The Telegram Deliverer
by Aline Banhara
Summary: This story has a Liesl Rolf background, but involves the other children as well. Of course Maria and Georg are not left out! It starts the day the Captain discovers his children again. CHAPTER FIVE: THEY ARE ON THEIR HONEYMOON.
1. Throwing Stones

Disclaimer and Author Note

I don't own "The Sound of Music" nor its characters. All is property of 20th Century Fox. No infringement is intended.

It's my first fanfiction. I've been thinking about writing something for a while now, but haven't had a plot idea or anything that inspired me. Until I watched "The Sound of Music" again after a lot of years (I first watched the film at the age of five and am now twenty one years old!). I love reading fanfics, but I wanted one about Liesl and Rolf and, if you pardon me, something higher rated than the few I've read. As I coudn't find one, I decided to write one myself. I hope you enjoy the story. It's based on the one showed in the film, but I must say that I've added a lot, trying my best not to be much 'out of character', if you understand me.

I shall warn you that some chapters are R rated. Whenever I post a chapter that reaches this rating patamar, I'll put a warn in its beginning, so those who think will feel offended shouldn't read those specific chapters. I rated this fic as G-PG13 because most of it doens't contain inappropriate scenes. I had rated the fic as R, but, following the suggestion of one of my reviewers, I considered changing the setting, so more people will be able to read the fic as long as they pay attention to the R-rated chapters. If anyone thinks my attitude isn't correct, please tell me.

One last thing I want you to know is that I'm Brazilian. Thus, despite the fact that I've been studying English for years, it's not my native language, so I haven't a vocabulary as good as yours, and some grammar mistakes may appear. I ask you to forgive me in advance.

If you find something strange, some kind of mistake, let me know so I'll able to correct myself.

That's all. Let's go to the story itself, and have fun!

Aline.

* * *

The Telegram Deliverer

Chapter One: Throwing Stones

It all started that afternoon when the Captain returned from Vienna with the Baroness and uncle Max.

Rolf was throwing stones at Liesl's window. He had come to deliver a telegram to Herr Detweiler, but also, though nobody should know, to see Liesl, his first love.

Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed that the Captain was on the terrace. So, after giving the telegram to its owner, the boy was told to go away by the Captain. At first, he became scared, but then he had an idea:

"_I can't go away without talking to Liesl. There must be a tree behind which I can hide until the Captain and his guests enter the house,"_ he thought, looking around for a tree.

So there he was, hidden behind a tree, when he heard some singing. Looking for the source of the music, Rolf saw the boat in which were Maria and the children.

"_Wow, isn't there Liesl with her brothers, sisters, and that governess I met near the fountain in Salzburg?"_ he wondered with amusement. _"Yes! That's why she didn't show up at the window,"_ a feeling of relief coming to him. _"What should I do? I can't approach her in front of all these people. Well, I'd better stay here and see what happens."_

Everything was going well except for the fact that Rolf almost revealed himself when he saw everyone fall into the water and couldn't help laughing. Fortunately nobody listened. In his hiding, he heard the children and Maria going out of the water, the Captain telling them off, the children entering the house, and then, the argument between the Captain and Maria.

"Yes you are, Captain! ...Fräulein".

After that, Rolf almost laughed again, but managed to control himself. After all, he could tell that the situation was serious, and that brought worry to him.

"_Is that womam, who Liesl and her siblings seem to love, going to leave the house? Oh, if yes, Liesl will be very upset. And the thing I have to tell her will already make her bad. Oh, my, I don't want to see Liesl sad, but I must talk to her. Maybe if I hurry she will still be in her room changing to report to the Captain,"_ Rolf thought, moving to leave his hiding.

So Rolf run to where he had been when the Captain saw him, a place that was now empty. He picked some stones and threw the first at the window. Nobody came. Then he threw another one. Nobody again.

"_Have her gone down already?" _

At that moment Liesl appeared at the window, threw a paperball on him and disappeared inside again.

Rolf wasn't expecting that from her. _"Why did she do that? She haven't even looked at me. I haven't done anything to her."_

At first he thought Liesl was sending him away, but it couldn't be possible, since he hadn't given a reason for her to do that with him. Then he started to open the paperball and discovered that he was right: there was somethig written in it. Anxiously, he read:

"_Dear Rolfe, _

_I couldn't believe when I saw you hidden behind that tree. I should say that it wasn't a good place to hide. Fortunately nobody else saw you (at least I hope not). Sorry I'm in a hurry and can't see you right now, for I shall join my brothers and sisters to sing something to the Baroness, a woman that Father brought from Vienna. And then I don't know if he will want to talk to us. Anyway, meet me at the gazebo within an hour. I think there is time before the dinner is served. _

_Your Liesl."_

With that Rolf became relieved. But then a thought disturbed him: _"if the Captain speaks to them, he will certainly say something about the governess' departure. How will Liesl react? Will she still be able to meet me?" _

Then he calmed down_: "I don't know how she will react. Maybe their Father won't talk to them now, as he may want to wait until dinner time. And then Liesl won't be upset yet. I'll go to the gazebo and wait."_

Then Rolf made his way to the gazebo, praying that within an hour he would be seeing her beloved Liesl.

* * *

Well, we know that Liesl will in fact be very happy, maybe as happy as she had never been since her Mother's death. But will she be that happy when Rolf tells her what he have to?

We'll see it on the next chapter.

I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter. Please review. And make some suggestions too. I'll be glad to hear what you think.

Aline.


	2. Revelation

Chapter Two: Revelation

Rolf was at the gazebo, anxiously waiting for Liesl to come. It had been an hour since he had come there, and she must be coming any moment now. Fifteen minutes later Liesl hadn't appeared yet.

Then he started to feel concerned: _"Oh, no, why is she late? Is she coming or something wrong happened? I hope there isn't any problem with her Father or with the departure of the governess. I must tell her why I'm here."_

Rolf started to walk from side to side. When he was almost quiting the wait, thirty minutes after the time Liesl should have appeared, he heard someone running and saw her coming at last.

"Oh, Rolf, thank you for waiting!" Liesl said excited. "I was afraid that you migth have gone away. There's a lot to tell you. You won't believe what happened. I'm so happy!"

He didn't understand at first. _"Is it possible that Liesl is happy because her governess left? Maybe she doesn't know it yet. What could be the reason for all that hapiness?"_

Studing her face, Rolf said, "oh, Liesl, I'm glad you are well, and so happy to see you and finally talk to you. It's been a while since the last telegram I brought here, hasn't it? I couldn't stop thinking about you since that day." He looked around. "We were right here, remember?"

With bright eyes, Liesl answered, "how couldn't I? Of course I remember! I've been thinking about that day a lot too. We can't have to wait for telegrams to meet again. It's been a torture!"

"I know, Liesl. But I'm afraid I have something bad to tell you, " Rolf stated sadly, looking at the floor.

Liesl's happiness was replaced by preoccupation, and she lift his head with her hand, making him face her: "No, Rolf! You won't be seeing me anymore?"

"Never think about that again!" Rolf exclaimed annoyed. "Forget that for a while. First I want you to tell me what made you so happy. Your eyes were sparkling a few moments ago. Let me see that again!" he demanded cheerfully.

Liesl become confused. "But, Rolf..."

"No, Liesl, shhh...Don't worry now. Tell me," he encouraged her.

And she obbeyed. "Okay. I don't know where to begin. Everything was so wonderful! Even now I can't believe it happened. You now that my Mother died a little after my youngest sister was born, don't you?"

"Yes, I know," Rolf asnwered, relieved to delay telling her what he was meant to.

"So, my Father never was the same after her death," Liesl said, lowerring her head. "We used to be a happy family. Of course we had some problems. It is normal. The fact is that when my Mother died he started to treat us as if we were soldiers. And the house, one of his ships." Liesl raised her head before going on. "Poor Marta and Gretl... I had to take care of them like a Mother would do. After a while, we got used to the situation. Everything we had to do was obbey Father. And all would be peaceful."

"Liesl, I didn't know it was like that. I'm so sorry," Rolf said sympathetically, taking her hands in his.

"Just listen, Rolf," she retreated impatiently.

"Okay, sorry," he apologized, taking his hands off her, with an offended expression.

Without looking at him, she continued, "of course we wanted more than peace. We wanted love, but my Father couldn't give us that anymore. I believe he hadn't stop loving us," she said, hope spread on her face. "He just wasn't able to show how he felt. He kept hiring governess after governess, but none of them stayed for much time. We discovered that if we played tricks on them, Father would be aware of our presence. That was the only manner to get his attention. Of course we had a lot of fun too!" she grinned, remembering those funny moments.

"I can't understand- " Rolf started, forgetting his annoyance with her.

"Rolf!" Liesl spated.

"Did I say something?" he asked cynically, looking at the ceiling.

"But with Fraülein Maria was different," she continued. "At the very first day I noticed that she had some kind of charisma. Besides, she was young, and that _is_ saying something," she emphasized. "Fräulein Maria brought some happiness back to this house. We have even learned how to sing. Unfortunately she couldn't do the same to Father. So we still missed the love we wanted to have from him. I'm sure the Baroness can't make him happy. It's another thing I've been thinking about. Anyway, never mind. There will be time to work on that," Liesl said with a suspect look.

"What are you talking aboutl?" he asked curiously.

She ignored his question. "Can I finish? Thank you." Then that brightness returned to her eyes. "All that coldness seems to have disappeared today. I don't know what happened. In the middle of the singing to the Baroness, Father showed up and started to sing with us. He didn't like us to sing, and now even he is singing?" she said intrigued. "Whatever happened, it brought him to life again. When the music finished, I noticed that he felt awkward, but wanted to hug us all at the same time. We approached him and he finally demonstrated all the love he was keeping to himself. Everybody felt relieved and happier than ever!" Liesl closed her eyes to see those images again. "They are now in the living room," she said, opening her eyes. "I told Father that I had to be excused and that I would be at the table in time for dinner. I had to come and share this feeling with you!" she exclaimed, excitement evident on her face.

Marvelled at Liesl's blissfulness, Rolf spoke, "Liesl, it's wondeful!" Then he remembered, "I must tell you that I think I know what happened," he told, a grin appearing on his face.

Liesl didn't understand. "You, but how come?" she asked puzzled.

Amused, he started to answer, "yes, me. Well, after you and your brothers and sisters left, the Captain-"

"Don't call him Captain," she interrupted.

Rolf agreed. "Okay. Well, your father called Fräulein Maria and started to ask her questions about your tree-climbing, what were the clothes you were wearing... She answered. He became angry, and then the two started an argument. The air was heavy, I could feel. Maria said that your father didn't give you attention, that he didn't even know you, and then he said a little about each of you."

"Really? What did she say about me?" Liesl requested interested, putting her hands on his legs.

"That you are not a child anymore, that one of these days he would wake up  
and find you're a woman. And he wouldn't even know you," Rolf answered importantly, looking at her hands.

"Yeah, it's true, " Liesl said gloomingly, taking her hands off him.

"What's true?" he asked confused.

"Both things. I'm pratically a woman, don't you think that?" she teased. "And Father doesn't even know me anymore," she said, sadness back to her words.

He noticed Liesl's expression and tried to cheer her up, "yes, I do. And you are _my_ woman!"

"Oh, Rolf!" That was all she managed to say before hugging him hard.

"Now it's my turn to finish, he said. "Your father got more and more angry until he finally told Maria to pack her things and leave the house that very moment". I must say that I got really worried. I knew the way you felt about your governess. She couldn't leave. I think I was wrong, she wasn't going to depart. It seems that the things Maria said made your father think, and he wanted to change the situation. Am I right?" he asked, waiting for Liesl's confirmation.

"I hope you are, Rolf," she said before changing the subject. "But I think you came here to tell me something. Am I right?" she imitated in a mocky tone.

Knowing that the moment had come, Rolf said, "yes you are. Liesl, I need you to be prepared for what I have to say, " he stated, observing her reaction and grasping her hands.

"Don't worry, Rolf, I'm scared, but I think I can deal with wathever you have to tell me," she said confident, feeling his warmth.

Measuring his words, Rolf spoke, "I don't know where to begin." He looked at Liesl, who had an encouraging expression. Then he continued. "Do you remember that day when I said that some people are mad with those who don't think we ought to be German?"

Liesl noticed the seriousness in his voice, but she couldn't tell its reason yet. "Yes, but what is the problem?"

Trying not to scare her, he went on, "the problem is that the Germans are trying to influence Austrian authorities to join and support them in an war that may come. I don't know if your father talks to you about this subject, but I think he knows something is going on."

Liesl thought about the worried expression she had been seeing on her Father's face lately. "Yes, he's been worried, but I don't know exactly why."

Rolf was still thinking of the best way to talk: "Well, the fact is that the Government has already started to recruit young men to join then. I've never told you that, but my father fought at First World War. He told me how the process of recruitment works. When a man is recruited, he can't refuse. If he does, men go to his house and catch him by strenght. It's even worse if he flees. There are consequences, and he may have to live outside his homeland forever, at risk of being captured and punished by desertation," he explained carefully, always observing Liesl's reaction to his words.

She was listening with attention."Why are you telling me these things?"

"Because I need you to understand what I'll tell you now," he said calmly.

"What is it, Rolf?" she inquired, anticipating the answer.

Rolf saw she was anxious, but he had to tell her, "well, Liesl, my father said that it's only a matter of time until they call me. And that my name, almost certainly, is already on their list."

Liesl was torn apart. Yet, she couldn't let the worst thought take the best of her. "So there's still hope. Your name might not be there!"

"No, Liesl, we mustn't expect that," he said disheartened. "The main reason I'm here is to tell you that if they actually call me, my life will be in their hands. I'll be doing things I don't want to do, and that includes not seeing you for a period which may be very long. They don't want us involved with people whose convictions may be different from theirs. And I bet your Father is totally against the current situation."

Liesl knew what Rolf meant. "Yes, I heard him saying horrible things about the Germans."

Rolf wanted to make sure Liesl knew everything from him. He wouldn't let her think he'd be capable of doing something to hurt her. "It was my father who told me to be careful. He would never admit to see me refusing the recruitment or acting against the Government. I'm telling you all that because I think my father knows something. He didn't say the clear words, but judging by the way he told me everything, it seems that my name is in fact on that list, but he doesn't want to say it and scare me before the right time. I can tell by the worried expression on his face and by the sadness in his eyes. I wanted you to know everything before you know by other means. You know that I wouldn't stand to have you upset with me, thinking wrong things of me."

He saw tears forming in her eyes. He didn't know what to say more, so they stayed there for a moment, in silence, just looking at each other.

Liesl then embraced Rolf in a tight hug and, not being able to supress the tears anymore, started to cry. A few moments later she was crying so hard that her body was trembling from the sobs. Finally calming herself, she managed to say, "Rolf, I love you so much! It's been so difficult for me to see you only when you have some telegram to deliver here. I can't even imagine how my life will be without you. I understand the situation, but isn't there any other way?" she asked hopeful.

Liesl's anguish made Rolf feel awful. "I'm afraid not, Liesl. It will be extemely hard for me as well. I think I haven't said it to you yet, but I really love you. I'm lost and scared."

This time were in Rolf's eyes that tears was beginning to form. Liesl couldn't stand that sight, so she leaned forward and, that time, he didn't move back. Their lips touched in a soft but long kiss. When they set apart there was no world surrounding them. It was just the two: Liesl and Rolf. They moved closer again, Rolf cupped Liesl's head in his hands and moved to kiss her. But now the kiss was no more soft. Their lips parted and, when Liesl's tongue first touched Rolf's, she felt her heart start to beat faster and her stomach tighten. When they couldn't breath anymore, they set apart again, but only to recover their breathes. After that several passionful kisses came. Rolf knew they had to stop at once, for he didn't know if he would be able to control himself if they went on. With effort, he moved back, getting a reproving expression from Liesl.

"We must stop, Liesl," he gasped, his body sweating.

"No, why?" she implored.

"I shall not respond for my acts if we don't stop right now," he explained.

"Do you want to stop, weren't you enjoying?" Liesl teased.

"More than you imagine, Liesl, but I don't want to bring you problems," Rolf spoke determined, wiping his forehead..

"Problems? It could never be a problem!" Liesl said dreamingly

Rolf was trying to convince himself rather than her. "Oh, yes, Liesl. And if someone comes here and sees us? After all, it must be already dinner time. I bet someone will come out to look for you if you don't show yourself there." He sat on the bench.

Liesl followed and sat close to him. "Oh, Rolf, but I want to be with you the longer I can. We don't know when and if we will be seeing each other again," she pleaded.

"Don't say that!" he said firmly. "I'm sorry, Liesl, I do need to go. I'll try to give you information about me," he promised. "You must have on mind that I would do nothing to upset you, at least not willingly. We have to keep hope that everything will turn out fine and we'll finally be able to be together. But meanwhile, we cannot risk ourselves."

With these last words, Rolf gave Liesl a hard hug, a light kiss on the lips and moved to where he had left his bike. He didn't turn; he no longer could see Liesl sad.

She stayed there, motionless, watching her Rolf go away, her eyes full of tears that simply wouldn't fall. She didn't move until she heard a voice calling her name.

* * *

So, what do you think? Let me know. 

How will Liesl manage to live with Rolf away? She didn't know that things would get even worse. Will she be able to keep herself going and more, comfort her siblings?

Next chapter!


	3. Now Things Were Getting Better

Chapter Three: Now Things Were Getting Better...

Liesl knew someone would came to look for her. The voice and the sounds of footsteps coming behind her back showed her she had been right.

"Liesl, are you there?" the person called.

She knew that it was Maria's voice. Although Liesl liked her very much, the last thing she wanted then was face her, at least not that moment. She didn't want Maria to see her in that state, didn't want to answer the questions she probably would make. As she told herself it was unavoidable, she tried her best not to seem so bad. After using the back of her hands to wipe the tears off her eyes, Liesl took a deep breath and managed to say, "yes, Fräulein Maria, I'm here".

Maria felt there was something wrong. Earlier, after changing the clothes, she stayed for a while in her bedroom, thinking of the things that had just happened. At one moment she thought everything had ended, that she would have to go back to the Abbey and not see her beloved children anymore. _"Only the children?"_ She knew that her honesty had gone very far, and the Captain wouldn't forgive her. Nevertheless, Maria was convinced that she simply had to say those things. It hurt so much to see the children asking for their Father's love and simply being ignored. That wasn't right. Apparently the Captain felt the same, for just after he had seen her watching him with the children, he came to her and asked her to stay. She concluded that, after the shock of hearing those things and seeing his children singing, he must have became aware of them, and of the fact that he loved but didn't know his daughters and sons at all. Whatever happened to him, Maria prayed that everything would change from then on, and thanked God that she would be able to help that man reapproach his children. Maria also knew she wouldn't manage to stay there and not be part of that singular moment. So she descended the stairs and made her way to the living room. However, she didn't entered it. First she wanted to catch a glimpse of what was happening there. It was when she saw that one person was missing: Liesl. _"How come the eldest children, who had always longed for that, isn't here to enjoy the moment?"_ Something was wrong. Maria took another look around, searching for Liesl, but couldn't see her anywhere. _"Where is she?"_ The last place to go was the terrace. _"But why would she be there? Maybe she is overwhelmed with emotions and doesn't want anyone to see her feelings. After all, one of the things she most wanted has finally come. It is Liesl's right to react like that."_ Maria didn't know if it would be right to disturb her, but, at the same time, she wanted to be there, to hug or simply listen to the girl. That was the reason that made her leave the house and go look for Liesl. She was now going in the direction of the bench in which the girl sat, with her back turned to Maria.

Approaching carefully, Maria asked: "What's up, my dear, why are you here, and not with your Father and siblings?"

"You came to call me for dinner?" Liesl said absently, not looking directly at Maria.

She tried to answer in a cheerful tone, "oh, no, I think dinner won't be set for a while."

It made Liesl return to the real world. "Why not? Is there any problem?"

"Yes, and you tell me," Maria said, sitting close to her.

"Me? But I-I don't, it's not-" Liesl shifted on the bench, confused.

Maria noticed her uneasiness, but she had to know what was wrong with her. Touching her shoulders, she said: "Liesl, look at me. I know something is disturbing you. You look sad and your eyes are wet. I thought you'd be happy for everything that happened today. Aren't you?" she asked, taking her hands off Liesl and studying her face.

"Oh, of course I am. It's wonderful, nothing will be the same for my brothers and sisters, and specially for my Father." Liesl forced a smile, which was a sad one.

"Only for them? What about you? Liesl, I don't understand," Maria insisted.

"Yes, yes, for me too," she answered, but didn't convince her governess.

Looking directly into Liesl's eyes, to show she could trust her, Maria said: "So, darling, tell me what's wrong. Those tears don't seem to be from happiness. I'm here to help you."

Liesl couldn't lie to Maria. The way she looked at her didn't permit that. She was so kind, so tender. That made her feel confident as well. Not only she didn't mind telling her what was happening, but also wanted to tell her about the chat she had had with Rolf. After all, Liesl knew Maria was her friend, and did trust her. She straightened herself and spoke at last: "yes, Fräulein Maria, you're right. Something bad happened."

Maria got even closer to Liesl and said: "I'm listening."

"It's about Rolf," she started.

Maria thought for a while, then she remembered. "The boy we met that day in Salzburg, the telegram deliverer?"

"Yes, it's him. He has just left," she said sadly.

Everything seemed to make sense now. Maria's mind raced while she tried to figure out what could have happened, until she decided she'd better ask: "So he was here? What he made to you, was he rude?" a worried tone in her voice.

"Oh, no, on the contrary," Liesl said, recollecting those moments with Rolf. But then, she remembered what he had told her, and that brought seriousness to her words. "But the things he said to me were indeed very rude."

"Do you want to tell me?" Maria asked, trying to make Liesl feel comfortable.

"Yes, I need to tell you," she answered with a strong urge to speak. She told Maria everything Rolf had said, not forgetting any detail. When she was finished she had a desolated look on her face.

Devastated by Liels's gloominess, Maria grasped her hands and made an effort to speak: "Liesl, I understand what you are feeling, but I understand his reasons too. What would happen if you strenghtened your relationship and suddenly he had to depart and not see you for a long time? Wouldn't it be worse?" she tried to convince not only Liesl, but also herself.

"I suppose so. My reason understands, but my heart doesn't. Our connection was already strong enough for me to accept this without pain. And I think it got stronger today," Liesl said, impeled by her recollections, without thinking much.

Intrigued, Maria retorted: "Really? What make you feel that way?"

Now, Liesl didn't know if she wanted to share with Maria that so intimate moments she had had with Rolf. At the same time, now she had told her all those things, she thought it would be okay to mention the kiss, she didn't need to say it wasn't only one kiss. So, trying to seem casual, she said at once: "We kissed."

Maria was taken aback."Oh-" was all she could speak after suddenly letting go of Liesl's hands.

Dominated by a strong power that made her want to say everything, and with sparkling eyes, Liesl continued: "And it wasn't an ordinary kiss. We kissed hard, I felt all kind of emotions over me, it was as if we were the only ones in the world. I didn't want that kiss to end."

In the future, Liesl would feel a little ashamed of having said that words to Maria. But at that moment she couldn't control herself while remembering what she had felt with Rolf.

Maria felt extremely awkward, for she herself had never kissed a man, much less with all that passion she saw in Liesl's eyes. Maria hoped she hadn't demonstrated her awkwardness to Liesl, who, of course, was very busy thinking about Rolf to notice. However, after a short moment of happiness, Liesl became aware of the real situation and tears started to fall from her eyes. Maria noticed that, and the only thing she felt she could do to help the girl was pull her in an hug. They remained that way for a long time. Liesl crying and Maria holding her and caressing her head. It was Liesl who first talked again:

"Thank you very much, Fräulein Maria. You helped me a lot. I don't want to bother you anymore." She was embarrased because she had cried in Maria's arms.

"No, Liesl, comforting you would never bother me. I'm here for that. We are friends, aren't we?" she said, showing her she didn't need to feel sorry.

"I think so," Liesl said with a weak smile.

"You see?" Maria spoke, happy to get a smile from Liesl. "You can turn to me whenever you want. I'll be here whenever you need me. I know you'll eventually get over the pain. Just wait. After all, you are very young to suffer like that."

"Maybe, but I can't help."

"I see", Maria said, a knowing look on her face. "Now, don't you think we should go and join your Father, brothers and sisters? This new situation will certainly make you recover yourself quicker. You musn't let anything ruin the moment you had been waiting for since you were around Brigitta's age," she smiled tenderly. Maria stood up and made a movement with her hand, indicating that Liesl should go with her.

"You are right, I'll try," she stated and stood up from the bench.

"Now let's go. They may be waiting for their beloved daughter and eldest sister."

These words got another smile from Liesl, who replied: "Yes, but not only for me, for you too, their beloved governess."

Maria too smiled and put an arm on Liesl's shoulders, who did the same with her. The two then started to walk and went back to the house.

* * *

Maria and Liesl entered the house carefully looking around. Nobody was in sight. It was already dinner time. What if they were in the dining room waiting for them? Fortunately they weren't. So they went to the living room, where a Father was laughing out loud with his children. So were uncle Max and even the Baroness. Well, nothing is perfect. Liesl was the first to enter the room, followed by Maria.

"Liesl! Where have you been? You missed a lot of stories! Father was telling us how you used to sing as a child," Brigitta spoke cheerfully.

Marta turned to look at Liesl and her eyes brightened. "Yes, we didn't know it!" she exclaimed.

Liesl enjoyed her sisters' excitement. "Ah, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I had almost forgotten it myself".

As the children talked, the Captain approached Maria, who hadn't noticed him coming, so enterteined she was seeing all that happiness. Thus when he talked she gasped and turned. "Oh, sorry Captain, I hadn't noticed you."

Amused by her reaction, he answered: "I see, sorry I startled you. So where have you been? Were you and Liesl together?" he asked, turning to look at his daughter. "I thought she would tell you what happened to her Father, or, as we know, what her governess made to her Father," he giggled.

Maria got confused. "Oh, Captain, I-"

"Don't say anything. I'm very glad you did that. I must recover the lost time. And what about Liesl?" he asked, looking again at the girl

Maria took some time to recompose herself after his words. She had forgotten about his earlier question, having got a little confused by the last one. "Liesl? Eh, she..."

"Yes?" he insisted.

Then Maria remembered what he had asked before, and felt confident to say: "Ah, yes, we were talking indeed. She is very happy with you, Captain. You know, Liesl is the eldest, she is the one who was more aware of the situation, and probably the one who suffered more, having to take care of herself and even of some of her siblings. Your approval and, more important, your love, are very important to her."

The Captain shrugged and looked at the floor. "I know, Fräulein. It hurts me so much to think about pain I had caused her, and all the children as well. I regret my attitude, and want more than anything to repair it." He raised his head and looked eagerly at Maria. "I know you'll help me, won't you?"

Before Maria could answer, the Baroness came and spoke to him: "darling, I'm afraid the dinner is served. Shall we go?"

Maria and the Captain held each other's looks for a moment before he said: "Sure. Children, dinner is served." With those last words he made his way to the dining room, holding one of the Baroness' arms.

The talkative children stood up and followed their Father, as did Max and, finally, Maria. In spite of what had just happened, she was happy, happy for the family which had become hers. It couldn't be different. However, she didn't know why, but her happiness wasn't complete. Something about the Baroness bothered her. Or was it about the Captain? What could it be, why she felt that way? Whatever it was, Maria couldn't let anyone notice, so she followed them to the table. After all, she was hungry. Oh, yes, she was.

That dinner was the most noisy since any other they could remember. It was full of talking, laughter, excitement. The joy continued after dinner, and when the children couldn't keep their eyes open they finally went to bed, much later than their usual bed time.

Everyone slept in peace, except for Liesl, who spent the night rolling in her bed, remembering Rolf's words, the kisses, what she had said to Maria and, naturally, thinking of how her life would be now. With her Father's love, yes, but without Rolf. _"How could two things so different happen like that, at the same day?"_ Liesl's feelings were confliting, but, at that time, her grief was stronger than her happiness. She finally managed to sleep when the sun was due to rise.

* * *

Liesl spent the following days in that conflit: during the day, when she managed to forget Rolf a little and enjoy the time she had with her Father, siblings and Maria, she felt more cheerful. However, at night, after going to bed, nothing else could distract her, so she suffered with Rolf's abscene.

In the meantime, Maria kept asking her how things were going. They talked a couple of times, and her support, along with her family's happiness, helped Liesl to keep going. There were a lot of fun when Maria prepared something they would do to please their Father. One of the best days was that in which they handled those puppets, playing and singing. After watching the act, uncle Max had even thought about enrolling them in _The Salzburg Folks Festival_. It would be wonderful, and certainly request a lot of time to rehearse, what would keep Liesl's mind from thinking about Rolf. Their Father hadn't appreciated the idea, but it didn't matter that time, they might change his mind later. The rehearsals would take place anyway. Another nice thing happened after the play: they made their Father sing again.

"_Oh, God, Father really sings well. I remember he could sing, but not that well,"_ Liesl thought a little surprised.

But what made her even more cheerful was her Father calling her to sing with him. They sang _Edelweiss_, a song she remembered him singing to her as a lullaby when she was a child. The moment was so beautiful. Everyone was delighted. The eldest daughter, without knowing, took admiring looks from each of her siblings. They were proud of her. After all, she had been so supportive of them, and like a mother to the little ones.

Liesl couldn't help noticing the look their Father had shared with Maria at the end of the song. _"Is it possible they are in love? Maybe I could have just imagined." _

Liesl knew her Father didn't really like the Baroness, and was with her just to run away of memories. It hurt Liesl so much, but she didn't blame him. It was his right to try to be happy. But now she knew he liked Maria, only didn't know how much and in which way. Those looks made her mind race. If she couldn't have Rolf, at least her Father must have the womam he liked. She couldn't think of something she could do, but would keep observing.

Maybe the Baroness had noticed the connection between Maria and the Captain too, for just after the music she came to him and suggested he gave a party for her.

"_Is she jealous? I hope so. If she is, then the looks weren't my imagination. Anyway, thinking better, the idea of a party is a good one. My brothers and sisters would be delighted, specially Marta and Gretl, who had never been at a party before. It will be good for me as well. I bet Maria will prepare a surprise." _

Maria approached the children an told them to go to bed, which they did after saying goodnight to their Father.

"_Did Maria wanted to say something to Father? Why would she tell us to go to bed so suddenly? Oh, I must stop imagining things..."_

Maria had been right. As time passed by, Liesl started to feel a little better. Even though she couldn't forget Rolf, his abscene didn't cause the same pain it did before. The happiness was slowly getting over the grief. This fact made Liesl get more conscious of her Father's reapproximation. Now she could see properly how much he had changed, how her brothers and sisters were happy with that. They all had gone through so many difficult moments, and had to comfort and help each other, because no Mother or Father had been there to do it. Now everything was different. They had their Father back, and there was Maria, who, not being their real Mother, acted as she was. The climax of that happiness would be the outcoming party.

* * *

The Party's Day

Liesl heard someone knocking on the door and went to see who was there. Opening the door, she saw it was Maria.

"Hello, Liesl, I was wondering if you could help me with your sisters. They want you to see the dresses they have chosen. And would you mind doing Louisa and Brigitta's hairdos while I do Marta and Gretl's?" she asked cheerful.

"I'd love to! What about the boys?" Liesl inquired interested.

Maria answered amused, "I think your Father is helping them."

Liesl couldn't remember a single time when her Father had done such thing. She was marveled, yet surprised. "Oh, it's wonderful!"

"Isn't it?" Maria agreed, noticing how surprised the girl was.

"You've done it, Fräulein Maria!" Liesl exclaimed happy, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled. "No, dear, _we all_ have done it."

"Maybe. Well, where are my sisters?" Liesl asked, looking around.

"In Louisa's bedroom, waiting for you."

* * *

"Be careful, Marta, don't sit on my dress!" Louisa said when Marta almost sat on her bed, close to her dress. 

Marta jumped. "Sorry, Louisa, it's still pretty," she apologized.

Impatiently, Gretl asked, "where is Fräulein Maria? She was supposed to get Liesl."

"She went to her bedroom. They must be coming any moment," Brigitta answered trying to calm her down.

Hearing those last words, and entering the room followed by Liesl, Maria exclaimed, "sure you are!"

Four beautiful dresses stood flat on Louisa's bed.

"Liesl, come here, look at my dress!" an excited Gretl called, catching one of her sister's hands.

Feeling that tiny hand grasp hers with strenght, Liesl said, "it's lovely. Who picked it up?"

"I did it, but Brigitta helped me," Gretl replied, her eyes sparkling upon having her sister's approval. She went to Liesl and put the arms around her waist. Liesl stroke her hair and leaned down to kiss her cheek. After a moment she looked at Marta and said, "Marta, won't you show me your dress? Which one is it?"

Marta wasn't expecting to hear her name, so she got startled and looked a little confused at Liesl, saying, "Oh, this one near Gretl's. Do you think it's pretty?"

Amused by Marta's usual distraction, Liesl exclaimed, "yes, it's very nice! I bet you've chosen it yourself."

"Yes, how do you know?" Marta asked, approaching Liesl.

She gave Marta a hug, a kiss on the cheek and said, "well, darling, no one could've chosen better."

Marta give Liesl a large smile. She had an expression of pure satisfaction on her face.

Then Liesl turned to Brigitta, who was standing near Maria. "This one would be Brigitta's."

"Yes, it's mine. Do you think it's appropriate?" Brigitta asked, waiting apprehensively for the answer.

Noticing her insecurity and trying to make her feel confident, Liesl replied, "yes, Brigitta, it's great!"

Liesl admired Brigitta's seriousness. She was always so formal. She saw tears falling from her eyes and pulled the girl in a tender embrace. Finally letting her go, she looked at Louisa, who was wondering when Liesl would talk to her. "So, Louisa, this one has to be yours."

Louisa came to pick her dress and examined it. "Yes, it's beautiful, isn't it? I'm not used to choosing clothes. I usually get the first I see."

There was Louisa. Liesl loved her. They had a strong connection, perhaps because of the fact that they had spent more time together, since she was the oldest girl after her. Liesl knew well Louisa's daring personality, which was always surprising her. She also knew her sister wasn't the affectionate type, so this moment, in spite of her will to give Louisa a tight hug, Liesl didn't know what to do. For her relief, it was Louisa who approached and stretched her arms out to the oldest girl, who went to her sister and hugged her hard.

Maria was wildly rejoicing that scene. After a moment she said, "children, you'd better start to put these lovely dresses on. The party is starting within an hour."

"What about your dress, Liesl, have you chosen it yet?" Gretl asked agitated.

Looking at her little sisters, Liesl had an idea. "No, darling. Why don't you and Marta come with me and help me in that task? So I can bring the dress here and get ready to the party with you."

Liesl left with two excited girls, and soon returned holding a beautiful dress. Maria went to her bedroom to get ready for the party too. The five girls put their dresses on, helping each other with the back fastenings and the waist laces.

When they all had the dresses on, Marta looked at her reflection in the mirror, caught a comb and pointed out, "we can't do our hairdos ourselves. Are you going to help us, Liesl?"

"Maria is coming to do yours and Gretl's soon, and I may do Brigitta's, Louisa's, and mine, of course," Liesl stated, taking the comb from Marta.

"I think I don't need your help, Liesl," Louisa stated.

Liesl saw her sister's annoyance at being treated like a child and said serious, "whatever you want, Louisa."

Maria returned soon. The girls looked astonished and admiringly at her. She was wearing a very beautiful blue dress, which fit her perfectly.

Maria broke the silence saying, "what are we waiting for? Your hairs need to be done!"

Then, with Liesl, Maria started to work. Soon all of them had beautiful hairdos, Liesl and Louisa having made their own.

"May I call the boys? They are already ready," Maria said, appreciating the beautiful girls who stood in line in front of her.

It was Louisa who answered, "I think so".

The boys were waiting outside the door. When Maria signalized, they entered the room.

"Girls, you are pretty!" Friedrich exclaimed.

"Thank you, young man. You two are elegant!" Liesl said in a forced formal tone.

"Yes, everyone is beautiful, but I think it's time to go," Kurt spoke, pointing at the door.

So they descended the stairs. Their Father was waiting for them downstairs.

"These are my children. You are wonderful!" he stated marveled.

Each of them gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

The Captain turned to Maria and, proud of his children, he said, "they look great, don't they? You did a good job with the girls, Fräulein Maria."

Maria didn't miss the chance to say, "oh, Captain, they are naturally beautiful, you know?" She saw the intrigued look on his face. "Besides, I helped only with the hair, as did Liesl. They chose their dresses themselves." Not letting him speak, she continued, "you did well with the boys too. They are elegant, Captain."

When Maria saw the Baroness coming, she left without looking at the Captain, and went to look for the children.

Dreamingly, Maria thought, _"He is so handsome."_

The party was perfect for the children. Everyone was elegant, there were lots of delicious drinks and food and the music was pleasant. After some hours they went outside and, from the doors, kept observing the guests dancing.

Liesl was enjoying the party, but suddenly, watching the dancing, a will of dance with Rolf came to her, and she sadly spoke to herself, _"I miss him so much. I wish he was here now to invite me for a dance."_ Then she pretended he was there, and started to dance with her imaginary Rolf. Brigitta saw and asked who she were dancing with. She said "nobody" and kept dancing, but Brigitta insisted and then Friedrich came to ask her a dance. Liesl found it lovely and so they danced. Maria came. Kurt asked her to teach them the dance the guests were dancing, which was _The Ländler_. Maria took the boy and was trying to teach him the dance when the Captain approached and asked Kurt, "do allow me, will you?"

Then he and an embarrased Maria started to dance _The Ländler_. The children observed delighted. Liesl could clearly see the looks the couple changed. It certainly wasn't her imagination, specially the one they changed after having stopped dancing. Unfortunately the Baroness came that moment and ruined everything. Maria got confused, but managed to call the children to get ready for the surprise they had prepared as their farewell. They went away, leaving the Captain alone with the Baroness.

Aparently their Father had liked the show a lot, but, for Liesl's deception, didn't let her stay at the party. The word 'champagne' may have scared him. Maria should have come up with another one. After all, Liesl didn't want to drink at all, but stay at the party. Anyway, as her siblings, she was tired. _"Maybe it's better to go to bed anyway."_ So, after putting Gretl to sleep, she went to her bedroom, changed and laid down on her bed. Despite her tiredness, Liesl couldn't sleep, for Rolf came to her mind again. However, and surprisingly even to herself, thinking of him didn't bring her grief anymore, but nostalgia. Of course Liesl missed him and wanted him back, but she was learning to accept his abscene. All she had now were memories, and she would fight to keep to her only the good ones.

That was the last happy night in that house, at least for the following days.

* * *

The Captain, the Baroness and Max were at the breakfast table waiting for the children. Their Father had a bad thing to tell them.

When the children came, they found Maria's abscene strange, but said nothing. One by one, they took their places on the table. When everyone was settled, their Father said, "children, as you see, Fräulein Maria is not here."

"She may be late, Father. Do you want us to go find her?" Marta asked innocently.

"No, dear, she is not in the house, I'm sorry," her Father said without looking at her.

"No?" the children asked shocked, in unison.

"No, she went back to the Abbey," he answered, his head still lowered.

Liesl noticed the pain in her Father's voice, and that he wasn't in the mood of talking now. She also noticed the Baroness' malicious look. _"Had she done something to Maria? No, it's foolishness. Probably she considered Fräulein Maria a threat to her relationship with Father, and now she is gone she just feels relieved." _

"No, Father, she can't have left," Friedrich said suddenly. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Father, I'm not hungry," Gretl stated, looking at the food with a disgusting expression.

"Neither am I," Louisa confessed.

Liesl couldn't stand that scene anymore. She too had lost the appetite. "Father, may we be excused? I think we should go for a walk."

The Captain, realizing it would be no use insisting that they stayed, and knowing Liesl would know how to handle the situation better than himself, replied, "sure, darlings, you may go."

The children stood up and slowly made their way to the terrace.

* * *

That was a longer chapter. Liesl is handling well with Rolf's abscene, isn't she?

Tell me if you liked.

Next chapter: we'll see if she'll be able to comfort her siblings and herself after Maria's departure. And something Liesl wasn't expecting happens.


	4. The Welcome Return and The Unexpected Gu

Chapter Four: The Welcome Return and The Unexpected Guest

Liesl felt as if the world was collapsing. Fräulein Maria had returned to the Abbey. But why, and so suddenly? Everything seemed perfect the day before: the party, her family's happiness, the look her Father had changed with Fräulein Maria. She couldn't have done it to them. She was the one who had brought life back to that house, and now things seemed to be adjusting, why leave that way, without even saying goodbye, with no explanation? The departure certainly was motivated by something, something bad that had happened the night before. What could it be? Again, that feeling about the Baroness entered Liesl's mind.The woman seemed uneasy about Fräulein Maria's presence, but Liesl couldn't imagine her doing something bad to her governess. Yet, she had the sensation that Fräulein Maria's departure had something to do with the connection Liesl had seen between her and her Father. And, liking or not, the Baroness was a person standing on their way.

Anyway, what made Liesl more upset was the fact that she had nobody to whom she could ask what had happened. Maria? No, she was gone. The Baroness? No way. Her Father? Well, maybe he could have any idea of what the problem was, but would never tell Liesl, nor she would have the nerves to ask, at least not now he looked so bad. Yes, Liesl have noticed her Father was worse than he should have been if Fräulein Maria wasn't more than the governess of his children. It's true she wasn't like the others, she had changed their lives, filling their house with joy. Nevertheless, there must be something more, oh, Liesl prayed that it had, but with Fräulein Maria with them, not at the Abbey.

Well, there would be time to understand the situation later. At that moment, Liesl had to do her best to make everything the less painful she could to her siblings. _"They may be suffering, trying to figure out what had happened, asking themselves if they have done something wrong." _

The children were descending the stairs which leaded to the patamar in front of the lake. Nobody had talked yet. All of sudden, Brigitta sat at one of the stairs, and Friedrich almost tripped over her.

"Look out, Brigitta!" Friedrich exclaimed after almost tripping over his sister.

Brigitta looked up at him and apologized, "sorry, I simply can't walk anymore."

"But you should mind people around you. Do you want me to hurt you?" Friedrich retorted annoyed.

Liesl felt the stressed air and, knowing that the last thing they needed then was a fight, she approached the two and tried to calm them down, "oh, no, don't start fighting now. It won't do us any good."

Brigitta turned her head to Liesl and, as if her older sister could explain what was going on, she said, "I just don't understand why she left. She seemed so happy here. I don't remember her saying she liked the Abbey, nor that she missed it to the point of leaving us."

Louisa too was seeking an explanation. Like Brigitta, she turned to Liesl, "yes, and leaving like that, without even a goodbye. She should have explained the situation. It's the least we deserve. We have done nothing to her, nothing I can remember doing."

Liesl was devastated to see their desolated faces. Despite her feeling of helplessness, she made an effort to seem reliable and said, "of course we didn't do anything wrong. Whatever happened, it's not our fault."

Louisa frowned. She was not convinced, "why then?"

Nor was Kurt. The boy looked directly into Liesl's eyes and asked, "yes, Liesl, why then? She is the first governess we liked. I thought she liked us too."

Liesl's attempts to cheer up her siblings weren't being successful. Disheartened, she closed her eyes and, after thinking for a while, tried another way, "don't say that, Kurt, she does like us very much. Haven't you seen all the things she taught us, the fun she made we have? Think of a time we were that happy, can you?"

At once, Kurt replied, "no, not since Mother's death."

Liesl felt a little better, but only until Gretl's question, "Liesl, who will take care of us now?"

What Marta asked didn't help as well, "and read us bedtime stories?"

"Do you think she will come back?" Gretl pleaded.

"Yes! Maybe she just wanted to see the Abbey again, and will return to us soon," Marta said hopeful.

Liesl could do nothing this time. She stared at Louisa and saw that she also seemed sorry for Marta and Gretl. The older girls changed sad looks. _"Oh, poor little girls, they are so ingenuous."_ Louisa approached Liesl and both sat on one of the benches.

Liesl then looked at Marta and Gretl, pointed at her lap and called, "come here."

The two girls went in the direction of the bench. Gretl sat on Louisa's lap and Marta, on Liesl's. The older girls cuddled the little ones, who started to sob. Everyone felt like doing the same, but managed to control themselves. It wouldn't help, only scare Marta and Gretl even more. What they must do then was be together. At least they had each other to comfort themselves. Everything would be easier that way. Brigitta came nearer and sat close to Louisa, resting the head on her sister's left shoulder. Kurt too approached and sat near to Brigitta, putting his arm around hers. Friedrich was the last to move, and, when he did, he stayed close by Liesl, but stood. Liesl saw he felt awkward, so she gripped Friedrich's arm and pulled him down softly, making him sit. He relaxed and felt comfortable to put an arm around Liesl's waist and hug her. Whoever saw that scene would feel sad for that children, but relieved that they were capable to see it would be better to handle the situation if they were together.

They stayed there for a while. Nobody could think of something to say which could improve their moods. Then they noticed it had gotten quieter.

Brigitta raised her head and whispered to Louisa, "I think Gretl fell asleep."

Liesl looked down at Gretl, then at Marta, and said, "yes, and Marta too."

"We'll need some help here, Friedrich," Louisa stated, refering to Gretl.

Friedrich nodded. "Do you want to take them inside?"

Liesl pondered, "we'd better. Maybe we should put them in my bed. It's wide enough".

Friedrich stood up and stretched his arms out to Liesl, saying, "let me take Marta. You take Gretl. I think she is less heavy."

"Alright, Friedrich," she agreed, adjusting Marta in her arms and adjusting her in his brother's. "Just try not to wake her."

Friedrich carefully took Marta from Liesl, who stood up. She smiled at Louisa and told her, "help me take Gretl, will you?" Louisa returned the smile, nodded and made an effort to stand up with Gretl in her arms. Liesl slowly took the little girl, put her legs around her waist, her arms around her neck and whispered to them all, "I'm ready, shall we go?"

Kurt, Louisa and Brigitta led the group on their way back to the house. Kurt opened the door to let Liesl and Friedrich pass, then entered with Louisa and Brigitta. Inside the house, they couldn't see their Father anywhere. Well, they would be together soon. After all, it wouldn't be much until lunch time. The children went upstairs, making their way to Liesl's bedroom. Louisa opened the door and the older kids entered carrying the younger ones. Carefully Friedrich and Liesl put the girls on Liesl's bed, where they remained sleeping like two angels.

Liesl's eyes lingered a while on Marta and Gretl. "I'm so sorry it has to be like that. Just let them sleep."

"I'm hungry. Let see if the lunch is set," Kurt said, massaging his belly.

Brigitta couldn't understand how Kurt managed to think of food in a moment like that. She looked at him and spoke, "I don't feel like eating now. I'll just go to my bedroom and read a little." She turned and left.

Friedrich, on the contrary, seemed to think it was a good idea. "I'll go with you, Kurt".

The boys then passed through the door and went downstairs.

Liesl and Louisa changed "well-it's-just-us-now" looks. The older sister took the opportunity and started, "you know, Louisa, I've been wanting to talk to you."

"What is it, Liesl?" the blond girl asked intrigued.

Liesl tranquilized her, "nothing to worry about. I just think you are the one I feel better to talk to about all of this. Let's go to your bedroom or we might wake them," she said, pointing at the sleeping girls.

"Yes," Louisa replied. Then she remembered something and, with a mischievous expression, said, "there is something I want to ask you as well."

Liesl couldn't imagine what it was, but followed Louisa. The two left the bedroom and entered the next door.

Arriving at Louisa's bedroom, Liesl turned and suddenly inquired, "do you have any idea of what could have made Fräulein Maria leave?"

Louisa looked at her with a casual expression."What are you talking about?" Her face then became firmy. "What I know is that she left without even saying goodbye!"

Liesl noticed her ressentment. "Louisa, don't be so resentful against her. She may have her reasons."

"I'm not resentful, Liesl. I just don't think it's fair. You saw how sad everyone got," Louisa retorted. "Anyway, why do you think she left?" she asked in a softer tone.

Liesl knew her sister had noticed how their Father and Maria had been looking at each other lately. "Louisa, I know you are very observant. Haven't you noticed the way Father looks at her, and she looks at him? Even Brigitta saw her face redden."

Louisa's mouth opened in a wide smile. Her moods seemed to go to a much higher patamar. Marveled, she said, "oh, I thought I was imagining things. Everything seemed so unprobable to me. Yet, I wanted so much it to be real!"

Liesl couldn't help laughing. "Yes, I thought it was my strong will to see them together, but after last night, when they danced, my doubts simply melted away," she spoke radiant.

"I felt the same," Louisa agreed. "I've never seen Father like that before. Did you see how bad he seemed today?" she remembered. Then yet another thing came to her mind. "However, there is that Baroness. I don't like her, and I know Father doesn't like her too. Have you seem how annoyed the woman was with Fräulein Maria's presence? I bet she realized the connection between them too!" she exclaimed, sitting on her bed.

"That's what I think," Liesl said, sitting close to her sister. "Don't you feel it has something to do with her departure? I can't make out another explanation."

"No!" Louisa spated, hitting a pillow. "We can't let Father marry the Baroness. I don't like to think about what se would do with us."

"Send us to a boarding school, at least," Liesl said. "We have to make Father see we don't like her. Maybe if we brought Fräulein Maria back, I don't know."

Liesl held Louisa's look for a moment before changing the subject, "and, eh, Louisa?"

"Yes?" she responded, amused to see Liesl's uneasiness.

"What is that you wanted to ask me?" she inquired.

"Ah, of course," Louisa spoke absently. Then she corrected her sister, "not wanted, want."

"So?" Liesl demanded anxiously.

Louisa studied her face. To make sure Liesl wouldn't get angry after hearing the question she wanted to make, she said, "eh...Please, don't be upset with me, will you?

"I'll try not to," Liesl replied, making an attempt to hide her anxiousness. "Say it."

Louisa started calmly, "well, Liesl, as you say, I'm very observant. I know you are hiding something, or better, someone, from us."

"What do you mean?" the oldest girl asked, pretending not to understand.

"Oh, silly. I know," her sister grinned.

"You know what?" Liesl asked, becoming more and more suspicious.

Louisa went on firmly, "there is someone. I know, since the first night Fräulein Maria was here. I saw how you became excited when Franz gave Father that telegram, and how you left the table just after."

Liesl felt Louisa knew something, and also felt she wouldn't be able to pretend that nothing had happened nor lie to her sister. In fact, it would be better to share her feelings with Louisa, specially now Maria wasn't there anymore. And Louisa was truthful. Liesl was glad she had her to talk to. _"Just let her talk, so I'll see how much she knows, what else she wants to know, and what I can let her know."_

Louisa waited to see if Liesl would say something. As she didn't, she continued, "later the same day I saw you come out of Fräulein Maria's bathroom, with wet hair and with a nightdress which certainly wasn't yours. Since I haven't seen you after dinner, I was sure you had been outside and was caught in that storm. You weren't alone, were you?"

Liesl stood up and turned her back to Louisa before saying, "no, I weren't."

"You see?" Louisa said, leaving the bed and approaching Liesl. "I'm not finished yet," she stated. Liesl had a serious expression. "I've also noticed the way you left the house the day that boat capsized and Father first sang with us. You seemed just like you was that stormy day. You remained outside for a long time, I should tell. But alone?" she teased. "I don't think so," she concluded. "Finally, I know you weren't that happy after Father's change. I was sure you weren't well. Even though you were slowly getting better, you seemed to have lost someone," Louisa finished and, that time, she waited until Liesl spoke again, what took a while to happen.

Liesl closed her eyes to let the things Louisa had just said stick in. _"Oh, God. Louisa got everything! How can she do it? I hope she hadn't been sneaking up on me, or she may know even more than I think."_ Liesl realized her sister already knew too much. Thus, she'd better be honesty, explain the situation and share what she felt with her. When she had recomposed herself and thought of the better way to say the things, she started, "you know, Louisa, you are right. I've been meeting a guy for some time. His name is Rolf." Louisa was listening with attention. "We met one day when he came here to deliver Father a telegram, and I was just arriving home. Our eyes met and we remained looking at each other for a moment, until I said I could hand over the telegram myself," she paused.

"Ah, now I see why your favourite things were telegrams!" Louisa laughed.

Liesl grinned. She was feeling better to talk to Louisa. She went on, "after that day, whenever he came here with a telegram, I went to the terrace to meet him. A strong connection arose between us. We couldn't be apart for much time. Every time we met it was like sparkles formed inside me, and, by the way he acted, he felt the same."

"Wow, Liesl, I bet you have kissed!" Louisa exclaimed excited.

Liesl wasn't prepared to hear that in a so direct way. "We-we.."

Louisa laughed again. "Ah, Liesl, I know you have! How was it?"

Liesl was extremely awkward. Her sister wasn't easy. "Ah, Louisa, you make me embarrassed acting like that. I've never talked about that with you..."

"Please, Liesl, just tell me how it was," Louisa insisted, grasping Liesl's hands to make her more comfortable.

"Wonderful!" Liesl said dreamingly, forgetting her uneasiness. "But it can't be put in words. You'll feel like that some day, I know." Then her expression darkened again. "The fact is that he left, and it made me feel the worse I had ever felt."

"But why?" Louisa asked, not understanding. "He seemed to like you!"

Liesl knew it was true. "Ah, but I can not blame him," she said, taking her hands off Louisa's, before sitting again on her bed and telling her to do the same. So Liesl told Louisa everything about Rolf, what she had felt with and then without him. The girl listened attentiously, without making any interruptions.

When Liesl was finished, Louisa asked worried, "but how are you now, Liesl?"

She tried to tranquilize Louisa, "I think I've survived the worst. I know the pain will not last forever, it can't."

Louisa was sorry for Liesl, and sorry for not being there to comfort her sister when she had most needed. "Oh, Liesl, you should've turn to me before. I would have helped you."

Liesl knew it would have been good, but also knew she hadn't the right to ruin her sister's joy, specially considering that she hadn't had moments like those for years. "No, I couldn't have messed up your happiness. Besides, all of you helped me. It was our family, our happy moments together, all the fun we had, that kept me going. I think I've done the right thing."

Louisa accepted Liesl's justification, but yet she regreted not have being at her side. "Yes, maybe," she tried to convince herself. But knowing it would be no use, she said, "what matters now, Liesl, is that you are better. And I want you to know that, from now on, I'll be always here if you feel like talking."

The two ended up embraced, tears falling from Liesl's eyes again. She coudn't help feeling like that yet. But Rolf was each day a more distant memory. And then Liesl felt comforted with the support of the sister she so much loved. Yes, she knew that one day she would be completely recovered. Unfortunately, they now had one more thing to worry about: Fräulein Maria's abscene. In spite of knowing it wouldn't be easy to handle that if it were definitive, and further, take care of her siblings, she had confidence everything would turn out fine as long as they kept together.

Liesl looked up at Louisa, who looked back, and said, "I'm glad I have you, Louisa. Thank you."

"Oh, no, Liesl, _I _am glad I have you. I'm so proud of you!" she smiled.

Liesl smiled back. "Well, I think we should go see the others now, don't you think so?" she asked, letting go of Louisa's embrace.

"Yes, let's go," was all she said.

* * *

Arriving at Liesl's room, they saw the empty bed. Where were Marta and Gretl? Maybe they were having lunch. No, it wasn't time yet. Had their Father taken them? 

"Well, maybe they just woke up and went to look for us, or downstairs, if they were hungry" Louisa said, seeking an explanation for their sisters' abscene.

"Yes," Liesl agreed. "Let's ask Brigitta, she may know."

The next bedroom was also empty. So they went to the third corridor to look for Friedrich or Kurt. Everybody was in Friedrich's bedroom: himself, Kurt, Brigitta, and Marta and Gretl, very much awaken.

As soon as Friedrich saw his sisters, he stood up and said, "we were waiting for you. Marta and Gretl said you two were talking in Louisa's bedroom."

"Yes! Since lunch is not set yet, we thought we'd better wait for it here," Kurt spoke, standing up too.

Happy to find her siblings together, and seeing the pack of cards spread on the floor, Liesl asked, "can we join the game?"

So they played until Frau Schmidt came to call for lunch.

That lunch was the most silent they had since Fräulein Maria's arrival. The only words were spoken by their Father. "Children, take your places and let us have a peaceful meal."

Everybody stranged his coldness, but nobody dared to speak a word. It only made them upset. The older children knew, or at least could imagine, the reason for that, but the others... All they needed was comfort, and their Father wasn't giving it, what made Liesl, Louisa and Friedrich feel awful. None of the children ate all the food, but were excused by their Father, who didn't want another thing to worry about. The Baroness and Max were the only to finish the meal properly. They too stayed quiet all the time.

Later that evening the children were in the living room, the older ones sitting on a couch or on the sofa, and the little ones on the floor, making some colorful drawings.

Gretl was the first to break the silence. She stopped drawing, looked up at Louisa and asked, "why Father didn't want to talk to us?"

"Maybe he thinks we've done something wrong to Fräulein Maria," Marta spoke gloomily, still drawing.

Louisa stood up, approached her and tried to liven her up, "No, Marta, he is just worried about us."

Leaving the pencil and looking up at her sister, Marta replied in disbelief, "but then he should have said something to cheer us up."

Liesl, who had been snoozing and was awaken by the voices, attempted to help Louisa, "I know, darling, he will talk to us soon."

She managed to convince the little girls, but Kurt and Brigitta didn't seem convinced.

Trying to improve their moods, Friedrich said, "you know what? All in all, I think we must do something."

Kurt seemed interested. "Like what?"

"Don't know. We have to talk to her," Friedrich answered looking for Liesl's approval. She nodded, smiling.

"Yes, maybe if we went to the Abbey..." Brigitta suggested.

Kurt seemed fond of the idea. "Yes! But how do we get there?"

Brigitta turned to face Liesl and asked her, "do you know where it is, Liesl?"

"No, but I think we can find out. It's a good idea, Brigitta!" she encouraged.

Gretl was agitated. She run to where Liesl was and sat close to her, asking, "why don't we ask Father?"

"Yes, I bet he knows!" Marta said excited, running after Gretl.

Brigitta was thoughtful. After some time, she finally stated, "I think we shouldn't tell him our plans. I'm not certain if he will approve."

"Certainly not," Louisa said. And then she added, "he would never want us to bother the nuns who live there."

"And won't let us go to the city with no apparent reason. What could we say to him?" Kurt inquired.

Even Friedrich couldn't make up any excuse. "I can't think of anything. We'd better go without telling him."

"Yes, we can go one day after lunch. It won't be long until Father has something to do which will take the entire afternoon. We just wait for the best opportunity," Liesl spoke, looking at them all.

Brigitta seemed to think that was a good plan. "I think it will work. He always tells us when he leaves for some reason. We'll know when to go," she assured.

For the following days, it was that recomforting thought that made them feel hopeful. After some time, their Father was talking normally to them again. He only didn't mention Fräulein Maria, nor the children asked him about her. Besides, uncle Max was helping them to get over the situation, for he kept calling them to rehearse for the _Salzburg Folks Festival_. Despite the fact that it wasn't the same without Maria, at least they had something else to occupy their time, and music is the best way to liven up one's soul. Even the Baroness was trying to do something. Even though Liesl didn't know if she was doing that for them or at her own interest, trying to show their Father things could go well between them, he appreciated her attitude. Only the attitude, for that ridiculous game she played with them was the most pathetic thing Liesl had ever done. That day Brigitta had finally had the nerves to ask their Father about Maria. Everyone was surprised by her courage, but happy, because they had been wanting to do the same for days. Louisa teased her Father as well. Liesl noticed it made him uneasy, but he tried to seem casual. He even mentioned a note Fräulein Maria had left, saying goodbye. They hadn't known about it, but then, it didn't matter. They were being relatively sucessful with the inquiry until Gretl asked that fatal question, "Father?"

"Hum?" the Captain grunted.

"Who is our new governess going to be?" she continued.

Pausing in mid sip, he glanced at the Baroness. "Well ..." He stood up. "You're not going to have a governess anymore."

"We're not?" the children asked astonished.

"No," their Father answered and squeezed the Baroness' shoulders. "You're going to have a new Mother."

"A new Mother?" Liesl asked surprised.

The Captain went on, "we talked about it last night. It's all settled, and we're all going to be very happy. He muttered to the Baroness, "Mmm?"

They couldn't believe that. It was awful. Specially when their Father made them kiss the Baroness. It couldn't be happening. Liesl, Louisa and Friedrich changed decisive looks. It was the right time, they couldn't wait anymore, they had to act. They would go to the Abbey to look for Fräulein Maria that right moment. Friedrich waited for them to be out of their Father earshot and spoke, "I know nobody liked what have just happened, did you?"

"No!" Kurt, Marta and Gretl affirmed.

"Definitely not," Brigitta agreed.

"So, it's time to go to that Abbey. Is everybody in agreement?" Friedrich inquired confident.

Everybody nodded.

Liesl stared at Friedrich, they changed determined looks and then she said, "okay, let's go then. Just keep close, everyone."

Liesl took Marta's hand, Friedrich took Gretl's, the others followed and all of them made their way to where they'd be able to catch the bus to the city. Their journey didn't go as they imagined. Finding the Abbey hadn't been that difficult. Deception came after they arrived there. The children had been hoping to hear some explanation from Maria, and, maybe, even bring her back. They couldn't have guessed things would be so wrong, for Fräulein Maria didn't even come to see them. The nuns told them she was in seclusion, but they had thought that she would at least come to where they were. The children insisted, but it was no use, so they went back to the house feeling worse than when they had left. To make things even worse, they arrived late for dinner, and couldn't escape their Father's questions. The children had made up a story to tell him, but with no doubt he hasn't believed it. All they managed to get was a night without dinner.

Well, it would be like that if something hadn't happened. Trying to make everyone feel better, Brigitta suggested they sang a song Fräulein Maria had taught them, to sing whenever they felt bad. In the middle of the singing, nobody less than Maria herself showed up. It was all happiness. They almost knocked her down while hugging her. Everybody wanted to talk at the same time. Nothing else could have made those children happier. Oh, Liesl and Louisa had so much to ask her! But they had a bad thing to tell her too. It was unavoidable. Some of them saw clearly how torn apart Maria was when Brigitta told her their Father was going to be married, and Louisa said to whom. Nevertheless, they also saw how brightened up their Father was when he saw her. And it made some hope arise inside them. He felt so well he even let the children go inside for dinner. Well, Liesl admitted to herself it would be the only way he would be able to get rid of them to be alone with Fräulein Maria. She felt cheerful about that, and so did Louisa. However, their joy didn't last much, for when they were going inside they met the Baroness, who was going outside and would mess up the conversation between Fräulein Maria and their Father. Nothing was perfect.

That night the dinner was full of joy. The children told Maria a lot of daily stuffs. She heard with pleasure. The only person who didn't seem happy was Baroness Schräder. Who cared? Liesl felt as if a big weight had been taken off her shoulders. Besides the happiness from Fräulein Maria's return, she was also pleased to see her Father's reaction to it. He felt that Baroness Schräder's days there were coming to an end. Liesl changed a look with Louisa and they both smiled. _"Louisa may be thinking the same"_

Liesl was indeed very happy. But the thing that made her feel even better happened when she was in her bedroom, later that night. She was changing to sleep when something distracted her attention: a paperball on the floor, near her bed. _"What is it? I don't remember making any paperball, much less leaving one on the floor. And I'm sure it wasn't here before."_ She took the paper and began to flatter it. Then her heart raced. There was some writting in there. Before reading, Liesl closed her eyes. _"Oh, no, it can't be from him. Not now I have almost completely gone over his abscene. He said he would send me news but never did. Why did he took so long to send something?"_ Realizing it would be no use trying to figure out the reason for all of that, and knowing that whatever was written on that paper would cause her mind to whirl anyway, she decided to read it at last. Besides, maybe it wasn't from him after all. Who knew?

"_Dear Liesl, _

_I've missed you so much, you can't even imagine! I've never managed to heal after the last day I saw you. Everything is black. But things had to be like that, I couldn't do anything, until today. Oh, Liesl, I coudn't bare being apart from you anymore! I just had to risk myself and come to see you. I don't know if you want to see me, but if you do, I'll be waiting for you near the gazebo. _

_Love, Rolf."_

"Oh, God, Rolf is here!"

Liesl felt her stomach tighten, and her heart race. Ignoring all the reasonable toughts that could've kept her from going dowstairs, Liesl rushed through the door and headed to the terrace. In the middle of the stairs, she realized she was wearing her nightgown. So she went back to quickly change again, after what she left her bedroom one more time and finally made her way to the gazebo to meet Rolf.

* * *

A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I'd love to have some reviews, some suggestions. Thank you frosty-freeze and MissM for reviewing previous chapters. Tell me what you think about this one! 


	5. They Meet Again

I shall warn you readers that this chapter reaches a higher rating patamar, but I don't consider it R rated. Anyway, I leave here the warning.

* * *

Chapter Five: They Meet Again

Liesl was at the doorway. Before descending the steps that lead to the terrace, she stopped running, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she examined the clothes she was wearing: a pale yellow dress that narrowed around the waist, with long and tight sleeves and a row of buttons on the front. _"It's not the best I have but that will do."_ Liesl hadn't had time to realize, but the dress assented her shapes. Walking slowly, trying to make no noise, she approached the gazebo and spoted him. Her heart started to beat even faster, and she couldn't breathe properly anymore. Rolf was there, waiting for her, but with his back turned to the other side. Approaching him carefully, she called with a weak voice, "Rolf?"

He turned and, seeing her, couldn't do nothing but run to her. Liesl, however, stretched out an arm and prevented him from getting closer. All she wanted then was hug the boy, but first she needed to hear an explanation from him. He wanted to have Liesl in his arms that very moment too, but comprehended what she did.

"_It must have been difficult for her as well. She have the right to understand why I haven't been able to see her. Oh, but I need to feel her just now, I don't bare staying apart from her anymore!" _ Making an effort, he managed to say, "Liesl?"

Steady, but trembling inside, she replied, "oh, Rolf, I missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again! Why have you done that to me?"

Rolf was devastated to see her desolated face. "I'm so sorry, Liesl, I just –" he started to explain, but was interrupted.

"Not now, Rolf." She wanted an explanation, but her urge to be with him was much stronger. Not being able to keep herself far from him for one second more, Liesl collapsed in his arms. "Don't leave me again, Rolf," she pleaded.

He didn't understand, but couldn't speak a word, so carried away he was to have Liesl with him again. He only put his arms around her and pulled her even closer to him. The emotions that were taking over them prevented the two from doing anything but stay there, attached to each other, feeling each others' warmth.

After a long time, Liesl looked up at Rolf, moved back and said, "oh, Rolf, you see what you did to me? Even if I want, I can't be angry with you. I'll never be able to forget you, nor the way you make me feel." She lowered her head, then raised it again. Looking directly into his eyes, she continued, "but you know, you own me an explanation. I don't know if I'll survive another long period without you."

Holding her look, he replied, "I know Liesl, and I'll tell you everything. I'm feeling awful to have made you suffer like that. Nevertheless, you must know that I suffered too. Things haven't been easy." He looked around and, taking her hand and leading her to the nearest bench, he said, "come with me." They sat. Rolf grasped both her hands this time.

Liesl didn't protest. She only stared at Rolf, waiting for him to speak.

He was wondering where to begin. He must have Liesl comprehend everything, and know that he hadn't been distant at his will. _"Well, I'll start at the very beginning."_ So, with a soft tone, he began, "Liesl, do you remember when I told that I suspected my name was on that list?"

Liesl knew what he was talking about, but she needed to hear from him. "The one with the names of the boys which will be recruited to serve the Government in its alliance with the Germans?"

"So you know about the Government's decisions?" he asked.

"Only a little" she replied uncertain.

"Right. The fact is that the boys whose names are on the list won't be recruited." Liesl had a puzzled expression, but, before she could open her mouth, Rolf continued, "no, they already were."

Reality came to her. She was shocked. Someway she knew Rolf had been recruited, even before he had confirmed that his name was indeed listed. After all, if he hadn't, he certainly would have come to see her. Wouldn't he? "No, Rolf, tell me it's not true," she implored, grasping his arms.

"I would like to, Liesl, but I can't. You see? As soon as I got home that day after meeting you, my father led me to my bedroom and said he had a bad thing to tell me. It was when he told me that I had indeed been included in that damned list."

Liesl shrugged her shoulders and looked at the floor.

Rolf noticed her reaction and couldn't help asking, "what, Liesl?"

"I hoped you woudn't be called," she answered gloomingly, not looking at him.

"Oh, Liesl, you can't imagine how torn apart I was. After all, despite the evidences, I too hoped that they would leave me alone. It felt awful," he told. Seeing that Liesl had raised his head and was looking at him again, he continued, "then my father said that, during my abscene, two German officials had come to my house with a formal requestion for me to report to their office the following day."

"No," Liesl cried.

"Yes, Liesl," he confirmed disheartnened. "I didn't sleep that night. I simply couldn't stand the thought of joining those people. However, I knew that there was nothing I could do but accept. The worst of all was thinking that I wouldn't be able to see you for a long time. Suffering was already on my way, I couldn't avoid it." He paused to look even deeper into her eyes. "But knowing that it would affect you as well, oh, that was unbearable."

Liesl got even closer to Rolf. She held his look, but couldn't say a word.

He saw her anguish. Taking one of her hands and holding it firmly with both of his, he went on, "you know, Liesl, as soon as I received the request, the only thing I wanted to do was come here immediately and see you once more, explain you everything, what could happen from that moment on. Then I realized that even I didn't know. First I had to listen to what they would say, what they would want me to do. I couldn't have imagined that I wouldn't be able to communicate with anyone for the following weeks," Rolf paused, studing Liesl's reaction to these last words.

"Wouldn't be able to communicate with anyone?" she asked, a mix of surprise and relief in her voice. _"Then it wasn't indifference, slopiness or forgetfulness. He just couldn't send me news."_

Rolf felt her relax a little. "No, Liesl, they wouldn't let us."

"Rolf, I feared so much that you didn't care for me anymore," she said lightened, putting her arms around his neck.

He responded by holding her waist. "It would be impossible, Liesl. It was thinking about the possibility of meeting you again that kept me alive," he said, feeling her body tremble at the sound of his words.

"Tell me what they made to you, Rolf," she demanded, letting him go.

"I will," he said, still holding her. "So the following day I went to their office and reported to the major official. He asked me questions about my birth date, my age, some medical informations and things like those and sent me to another room," he stopped talking, taking his hands off Liesl, who was listening with attention. "In that room, a man took a picture of me and told me to go to a kind of patio. There were at least fifty boys who must've been around my age. All of them seemed scared too, as if they had been stolen from their familys." He paused again and shifted. "Well, it was as if they had, wasn't it?"

Liesl raised a hand and brought it to his cheek. "Oh, Rolf, yes, and you was stolen from me as well."

He took her hand and gave it a soft kiss. Not letting her go, he said, "yes, but what matters now is that I'm right here with you."

She smiled and tenderly pressured his hand.

"In that patio we spent more than an hour hearing a speech. A man told us that we were there to support our country in its alliance with Germany, and we should be proud of it. Then he talked a little about the current political situation." Rolf examined Liesl's face for a moment before saying, "Liesl, I'll tell you something that I don't know if I should, so I ask you not to tell anyone, okay?"

"All right, Rolf, you can trust me," she replied, with a truthful look.

"Well, as I told you, the Germans want our support. However, they aren't satisfied with the diplomatic support. They want something more concret, like soldiers acting under their orders. To assure that alliance, they are planning to occupy Austria."

"What?" Liesl asked astonished.

"That's it, Liesl, occupy Austria. Oh, please, don't tell your father," he implored. "He may already know or at least have some idea about their plans, but I'd be dead if he knew something from me."

"I won't." She became agitated. "I didn't imagine they would go so far. What will happen to us, to Austria?"

"I don't know, Liesl. They said that resistance from Austria isn't expected, so the invasion may be pacific."

Liesl shrugged. She was worried.

Rolf noticed her preocuppation. Trying to calm her down, he continued, "they say that Austria will be the same, nothing will change."

Liesl, however, was not convinced. "Why, then? Why have they taken you from me? Why can't you see me whenever you want?" she inquired, despair evident on her face.

Rolf couldn't bare seeing Liesl in that state, but he had to tell her. "Liesl, in fact, they want things to seem the same, but I know it is not possible. We was told to keep doing what we were doing before the recruitment. So I'm still delivering telegrams all over Salzburg. Nevertheless, we have orders to keep an eye on everything, to observe other's activities and let them know if something strange happens. Besides, like I told you that day, we are forbidden to get involved with people whose convictions are different from theirs. Since your father is not supportive of the last actions of the Austrian Government, I shouldn't get involved with his daughter." Rolf said those last words with his head lowered, not daring to face Liesl.

She, though, wanted to see his eyes, to see through them, to know how he was feeling. So she made him raise his head and stared at him. "What are you saying, Rolf? How did you manage to get here, then?"

"It was difficult indeed. We are never alone. It's our obbligation to watch each other too. I can't even trust my fellows. Every day we have to report to the major officer and tell him the dialy happenings. After that, some superior officers take us to our houses. We have strict orders to never go out after that. As it's not possible for us to know if there is someone observing us, I've never dared to risk myself until today." Rolf stood up and turned his back to Liesl. That moment, something he saw made him gasp.

"What, Rolf?" she asked, standing up too.

"There is someone outside," he pointed forwards.

Liesl got closer to him and looked for a strange. "Ah, it's just Fräulein Maria," she said calmly. But then she became agitated. "Oh, no, I don't want her to see us here. She won't understand." Liesl took one of Rolf's hands and pulled him. "Come with me," she demanded.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked confused.

"You'll see," she answered, leading him through the door. Then she halted.

"Uff, Liesl, be careful!" he exclaimed after hitting Liesl's back.

"My Father is coming here! He definitely can't see us," she said concerned. Liesl wondered what her Father could be doing there, but she hadn't time to think about that. They had to leave without being seen.

"What are we going to do?" a shocked Rolf asked.

Still holding his hand, she replied, "just stoop and follow me," she instructed.

Rolf obeyed. The two walked curved and slowly, avoiding any noise. Whenever they approached a tree or a bush, they hid behind it. Liesl was always turning to see if they could go on without being discovered. When they were out of sight, she turned once more to see where her Father was and what he was doing there. Liesl saw him approaching Maria, who was then sitting on a bench. _"Uh, things are getting better,"_ she thought, forgetting what she was doing for a moment.

"Liesl?" Rolf called, bringing her back to reality.

"Hum? Ah, yes! Come, we must see if her window is open," she said determined.

"Her window?" he asked completely lost.

"Fräulein Maria's. She always leaves it open. As she is here now, we can climb up and get to her bedroom," Liesl explained, turning to look at him. She smiled when she saw his confused expression.

He didn't like the way things were going. "Climb up? Are you mad?"

She tranquilized him: "Don't worry, we are used to do it. Remember that night when we met here?"

He nodded.

"I got back to the house by that means," she said, as if it was the most common thing to do in the world. "You will make it, I know. All you have to do is follow me and do what I say," she encouraged him.

He finally gave in, but not without concern. "Won't somebody see us?"

"No, silly. Franz and Frau Schmidt's windows are always closed. My brothers and sisters's bedrooms are on the opposite side of the house, and my Father is out there with Maria. I can tell he is very busy at this moment to worry about something else," she said mischievously.

"Is he?" Rolf asked curiously, but before she could answer, he became aware of their situation again: "Weren't we supposed to see if Fräulein Maria's window is open?"

"Of course," she replied, catching his hand again.

They went to one of the sides of the house, where they could spot the window of Maria's bedroom. It was indeed open. Liesl helped a reluctant Rolf to climb up the wall. She went first and instructed him, "observe where I put my hands and feet and put yours on the same place." He did what he was told to, reaching the bedroom safe and sound.

"What do we do now? We can't stay here and wait for Fräulein Maria to come back," Rolf stated, smiling at Liesl.

She smiled back and said, "of course not. We have to go to my bedroom, which is on the other side of the house. But first we need to make sure that the way is clear. Wait here while I go see," she requested, grasping his shoulders. When Liesl was at the doorway, she turned back. "You'd better wait in the bathroom. We can not facilitate," she said, closing the door behind her.

He grinned and obeyed. Soon she returned and opened first the bedroom's door and then the bathroom's. "Everything is silent," she assured. "My little sisters are certainly sleeping, and the others are either sleeping or reading something. Come now and try not to make noise, or we must atract someone's attention," she demanded.

"Sure," Rolf agreed, leaving the bathroom and following Liesl on the way to her bedroom.

When they arrived there, he took a look around, examining the room. "Liesl, your room is beautiful," he exclaimed. Then, turning to her, he declared, "just like it's owner!"

At his words, Liesl run to Rolf and hugged him again. "Oh, Rolf!"

He had almost been knocked down, but managed to fall on Liesl's bed, with her in his arms. "Be careful, lady!"

"Oh, sorry," she straightened herself up. Looking at the open door, she stated, "we'd better close the door, we don't want to be discovered, do we?" she asked, a mischievous expression on her face.

Knowingly, Rolf inquired, "what are you planning?"

"Nothing," she said with a suspect expression. Resting on him, she stood up and went to close the door. Rolf didn't notice, but she turned the key. At this time, all thoughts left Liesl's mind. All the suffer and pain he unwillingly had brought to her had gone as well. She didn't want to hear any more explanations from him. All she had wanted to know, that was why he hadn't looked for her, and if he still cared for her, she already knew. Later they would decide what to do from then on considering the current situation.

Rolf too had forgotten everything else. All that occupied his mind that moment was the young woman who was standing in front of him right then._ "Oh, I hadn't noticed how beautiful she is today. That dress is so gracious, it fits her perfectly."_ Rolf was so entertained admiring Liesl that he didn't realize she was approaching him. When he returned to reality, she was so close that he could feel her warm breath. "You know, Liesl, you are so beautiful in that dress!" he praised, scared of her proximity.

"Really?" she said absently, getting even closer to him.

"Yes," he gasped.

Not being able to control himself anymore, he grasped Liesl's arms and pulled her in a deep and long kiss. She was longing for that, but didn't expect it to happen so suddenly. After the initial shock, she relaxed, put her arms around his waist and buried herself in the kiss, feeling once more all those emotions that burnt her inside.

"I missed it so much, Rolf," she said, breaking the kiss.

"Me too, Liesl," he declared, looking directly into her bright eyes.

Then it was Liesl who cupped Rolf's head. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, waiting for him. He responded imediately. Closing his eyes, he led his lips to hers, their tongues met and they passionately explored each other's mouth. Liesl had brought her arms to his back, and was rubbing it with strength. Rolf, too, had his hands on her back, but he was using them to pull her the closer to him he could. He wanted to feel her body. Liesl started to explore his back from under his sweater, what made him shiver.

"Why don't you take this lovely sweater off ?" she asked in a provocative tone.

"If it is what you want, take the lead," he requested.

So she helped him take the sweater off , which soon was on the floor. They resumed the kiss with urge. Liesl was carried away. The more she kissed Rolf, the more she wanted to feel his mouth. Not breaking the kiss, she started to unbutton his shirt. He didn't protest. On the contrary, he helped her with the buttons, making the shirt fall and join the sweater on the floor. She finally broke the kiss and gasped at the sight of his bare chest.

"Oh, Rolf!" she exclaimed, caressing his chest with both hands.

It made him shudder. To his delight yet surprise, Liesl reached for his belt and started to unbuckle it. "Liesl, what are you doing?"

"Don't you want it?" she teased him, tracking his stomach with a finger.

He shivered once more, but managed to ask, "are you sure you want to go that far?"

"More than anything," she answered at once, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Rolf knew that it was all he wanted too, but also knew that, if he started, he wouldn't be able to stop. He wanted to make sure Liesl woudn't regret later what they were doing then, "Liesl, all we desire now is be in each other's arms, I know that," he stated seriously. "I want to have you, Liesl, but I don't want to do something that will make you regretful later. However, if you are really sure, I'll be glad to help you all the way."

She seemed determined. "You are right, Rolf, I know it's a very important decision."

"So, what do you say?" he requested, studying her reaction.

"I want you, Rolf," Liesl assured, moving closer to give him another kiss.

They shared another passionate and breathtaking kiss. Touching one of the buttons of her dress, Rolf asked, "may I?"

"I'm all yours," she answered dreamingly, with closed eyes.

Then he took Liesl in his arms and, carefully, led her to the bed. She remained there, resting on her hands and outstretched arms, her eyes still closed, while Rolf, one by one, unfastened the buttons of her dress. He carefully opened it, feeling her shudder at his touches. Liesl helped him take off the upper part of the dress. He was marveled to see her bare skin and to feel its softness with his fingers. Excited yet a little scared, she laid down on the bed.

Rolf leaned over Liesl, and, resting his hands at the sides of her head, he kissed her.

"Wait a moment, Rolf," she said tenderly, raising her body and crawling back a little in order to make them more comfortable. Using her feet, he managed to take her sandals off.

His body over hers, Rolf followed Liesl. Observing her reactions all the time, he started to bring down one of the stripes of her bra. She let her head fall back, indicating the she approved his gestures. Despite being nervous, she trusted him. So Rolf led his other hand to the second stripe, slowly bringing both down. Liesl gave him a slight kiss before helping him unfast her bra, which finally fell from her shoulders. Rolf stared marvellous at Liesl. He softly touched her breasts, making her shiver again. With care, he took Liesl in his arms and was making her lay down when he suddenly felt resistance from her.

Looking at Rolf, she raised again and put both hands on his chest, pushing him so he would lay on his back. That moment it was her body that was on top of his.

"First let me finish what I was doing," she demanded in a provocative way. She was more confident now.

Catching his belt once more, she finally took it off. Soon after, Liesl had already unfastened his pants. Rolf help her slide down his pants and take them off, along with his shoes.

Suddenly becoming aware of the fact that she still had the lower part of her dress on, Liesl teased Rolf, "won't you help me with this?" she asked, touching her clothes.

"If you let me," he answered, breathing hard.

Just after her dress had come to the floor, Liesl came to Rolf again. They were both on their knees, sharing deep kisses. He embraced her and her arms encircled his waist, pulling his body hard against hers. Feeling him, she shuddered and let out a moan. They explored themselves for a long time, things getting hotter and hotter. Liesl's hands were tracking his back. When she approached his boxers and was due to put a hand underneath them, the two heard something that broke their interaction and caught their breathes: a knock on the door.

"Liesl, are you awake? Please, let me in!" someone called.

Despair came over them.

"It's my little sister," Liesl said afflicted, covering her breasts and looking for her bra.

"What will we do now?" he asked in a whisper, wiping his forehead and looking from side to side.

"Liesl?" the voice called again.

"You have to hide," she said agitated. Let me handle the situation. We'll see what to do with you later. Go to the bathroom and wait there silently," she instructed, pointing at a door.

He quickly left the bed and was entering the bathroom when she remembered, "your clothes!" she exclaimed, picking them up from the floor and throwing them at him.

He caught the clothes and closed the door behind him, locking it.

"I'm coming, Marta!" Liesl said at last, putting on the bra and the dress as fast as she could.

Then she tidied her hair, looked at her reflection in the mirror and went to unlock the door and let Marta go in. She hugged Liesl hard, sobbing.

"What's the matter, dear?" Liesl asked in a soft tone, cuddling her sister.

"I had a nightmare. I went to Fräulein Maria's bedroom, but she isn't there," Marta replied in a muffled voice, her head buried in Liesl's arms.

"Where is Gretl?" she demanded, caressing Marta's head.

"Still asleep," she responded in an almost inaubidle voice, not raising her head.

Liesl felt relieved. She hugged Marta harder, trying to calm her down. Despite the fact that she had come there in the worst moment of all, it was impossible to get angry with her. She was so innocent. Besides, how could she know? It was not her fault. "It's all right now, come here," Liesl said and entered the room still wrapping her little sister. She wouldn't take Marta back to her bedroom, for she didn't want to risk waking Gretl or one of her siblings, or, even worse, meeting her Father and Fräulein Maria. What if they noticed something? She couldn't risk herself.

She put Marta on her bed, reached for the blankets and covered her. Wiping her eyes and looking tenderly at her sister, Liesl said, "I'm here with you now." Marta held her look and nodded, much calmer. "Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" The little girl nodded again. So Liesl started to sing _Edelweiss_, like their Father used to do for her own years before. Soon Marta had her eyes closed. The older girl waited some time until she was sure that Marta was sleeping deeply. Then, she went to the bathroom's door and whispered, "Rolf?" He opened it and she went in, silently closing the door behind her. Rolf had his clothes on again.

"Ufa, that was almost," he said relieved, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Yes, better her than my Father, isn't it?" she joked, embracing him.

"Oh, Liesl, I'd never felt the way I did with you today," he said marvelled.

"Neither had I, Rolf," she said tightening the embrace.

"You know, Liesl, I still own you some explanations," Rolf stated serious.

"No Rolf, I don't want them. I trust you. After today, I had all that I needed to be sure about my feelings and about your feelings towards me." She stared at him. "All I have to do from now on is to be patient," Liesl said confident, bringing her lips to his before he could say anything.

When they broke apart, Rolf spoke, "all right, then. Be sure that we won't be far from each other so long anymore. I'll do whatever it takes to see you. You are worth the risk, more than anything or anyone." He remained admiring her face for a while. "You know where we would've gone if your sister hadn't come here, don't you?" he asked firmly, grasping her hands.

"Yes, I do, and don't regret it. Do you?" he asked a little concerned.

"Of course not, Liesl," he assured her. "We have already come to an agreement about that. I know we hadn't done anything moved only by impulse." He saw she nod. "Anyway, I think I must go now. We have already risked ourselves enough today," he stated.

"You are right, Rolf. We'll meet again soon, won't we?" she asked with urge.

"I promisse we will, Liesl. But I really have to go now. It's late, and I have to wake up early tomorrow. My job, you know. The officers mustn't suspect anything. They can't even imagine that I have been with you."

Liesl comprehended. Then, suddenly, a thought made her ask, agitated, "have you left your bike near the gazebo? How will you get it? And what if my Father finds it?" These questions were made in a rowl, not giving Rolf the chance to answer.

"Calm down, Liesl! I haven't come here riding a bike, but by bus. And I'll catch it back to Salzburg, don't worry," he tranquilized her.

She relaxed. "Rigth, then."

"All I need from you is that you show me how I get to the gate safely," he said in a playful tone, stretching his arms out so she could catch them.

Liesl led Rolf to the front gate. All the way, they looked around too see if the way was clear. It seemed that everybody was indeed sleeping, and that her Father and Maria hadn't returned to the house yet. They arrived there safe, and, after giving Liesl one more kiss, Rolf left in safety at last. Liesl made the way back to her bedroom as carefully as she had left it. She laid down on her bed and covered herself with careful, doing her best not to disturb Marta. Although it was very late, Liesl was so excited that she didn't manage to sleep soon. She recollected all the happenings of the last few hours, feeling again, though not with that intensity, all the emotions Rolf had made her experience. She was so relieved to have him back, to know he hadn't left her. She would wait the time it took to have him definitively to her. Suddenly Liesl remembered that their meeting hadn't been the only one that night. She thought happilly about her Father and Maria together. However, she hadn't much time to analyze the situation, for, that moment, the tiredness had finally got the best of her, and she fell in a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

So, how did you like this chapter? I'm looking forward to hear your opinion!

Once more, thank you frosty-freeze, MissM, RiskaSG, Ingrid, Amon and Maria's Georg for all the reviews! You make my writting even more pleasant!

Aline.


	6. The Annoucement

Chapter Six: The Annoucement

In the following morning, Liesl was still deep asleep when someone slammed the door.

She awoke with a startle and, getting up, looked for the source of the noise. Then she saw a scared Marta, still in her nightdress, leaned against the door she had just shut.

"Oh, Liesl, sorry I woke you! I didn't mean to slam the door," she said looking at a confused Liesl and fearing her sister's reaction.

Liesl felt relieved to see that it was just Marta."Don't worry, dear. You startled me, but it's alright," she stated softly, tranquilizing the little girl, who gave her a smile. Liesl noticed her relief. "After all, I suppose it's time to wake up, isn't it?" she said, getting up from the messed bed.

Marta got closer to Liesl and replied cheerful, "I don't know, but I think it's very early, I haven't seen anyone out there. Well, except for the Baroness."

"The Baroness?" Liesl asked surprised, dropping the pillow she had been holding.

"Yes, and she was leaving the house with a suitcase in her hands," she replied, confused by her sister's surprise. Looking at Liesl with a puzzled expression, Marta asked, "is she leaving? What happened?"

Liesl wasn't listening to Marta anymore. Her mind was whirling. _"Is it possible, was the Baroness really leaving? Well, what else would she be doing with a suitcase, going out of the house so early, and without talking to anyone?"_ She then recollected the night before, the meeting between her Father and Maria. With that thought she become sure that, whatever was the reason for the Baroness' departure, it had something to do with that meeting. _"Oh, it's so good! I knew they shared a special feeling. They couldn't hide it!"_ Liesl thanked God that her Father had had the nerves to talk to Maria. _"Oh, yes I know it was him. Fräulein Maria would never had the courage to declare herself to my Father. She was concious of her duty, and I bet she thought that she hadn't the rigth to mess up his wedding just because of her confusing feelings. Ah, I must discover exactly what happened. They'll have to explain!"_ Liesl was so excited she didn't know what to do. Then someone pulled her dress and she became, again, aware of Marta's presence.

"Is she, Liesl?" Marta insisted.

Liesl patted her sister's head and made her best to seem casual. Marta wouldn't understand her excitment. Not yet. "I don't know, darling. We have to ask someone." She wanted to change the subject. Since Marta accepted her answer, Liesl looked at her and asked with a inquiring expression, "what about you, what have you been doing out there, hum?"

"Ah, I just wanted to see if someone was awaken. I didn't want to wake you up." She looked at Liesl, sorrowful. "But I did it anyway…" she said, lowering her head.

Liesl touched Marta's chin and rose her head again. "Forget it, Marta. I said it's alright," she spoke, embracing her sister.

Marta returned the embrace. Then, suddenly, looking at Liesl's clothes and touching them, she asked intrigued, "why have you slept in that dress, Liesl?"

"Me, oh…", she said distracted, examining her own clothes. That moment, Liesl realized she hadn't even changed them; she was still wearing that gracious pale yellow dress. "I think I was so drowsy yesterday that I simply laid on the bed and slept just after you did!" she answered, trying to seem truthful. And she must have managed, because Marta didn't contest. She even laughed at the supposed distraction of her oldest sister.

Freeing herself of Liesl's arms, Marta asked a question that seemed innocent at first, "Liesl, did you have a nightmare last night too?"

"No, Marta! Oh, dear, don't worry, it's okay to have bad dreams," Liesl said, thinking that Marta felt ashamed of having turned to her because of a nightmare.

She couldn't have been further from the thruth. Marta answered something Liesl would have never expected and that made her extremely uneasy. "No, it's not that. When I came yesterday, I heard you making some strange noises. Since you took some time to open the door, I just imagined you could have been sleeping and having a nightmare," she explained.

Liesl didn't know what to say. Obviously she couldn't tell Marta what had been occupying her mind the night before that had made her forget even to change the clothes. But how would she explain the 'strange noises'? Once more, she tried to seem truthful and casual, but didn't look at the girl as she spoke, "maybe I had, Marta, I don't remember now. I think I was indeed snoozing when you knocked on the door."

Marta, though, didn't seem much convinced, but didn't want to bother her sister anymore. So she caught one of her hands and requested, "can you go to my bedroom and help me? I don't want to disturb Gretl, but I have to change. It may already be breakfast time, aren't you hungry? I am!"

Liesl thought it was so sweet from Marta to have comprehended she didn't felt like talking about that subject, even not knowing why, that she even forgot her awkwardness. With some effort, she lifted Marta from the floor and pulled her in a hard hug. After a while she said, "I'm hungry too! But I also have to change." Putting Marta on the floor again and seeing her bright eyes, she asked, "do you mind waiting for me? We could go together to your bedroom and choose pretty clothes for you to wear."

Excited, Marta answered, "It's a great idea!"

Liesl picked from her wardrobe a cream coloured dress. She changed and, before leaving the room, looked at Marta and asked, "aren't we forgetting something?"

Absently, Marta replied, "are we?" She looked around then faced her sister again, saying, "I don't think so."

"Ah, no? So who will help me to tidy up this bed?" Liesl asked, pointing at her bed and faking a serious expression.

"Oh, of course! After all, I helped to make this mess, didn't I? Marta smiled. "I thought we had forgotten something important!"

"So this is not important?" Liesl said, putting the hands on her own waist.

"All right, it is," Marta gave up, picking up the pillow Liesl had dropped earlier.

* * *

After they had tidied up the bed, Liesl opened the door and avoided making noise. She put a finger over her mouth indicating that Marta should follow her silently. When the two were leaving the room, Louisa's door opened and she appeared, not expecting to see her sisters there.

"Hi, Liesl! Louisa greeted surprised.

"Good morning, Louisa," Liesl answered, amused with the coincidence.

"Oh, Marta, what are you doing here in those clothes?" Louisa asked, finding weird both her clothes and her presence there.

It was Liesl who spoke, holding one of Marta's hands, "she slept here in my bedroom."

Marta noticed Louisa was puzzled. "Yes, I had a bad dream and couldn't sleep anymore," she explained.

But Louisa wasn't safisfied. "Why didn't you go to Fräulein Maria's bedroom?" she inquired.

"She wasn't there," Marta stated smartly.

"No?" Louisa asked surprised. Then Liesl gave her a firm look, indicating she would explain everything later. Louisa also understood that she should stop asking questions.

"We were just going to Marta's bedroom to get her some clothes. Why don't you come with us?" Liesl called, smiling at her.

Louisa thought it was a good thing to do. "Why not? I was going to see if the breakfast is set, but it seems that nobody is awaken," she spoke, closing the door behind her.

"Let's go, then. Just try not to disturb Gretl. She may be still sleeping," Liesl said, leading the group along the corridor.

Once again, when the girls approached Marta and Gretl's door, Gretl opened it. She had a scared expression. "Oh, I was wondering where you could be, Marta," she said relieved. Then she looked at Liesl and Louisa. "Where were you going?" she asked curious.

Louisa found it funny. Laughing, she replied, "we were coming right here, to get Marta some clothes."

"Why didn't she change here?" Gretl inquired.

Liesl explained again, "Marta went to my room last night because she had had a nightmare. She ended up sleeping and was so comfortable that I didn't want to disturb her."

Gretl accepted the answer. She didn't ask why Marta hadn't gone to Maria's bedroom. _"It may not have surprised her,"_ Liesl thought_. "After all, all these last years, she and Marta have always looked for me when they couldn't sleep. It is better that way. I wouldn't have known what to say if she had asked." _

"I think you should change too," Louisa said to Gretl, looking at her nightdress. "Then we can go see where the others are."

Liesl and Louisa waited for Marta and Gretl to change and the four went downstairs, heading to the dining room. It was empty, but the breakfast was already set. Not wanting to sit at the table alone, the girls went to the living room, where they found Brigitta, Friedrich and Kurt.

When the girls entered the room, Kurt looked at them, stood up from the sofa and exclaimed, "ah, finally the ladies arrive!"

"Why, were you waiting for us?" Louisa asked.

"Yes, and we are all supposed to wait here," Friedrich replied, staring at his sister.

"For what?" Louisa continued, holding his look.

Marta approached Friedrich. "What happened, where is Father and Fräulein Maria?" she inquired.

It was Brigitta who answered. "We don't know. When we went to the dining room have breakfast, Frau Schmidt told us to stay here, and said that they soon would come to talk to us. She also asked us to keep you here when you came downstairs," she stated. Turning to Liesl, she asked, "do you know what happened, Liesl? I'm worried. Father never does it."

Liesl's mind was racing once more. She didn't reply Brigitta. _"My Father and Maria talk to us? About what? Ah, definitely something happened yesterday, something very good, I'd tell."_ Liesl changed a mischievous smile and a knowing look with Louisa, who didn't know what had happened. Though, knowing there was something Liesl was planning on telling her later, she certainly could imagine.

"Liesl, what could have happened?" Brigitta insisted.

"Oh, sorry," Liesl said with a startle.

Seeing Liesl was paying attention to her, Brigitta said gloominly, "I'm afraid Fräulein Maria will leave us again."

"No!" Marta and Gretl said together.

"Oh, no, darlings. I can tell you they have a good thing to say," Liesl said confident, trying to tranquilize her sisters. "Don't worry. It'll be fine" she assured.

"How can you be so sure?" Kurt demanded doubtful.

"You'll see," Liesl answered, sitting on the sofa, close to Friedrich. "Did Frau Schmidt say how long they would get to come here?" she asked him absently.

"No, she only said it wouldn't be much. I guess Father asked her to call him as soon as we were all here," he stated.

"But we are all here already," Gretl said impatiently, approaching Liesl. "Why doesn't she come?"

Liesl didn't have time to answer, for that moment Frau Schmidt entered the room and called them, "your Father are wainting for you at the table, children."

The children had followed Frau Schimdt to the dining room and were now facing their Father, who was looking at them from his seat at the table, with the biggest smile they had ever seen. Opposite from him was Maria, who had an aprehensive expression, as if she was there to be submitted to a test or something. It wasn't a common sight. What made the situation even stranger was the fact that the Baroness wasn't there, neither was Uncle Max. However, considering the night before, Liesl thought it was perfect normal. She was even expecting something like that to happen, and was as anxious as Maria to hear what her Father had to tell them. Louisa was extremely curious; she knew it all had to do with whatever it was that Liesl had promissed to tell her. All the children looked from their Father to Maria with demanding looks. It seemed like an eternity until the Captain finally spoke.

"Good morning, children, you may take your places," he requested. They sat. "Now everyone is here, I have something important to ask you," he continued, grinning and giving Maria an assuring look.

It only made their curiosity grow even more.

"What is it, Father?" Brigitta asked, not being able to suppress the question anymore.

"I want to ask your permission to marry Maria," he said at once, not knowing a subtler way to approach them.

The children gasped. Even Liesl. "Maria?"

"I mean, Fräulein Maria," he corrected himself, getting a nervous smile from Maria.

"It's not that, Father," Brigitta said. "Er, will you really marry her?" she asked, a mix of surprise and happiness in her voice.

"If you will let me," he answered, getting up from his seat and going to Maria.

"Are you kidding, Father?" Friedrich spoke agitated, dropping his kidnap.

"Fräulein Maria will be our new mother?" Gretl asked excited.

Marta was overwhelmed with excitement too. "Will she stay with us forever?" she asked.

Louisa was happy but yet annoyed with her Father for having kept this secret from them. "Why didn't you tell us before, Father?" she demanded, looking firmly and directly into his eyes.

The Captain was now behind Maria, his hands on her shoulders. He was confused by the profusion of questions and particularly uneasy by Louisa's. He tried to answer her. "Well, Louisa…" he started, but was cut off by Kurt.

"Why are you asking us permission, Father?" he wanted to know. After eating a piece of cake, he continued, "don't you have to ask some of Maria's relatives?"

"Don't be stupid, she doesn't have any close relatives," Friedrich said impatiently.

Liesl noticed how uneasy her Father was. She also realized Maria was still so aprehensive and anxious that she couldn't say a word. The moods was raising. Wanting to calm everyone down, and seeing that Kurt was due to retort (he was only finishing one more piece of cake), she spoke, "well, Father, I think we have an unanimity here." Both the Captain and Maria relaxed a little, but had a puzzled expression on their faces, and Liesl noticed that. Her idea was working. She went on. "Our answer is yes, " she stated.

"Yes?" the couple asked in unisson, changing an intrigued look.

"Yes, Father, we give you permission to marry Fräulein Maria," Liesl said smiling. "Don't we?" she asked, looking at each of her siblings.

They turned their attention to her. Forgetting every other thought and rising from their seats, the children replied, "of course we do!"

One by one, they went to where their Father and Maria were, hugging and kissing them in turns. They both felt relieved and happy to get the children's approval. The two had been sure that they would love the engagement, but to live that moment of joy, and see their delighted faces, feel their kisses and embraces, oh, it was simply something to make one ecstatic. Liesl, who had been watching the scene, noticed some tears falling from Maria's eyes. So, after Kurt had let Maria go, the girl got closer to her and she got up to face Liesl directly.

"Oh, Fräulein Maria, it's so wonderful! I can't believe I'll have a new Mother. I'm so happy!" Liesl said, feeling her own eyes get wetter.

"You can't imagine how I'm feeling, Liesl. I'm so glad to have the chance to be part of that wonderful family!" Maria said, grasping Liesl's hands.

There was so much Liesl wanted to say to Maria, things about her feelings towards the engagement and also things about what had happened the night before. She didn't even know where to begin. Besides, that moment wasn't the best one to talk. Even if Liesl wanted, it wouldn't be possible, for she suddenly felt someone pulling her dress and forcing her to get out of the way.

"What's it?" she said, turning and releasing Maria's hands. Then she saw it was Gretl, who wanted to hug her governess once more. Liesl shared a smile and a knowing look with Maria. They would talk later. "Calm down, lady, I'm leaving," Liesl said to Gretl, who didn't even looked at her, but went straight to Maria.

The others, including Maria, were taking again their places at the table, where they finally started to have breakfast. Well, in Kurt's case, resumed having breakfast. Liesl too went to her seat, which was near her Father's. He was again back near his chair, but stood, and had Marta in his arms, though his gaze was on his older daughter when she approached.

"Aren't you hungry, Marta?" he asked his little girl. She nodded. "Let's enjoy these delicious food, then, because I am starving!" he exclaimed, putting Marta on the floor. She took her place as her Father turned to Liesl.

It was her who spoke first, "Father, I'm very proud of you. I'm sure you made the right decision, as I trusted you would," she said, lifting a glass of water from the table and bringing it to her mouth.

"_What does she mean with 'I trusted you would'? Did she know I had to make a decision? I thought she, as the others, believed it was all settled about my marriage with Elsa." _This thought brought him another one: _"Oh, Elsa, the children didn't ask anything about__her abscene. I suppose they didn't have time. Well, it is better that way. I'll explain it later."_ Once more, Liesl's words came to his mind, but before he could ponder them again he was interrupted.

Liesl had noticed his wondering expression. "You think I didn't know, Father, about Fräulein Maria? You couldn't hide it, not from me," she whispered mischievously. He become even more puzzled, but she didn't let him speak. "Anyway, how did you have the Baroness leave?" she finally asked in a casual tone.

The Captain didn't know what to say, but certainly didn't want to talk about that then. So he simply covered Liesl's hand with his and said, smiling, "you aren't easy, Liesl! We shall talk about that later, all right?"

Of course Liesl knew her Father wouldn't tell her at that moment, she only wanted to tease him. She returned the smile and nodded. Everyone was eating their food at last, lost in that atmosphere of joy and excitement created by such annoucement.

After everybody had finished the breakfast, Georg and Maria went, hand in hand, to get some fresh air outside. The children followed them. Liesl and Louisa were the last of the group. The girls were about to leave the house when Louisa touched Liesl's shoulders, making her halt.

Louisa looked at her sister. "Liesl, I'm curious to death to know what happened yesterday. Please, tell me now," she implored.

"What?" Liesl asked confused. For one moment, she thought Louisa knew about her meeting with Rolf, and it made her extremely nervous. Before she could say, or try to say a word, Louisa continued.

"What do you know about Father and Fräulein Maria?" she inquired, desperate to get some answer.

"Ah, Father and Fräulein Maria, of course!" Liesl said relieved.

"Evidently it's them. Who else could it be?" Louisa asked impatiently, but at the same time intrigued by Liesl's apparent confusion.

Liesl saw she had noticed there was something else, and knew she wouldn't let it pass. But that moment, Louisa's urge to discover what had made their Father decide to marry Maria drove away from her mind any other question. Liesl tried to seem convincent in her answer, "nobody, I'd just forgotten I had promissed to tell you."

"Tell me what? Oh, you are torturing me!" Louisa exclaimed and heaved a sigh, bringing a hand to her chest.

"In a few seconds," Liesl said, catching her other hand. "Let's just go to a more private place," she demanded.

"Okay," Louisa agreed and let Liesl guide her. A little reluctant, it's true, for she wanted her to say whatever it was right then.

* * *

The two went to Liesl's bedroom. Louisa entered first and sat on the bed, not knowing where to put her hands so excited she was. Liesl closed the door behind her and went to sit beside her sister.

"Will you tell me now?" Louisa asked rather annoyed.

"Yes," Liesl replied. "Let me see where to begin." After adjusting the facts of the previous night on her mind, she started, "well, yesterday I went to take a walk outside and was in the gazebo when -"

Louisa interrupted her and asked mischievously, "what were you doing there so late?"

"It doesn't matter, Louisa. Do you want to hear my story or not?" Liesl inquired, looking firmly at the other girl.

"Yes, it doesn't matter now," she agreed. "But you are going to tell me later, oh, yes, you are," she added cheekily.

Liesl was torn apart by Louisa's dareness. Nevertheless, what bothered her was more her own incapacity to hide what she was feeling than Louisa's curiosity. _"If she noticed, is it possible that anyone else did too?"_ But then she studied her sister expression, and a comforting thought came to her, _"hum, I think not. She probably only wanted to test me, nothing being sure about what I would answer. She is right; what could I be doing alone in the gazebo? Louisa isn't stupid, specially after I have told her that that place is where I met Rolf whenever he came to see me."_ Looking once more at her vivid face, and knowing she hadn't said that to upset her, Liesl decided she deserved to know about their meeting. After all, Louisa had been so supportive when she thought Rolf had left her. "_Yes, I'll tell her."_

"Did I say anything wrong?" Louisa asked nervous, worried about Liesl's silence.

"No, not at all." Liesl tranquilized her. "So, I was in the gazebo when I saw Fräulein Maria outside."

"Hum, what she was doing there?" Louisa demanded at once.

Liesl hadn't thought about that. She hadn't paid attention. "I don't know. I didn't have time to find out. It was all so quick!" Liesl laughed as she remembered how nervous the sight of Maria had made her, and how she feared she would see them together.

Louisa looked at her, puzzled. "What was so quick?"

Liesl got up from the bed. "I had to go inside before she could see me."

"Why?" Louisa inquired, getting up after her.

Liesl didn't answer. "But then it got even worse. When I was leaving the gazebo, who I see?"

"Father?" Louisa tried.

"Right you are!" Liesl exclaimed. "You can't imagine how nervous I was. How would I go inside without attracting his attention?"

Louisa didn't understand Liesl's anxiousness. She wasn't behaving normally. "What are you saying, what happened Liesl? Please, explain, I can't understand you!" she requested, grasping her sister's arms and shaking them slightly.

"Ei, calm down!" Liesl said, freeing herself from Louisa's hands. "I don't know what happened. I was trying to leave unnoticed. Everything I saw was Father going to where Fräulein Maria was.

Louisa would insist, but what her sister had said diverted her attention. "Really? And what has he done?" she asked curious.

"I told you. All I saw was Father approaching Fräulein Maria." Then she remembered, "ah, I also saw him sat close to her!"

"Oh, have they kissed?" Louisa asked excited, sitting on the bed again.

Liesl looked at her, amused. "How would I know? I couldn't stay there to assist, could I? And if they saw me?"

"I suppose they would be embarrased, but it would be great. I would have given anything to hide somewhere and watch it!" Louisa exclaimed, grinning.

Liesl laughed and sat beside her. "Louisa, you prankster!"

"Me? I doubt you wouldn't be happy to see them kissing!" Louisa teased, staring at her sister. Before Liesl could defend herself, she continued, "tell me, don't you think they did?"

Liesl wasn't sure. "Maybe, I don't know," she said uncomfortable. Louisa had that power of making her extremely embarrased. She was so straight to the point.

"Anyway, it's wonderful! It is all we wanted, isn't it?" She didn't let Liesl speak. "We were right. Those looks weren't ordinary ones!" Louisa thought for a while before saying, "but what made Father talk to her?" she wondered.

"He may have realized how he missed her and that he couldn't let her escape again!" Liesl attempted. "But I still don't understand how he managed to get rid of the Baroness," she added, expecting to get some good guess from Louisa.

"Oh, the Baroness! I was so excited with Father's announcement that I didn't even ask about her," she said, surprised at herself. "Nor about uncle Max! Did they leave?" she asked agitated.

"I suppose so," Liesl replied. _"Of course! How could she know? Father didn't say a word about that. How come nobody haven't asked him about their abscene?"_ she thought, amused with the fact that everybody, including her, had been so ecstatic that they didn't even bothered to ask why they had gone. Looking at Louisa, she went on, "Marta told me this morning that she saw the Baroness leaving with a suitcase. I think Father broke their engagement before talking to Maria."

"Certainly," Louisa agreed, holding her sister's look. "But if I were her, I wouldn't have waited until today to leave," she added laughing.

"Oh, Louisa, you are evil!" Liesl said playfully.

Louisa faked a surprised expression. Pointing at herself, she asked cynically, "me? Not at all. _She_ is evil, and I'm thankful Father realized that in time!"

"It's true, but we should be more thankful Father realized his feelings for Maria in time!" Liesl stated happily, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes!" Louisa exclaimed. Then her expression darkened. Something had just dawned on her. "What about uncle Max, Liesl? Is he leaving us forever too?" she asked worried.

"Hum, I don't think so," Liesl said thoughtful. "He used to came here alone, as a friend of Father, before he knew the Baroness, do you remember?" Louisa nodded. "So, I can't see why he wouldn't come anymore," Liesl said truthful.

Louisa eased at her answer, or at least seemed to, for she changed the subject completely. And her face become vivid again. "Do you know what, Liesl," she asked absently. "You always think you can hide things from me, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Liesl demanded truly confused.

Louisa smiled mischievously. "You see? Do you think I would accept to hear that you were alone yesterday night?" she provoked.

"Ah, I knew you would ask," Liesl said, lowering her head. She had decided to tell Louisa, but yet, she didn't know how, nor what to tell. That is, she had never gone deeply in that subject with her, she didn't know how far Louisa knew about such things. _"Maybe she will get a bit shocked if I say everything. I'd better say the things slowly so I'll be able to study her reactions and see if I can go ahead,"_ Liesl thought, her head still lowered. _"After all, I'm sure she is not completely näive."_

"So, will you tell me now or we must go to 'a more private' place?" Louisa said in a mocky tune, imitating her sister's speech and expression.

"Oh, no, it's all right here," Liesl assured laughing and finally raised her head to look at Louisa. "I was with Rolf," she said at once, withouth thinking much.

"What?" Louisa asked in shock. "That guy who left you and made you suffer to death?" she continued.

"Yes, it is him. But why the shock? Isn't this what you expected?" Liesl reacted.

"No, I just - I mean, I could tell you weren't alone, but with him?" Louisa looked at her older sister. "I would expect more from you, Liesl. It's just that, I'm sorry," she said looking at her owns hands, which she kept on the lap, sadness and disappointment in her voice.

Liesl felt awful. Louisa had the wrong idea about Rolf. She couldn't let it happen. Or worse, she couldn't bare Louisa being disappointed at her. And she wouldn't let. _"I'm sure after I explain everything she will understand."_

Louisa still hadn't the courage to face her sister. "Why, Liesl? After all he made you go through..."

"Shhh, Louisa," Liesl said, touching her chin softly to make her head raise. Louisa hadn't choice but face her. "It's not the way you think," Liesl spoke.

"How it isn't the way I think? I know he has hurt you!" Louisa said annoyed.

Liesl had to be careful. Always observing her sister's reaction, she continued, "yes, he did. It was not his fault, though."

"No, but how come?" Louisa still hadn't caught the point.

So Liesl started to tell her what had happened the night before, from the strange paperball found there, in that right bedroom. She told Louisa everything Rolf had said about his impossibility to come there. Louisa was paying full attention, and her expression had softened a little.

"I see you have completely forgiven him," Louisa said, smiling.

Her gesture livened Liesl up, and she returned the smile, not without asking, "what makes you think like that?"

"Oh, it's easy!" Louisa replied wisely. "Considering your fear to be seen and your urge to leave the gazebo, I bet you were doing something!" she exclaimed cheerful.

Once more, Louisa had managed to make Liesl feel uncomfortable. At the same time, however, it amused her. "Oh, no, I swear we were doing nothing!" she laughed. "Not yet," she added.

Liesl told Louisa how they had managed to leave undiscovered, and how she had made Rolf climb up the walls to get into the house. Louisa listened to her with interest, leaving exclamations here and there, while Liesl explained how they had finally got to her bedroom safe.

"He came here, Liesl?" Louisa asked perplexed, looking around. The older girl nodded. "Oh, God, you are crazy! And what if Father had caught you?" she demanded with urge.

"He wouldn't. There was something much more important occupying his mind," Liesl replied cheerful. But the way Louisa insinuated things was making her uneasy. _"What is she thinking?"_ Liesl wondered. _"She speaks as if I and Rolf had in fact gone that far. Well, we would, indeed, if Marta hadn't shown up. But Louisa isn't supposed to know, is she? Oh, she knows more than I thought. Considering it is her, I should have imagined." _Liesl looked firmly at the vivid girl and, fearing what she would listen, asked, "what do you think we were doing?"

"Ah, Liesl, come on, do you think I'm that ingenuous? I know what two people who love each other can do when they are alone!" Louisa said cleverly, amused to see that she was being successful in getting everything from Liesl. Yet, she was a bit surprised, for she didn't truly expected Liesl would have gone so far; she was only saying this things to test her. Seeing her uneasiness, Louisa changed her tune and inquired embarrassed, not daring to look at her sister: "Er, have you really done that, Liesl?"

Liesl got up from the bed, turning her back to Louisa, trying to recover from the shock caused by Louisa's words. After thinking for a while, she decided to tell her the truth_. "After all, she already knows so much! What good it will do to hide things from her? Besides, I may even feel better if I let her know."_ Looking at her sister once again, Liesl aswered, "no, Louisa, we haven't, but it was close." The younger girl gasped, but didn't say anything. Then it was her who felt extremely constrained. In these days, when Liesl thinks about the situation, she doesn't understand how, but she managed to tell Louisa everything that had happened in that bedroom that night. Since the worst had passed, as thought Liesl then, she felt comfortable to speak, and told Louisa how Marta had come and prevented them from going further. As Liesl talked, she noticed her sister relax, and even laugh when she told how she and Rolf got startled when they heard someone knocking on the door, making them hurry up to get dressed again.

That moment the awkwardness between the girls had completely gone. "Liesl, I just didn't expect hearing that from you! But now, knowing how much you missed him and imagining how you felt to know he was back and really liked you, I think it couldn't have been different," Louisa said truthful. Then she added mischievously, "I mean, it could have been different indeed, if Marta hadn't come here!"

Liesl laughed. "Oh, poor, Marta, it was not her fault. Maybe it was better that way," she said, more to convince herself.

"Do you really think so?" Louisa asked sceptically.

"You know what? No!" Liesl replied, surprised at her own honesty. "But I'm sure it wouldn't have been right. You see, don't you?"

Louisa started to laugh and wouldn't stop anymore. Liesl couldn't help but follow her, uneasiness mixed with amusement. They must have been histerical, for after some minutes, someone knocked on the door and called, "what is happening there, are you all right?"

The two jumped, startled. "It is Fräulein Maria!" Louisa whispered.

"I know," Liesl said, and her expression became concerned. She wasn't prepared to talk of Rolf with Maria yet. Besides, she would have to decide what to say, because, cosidering her convictions, her life and education at the Abbey, Maria probably wouldn't approve of Liesl's attitude. Yes, she would have to be careful when talking to her about their meeting. She would have to know how much she could tell without breaking the barrier of respect nor hurting her feelings. _"As it is, I shall not speak a word about that now,"_ she tought decisively, before saying, "Louisa, I ask you not to tell Fräulein Maria, nor anyone else, the things I have just told you. I need you to promise," she requested serious.

"I promise," Louisa assured, looking directly into her eyes.

Liesl smiled comforted, holding the look."It will be our secret, okay?"

"You can trust me, Liesl," Louisa said, leaning to give her sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Louisa," Liesl said hugging her sister, who returned with a tender embrace.

After a while, Louisa looked requestfully at Liesl, who nodded in agreement. "You may come in!" the younger girl called at last.

* * *

A/N: So, did you like this chapter? Sorry I took so much time to finish it. I never had the time to write! I promess I won't take so long to update again.

I'd like to thank you my reviewers, frosty-freeze, MissM, RiskaSG, Ingrid, Amon, Maria's Georg and jessica97. Please keep reviewing, and those who haven't reviewed yet, please do so. It has already helped me to improve my story, and certainly will keep helping. It's always wonderful to hear what you think!

Cheers, Aline.


	7. Picnic

Chapter Seven: Picnic

The door opened and Maria came in. "Excuse me, girls, everyone is looking for you. Do you think it's easy to go missing unoticed?" she said, smiling.

Louisa thought it could be a good idea to hear from Maria about the engagement. So she incited her curiosity, "we were just talking about certain things, weren't we, Liesl?"

The older sister stared at the younger one, who nodded and looked firmly at her. Liesl got the point, and, mischievously, confirmed, "oh, yes, an interesting subject."

Maria looked from one to another, curiosity taking over her. "Really, and what is it?" she asked, trying not to seem much anxious.

Liesl and Louisa changed a 'we've won' look. Absently, the older stated, "we were discussing the latest events between you and Father."

Although Maria expected to be inquired about that by Liesl, she couldn't help being surprised to know she had been discussing it with Louisa. _"How much Louisa knows?"_ she wondered. "Why don't you tell me exactly what you were talking about, hum?" Maria requested, sitting on the coach in the corner. She was staring at both girls.

"Er, we were-" Liesl started, but was cut off by Louisa right away.

"We were saying how sure we were that it would happen! I mean, it was evident you and Father shared some feelings. You couldn't hide them. We could tell it was a matter of time until the first one took the initiative," Louisa said excited, all the time looking for Liesl's support. And she gave it.

"Yes, but we got worried when Father told us he was going to marry the Baroness. You can't imagine how terrible it was. And he dared to say we were going to have a new Mother! How could he? I bet even he knew that it wasn't possible. That womam, our new Mother? No way!" Liesl exclaimed almost shouting, angry with the recollection of that awful moment.

Louisa was furious too. "As if it couldn't get worse, he made us kiss Baroness Schräder. I wanted to struggle him right then!" she exaggerated. "Can you believe that?"

Maria laughed, but yet she was nervous. She couldn't speak bad of the Baroness, not at all. _"I'll not speak about her then,"_ Maria said to herself, decided. She had to say something though. "Oh, darling, your Father only wanted you to be happy, you know that," she tried to convince Louisa.

But the girl insisted. "We would never be happy if he had marriade her," she said, still annoyed. Then Louisa realized she couldn't be mean to Maria. On the contrary, all that should be done was show her how glad they were to know she would soon be part of their family. That is, officially, for she already belonged on that house. In fact, she was the reason they could again exist as 'a real family'. Louisa changed her tone. "But that isn't important anymore. What matters now is that we are in fact going to have a new Mother, and she couldn't be a better one!" she assured smiling at Maria, anxious to see her reaction.

Maria had never managed to know Louisa the way she knew the others. She had always been so reserved. _"But it doesn't mean she hasn't feelings inside,"_ Maria thought. _"And now she is revealing a bit of herself. Oh, how I wish she would have done it before! Anyway, it must be only a matter of trust. Louisa certainly doesn't like to show her emotions to anyone. You have to be very trustful if you intend to really know her. Oh, I think I've conquered her trust, then!" _she gladly concluded. Looking at her sparkling eyes, Maria said, "no, Louisa, _you _couldn't be a better family to be part of!" It was dreadful to think I had lost you all. I don't know if I'd have managed to live far from here, even if it was at the Abbey," she confessed. She turn to look at Liesl, and from her to Louisa again. The two were smiling, and staring at her with the tenderer expression she had ever seen on their faces. "You know what?" Maria continued, leaning forward and getting closer to them. She was almost whispering, as if someone was eavesdropping on them."I thought I should be happy and fulfilled at the Abbey. But I wasn't, not at all, and it was making me feel bad. I had the conviction that I was here to take care of you and prepare you for your new Mother. So, according to my convictions, I would be acting against God's will if I did something more than I was supposed to do." Seeing the girls were listening to her with full attention, Maria went on once more, "thus, when I realized that different feelings for your Father were growing inside me, I started to think I was diverting from my duty. One day, precisely the day of that party, the Baroness went to my bedroom to help me with my clothes. She said your Father was in love with me, and that I was in love with him. She didn't seem happy, but I don't think she did that with a bad intention. The fact is that her words were what I needed to hear to know I couldn't stay here for one more second if I didn't want to mess everything up. It wouldn't be fair to them, nor to me," Maria said, somehow feeling much lighter to have told those things to the gilrs. "Yes, Louisa. Who could have imagined it?" she thought, satisfied and amused.

But at that time Liesl wasn't paying attention anymore. Nor was Louisa. It seemed that the same thought had occurred to them, _"now we know what the Baroness said to make Fräulein Maria leave. I knew it was her the one to blame. What a dareness! And to think it could have ruined everything!" _

The girls must have showed their displeasure, for soon Maria asked with concern, "what is the problem with you, did I say something wrong?"

It was Liesl who answered. She thought it wasn't a good idea to let Maria notice the real reason of their disgust. "Oh, no, I'm just pondering what you've said. I understand your reasons. I don't know whether or not I should, but I have to say you were wrong. How could you decide that leaving our house was the best thing to do without even talking to us? This moment would never be happening if you hadn't come back!" she said a little resentful.

Louisa agreed. "Yes, it wouldn't be fair. We felt awful after you were gone!" she confessed, not looking at Maria.

Maria blamed herself for having made those children feel so bad. "Oh, I'm so sorry I left like that, without talking to you. Do you forgive me?" she asked gloomingly.

Liesl couldn't bare seeing Maria that way. She didn't deserve, she should be happy. Besides, Liesl knew she had vented her rage towards the Baroness on Maria. That attitude was a terrible and unforgivable one, and she regreted it.

Louisa looked at Maria, then at her sister, and noticed the uncomfortable atmosphere. Trying to liven them up, and really meaning it, she said, "why don't we forget everything? After all, the important now is that you've returned and is going to marry Father, isn't it? What could be better than that?"

Imediatelly Liesl and Maria relaxed. No more words needed to be said. Maria got up from the coach and approached the girls, who stood to face her. All three of them were in verge of tears; from happiness, of course. And they had reasons for that. First of all, they liked each other very much, and being there, together in a so delicate moment, was enough reason to feel happy. As for Liesl and Louisa, they would have the Mother they longed for, and Maria, she would be with the man she loved and finally have a real family, being Mother of those wonderful children she had learned to love so much. She then took each girl in one of her arms and pulled them close to her. Nobody could suppress the tears anymore, tears which fell silently, and prevented them from notice the Captain opening the door and entering the room.

"What is up with you, my ladies?" he asked, intrigued to see them that way.

The three raised their heads and turned to look at him, embarrassed. "Oh, Georg, we were just talking," Maria replied, letting go of the girls, who changed amused looks. It was funny to hear her calling their Father 'Georg'.

He came closer and took one of Maria's hands. "I was worried. I thought you had come up here to get Liesl and Louisa, but it seems you got trapped here too," he joked.

"It's all our fault, Father. We just wanted to tell her how happy we were to know she will be our new Mother!" Louisa explained cheerful. Liesl nodded frantically.

"Really? I bet you aren't as happy as I was when Maria said she would be my wife", he stated, putting an arm on her shoulders and giving her an assuring look, which was returned.

"I don't know, Father. After the fright you gave us…" Liesl said playfully.

Georg wasn't certain what she was talking about. "What do you mean, Liesl?" he inquired.

"Oh, you don't know how upset you made us when you announced your engagement with Baroness Schräder!" Louisa interfered, knowing exactly what Liesl meant.

Georg imagined they would say that, but wasn't expecting a so direct answer. Annoyed, he gave his daughters a warning look, indicating they shouldn't mention the Baroness in front of Maria. After all, he had already explained the situation to her. She didn't need to hear more. The girls understood, but diverted their eyes from their Father's.

Maria broke the silcence. "Shall we go downstairs, then? Afer all, I came here in the first place to call you," she said to the girls.

But Liesl had one more thing to tell her, and she didn't want to wait more. "I still want to talk to you," she said, grasping Maria's arm.

"I'll be in the living room," Georg said, knowing he wasn't meant to stay there, and left the room.

Louisa was going to follow him, but turned in her heels when Liesl said to her, "you can stay if you want."

Louisa looked intrigued at her sister. Studing her for a moment, she knew Liesl was in fact asking her to stay, and she did so.

Maria was confused, yet she returned to the coach to hear whenever it was that Liesl had to tell her. "What is it, darling?" she asked at last.

The girls too returned to their places on the bed. Liesl didn't know how much she would say about the previous night with Rolf. Even though, she had already decided not to speak about their more intimate moments. As she had thought before, Maria probably wouldn't approve of that. What she didn't know yet was if she should tell her they had met at the gazebo_. "If I say, she will conclude I saw her and Father there, what surely will make her constrained to imagine what I have seen between them. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable."_ So she started, "do you remember Rolf, don't you?"

Both Maria and Louisa seemed a bit shocked. Maria because the last name she expected to hear from Liesl's mouth was Rolf's. As for Louisa, she couldn't have imagined Liesl would want to tell Maria about Rolf in front of her.

"_She has told me pretty much. Everything, I guess. So it wouldn't be a problem if I heard again,"_ Louisa thought, analyzing her sister's expression. _"Maybe she wants me to stay to give her support. Who wouldn't be embarrassed to speak about the situation?"_ she told herself, and waited for Liesl to speak.

But it was Maria who did. "Did he do something to you, darling?" she asked worried, studying Liesl's face to try and see any sign of whichever emotion she had inside her. And she didn't see sadness, nor range. Yet she couldn't tell what it was.

"Yes, he did," Liesl replied. Seeing Maria's concern, she quickly added, "but it was a good thing, though".

Maria didn't understand. "How come?" she inquired.

So Liesl repeated the story she had told Louisa, only she said their meeting had started at one of the sides of the house, not at the terrace. Everything else, from the moment she had found Rolf's note in her bedroom, she was telling Maria. At least until she reached the part before they had spotted her. At that moment, Liesl paused. _"Should I tell her Rolf came to my bedroom? If I do, what will she think?"_ she wondered, looking at Louisa and trying to figure out what she thought. The girl, though, made a 'it's up to you' face. Liesl couldn't decide.

Without knowing, Maria helped her in that question. "It's weird," she said, making both the girls look intrigued at her. "I mean, I was down there with your Father and didn't see you," she explained.

That was the clue Liesl needed. She would tell Maria the truth, omitting only those special moments, but including the reason that had made them climb up the walls, for Maria herself had just told she had been on the terrace with Georg. Liesl didn't need to fear making her uncomfortable. "Well, actually we didn't give you the chance to see us," she explained. "When I saw you, and then Father, I thought it wouldn't be good if you saw us together, specially Father. I was also convinced you wouldn't like us to see you there, so the best we could do was go inside," she added. Maria, without noticing, nodded in agreement, what amused Liesl and made Louisa giggle. Liesl went on, never diverting her eyes from Maria's. As she heard, Maria's worry slowly turned into joy.

Maria felt very good to see Liesl's happiness. She had seen how strong the girl had been the last couple of weeks, and thought she deserved more than anyone to feel like that. "You see, Liesl?" she spoke, tenderly leaning to get closer and hold her hands. "Sometimes we fall in despair without a real reason. If we let the bad thoughts take the best of us and lose the hope, things can be worse than they were meant to be in the first place. I know it's not easy to cope with frustration, to keep going when our floor dissolves," she continued. Seeing Liesl's eyes were getting wetter and wetter, Maria made an effort to liven her up. "I should tell you did very well! And now you have your reward, don't you?"

Liesl smiled softly, letting the tears fall at last. "You know I only managed with your help," she said. Then, freeing one of her hands from Maria's, she grasped one of Louisa's. Staring at her sister, she added, "With the help of all of you."

"Well, girls, we really must go downstairs now. Your Father and siblings will kill us if we don't!" Maria exclaimed, getting up from her seat.

"We'll be there soon," Louisa assured.

"What, you won't follow me?" Maria asked puzzled, trying to find out what Louisa was up to.

She wouldn't say, though. "Just one more minute, I promess."

"I'll be on the living room, then. But, please, don't delay. Your brothers and sisters want to know what you think about an idea they had."

"What idea?" Louisa asked.

"Ah, you have to meet us to discover," Maria teased. Before Louisa could say a word, she left the room.

"Will you telll me what the problem is, Louisa?" Liesl inquired.

"Oh, it's nothing serious," Louisa replied. "I only want to know why you didn't tell her all the truth. I mean-"

"I know what you mean," Liesl interrupted. "I'm not crazy to that point. Don't you know how religious she is? She have her convictions, and certainly wouldn't like to know what almost happened between me and Rolf. I can tell it would be a shock. No, I won't risk myself. After all, it didn't happen in the end," Liesl stated serious.

Louisa agreed. "You're right, Liesl. It wouldn't do any good to tell her. As a matter of fact, it could be utterly disgusting. Let's forget it, shall we?" she said, getting up from the bed and stretching out an arm.

"You be sure," Liesl replied and took Louisa's arm as a support to get up.

The two finally left the room, descended the stairs and made their way to the living room to meet their Father, Maria and their brothers and sisters.

* * *

When the girls approached the room, Gretl saw them and immediately came to were they were. "Why did you take so much time to appear?" she asked, tugging Liesl's dress. "You have to hear our plans!" she exclaimed excited. 

"What plans?" Liesl inquired curious.

"Come here" Gretl called, catching her hand.

Georg got up from the sofa and came closer to his daughters. "I thought you didn't want to know what we are going to do!" he said playfully.

Louisa looked at her Father and asked impatiently, "will you tell us or not?"

"Only if you promess you will agree with us," he replied.

"Yes, everyone thinks a picnic is a good idea!" Marta stated innocently, not noticing she had just revealed the plan.

"Marta!" Friedrich reprimanded.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized and looked at Maria, who put a finger over her own mouth to show her she didn't need to feel sorry. Marta smiled and directed her attention to her older sisters.

"A picnic?" Louisa asked interested. Gretl nodded fiercely.

"It's really a great idea!" Liesl said. "When are we going?" she wanted to know.

"Within twenty minutes," Kurt replied and went in the direction of the door.

"Twenty minutes?" Louisa asked surprised.

"Yes," Brigitta said. "It's enough time for you to get ready, isn't it?" she added smartly.

Then Liesl and Louisa glanced at each of their siblings. The girls hadn't realized, but they were all wearing their playclothes.

They changed a look and then a smile. "I think so," Liesl said. "But where are we going?" she asked.

"To that mountains, of course!" Brigitta answered cheerful. "Now hurry up. While you change, we help Kurt with the things we have prepared," she demanded and left the room, followed by Marta and Gretl.

Louisa had a skeptical expression. "Are they serious?" she asked, looking at her Father.

"Of course they are!" he laughed. Turning to Friedrich, he said, "now, come on, we have to get the car prepared."

The boy moved to follow him, but halted when Maria spoke."The car? And miss all those lovely sights, the train ride? Never! We are going on foot!" she stated, not even giving anyone the chance to contest. Georg and Friedrich looked intrigued at her. Liesl and Louisa were staring surprised at her as well. They stranged not her suggestion, but her tone. But Maria didn't give them attention. She only said, "that is it!" Realizing the girls were still there, she asked, "what are you waiting for? We have already lost a lot of time!" The two almost jumped and quickly turned to leave the room.

After they had left, Georg looked at Maria and spoke, "now it is me who asks: are you serious?"

"Of course I am!" she exclaimed. "But don't worry, you'll enjoy our walking. There is a lot of interesting things to see, isn't there, Friedrich?"

"Oh, yes, Father! We'll show you the fountain, the bridge. We can even go to the marketplace to buy some fruits!" Friedrich said, looking for Maria's approval. After she nodded, the boy went on, "and what about that carriage? There is also that man who rents bicycles. Can we rent some for us, Father?" he asked, that time staring at his Father.

Georg was starting to think that was a good idea. "Hum, that sounds interesting. Why not? I'm not sure if we'll have time to do all these things, though," he said.

"But that is not a problem. We can go to the city as many times as we want!" Maria interfered.

Georg had opened his mouth to say something when Kurt appeared on the doorway and interrupted him. "Everything is ready, Father. Shall we go? My stomach is making noises!" he announced.

"We still have to wait for Liesl and Louisa," Georg said.

"Brigitta has already gone upstairs to call them," the boy assured.

"Okay, then, let's go," Georg demanded, putting an arm on Maria's shoulders and leading her to the doorway.

* * *

Kurt let them pass, followed close by Friedrich. They went to the front door, where the girls, including Liesl and Louisa in their playclothes, were already waiting with baskets of food, a ball and some other stuff as playcards and a jump rope. The family then caught the bus to Salzburg. Georg, who hadn't entered a bus for years, appreciated all the way to the city. The first thing they did when after there was go to the marketplace to buy those delicious fruits. Brigitta picked several apples, her favorite fruit. They also bought oranges, bananas and strawberries, red ones, though. On their way to the mountains, the family passed by that fountain, and immediately Liesl recollected her meeting with Rolf. Maria and Louisa must have done the same, because both of them looked sideways at Liesl and, when she returned the look, they giggled. Afterwards, when they reached the bridge, Friedrich and Kurt wanted their Father to run with them through it. At first, he was reluctant, but ended up accepting the challenge and got to the other side before his sons. Maria watched the scene with joy. She couldn't believe that man was the same one that only a few months ago was extremely rigid with his children, running his house as if it was one of the ships he used to command. _"Believe that or not, it's all true,"_ she thought happilly. The opposite side of the bridge was just a few meters distant from the place where they would get the train. The children had caught it with Maria a couple of times, but they always got very excited to do that trip, specially the little ones. That time it was Marta and Gretl who asked their Father something. The girls compelled him to wave his hands to the man who was always at the same point of the route, waiting for the train to pass. It would be weird, but Georg did what his daughters wanted. 

After getting off the train, they were only five minutes far from where they used to go. Finally the family reached its destination. Maria and Liesl spread a large sheet over the grass. Everyone left the things there and each of them started a different activity: Friedrich and Brigitta wanted to play with the ball, and Marta and Gretl, with the jump rope. Louisa asked Maria to teach her how to walk over the stones in the brook without falling in it. Maria didn't expected her to ask such a thing, but did what the girl requested. Kurt, after eating an apple and a banana, joined Brigitta and Friedrich in their game. It left only Liesl and Georg. They simply sat on the sheet, watching as the others played, enjoying the magnificent view and the warm wheather.

After some time, Liesl laid on her back and closed her eyes. Georg observed his daughter and some emotions started to come over him. First, satisfaction to see her happy. Then, when it dawned on him that he hadn't seen her grow, hadn't been there when she needed him and hadn't even noticed her turning from a pretty girl into a beatiful woman, he felt extremely sorry. _"How could I let that happen?"_ He looked at his other children. _"How could I let that happen to all of them?"_ he asked himself, even more sorrowful. _"Concerning the little ones, I think it will be easier to make up for the lost time, but the others…I'll never get the chance to recover special moments of their lives in wich I should have been present."_ His eyes were now on Friedrich. _"Friedrich. Oh, God, there is a lot of things I should have taught him by now, things I'd like to have shown him. Fortunatelly, though I don't know how, he became a kind boy, and from now on, with my help, will become a fine man."_ He turned to Kurt. _"And Kurt. I know he always wanted to approach me, to follow me in every manner, and how hurt he was when I didn't let. I shall not let him be disappointed with me anymore,"_ Georg thought determined. As he looked at Brigitta, his pain increased. _"What do I know about her, besides the fact that she is very intelligent, and, according to Maria, notices everything? All the time I thought that giving her book after book would be enough. Of course she liked them, but have the books made her happy? I doubt that."_ His gaze then went further, and laid on his second older daughter. "_What about Louisa? Maybe she is the most difficult to deal with. I wouldn't be surprised if someone approached me to say I'm scared of my own daughter! Why haven't I realized that all she wanted was a decent Father, one who would give her love above everything? Oh, how resentful I made her! I know I'll have a hard time trying to recover her trust,"_ he thought at last, miserable. His anguish diminished a little when he said to himself he had managed to reapproch his children, not yet the way he wished, he knew, but it had been a start. Georg, though, was aware of the fact that he still had a long way ahead to work on the improvement of their relationship, and he would have to put a great effort on it. Knowing that it would be no use rushing in the attempt to bring everything back to the way it was before their Mother's death, Georg decided he would do the things slowly, as naturally as he could. Looking once more at Liesl, he decided he would start that very moment, with her. The girl was still laid on her back, her eyes closed.

"Liesl?" Georg whispered, stroking her cheeks softly. She shifted but didn't answer.

"Liesl, darling?" he called again.

This time she opened and rubbed her eyes, which met her Father's. "Father?" she asked confused. Then she turned, raised, looked around and put herself together. "Oh, sorry, I think I snoozed," she apologized.

"It is alright. Who wouldn't, being in this peace of heaven?" he laughed, receiving a smile from Liesl and getting closer to her. But then his expression darkened. "It's me who needs to apologize," he said gloomingly.

Liesl looked intrigued at him. "You, what for?" she inquired, straightening her dress.

"For all these years I wasn't present in your life," Georg replied, not daring to face his daughter.

Liesl understood, but didn't know what to say, so she simply brought her hand to his Father's chin and made him raise his head and look at her. He spoke again, "you know Liesl, I became a distant Father since your Mother died. I couldn't stand the pain I felt when I looked at you children and remembered her," he paused, observing Liesl's reaction. She opened her mouth to say something, but Georg didn't let. He went on, "that was a repugnant behavior. How could a Father of seven children ignore their suffering and think only about himself? I should have done exactly the opposite, get even closer to you to help you recover from the pain, not enclosure myself in my own world." Liesl was about to cry. That moment, even if she wanted, she wouldn't have managed to say a word. She didn't need, for Georg wasn't finished yet. "I don't even know you, Liesl," he said with a trembling voice. "I don't know when I lost my girl and gained a young woman. Do you forgive my selfishness, my coldness?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes. He wasn't able to talk anymore.

Liesl noticed her Father's state. Even being overtaken by emotions, she made an effort to speak. "Oh, Father, I'd be a fool if I didn't," was all she managed to say before falling into his arms.

Liesl too was sheding tears. It had been a long time since the last time Georg had his daughter in his arms. He didn't know what to do, he only knew the only thing he wanted that moment was hug her tight and forget about everything else. And so did he.

After some time Liesl raised his head and looked deeply into Georg's eyes. "You don't need to worry, Father." she stated. "I can not say we haven't suffered, but what matters is that you have noticed how we need you, and I know you are trying to make up for the time you were distant. We will help you, Father," she assured.

"And I'll do my best to make you happy, Liesl," he promised.

"You know what, Father? You have already made," she said smiling. "Nothing could have made us happier than your engagement with Fräulein Maria. I know it would happen," the girl said mischievously.

"You knew?" he asked puzzled.

"Of course I knew!" she exclaimed. "You lovers are so blind. You have eyes only to each other! It was impossible to hide the feelings you shared. I know it was just a matter of time until you did something," Liesl added.

"But I was going to marry Elsa-" he began, but couldn't finish.

"About the Baroness, how did you manage to get rid of her?" she asked, but realized she didn't want to hear about her. "No, don't answer, I don't want to know, it's not important now. Well, as I said before, it was a real fright that day when you said we were going to have a new Mother. And there was nothing we could do, specially with Fräulein Maria gone. I can tell you I was actually worried, and so was Louisa!" Liesl added.

Hearing Louisa's name made Georg upset again. He didn't know if she was dealing with the situation as well as Liesl. "Louisa?" he inquired serious.

"Yes, she has noticed as well. And Brigitta too, I think. Well, it's not a surprise, is it?" Liesl asked cheerful. "Yet I don't know if it had dawned on her the meaning of all that," she said thoughtful.

Georg remembered Brigitta saying to Maria that her face had been all red. _"She is so smart," _he thought. But his concern was then on Louisa. "How do you think Louisa is reacting, Liesl? I mean, she gets resentful so easily. I'm so worried about her," he declared.

Liesl knew her Father's worries made sense, but she needed to tranquilize him. After all, Louisa wasn't so upset anymore. "I can tell she is the one who got more angry with you when you announced your marriage with the Baroness. Haven't you noticed the way she looked at you? I'd never seen her more furious. She was desperate, to tell the truth!" Liesl told.

Yes, Georg had noticed the look Louisa had given him that day. He had wanted to hide himself right away. Yet, what he wanted to know was how Louisa had faced the situation over the years. "She had reasons to be angry with me," Georg said. "_I_ have reasons to be angry with myself to have acted that way," he emphazised. "But I need to know how she faced the fact that she didn't have the Father she wanted," he explained.

Liesl couldn't bare seeing her Father so miserable. She had to encourage him. "Forget it, Father. Louisa seems to be a hard person, but if you know how to deal with her, she turns to be very nice. And I think she have already gone over the resentfulness she felt against you. You'll know how to approach her, I know you will. And be sure she will feel extremely happy to have you at her side." Seeing he was smiling at her, Liesl went on. "You see, Father? I think all she felt was fear, fear you didn't love her," she said, that time not facing him.

Georg seemed to think Liesl's words were enough. Then he wanted to know what she thought about his other children. "And the others, do you think they have forgiven me, Liesl?" he asked anxious.

She was sure about that. "Yes, Father. Besides, they are all very happy with the news to have any other feeling involving you. Oh, all you have to do is keep acting the way you have been the last couple of weeks. Please, Father, don't leave us anymore," she pleaded, embracing him again.

"I won't," he assured, returning the embrace.

"As a matter of fact, when will the marriage be?" Liesl asked curious.

But Georg was prevented from answering by a ball, which hit him rigth on the back of his head. "Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, Father. I didn't mean to throw the ball with such a strenght!" Kurt said laughing and running to were they were. "Make place for us!" he demanded, sitting on the sheet close to Georg. "It's lunchtime!" he announced.

One by one, the others arrived and took their places on the sheet. Fortunately it was large enough for everyone to sit. Maria sat at the other side of Georg and, in front of him, was Friedrich. Gretl and Marta wanted to be close to Maria. They would fight, but Georg noticed and avoided it by moving a little to make space for Gretl, who took the position between him and Maria. So Marta took the place at her other side. Louisa sat close to Liesl, and Brigitta arranged herself between Louisa and Friedrich, what made the family form a big circle in the middle of the mountains.

"Would you please give me the basket with the sandwiches?" Kurt asked his Father.

"You'll have to wait, boy. Maria will distribute the sandwiches, won't you, darling?" Georg said smiling at Maria and handind her the basket.

"Yes, and you pour this juice into our glasses, alright?" she replied, giving him a large bottle.

"That's a deal. What kind of juice it is?" he asked, catching Gretl's glass from her hands.

"Orange juice. I helped Frau Schmidt to squeeze the oranges," Brigitta answered proud, leaning up to hand her glass to him.

Soon everyone had a big jam sandwich and a glass full of fresh orange juice. They must have been hungry and thirsty, judging by the speed they ate the food and drank the juice. Nobody spoke a word until Brigitta asked for the fruit basket, which was given to her by Maria. Brigitta took two apples and passed the basket to Louisa, who took an apple and some strawberries and gave the basket to Liesl, who took a banana and strawberries, and so they did until the basket reached Maria again and everybody had taken some fruits to eat.

"Nobody wanted an orange?" Maria asked, looking into the basket, which were full of oranges except for an apple and three bananas.

"No, we have already drunk the juice," Marta replied smartly.

Liesl remebered the question she had made to her Father before he was caught by that ball. She wouldn't let it pass unanswered. "So, Father, when will you marry?" she asked casual, looking from him to Maria, who shifted uncomfortable. All the children directed their attention to the couple, anxious to hear the answer.

"Well, we haven't arranged the date yet, Liesl," he replied, looking at Maria for support.

She took one of Georg's hands in hers. "It's too early to say something, but the wedding certainly will take place only after your birthday. Besides, we mustn't not hurry, must we, darling?" she said, smiling mischievously at Georg.

Liesl didn't understand. "My birthday? But we have about three months before it arrives! And what does it have to do with your wedding?" she asked all confused.

Georg and Maria had discussed about Liesl's birthday and decided to give her a big party. "She deserves it. All of us deserve. I'm sure we'll have a great time preparing the party, everybody will want to help," he had said, and Maria had agreed.

"Well, Liesl, we'll need a lot of time to get things prepared. Since the wedding's arrangements will require as much time as your party's, we'd better think of the wedding later," Georg stated casual.

"A party which will take as much time as the wedding? Are you sure?" she inquired, still confused and looking from her Father to Maria and then back to him.

"Of course we are, dear. We want to give you a party you'll never forget!" he replied rejoicing.

"Liesl will have a party!" Marta exclaimed excited, rushing to give her sister a big hug.

Liesl almost fell flat with Marta's weight. She took her sister in her arms without paying much attention to her. She still couldn't believe what she had heard_. "A party for me? I can't even remember the last time I had one. It would be wonderful!"_

"I want a party for me too," Gretl demanded, staring at her Father.

"You'll have one, darling, when your birthday comes," George assured. The girl seemed satisfied.

"Hum, we'll have those delicious food again!" Kurt exclaimed, running the tongue over his lips.

His comment annoyed Louisa. "You are always thinking of food!" she complained.

Maria didn't want an argument right then. So she spoke before Kurt had the chance to retort. "And what would you like to have at the party, Louisa?" she interfered.

Louisa turned to look at Maria. "Me? I don't know. Maybe the dancers," she replied uncertain.

"Who will Liesl dance with?" Brigitta asked mischievously. She doesn't even have a boyfriend!" she added innocently, to Liesl's complete embarrasment.

Louisa glanced sideways at Liesl, who gave her an uncertain smile. "She can dance with Father, and with Friedrich!" Louisa said, to Liesl's relief.

"With me?" Friedrich asked startled. He didn't seem to appreciate the idea.

"Yes, you, what's wrong with that? Haven't you danced with her once?" Louisa teased.

Friedrich turned to Liesl and, after a moment, replied thoughtful, "yes, and it wasn't that bad," he said, still looking at his older sister. "I had to help her, poor girl. She was dancing with a ghost. I think I'm at least better than a ghost, aren't I?" he joked.

"I suppose so," Liesl laughed.

The family went on discussing things about the party until the sun was almost set. When it started to darken, they packed everything and made their way back home. As it wouldn't be a good idea to walk around Salzburg at night, they hurried up and didn't make any stop. They arrived at the house in time to get rid of their loads, take a bath and meet again at the dinner table, where they had one more of those joyful dinners, which that time was filled with ideas about Liesl's coming party and even the far away wedding. It had been a wonderful yet hard day. Thus, after eating and continuing their fervorous chat in the living room, everybody went upstairs to have their much deserved rest.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think about this chapter? Tell me, I love your feedbacks, and depend upon them to keep writing enthusiastically! Thank you my reviewers. Do you think my story is making sense so far? I hope yes. 

I'm not much certain about the dates issue, that is, when Liesl's birthday would be. The only thing I know is that, according to the film, Georg and Maria return from their honeymoon in the middle of March (the Anchluss happened on March 13th, and I suppose they returned soon after, didn't they?). As a honeymoon lasts about a month, they may have married at the beginning of February. So it seems that their wedding took some time to take place after Georg asked Maria's hand. Well, she was supposed to stay with them, as the children's governess, until September. When she returned from the Abbey, she said she still had a duty to fulfill, thus I infered that it wasn't September yet. Considering those thoughts, it's reasonable to suppose that we had at least five to six months of engagement. I wanted to place Liels's birthday some day between their accompliment and the wedding. I hope it hasn't confused you. Tell me if you agree with my thoughts and if the dates are okay.

Thank you all, Aline.


	8. What a Fright!

Chapter Eight: What a Fright!

The following days went by without any different or important event, unless we consider doing things the family haven't been doing for years as big happenings. They spent some days out, making more picnics like the last one, roaming about Salzburg and visiting many of its interestings places. This things were done on the sunny days. When it rained, they stayed in the house, talking, playing games, singing, reading. They managed to have fun even when they had to tidy up their rooms or put in order other rooms of the house. Not everything was joy, though. Maria still had to drill the children in their studies every morning. Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta, however, wouldn't accept being tutored; they thought studying alone was enough. But when their Father discovered that he didn't like, so he took this duty as his own. Thus, every morning, while Maria tutored Friedrich, Kurt, Marta and Gretl, Georg did the same with the three older girls. Some of the days, he gave Maria some rest and, proudly, did all the work alone, drilling all the children in their studies himself. As their progress would be checked every morning, they chose the late evenings, two hours before dinner, to get prepared. Friedrich had the idea to use their Father study as their studying room. Georg, though, wasn't much found of that, so he arranged a room that wasn't in use to serve to that purpose, putting in it seven small tables and chairs and emptying the shelves to make place for their books. The children loved it, and shortly got used to that routine, which, it's true, was very tiring. Fortunately, saturdays and sundays were days off, so almost all of their little trips happened in those days. One tuesday, however, Georg let them rest while he took Marta and Gretl and brought them to be enrolled at their new school. After the summer holidays, Gretl would start Kindergarten, and Marta, Gradeschool. As the school where Marta had been had only this first year of Primary School, Georg had decided to enroll them at another school, which went from Kindergarten to Eigth Grade. The little girls had been very excited when he told them his decision. The two were even happier to have their Father exclusively for them, even if it was only for one morning. In the mean time, the family still discussed Liesl's party fervorously, without making any concrete resolution, though. One day, Georg decided it was time to actually begin the preparatives. Thus, during the dinner, he brought this subject to the table.

"You know what I've been thinking about, children?" Georg spoke, making all the children look curious at him. "We should get started with the preparatives for Liesl's party," he continued, staring then at his oldest daughter. "I mean, we have been discussing a lot of ideas and such, but didn't do anything at all."

"But it is still early to do something, isn't it?" Louisa asked, resting on the table the glass she had been holding.

Georg diverted his attention to her. "No, if we consider that we have only two more weeks before school begins," he replied, smiling.

Louisa, however, wasn't convinced. "What does it have to do with school?"

"Well, I suppose we won't have much time to plan and prepare everything for the party, as you'll spend most of the day at school," Georg stated as calmly as he could, trying to keep himself calm. Louisa had the ability to destabilize him with her questions. She wouldn't stop until she was satisfied with the answer, what didn't use to happen easily.

The children and Maria were all looking from Georg to Louisa, as if watching a tennis game.

"Hum, and how do you think we'll have time to prepare something with all the stuff you make us do?" the girl teased.

She had won. "I know. If only you let me finish," Georg pleaded. Louisa nodded, grinning. "I'm sure you had gone enough into your studies," he went on, getting gleaming expressions from the children, even Louisa. "So, I think it wouldn't do any harm if you dedicated all your left time to the party, to get everything settled."

It was Liesl who spoke, "oh, Father, it would be wonderful!"

"Yes, we can start right now!" Brigitta agreed.

Gretl was overwhelmed with excitement. She got up and run to her Father's sit. "Can we have new clothes for the party, Father?"

"And I want new shoes!" Marta exclaimed. She too got up, being enlaced with the arm his Father wasn't using to embrace Gretl.

"Whatever you want, darlings."

"Really?" Kurt asked doubtful, his mouth full of food.

"That sounds interesting…No more studying!" Friedrich said, giving a side glance to Louisa, who smiled triunfantly.

"Fräulein Maria will help us, won't she?" Gretl inquired, waiting for her Father to answer.

But it was Maria who did. "Of course I will, dear! Or you thought I would miss the fun?"

"No" Gretl laughed, as did all her siblings.

"And what exactly are we supposed to do? I mean, where to begin?" Brigitta asked, putting her cutlery together.

"Yes, there is so much to do! I think we'll need even more help. Why don't we call uncle Max?" Friedrich asked hopeful, his eyes sparkling.

"Uncle Max!" the other children exclaimed in unisson.

Maria, though, thought it would be better to change the subject. After all, it was impossible to think about Max without associating him with the Baroness. At least then, when things were still recent, they shouldn't bring the two into the conversation. So, trying to seem absent, she said, "why don't you let your Father speak, children? I'm certain he can clear everything out." She winked at Georg, who smiled at her, thankful.

He thought for a moment before speaking. The children were looking anxiously at him. He took a glance of each of them, and finally began, "well, I can deal with the technical details." The children had intrigued expressions. "I mean, the light, the food, the music-"

"Oh, Fahter, I'd like to choose the songs myself!" Liesl interrupted him, rather annoyed.

"Of course," Georg agreed. It's up to you, then, but I do want to supervise your choices. After all, we shall discuss who we'll call to play the music."

"Can't we simply have the music playing on the record-player?" Liesl inquired, before taking a sip of her water.

"I don't think so. Don't worry, we can call the same musicians we called to the last party. They are pretty good, I'm sure they can play anything you ask them," Georg assured.

Liesl looked convinced, for she didn't retorted.

"As I was saying - he went on, looking at all the children alternatively - your job will be choosing pretty clothes, and Maria will help you in that task" - Maria nodded cheerfully- "and you, Liesl, making the list of guests." That moment, all the boys and the girls stared at him at once, requestful. "Well, if you don't mind, each of your siblings could also choose two or three guests to invite," he added.

"It won't be a problem, Father," Liesl stated, giving them an assuring smile.

"You can leave the decoration issue with me, Liesl," Maria offered.

"We could have professionals do that, darling," Georg said.

"Oh, no, I'd be glad to prepare the decoration!" she exclaimed. "And I know the children will love to help me," she added, getting from each of them a nod of agreement.

"We've made a great progress, tonight," Georg said, putting both hands on the table. "But the first thing to do is go to the bank and get some money. We'll need it. I can go there tomorrow. Anyway, there is one more thing to resolve there, as well."

Some of them seemed curious, but Georg continued as if he hadn't noticed. "In the next two weeks, then, you'll get everything settled. So, even with you at school, I'll be able to make the final arrangements. Are we in agreement?" he asked, staring at Liesl. It was her approval he needed.

"Yes, it seems good," she replied.

When they had finished the dessert, the family went together to the terrace, to get some fresh air. It was an agradable night; the sky was full of stairs, the wheather was pretty warm and a soft breeze kept cooling their faces. The time passed unoticed. They went inside only several hours after, when Marta slept on her Father's lap and everyone become aware of how late it was.

* * *

In the next day, during the breakfast, Georg told his family he was indeed going to the bank. One of the reasons he was going there was Liesl's party, but he also had planned to transfer his money to an English bank. Georg hadn't been appreciatting the last movements of the Germans, and he could tell something would happen soon. He didn't like to think they would in fact invade Austria, as some people liked to announce. Nevertheless, he was sure things wouldn't remain the same, and wanted to assure his family welfare. For how much time more would his money be safe in the Austrian bank? Nobody knew. It cut his heart to demonstrate he didn't trust his country as he used to do, but Maria and the children came first, nobody could change his mind about that. 

"Are you sure you won't let me go to the bank with you, Father? But why?" Friedrich asked one more time, trying to persuade his Father before he left.

In other days, Georg would be pleased to take his son to the bank with him, but then, he didn't want to risk him suspecting of anything wrong. He didn't want the boy to be worried. Georg made his best to seem casual, "yes, Friedrich, it isn't the best time to take you with me. I want to go there, some day, exclusively to show you how people can invest their money, and we'll find a good investment to your own, alright?"

"But I don't even have money!" Friedrich replied, gloomingly.

"You see? That's another reason for you to stay," Georg said smartly, but not pondering his words.

"Okay, Father," Friedrich gave up. He didn't have choice after all. "Ah, Franz got your car prepared," he added without looking at his Father.

"Thank you, Friedrich. And take care of the women as I'm absent, will you?" he spoke, trying to liven him up. But Friedrich merely nodded. _"Some day he'll understand,"_ Georg thought, turning to walk towards the front door.

Friedrich made his way up the stairs, towards his bedroom. His mind was so stuck on his Father's refusal to take him to the bank that he got really startled when somebody shouted.

"Someone come here, please!"

It was Louisa, he knew, and the voice came from her bedroom.

"Quickly!" she called again.

Friedrich didn't think twice, running to the source of that desperate voice. Something very wrong was happening. Nobody yelled like that in normal circunstances.

"I'm coming!" was all he managed to say, that is, shout.

He entered Louisa's room to find it empty. He was so dazed that he only moved to go to her bathroom when she called again, this time seeming even worse. Nervous, he slowly opened the door and came in. The shower was on. Not knowing exactly what to do, he called, "Louisa, are you okay?"

"No, of course not!" she retorted.

Friedrich got even more confused. "Let me help you then," he said, slowly opening the shower door.

"No, not you!" she said with difficulty, using both hands to cover herself.

Even though he had only taken a quick glance at Louisa, he could see she was on the floor, the water falling uninterruptedly over her body. Definitely she wasn't well.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm going to get Liesl, alright?"

"Yes, but rush!" she demanded.

Friedrich closed the door again and run to Liesl's bedroom. Just after he left the room, with his back turned to the corridor, he collided with Brigitta, who had also heard the screams and was going to see what was wrong.

"Ouch!" they shouted together.

"Oh, Brigitta, Louisa isn't well. She is on the floor of the shower, and in great pain, I think!"

"I'll see her then, let me go through!" she demanded worried.

"No, you'd better get Liesl, she'll know what to do!" he pleaded.

"Okay!" the girl agreed. Suddenly she remembered, "oh, no, why Father had to go to the bank right now? He should be here!"

"He's just left. I think I can still get him!" Friedrich exclaimed, not giving Brigitta any chance to answer. If she did, he wouldn't hear, for he was already dowsntairs when she opened her mouth again.

Brigitta sighed, and a mix of annoyance to be left there alone and relief to think his Father might not have left yet came over her. She run to Liesl's bedroom, but only to find that nobody was there. _"Oh, God, where is she?" _Brigitta thought, trying to decide where to go look for her. Automatically, she went dowsntairs. Right she was: Liesl was in the living room, writing something and being watched by Marta and Gretl. Brigitta didn't want to alarm the little ones, but she had to tell Liesl what was happening and take her to Louisa quickly. As naturally as she could, and from the doorway, the girl called, "Liesl, come here, please!

"Brigitta!" Liesl looked up at her. "Come in."

"No, please, you come here!" she replied, despair starting to get the best of her.

Intrigued, but noticing something wasn't right, Liesl asked Marta and Gretl to wait and came to where Brigitta was. "What's up?"

"It's Louisa, she needs your help," Brigitta said, tears of despair rolling down her face.

"Calm down, Brigitta, and tell me what is happening," Liesl asked, trying to keep calm herself.

"I don't know, it was Friedrich who saw her!" she exclaimed, not being able to suppress the sobs.

Liesl could tell the situation was serious, and worry started to come over her. "I'm going there right now, alright?" Brigitta seemed slightly better. "Would you ask Kurt to be with Marta and Gretl for a while? I don't want them to be scared," Liesl said. Her sister nodded and smiled, usong the back of her hands to wip her tears. "Tell him the situation, he will understand. And then you come to Louisa's bedroom to help me with her, alright?"

While Brigitta went to look for Kurt, Liesl rushed up to help Louisa.

* * *

Meanwhile, Friedrich had managed to reach his Father as he crossed the gates. 

"Father, Father, wait!"

Georg stopped the car all of sudden, and turned to look at his son. "I told you, Friedrich, you can't go with me. Don't insist!" he said annoyed.

"No, Father! It's Louisa, she is not well!" the boy explained, trying to slow down his own breath.

"What?" he asked worried, getting out of the car. He was so shocked that, instead of driving the car back to the front door, he run back to the house with Friedrich on his heels and left the car there, its motor on and the gates, open.

* * *

Within seconds, Liesl reached Louisa's bathroom and carefully opened the shower door. The girl had her head lowered and the arms around her legs, in a fetal position. When she saw the door opening, she looked up and her teary eyes met Liesl's. The older girl turned off the shower and, helping her sister to get up, she asked, "what is happening, Louisa? Where does it hurt?" 

With one hand, Louisa took the hand Liesl had stretched out to help her and the other, she put on her belly, specifically the area below the navel. Liesl tought it might be menstrual colic, but, as far as she knew, Louisa hadn't had her first period yet. _"Would it be the first? Who knows?" _she thought. There was no sign of blood on the floor, though. In spite of being extremely concerned, Liesl did her best not to show it and make Louisa more scared than she may had been. Besides the pain, the girl was also trembling, so, never letting go of her, Liesl took a towel and put it around her body.

"Can you walk?" Liesl asked, studying her sister's reaction.

"I think so," Louisa muttered, her voice faint.

"I'll help you."

Liesl slowly led her sister outside the bathroom. As the two approached the bed, Brigitta entered the room, seeming calmer.

"Oh, Brigitta, you came in a good time. Would you please pick some clothes for Louisa?" Liesl asked, carefully helping the girl to sit on the bed. She was still trembling, her skin very cold and her face, extremely pale.

"Of course, " Brigitta assured. Looking at Louisa and back at Liesl, she asked, "how is she?" A knot formed in her stomach as she saw the state of her sister, who gave her a weak smile. It made Brigitta even more disheartened. She couldn't bare that sight, so she diverted her attention to the cupboard, where she would get the clothes.

"I don't know, but certainly it is nothing serious," Liesl replied, in an effort to convince herself above all. Yet, she managed to give Louisa an assuring look and sat close to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Brigitta spent more time than she should picking the clothes, with her back turned to the other girls. She didn't want Liesl nor Louisa to see her crying once more. Finally putting herself together again, she turned and walked towards the bed. Brigitta helped Liesl to dress Louisa up; she was fastening the last button of her dress when their Father bursted into the room, followed close by Friedrich.

"Louisa, what happened, how are you?" Georg inquired, approaching his daughter and giving her a tight embrace.

"Uh, don't do that!" Louisa exclaimed, trying to wear off the pain by slightly pressing her belly.

Scared, Georg moved away and looked at Liesl, as if expecting her to give him an explanation.

Obviously Liesl couldn't explain the pain, but she knew he'd better bring a doctor to see Louisa as fast as he could. "I think you should call a doctor, Father. I can call Dr. Toller if you want," she offered.

"Of course, the doctor! But I don't know if it is a good idea to call him. It would take too much time. We'd better take her to the hospital where he works," he stated. Turning to Louisa, he said in an assuring tone, "I'll take you to Dr. Toller's surgery, in Salzburg, alright?" The girl nodded. "It isn't far, we'll get there fast."

Georg didn't know what to do, so, once more, looked for Liesl's support. She took one of Louisa's arms, and motioned him to do the same with the other. Together, they lifted the girl from the bed. After some steps, Georg realized how difficult is was for Louisa to walk. "I'll take her," he said. Liesl helped him to adjust his sister in his arms, and she threw her arms around her Father's neck. In this way they descended the stairs.

After a while, unexpectedly, Louisa spoke, "Father, Liesl can go with us?"

Georg and Liesl changed a painful look, then he replied, "of course, darling."

Friedrich and Brigitta were with them all the way. "Do you want us to do something, Father?" the boy asked nervous.

As if he had just become aware of his presence, Georg answered, "no, Friedrich, it's all right." Then he changed his mind and stopped walking. "Wait, I think I need. Where are the others, Kurt, Marta and Gretl?"

"In the living room. I asked Kurt to stay with Marta and Gretl and don't let them notice something is wrong," Brigitta replied.

"Good. You two go tell them we'll be back soon. You shall also explain the situation to Frau Schmidt and ask her to serve the lunch even if we don't return in time. Turn to her if you need something, wathever it is, alright? And, please, try to keep everyone calm," Georg asked, making a great effort to keep _himself_ calm.

He was so confused he hadn't thought about Maria until that moment. They had been up, talking, until the first hours of the morning. He had gotten up early to go to the bank, but didn't want to go to her bedroom and disturb her, so she probably was still asleep at that time. He knew Maria would get very worried if he went there to say what was happening. He also knew they hadn't time for that. Thus, after pondering his actions, Georg turned to Brigitta and looked directly into her eyes. The girl held his look and wait for him to speak, for she knew he would.

"Brigitta, listen carefully," he asked. "Maria is still sleeping. When she wakes up, please, explain her the situation, tell her that everything is under control, and that she doesn't need to worry. I'll contact you as soon as I have some information." He bent down to kiss her on the cheek, never letting go of Louisa. "I trust you," he added.

"I'll will, Father," she assured, once more on the verge of tears.

Brigitta and Friedrich watched as their Father and Liesl took Louisa to the car, which was still near the gates, with the motor on. The older sister helped the younger to get into the car and got in too, sitting close to her on the back seat, while Georg took his place on the front one and started to drive. He drove fast, yet carefully, keeping any imperfection on the road from making the car shake and Louisa's pain increase. They arrived in Salzburg after only a few minutes. While Georg parked the car, Liesl got off and entered the hospital to look for Dr. Toller and make him aware of what was happening. She was waiting for him in his office when Georg arrived with Louisa, accompanied by a nurse.

"Dr. Paul Toller will see you as soon as he finishes examining another pacient. Your daughter is already here. You may join her," the nurse indicated and left, as they entered the room and joined Liesl on the sofa.

"Thank you," Georg said after making sure Louisa was comfortable.

"She said Dr. Toller won't do any surgery today, or he wouldn't be able to see us. Anyway, if we needed, we could have another doctor see Louisa. We have indeed done the right thing, bringing her here," Liesl pointed out, and her Father agreed.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Georg anxiously asked Louisa.

"A little better, but it still hurts when I move," she muttered, her hands on the belly.

That moment a man in his sixties crossed the doorway. Dr. Paul Toller was the von Trapp family's doctor since Agathe had discovered she was pregnant with Liesl. The former doctor of the family was very old and had died several weeks before, and Georg happened to be introduced to Dr. Toller just in the right time, and from then on they became great friends as well. The man had taken care of them whenever they got sick, specially that year when the children had caught scarlet fever and the illness had taken Agathe from them forever. He had also been the one to deliver each of the children, the birth ocurring always in their own house.

"Hello, Liesl!" he greeted. "It's been a while since the last time I saw you, hasn't it? I can't imagine just a few years ago you were that tiny baby who would smile at me whenever I went to visit you!" he said in a cheerful tone.

Liesl laughed slightly. "Hello, doctor!"

"Georg." Dr. Toller stretched out his arms to Georg and they shook hands.

"Hello, Paul. Very busy lately?" Georg asked.

"As always. People keep getting sick, don't they?" he joked. Then he looked over at Louisa. "It seems that today it was your girl's turn... What brings you here, my dear?"

The girl smiled, but it was her Father who answered, "Louisa gave me such a fright, doctor. She is complaining of great pain here," he said, putting a hand on his own belly to indicate the region where Louisa felt the pain.

"Yes, right here," she confirmed in a painful expression, her hands on the same place.

"Hum, let's examine you. Come here, I'll help you," Dr. Paul demanded. "You may follow us, Georg," he added, and both men lifted Louisa from the sofa.

Louisa turned to Liesl and called, "Liesl?"

"She can follow us if you like," the doctor stated comprehensively.

"Yes, please," Louisa said, and an aprehensive Liesl accompained them.

While Dr. Toller examined Louisa, Georg and Liesl waited in a small anteroom, where three coachs were placed and which was separated from the examination room only by a screen. After a while the doctor reappeared alone and asked the two to follow him back to the bigger room.

"Sit there, please," the man indicated and they took each a seat opposite from his own at his working table.

"What does she have, Paul?" Georg asked urgently.

"Well, all the evidences point to an uterus infection," Dr. Toller started.

"What?" Liesl asked, taken aback.

Georg become scared with her reaction, but prefered to wait for the doctor's explanation.

"An uterus infection," he repeated clearly.

"I know what that means," Liesl retorted rather ruddely. She realized it and tried to seem kinder. "I mean, isn't she very young to have such thing?"

"It isn't very common at her age, indeed, but I've treated many girls with the same illness," he assured.

"Is it serious?" Georg asked worried, looking from Liesl to Dr. Toller.

Dr. Paul Toller had a strict expression on his face. It didn't show how concerned he was, but Liesl could tell Louisa's state was serious. Panic started to come over her. Georg, though, was very anxious to notice anything, much less to guess what one was thinking just to analyze their face. All he wanted was an answer, a good one.

The doctor thought for a while before saying something. He knew he had to say what had caught Louisa, obviously, but didn't know where to begin. Besides, he wasn't certain if Georg would want Liesl to hear what he was about to tell him. However, as a voice inside his head said, the girl was more prepared than her Father to hear about Louisa. In fact, he knew, she was the one who would give Georg support, not the contrary. Thus, Dr. Toller didn't hesitate and spoke at last. "Yes, Georg, it is serious," he said as calmly as he could. And as fast as he could, noticing the despair Liesl and her Father couldn't hide, he added, "Fortunately it seems that the infection isn't in a full developed stage, so we shall have good chances to fight it sucessfully." The doctor managed to calm them down a little, but his expression was still very serious.

"Will my daughter be fine, Paul?" Georg pleaded, not being able to control his emotions.

Dr. Toller was taken aback. The worry of a Father about a son or a daughter was the worst of all. Yet, the illness was a fact and he had to do his best in order to explain Georg all he should do to help Louisa get well. So he went on with the explanation, "Georg, there isn't much that can be done about the infection, we have to wait for it to heal naturally. But we do have some means to help fasten the healing. If Louisa's organism is strong, then it will be more difficult for the bacteria to spread the infection, and it is of extreme importance to keep it under control. Hence, I'll prescript Louisa some medicine to strenghten her health. They will give her body best conditions to fight the infection. We can't, by any chance, let her get weaker. The medicine will make her stronger, but it's still essential to give her a complete nourishment. I'll write down what I want you to give her." With that, he took a piece of paper and started to scribble on it.

"Doctor, you tell me, Louisa will be fine, won't she?" Georg insisted. "I can't stand seeing her suffer. And what if she-"

Liesl knew what her Father was thinking of. For her, just the thought of Louisa not being able to get over the illness made her extremely grievous. So the girl didn't even let Georg finish the sentence. "No, Father, please!" she cried. A little more straight, Liesl turned to doctor Toller, "what about the pain she has been feeling, doctor? Isn't there, at least, a manner to make it more bearable? I mean, I can't stand seeing Louisa in pain. It hurts myself!"

"Yes, Liesl, there are some powerful analgesics. By the way, I was going to reach that point. But before I have to know something," he stated. Then his look was straight into Georg's eyes, and he spoke concerned yet intrigued, "Georg, even though it isn't in an advanced stage, and we have to thank God for that, I presume Louisa has been with the infection for a couple of weeks; I can tell from the kind of pain and specially from the aspect of the fluid I collected from her cervices. And, the most important, she told me it isn't the first time she has that pain – "

Georg interrupted him. "But she's never complained before!"

"I know, she said the pain had never been so intense as it is now. I can't imagine why Louisa would hide it from you," he said.

Georg and Liesl's eyes met. They both felt terrible, unable to say a word. Georg was paralized, the grief he felt about his late absence of his children's lives bottering him as never. It was Liesl who managed to speak at last.

"How is she, doctor?" she inquired. "You didn't tell us if she is going to be fine!"

"Well, as I've said, I do believe she will heal, even though it won't be an easy nor a fast process. She will need all your help," Doctor Toller emphasized, facing both of them. "As for now, about the analgesics. I've given her an intravenous one. She will fell better very soon, but the medicine will make her drowsy. In fact, I'd say she is already asleep," he explained. "I must say, however, and you may already know, that this medicine is only for the pain, it won't have any role in Louisa's recovery."

Liesl and her Father looked at him with concern.

"You shall not worry about the shot, it was the only one, a powerful shot of analgesic that will lessen the acute pain faster. I'll prescript her some pills, which are analgesic as well, and that will be enough," Dr. Toller informed and added some lines to the the paper he had scribbed on. Holding it, he continued, "here I wrote down the medicines' names and how they should be administrated. "Here it is," he said, giving Georg the prescription.

That gesture startled Georg a little. Even though he had paid attention to the doctor's words and even said some, at the same time he had been in a kind of trance. The next moment, supposing, praying and, somehow, knowing Louisa was going to heal, he wanted to know if she would be fine after recovering from the infection. Still utter anxious, he asked, "There will be any consequences, Paul? That is, has the infection caused permanent damage?"

What Dr. Toller was due to say was also difficult, but Georg needed to know. "To tell the truth, it's still early to say, but in some cases the infection damage the uterus to the point of cause infertility to the woman." Seeing the horrified expressions of Louisa's Father and sister, Dr. Toller tried to tranquilize them. "Well, this is the worst prognosis, but a not very probable one in Louisa's case, I believe."

Both Georg and Liesl heaved a sigh of relief, but, before any of them could speak, the doctor went on, "there is one more thing I need to know. Has Louisa had her first period yet?"

The question surprised them. Georg had no idea of the answer. Even Liesl wasn't totally sure about it. She remembered that she had asked herself the same thing when she helped Louisa out of the shower. But then something occurred to her. _"If Louisa had, she certainly would have told me,"_ she thought conclusively. "No, doctor, she hasn't," Liesl answered confident, and her Father gave her an embarrassed look, but she went on as if she hadn't noticed. "Does it have something to do with the infection? I mean, Louisa should have already had her first period, I suppose. After all, she is thirteen. Is it possible that the infection prevented it from happening?"

Dr. Toller was amused with Liesl knowledge. Yet, Liesl's answer brought him some more worry. If the infection had in fact afected Louisa's organism in that way, it shouldn't be as innofensive as he thought. Yet, knowing from its symptoms that the illness couldn't be a strong threat, and also knowing he would be able to have a more precise prognosis only observing the development of Louisa's health, the doctor thought he'd better not alarm them even more. In a softy tone, he spoke, "that is exactly what I think, Liesl. However, I must be sure, and only time will tell us. If the infection have in fact perturbed the well function of Louisa's organinsm, the balance of hormones, she may have her first period as soon as she gets better." Liesl and Georg listened carefully.

"Is there anything more?" Georg inquired serious.

"Not for now. I'll ask you to call me immediately if Louisa shows any adverse reaction, or if the pain doesn't wear off. With the analgesic, it shall not occur. The first days will be the most difficult ones; she may feel very weak, despite the medicines and the reinforced nourishment. So, besides these items, bed rest will be essencial. Anyway, don't be alarmed of her weakness, it's normal at the beginning, but only at the begging. Please, keep me informed about how Louisa is doing. Again, call me imediatelly if you notice something wrong. We have to keep a close eye on her, you know. That's all," he finished. "And at any sign of blood, Liesl, call me as well, alright?" he asked the girl, winking at her, who replied with an knowinlgly smile

"I'm sure her siblings will make everything much easier to her, won't you?" Georg looked at Liesl, who nodded in agreement.

Thereafter Dr. Toller led Georg to where Louisa were, indeed asleep. He took his daughter in his arms once more, said goodbye to the doctor and, followed by Liesl, went back to the parking lot. They adjusted Louisa on the back seat. She briefly opened her eyes, but at the same second went back to sleep, after accepting Liesl's offer to rest the head on her lap. This time Georg drove slower; there were no need to hurry. Yet, they arrived home shortly. While Georg silently took Louisa in his arms once more, Liesl entered first to ask Franz to handle the car. Despite the effort to avoid noises, they couldn't get to Louisa's bedroom before everyone in the house noticed their presence. As soon as they entered the house, Maria run to them, followed close by Brigitta. Fortunately, the two realized in time that Louisa was asleep. They said nothing, but their faces showed how worried they were. Georg montioned indicating he would them tell everything in a few minutes. With his head, he pointed at the girl he was holding and then upstairs. All five of them made their way through the stairs to Louisa's room. After placing her on the bed and closing the door behind him, he went to his study downstairs, where he would be able to talk. There, with Liesl's and, sometimes, Brigitta's help, Georg explained all the happenings to an extremely anxious Maria, from the moment Friedrich had heard Louisa's scream. Maria, and Brigitta as well, only calmed down when Georg assured them, and himself above all, that Louisa was going to be fine. "With the help of you all," he had added.

When they were finished, Maria, calmer, said, "but you should have awaken me. I had to be with you, to be at Louisa's side."

"I told you, darling, I didn't want to disturb you," Georg explained again in a soft tone.

But Maria was not convinced. "You wouldn't have disturbed me," she stated rather annoyed. Then she realized it would be no use keeping on that subject. "Ah, it isn't important now. What really matters is that we had nothing more than a fright, and she soon will be totally recovered, won't she?" However, that moment, Maria recollected Georg's words about the risk of permanent damage to Louisa's uterus, which could not be high, but existed. Liesl and Georg may have remembered that too, for the expressions they held were tremendously disheartened. Maria noticed that and felt extremely bad. "I'll go to her bedroom now. I want to see how she is," was all she could say, and she meant it.

"But she is asleep," Brigitta pointed out.

"I know, I just want to take a look at her," Maria said, leaving the study to see the girl.

Georg, Liesl and Brigitta went to the living room, where Friedrich, Kurt, Marta and Gretl already knew they had returned and were anxiously waiting for an exlpanation about the situation. They also wanted to know how Louisa was, of course. So their Father told everything he thought they ought to know, not mentioning how difficult and slow would be her recovery nor the risk Louisa had of being infertile. The younger children wouldn't understand, and Friedrich didn't need to know, at least not then that they weren't sure about what would actually happen. As for Louisa, Georg and Maria had decided not to tell her the truth, not yet. They didn't want to give her more preocuppations than she already had. It would be better to wait and observe how her state would develop.

The family spent the rest of the day as normally as they could. Louisa woke just at dinner time. She ate in her bedroom, the food Maria had gladly brought to her. Frau Schmidt had prepared it following Georg's recommendations strictly. After the meal, all the children, in groups of two (Marta and Gretl; Brigitta and Kurt; Liesl and Friedrich), always accompained by Maria, went to see Louisa, talk a little to her, say goodnight and give her wishes of 'get better soon.' Liesl lingered there after the others had gone. Louisa asked her to stay, so she went to her own bedroom to get her nightdress, returned, changed and slept at her sister's side. Both of them, not only Louisa, felt safer that way.

* * *

A/N: How did you like this chapter? I hope it wasn't very distressing, I just wanted to innovate a little and at the same time give the story a kind of U-turn.

Regarding american school system, I know it's a bit confusing, and the classification and the names of the grades may vary from region to region, if not within the same one. If I left anything unclear, specially to those who aren't american (just like me), please tell me, for I myself spent a great time clearing out the things. The lines I post about Gretl and Marta's school was takne from the following:

Elementary Schools: kindergarten through 5th grade (5 to 10)

Middle Schools: 6th, 7th, and 8th grades (11 to 13)

Senior High Schools: 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th grades (14 to 17)

The ages in between brackets were added by me. I think they are accurate, but if don't, let me know!

Concerning medical stuff, if you have any questions, I'll be glad to answer them, as long as the answer isn't beyond my ken. I tried to make things the more real I could. After all, despite some knowledge due to lots of research, I'm not a doctor.

Please, tell me what you think about this chapter and keep reviewing. The reviews are greatly welcome!

Aline.


	9. Preparatives

A/N:

Hey, everyone!

First I'd like to apologize for the delay in updating this chapter. I know it took even more time to be done than before. The problem is that I'm pretty busy, preparing my final work at University. It's been taking me a lot of time, and I'm afraid it won't be finished very soon. Anyway, I want you to know I didn't leave my story behind, and do work on it constantly. Not as much as I would like, but I do work. Please, be patient!

IMPORTANT!

I also ask you to re-read the second part of Chapter Eight, from the moment Louisa is taken to the hospital (you can also re-read the entire chapter, it's up to you, but from the cited part is enough). The reason is that following a review, I've made some changes which, if unread, may confuse you. It concerns the date of antibiotics' invention. As malinche alerted me, they hadn't been put in use in the 30's, so Louisa's infection couldn't have been treated with this kind of medicine.

Thank you, malinche, for your review! This chapter is dedicated to you and to your fellows 'madrileños'.

I thank my other reviewers as well. Please keep making comments. I need to know if you like the development of my story. As you may have noticed, I follow every suitable suggestion you give me, and it's what make me want to keep writing.

Now, to the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Preparatives

As Dr. Toller had said, the first days of Louisa's treatment were very difficult, and worse, not encouraging ones. In fact, even with his warning that it would be expected, the family couldn't help being extremely worried. Nevertheless, trusting the doctor, Georg restrained himself and didn't call him. All he did, with Maria and the children's help, was follow the doctor's instructions about Louisa's medication, nourishment and rest. It was useless, as Georg thought, for the girl didn't seem to get better. On the contrary, despite the fact that at the beginning she willingly ate the food Frau Schmidt prepared carefully for her, after some days she refused every meal one would offer. Of course Georg, Maria or Liesl always found a way to have Louisa eat, took the time and means it would. In spite of their effort, the girl was getting weaker and weaker.

Liesl had even asked her Father if he didn't think it would be better to cancel her party. She had pointed out that they shouldn't have any other preocupation but Louisa's recovery. Besides, she had added, nobody was in the mood of preparing anything. But Georg didn't have the same opinion. Obviously he agreed that nothing was more important than taking care of Louisa, but he told Liesl they mustn't let the sadness take over them, it wouldn't do any good. So, according to him, having something else to occupy the minds of her siblings, and hers as well, was a blessing. Liesl accepted his words and, along with Maria, kept entertaining her brothers and sisters, specially the little ones, with the preparatives for the party.

After some time of total helplessness, Georg couldn't accept the situation as normal, so, not thinking twice, he picked up the phone and called Dr. Toller. Georg was right: it shouldn't be happening. Louisa's weakiness was supposed to last only a few days, and it was almost two weeks since the day they had took her to the doctor. However, again, there wasn't much to be done. Dr. Toller did prescript one more strenghtening medicine, increased the dosis of the other ones and reinforced the recommendations about what Louisa should eat, but that was all. They would have to wait. And pray. The night after the doctor's visit was the worst of all. Because they had hoped he would come with a solution, knowing there was nothing that could help Louisa brought the family an utter grief. Georg was the one who suffered more; he had already felt like that before, and the mere thought of losing any other member of his family devastated him. He didn't sleep, nor did Maria or Liesl. Even though they shared the same fear, none of the three knew the others were awaken. Not wanting to bother anyone else, they spent the hours alone, drown in anguish and despair.

Miraculously, from the following day, Louisa's health improved quicker than anybody could have imagined. It was as if she had noticed the pain her condition made her family feel, and so she fought her own weakness in order to get over it faster. Of course it was nosense, but there wasn't any other logic explanation for her sudden recovery. Even Dr. Toller was impressed, yet extremely relieved. As he told Georg months later, he had seriously feared the worst. The first good signal came from the breakfast, which Louisa ate as soon as Liesl brought it to her. Besides, Louisa's face wasn't so pale anymore, and she even seemed more cheerful. Since she was feeling better, the first thing she asked her Father when he came to see her in the morning was to go out to take some fresh air and enjoy the warmth of the sun, which was unusually bright as if to welcome her back to life. Georg had hesitated at first. After all, Dr. Toller had been very clear when he said the girl would need bed rest. However, after hearing from the doctor it wouldn't be a problem as long as she didn't do any great physical effort, he gladly took his daughter from the bed to the terrace, where all her siblings and Maria were happily waiting for her. Nobody could believe it was happening, not after the dark moments they had all lived. Thanks to God, those times belonged in the past. Nevertheless, as Dr. Toller had stressed, they couldn't neglect the treatment, thus all the medicines and the former instructions were maintained. The only difference was that Louisa could get out of bed once in a while. Her life was slowly getting back to normal. One day, after examining her, Dr. Toller told Georg to stop with the analgesics and observe how she would react. For their relief, her pain didn't reappear during the next few days. After a last exhaustive examination, he concluded she didn't show any sign of the illness. The infection had gone; Louisa was cured.

Everything would be perfect hadn't been the fact that within two days the children would be returning to school. Well, that was what some of them thought. In the previous years, going back to there would be something to look forward to. However, those summer holidays, apart from Louisa's infection, things couldn't have been better. Their Father had become a Father again, they would have the Mother they wanted so dearly, and they had had as much fun as one could possibly have in their entire life. Liesl had even one more reason to remember those summer holidays as the best ones: Rolf, and every little moment they had spent together.

In the last day of the holidays, after the breakfast, all the family went out to the terrace intending to enjoy a sunny morning, its soft breeze, the birds singing, even the movements of the lake's water, if it was possible. But not everyone seemed satisfied.

"Ah, Father, I don't want to go back to school so early!" Friedrich told his Father.

"Yes, there are so many things we still want to do! We won't have time going to school every day!" Kurt agreed.

Georg laughed. "Is it school so bad? I thought you liked it!"

"Oh, we do like it, Father!" Brigitta protested, getting a look of repprovation from her brothers. She didn't gave attention to them.

"Children, I assure you there will be plenty of time to do everything you want," Maria said, not much confident. Her eyes met Georg's and he nodded. It was all she need to continue, "I suppose you'll still have a lot of fun getting things prepared for Liesl's party. After all, we haven't done much so far, have we?"

"Yes, we have, Fräulein Maria! Marta and I have already chosen our guests, haven't we, Liesl?" Gretl announced, looking at her eldest sister, who smiled in agreement.

"But we haven't bought our new clothes yet," Louisa pointed out. "And I haven't chosen my guests," she added.

"_How could she?"_ Georg thought gloominly. "You are right, Louisa. As a matter of fact, _almost_ nothing was done," he said, emphazising the word as he winked at Gretl.

"Are you sure we will have time to get everything settled, Father?" Kurt asked in a impertinent way.

"Of course you will, Kurt. After all, most of the job won't be yours," Georg replied.

"But what about our lessons, Father? I suppose Fräulein Maria will be drilling us in our studies every morning, won't she?" Marta asked, secretively waiting for a 'yes'.

"Yes, I will, darling. Don't you want me to?" Maria inquired, raising her eyebrows.

Marta looked at her brothers, fearing what they would think about the answer she was about to give. Timidly she replied, "we want, Fräulein Maria." The boys, though, seemed to share the same opinion, for both of them nodded cheerfuly.

While Maria talked, Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta diverted their attention from her and stared at their Father. They were expecting to be excused from the toturial, but, judging by the firm look Georg gave them, his silent answer was 'no way, girls'. They sighed and glanced at each other. _"We tried,"_ the three thought.

"Well, it seems we reached a consensus again," Georg said.

"A consensus about what? I still don't think we'll have spare time to worry about the party," Louisa teased with that well known dareness.

"_Oh, no, she won't start again!"_ Georg hoped. "Well, Louisa, what makes you think like that?" But he didn't gave her the chance to reply. "We can discuss about the preparatives every night. Besides, there will be the weekends. Do you still think you won't manage?" he tried.

The girl merely grunted. Her Father had won, both of them knew, but she would never admit that.

"Very well, then," Georg said, not looking at Louisa. "Liesl, I trust you'll deal with the list of guests, yours and your siblings'. Can I have your word?"

"Yes, Father," she assured. "I have to pick up the songs as well."

"Right. You show me your choices as soon as you have them, okay?"

"Yes," she replied, but didn't seem much happy to have to submit her choices to her Father's approval.

"What about our new clothes, Father? You didn't tell us how nor when we'll be able to get them," Brigitta stated.

"I guess you girls can spend one of the upcoming weekends to do some shopping. Unless you prefer to have the dress made by a special couturier. I've heard of one – "

"Really, Father?" the girls asked in unison. They hadn't even listened to his words about having the clothes done. The word 'shopping' had had a magic effect on them. The perspective of going out for shopping delighted the girls. Some of them didn't even remember doing such thing. During those last years all the children's clothes had been brought from town by their Father. Some of the times he had had an old couturier make some clothes for them, but that used to be a rare event. Besides, as Georg thought, after being interrupted by his daughters, and disgusted at his own previous unsensibility, _"I don't know if the woman is still alive, so old she was." _

"And what about _our_ clothes, Father? Will that woman make them for us, or will you bring them from town?" Friedrich inquired, a bit jealous of his sister's lucky.

"I assume we can handle that together," Georg said, amused with Friedrich's reaction.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked puzzled.

"Hum, I think I'm pretty capable of choosing, with my sons, some party clothes for them, don't you think so?"

Glee took over the boys. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. It was Kurt the one to speak first, "are you serious, Father? Can we do some shopping too?"

"Yes. I propose we all take one of the next weekends to go to Salzburg and resolve everything about your clothes. We can pick up yours while Maria do the same with the girls. And I say we could also buy something for us. After all, we'll be needing proper dressing too, I believe."

Maria's expression was one of total embarrassment. "Me, having new clothes bought by Georg?" She had never thought about that before. But the reassuring look he gave her eased her discomfort. And to her relief, the children were so busy talking excited about their upcoming outing that they didn't notice it. They stopped talking only when Maria spoke again.

"I keep my words about the decoration issue!" she gladly reminded. Turning to Georg, she went on, "darling, I thought maybe I could help Frau Schmidt with some other details as well, like the food, the drinks. I'd be pleased to."

"Whatever you want, Maria. But I think it won't be really necessary. Your help with the girl's dresses will be more welcome. What do you say?" he asked gently.

"Hum, I can do both. Why not?"

* * *

The last day of the holidays was spent at home, but not without some fun. Maria had the great idea to have lunch on the terrace. It couldn't have been better: delicious food and dessert, the marvelous scenery that pleased them, the usual daily talking, added by considerations about the new semester at school. At this point, Gretl and Marta expressed their anxiety about their new school, that they feared not liking it or not being accepted by their new fellows. Maria tranquilized the little ones saying everything would turn out fine, there was nothing to fear, and they seemed to accept her words.

During the afternoon, they all reunited in the living room to hear some of Georg's stories about his life at his old school or about other stuff that belonged in his childhood. He had also reminded some funny events that had taken place in their own lives, like the day when Liesl lost her first baby tooth and went to him crying her eyes out thinking she would become all toothless. Or when Brigitta had gone mad because she couldn't read the book that had the 'most beautiful figures in all the world,' as she had said then. The detail is that the book was French and she was only four. There was also that evening when Marta had gone missing only to be found in her Mother's bathroom quietly putting toothpaste all over her face and saying she was 'making up'. Georg couldn't have left out the day the family had gone to the marketplace and Kurt, so excited at the sight of a man carrying a basket full of red and fresh strawberries, ran in his direction so fast he bumped into him and knocked the poor guy down, making the fruits spread everywhere nearby. He also gladly remembered the occasion in which Gretl, two years before, hating the fact that she was the only one who wasn't old enough to join her siblings in their studies, chose a morning to dress herself up and wait in the car to be taken to school along with them. And when her Father was called and said she couldn't go, she was left back in his arms, sobbing desperately.

It was Louisa who brought to the subject one of Friedrich's arts. She told how he proudly had managed to find Georg's dearest whistle, hidding it away for days, and how their Father had gone boiling mad at 'the brat who stole my whistle'. The funniest was that he found the object in the same place he used to keep it, and kept repeating to himself his memory was failing him and he needed some rest. Buying again a fight with Louisa, Georg proceeded to tell them in what the girl had been involved several years before, when she was eight, to be precise. One day he had been peacefully shuffling some papers in his study when Frau Schmidt came in and told him someone wished to talk to him on the phone. It was from the children's school. They wanted him to go there that right moment to retrieve a troublesome girl. He drived to the school at once, utterly worried, to find out the 'troublesome' girl was Louisa, and that she had fought with another girl, pulling her hair, messing up all her works, and, worse, throwing at her a jar full of spiders. Georg was ashamed to death. After that, Louisa didn't return to the school for a week. Nobody knew the reason of the fight, and she would never tell him on their way back home. In fact, she had never told him the truth. Louisa said she didn't remember the reason anymore, but her Father suspected she was not being honest. He didn't insited, though.

As Georg had been so distant from his children during the past years, almost all the interesting things he was able to recollect belonged in a time when Agathe was still alive, so it wasn't easy not to mention her once in a while. Despite that, the children didn't seem upset whenever their birth Mother's name was spoken. It indicated that most of the time they remembered her with nostalgia, not with grief anymore. Even Georg was finally managing to get over the pain. It was a blessing, and he was extremely grateful to Maria, because undoubtely her presence had had a lot of influence in changing the situation. Speaking of Maria, she, of course, didn't miss the chance to tell them about some of her pranks. But she didn't want to bring her childhood to the surface, for she didn't remember it as a good one. So Maria went on explaining why she considered herself as 'much more trouble' at the Abbey, including all her escapes to the mountains to sing, her singings even at the Abbey, her waltzes on her way to Mass, her whistles on the stairs and her delays to almost everything. This last one wasn't new to them, though.

They were having so much fun that the track of time was totally lost. Everyone got aware of how late it was only when the sun set and it was almost dinner time. Before the family sit together at the table to have their meal, each one of them went upstairs to take a shower and change into more comfortable clothes. One hour later they were reunited again in the dining room.

Gretl was the first to speak after they have thanked the Lord, "Father, are you going to take us to school tomorrow?"

Georg put down on the table the fork he had just caught. "In fact, I don't know, Gretl." It was true. Both the place where Marta and Gretl would study and the one where the older children would be attending classes weren't much far from their house, but they were located at opposite sides of the town. So it would be impossible to make only one journey in order to take the children to school all together. Georg had thought about that little problem the previous day, although he hadn't discussed it with anyone yet.

"Who is taking us then?" Marta asked between the gestures of shovelling two forkfuls of food into her mouth.

"You see, darlings," Georg started, looking from Marta to Gretl, "as your new school isn't far from here, I think it would be nice if you and Maria went for a walking every morning to get there." With that, he turned to Maria and reached for her approval.

And so gave she, "Oh, it would be wonderful! What do you think, Marta, Gretl?"

The girls didn't seem much happy with the news. The children had been used to be taken to school by car. Driven by Franz, yet a car. Since the little ones hadn't notion of how short was the distance they would in fact walk trought, they only accepted the idea when Maria cheered them up.

"Girls, I tell you it isn't a long way. Only about ten minutes, isn't it?" Maria said, looking at Georg, who nodded in support.

"Why aren't you taking them?" Louisa inquired, her face covered by the glass from which she was taking a long gulp.

"Well, because I'm taking _you_, I guess," he answered, annoyed at not being able to see Louisa's eyes. He had the little impression she was hidding herself from him.

The girl chocked on the water she was drinking. After some seconds, being able to talk again, she cried, "What?"

"I'm taking _you_," he repeated firmly, but scared of her reaction and with eight pairs of eyes staring at him.. "I mean, you, Liesl, Friedrich, Kurt and Brigitta."

The boys didn't comment anything. Actually, they liked the prospect of being driven to school by their Father. First because it meant a few more minutes of sleeping. From the beggining, the thought of walking early in the morning upset the two. After wall, they had always gone to school by car, and were perfectly used to that. The second reason was the simply fact that it would be their Father, yes, their Father, who would be taking them.

The three girls, though, shared a meaningful look. None of them appreciated being scorted by Georg on their way to school. However, they knew well their protests would be in vain, as it had happened with the tutorial subject.

But Louisa had to try. "I thought you would at last let us go to school alone. You said it's not a long way, and I see no problem at all," she stated resentful. Liesl and Brigitta glanced surprised yet supportively at her.

"Yes, I said, but I won't permit you going alone. Besides, you know very well your way isn't that short, only if you go by car. Indeed, it's a bit further than Gretl and Marta's school." The tone in which Georg spoke showed there was no place to contestation.

Nevertheless, Louisa didn't stop, "this is not a reason. We can perfectly manage a morning walking."

It was enough. Everyone knew that, even Louisa, but she would never stop unless someone interfered. Liesl and Maria noticed how Georg was getting irritated, and it was the last thing they wanted then. They looked nervous at each other, as if trying to decide who would speak.

As they couldn't get to a decision, they changed a last look and reprimanded together, "Louisa!"

Louisa turned to them as if she had just been aware of their presence, an expression of 'what are you looking at?' on her annoyed face. All of sudden the discomfort she had caused there dawned on her, and she felt sorry, hating herself for those moments when she wasn't able to control her angry at being contradicted. The silence that emanated from the girl told everyone she had finally gave up. Only Maria, Liesl and Brigitta realized she hadn't really given up, but been taken by regret. After some minutes of uncomfortable quieteness, everyone felt like talking again. The dense air had been dissolved, and even Georg had recomposed himself.

"I see you all have finish eating. Why don't we go to the living room so we can talk a little more before bedtime?" Georg instigated.

It didn't need to be told twice. Like a storm, the children run to the room and settled themselves on the sofa, couches and even on the floor. Georg and Maria stayed behind a little more, just to share a tight hug and a slight kiss, quickly enough so they wouldn't go missing. The couple joined the children and they didn't talk, but sang together for almost two hours, until their Father announced it was already bedtime.

When everyone had gone or been put to bed, Georg and Maria went to the terrace once again. They talked a bit more, including plans for the following day. They could also finally enjoy some moments of privacity and intimacy. So came more kisses and mutual declarations of love. Everything was so perfect! Some months before they couldn't even have imagined that their lives would change in a so good way. They were happy, the children were happy. Was there something else they could possibly desire? After what seemed mere minutes but were really hours, they went to their bedrooms. After all, they needed some rest, for the next day would be tiring, they knew.

Maria was the first one to wake up in the following morning. After getting ready, she went to Marta and Gretl's bedroom to wake the girls up and help them with their school uniforms.

"Girls, meet your Father dowstairs while I take a look at your brothers. I have a little suspect they are still deep asleep. I'll be there soon," Maria said, heading to the boy's corridor as Marta and Gretl did what they were asked to.

When the little ones reached the dining room their sisters were already there, but their brothers not, as Maria had suspected, nor their Father, a fact that wasn't expected at all. Georg was found in Friedrich's bedroom, trying to wake him up. Unsuccessfully, to Maria's amusement. Even though, he assured her he would manage to do what he intended to. Saying he would also remove Kurt of his bed, and that she shouldn't worry, he asked her to wait with the girls for he would join them in no time. So did Maria, and Georg was right, for only a few minutes later he entered the dining room with two drowsy boys at his sides. The family had a quick breakfast, and soon after they were outside, by the car. Before the older children settled themselves in the vehicle, Maria wished them a good first day of school. Georg gave each of his youngest daughters a kiss on the cheek, slightly kissed Maria on the lips and entered the car at last. Maria, Marta and Gretl waved them goodbye and watched them go, finally making their way to school.

* * *

Their routine for the following weeks was not very eventful. Every morning Georg took Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt and Brigitta to school, while Maria did her walking with Marta and Gretl. The little ones, in fact, did like their new school. Maria and Georg knew they would, yet it was a relief. The children's studies were wacthed close by the adults. Every afternoon they spent some hours in the room which was made their studying room, catching up with all the daily lessons. After that they were drilled in their studies by either Maria or Georg, in Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta's case. The only period they had free, apart from the weekends, were the evenings, and the chance of discussing things for Liesl's party was not missed. One night, the eldest daughter sat with Louisa and Brigitta, then with Friedrich and Kurt, to make their guest lists. Marta and Gretl's ones had been made before. Each of them chose two or three friends, all from school, to invite to the party. When they weren't involved with the preparatives, they either talked about all sort of things or sang together in the living room. They also made more of those joyful picnics, as well as some touring around Salzburg, visiting various of its places.

Concerning Liesl's own list of guests, it was with utter pain that she didn't include Rolf's name in it. Despite the fact that he was the only one she couldn't permit being absent, she aslo knew it would be impossible for him to come. Besides, her Father would never let it happen. Therefore, the girl didn't even ask him such thing. In a virtual way, though, Rolf was the first name on her list. He would be very missed, she knew. Liesl tried not to think much about that. She would do her best to enjoy the party her Father would so gladly give specially to her. It was a wonderful gift, so she didn't have the right to be sad. "I won't," she told herself. Liesl gave her Father all the guest lists, as well as the one with the songs she had picked up. To her surprise, he didn't object the last one, and even assured her the musicians would play each of the songs she had chosen. It did cheer Liesl up.

While the children went to school, the adults went on getting everything prepared for the party. Indeed, it was mostly Frau Schimdt's job. Not that Maria didn't want to help, but she was pratically not allowed. Georg knew he had said she would be able to do wathever she wanted, but he didn't want her to work. She gave a lot of suggestions, it is true, even though the old housekeeper was the one to give them form. Georg also gave his opinion here and there, but his main role was the financial one. Speaking of finances, between the preparatives, he had finally managed to go to the bank to retrive some money and have the remaing transferred to an English financial institution.

Liesl's party was stabilished to november 9th, which was actually her birthday. Two weeks before the grant day, everything was perfectly arranged, except for their clothes. As it was, in the weekend, they all got up early and went to Salzburg to get the question resolved.

Georg parked the car in front of a big restaurant, which he used to take his family to, several years before.

"I think we should follow separate ways," he said, getting inquiring looks from Maria and each of the children. "You know, if we go shopping all together, we'll spend much time. Besides, the men won't have the patience to wait for the girls while they choose their clothes, nor will the women be happy to wait for us," he explained. "Am I right?"

"Hum, great idea, Captain!" Maria exclaimed in a mocky way. Georg stared at her surprised, but at the same second everyone bursted out laughing.

"Father, isn't it the restaurant you used to bring us to some years ago?" Friedrich asked, looking at the plate in which was written _Senf_. Everyone diverted their attention to the building.

"Yes, it is, Friedrich. Would you like to eat there today?" Georg inquired, observing all the children's reactions. He noticed an expression of recognition only on Liesl and Louisa's faces. He supposed that the others didn't remember the meals they had had at that restaurant, as it would be expected considering how young they were the last time the family had been there.

"Really?" Liesl and Louisa asked in unison, looking at their Father and them at each other, excitement evident in their voices.

"Surely," Georg replied. "We can meet here within two hours," he suggested. "Do you think it's enough?"

"I think so, Father," Brigitta said. Glancing at Maria, she asked, "isn't it?"

"Yes," Maria nodded, catching Marta and Gretl's hands. "Let's go then, girls."

"See you soon, girls! I can't wait to eat at that beautiful restaurant," Kurt said dreamingly, running his tongue over his lips.

Maria and the girls watched as Georg entered a near shop. Then she and the girls made their way to another one, which had elegant dresses, not for children, tough. So they walked a little more and approached one that was full of small dresses. These, however, would suit only Gretl and maybe Marta. Maria realized it wouldn't be easy to find their clothes all at the same place, thus they entered the shop and asked to see some dresses for the little ones. After a while, the two girls had in their hands the prettiest dress they had found, with the help of her sisters.

"Fäulein Maria, can we try them on?" Marta asked timidly.

"Yes, you can, darlings! After you have changed, come here so Frau Reinert will be able to adjust them for you, alright?"

Not even looking at Maria, the two rushed to the fitting room, returning soon after. The dresses were unbuttoned on the back, and their laces, undone. After the sales assistant adjusted their clothes, Marta and Gretl looked like two princess. Marta's dress was pale pink, with white short sleeves and a white lace that went around the waist and ended at the back. Gretl's was white, the sleeves also short, and had two small lilac laces that, unlike Marta's, ended at the sides.

"Oh, you are so cute!" Maria exclaimed. "What do you think, girls?" she adressed Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta, who were staring admiringly at their little sisters.

"They are very beautiful!" Liesl said, and the others agreed.

"Can we really take them?" Marta and Gretl asked in delight.

"Of course we'll take them!" Maria assured. "Now change back into your clothes so we can continue our shopping," she requested.

While the girls changed, Maria asked the seller to charge Captain von Trapp. Frau Reinert carefully wrapped up the dresses and gave them to Marta and Gretl, who proudly took the packages and, with Maria, joined their sisters, who were already waiting outside. After some minutes of searching, they discovered another shop specialized in girl clothes for special events, where they found Brigitta's dress. She had fallen in love with it at the first sight. Indeed, the dress was very pretty. It was white, with three-quarter-lenght sleeves, tight around the waist and some embroidered flowers from above this region to its end. The flowers were also white, what made them very subtle and delicate. Brigitta hadn't even wanted to try the dress on, so sure she was it was the right one. But Maria insisted, only to show them all that the girl had been totally right. The dress fit Brigitta perfectly, as if it had been made just for her. They still had three dresses to find, so they resumed their walking once more, finally reaching the shop which ended being the last one they went to.

"Look, Liesl, they have lovely dresses here!" Louisa exclaimed, pointing at a shop window.

"Oh, yes! Come here, Fräulein Maria, I think we have all we need here!" Liesl said, turning her head back to look at Maria, who was behind with Marta and Gretl.

"Brigitta, can you look after your sisters while I choose my clothes?"

"Of course! Can we buy some ice creams?" There is an ice-cream parlour on the other side of the square, look!" she said, her finger pointing at a building full of people.

"I think so, but I'll take you there, alright?"

"Really?" Marta and Gretl asked with sparkling eyes.

"Liesl, Louisa, why don't you start to explore the shop? I'll join you soon," Maria suggested.

After Maria had agreed to let the three have an ice cream, it dawned on her that they should be having lunch within less than an hour, so the girls might lose their appetites. As she didn't want to disappoint them, she told herself there would be plenty of space to more food and bought the ice creams. Maria told the girls to wait for her there and returned to the shop where she met Liesl and Louisa. When she arrived the two had already picked up several dresses, including some for her.

"Where is Louisa?" Maria asked, looking around.

"She is in the fitting room, trying a dress on. Here, we chose some we thought you might like. What do you think?" Liesl asked, handing her one of them.

"Hum, let me see," Maria said, taking the dress.

"I see Liesl have already saved you the job," a voice said from behind them, and the two diverted their attention to the woman who was approaching them.

"Oh, this is Frau Merckel, and this is Fräulein Maria," Liesl introduced. "Frau Merckel was helping Louisa with her dress," she stated.

At that moment, Louisa appeared. She was wearing a beaultiful dress: light green, long, tight around the waist and with long sleeves made of a soft and translucid cloth, also green.

"So, what do you think?" the girl asked nervous, looking from Maria to Liesl, waiting for their approval.

"The dress is wonderful, Louisa! You couldn't have made a better choice," Maria declared assuringly. She did like the dress.

"Do you think I should take it, Liesl?"

"I shouldn't influence your choice, but there is no doubt the dress is perfect!"

That was all Louisa needed to settle her decision, "I'll take it!"

"Now it's my turn," Liesl said, going to the fitting room with a dress in her hands, followed by Louisa, who would change back into her original clothes.

In the meantime, Maria took a look everywhere around the shop. She saw some beautiful dresses, but none that had really caught her attention. She had forgotten about the clothes the girls had separated for her, including the one Liesl had handed her, which was left on a near table when Louisa entered Maria's view and she marveled stared at her.

"Do you need some help, Fräulein Maria?" Frau Merckel asked gently.

"I can't decide," she said.

"Why don't you try the dresses your daughters have chosen for you?" the woman suggested.

"Oh-" Maria started. She would say they weren't so. But thinking better, she considered them as real daughters, and in a fews months, they would be the daughters of her husband. That, added by the way she loved them, would make her the Mother of the girls, as she liked to think. Thus, it wouldn't be all bad if she didn't correct Frau Merckel.

"Ah, of course. How could I forget?" she said, taking the dress from the near table and examining it carefully. Then she picked up the other two. All of them were extremely beautiful and elegant, making the decision more difficult, but Maria managed it. She decide for the first one and went to try it on.

"Louisa! Frau Merckel is already wrapping your dress," Maria said, entering the cabin from which the girl had just emerged.

After a while, she left the fitting room again, at the same time Liesl left the second one.

"Oh, my, Liesl!" was all Maria managed to say.

Liesl was astonishing, that is the word. If Marta and Gretl looked like princess in their dresses, Liesl looked like nothing less than a Queen. The dress was long, sleeveless and low cut, showing her delicate neck and the top of her chest, in a very attractive way. Like Brigitta's and Louisa's, Liesl's dress was tight around the waist, what emphazised even more her gracious curves, making her a perfect figure of a young woman. The dress hadn't any special detail, but its colour made everything else completely unnecessary. The blue of the clothing mixed with the one of Liesl's eyes resulted in a effect that wasn't easy to describe. Only those who looked at the girl would be able to experience it.

"What?" Liesl inquired. "Do you like it?"

"If I like? I would be a lost case if I didn't. It's perfect! You are magnificent, Liesl!" Maria exclaimed delighted, still unable to take her eyes off Liesl.

"Well, I think it means I should take the dress!" she said playfully.

Then, examining Maria's dress, Liesl's expression shifted. She too was amazed by how well the dress fitted her. Indeed, it was very beautiful. Salmon-pink, also sleeveless, long and, once again, tight from above the waist.

"Your dress is marvelous too! Wait until Father sees it!" Liesl said with a mischievous smile.

Maria blushed a little, but rapidly forgot her embarrassment when Liesl said they should show their dresses to her sister. Louisa imediately approved both of them. After asking Frau Merckel to charge Captain von Trapp once again, the three left the shop with a wrapped package each. They took Brigitta, Marta and Gretl at the ice-cream parlour and headed to their meeting place, where Georg, Friedrich and Kurt were already waiting for them. The boys spoke animatedly about the suits her Father had bought them, as well as about Georg's new acquisition.

"I can't wait to see my young men in those elegant clothes!" Maria said cheerful, what made the boys extremely proud. Georg smiled and winked at her.

The von Trapp family had a wonderful meal at the _Senf_. All the usual talking added by the pleasure provided by delicious food and the hapinness derived from an entire morning of shopping. Maria had been right: Brigitta, Marta and Gretl's ice creams didn't interfered in their appetite at all. All of them, including the three girls, ate with gusto. When everyone had finished their desserts, Georg paid the bill and promissed they would repeat that experience soon . The family settled itself in the car and returned to their Villa, where they enjoyed a much deserved rest for the entire remaining day. Despite all the excitement, everybody went to their bedrooms as soon as they had finished the dinner. It's true they ate later than usual, for the lunch took a long time to be forgotten by their organisms, yet they went to bed much earlier than they used to. Including Georg and Maria. The weekly routine would start again the following morning.

* * *

So, let me know what you think about this chapter! Have you liked it? 

Aline.


	10. The Rebel Girl

A/N:

Hello, readers! First I'd like to apologize for the delay in updating. As a compensation, I post together this chapter and the following two. They aren't as long as the previous ones. It's because I've received a review saying it would be easier to read the story if the chapters weren't so extensive. At the same time, other reviewer claimed to like how they were so long. So, intending not to disappoint anyone, I divided the text in some smaller parts, but am posting them all together.

I hope you all enjoy!

Please, leave your comments. I need to know what you think about the progress of the story. All the reviewers are welcome!

Aline.

To the story.

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Rebel Girl

After a week of daily duties and final preparatives for the party, the night before the grant day had finally arrived. Marta and Gretl were so excited, maybe even more than Liesl, that her dresses, along with their shoes, were already spread on the small sofa in the girls' bedroom. Some time after the dinner all the children went upstairs to get prapared to bed. Georg and Maria stayed behind a little more, sharing a rare moment of "childrenless" privacity.

"It's so good to see them happy!" Georg stated happily, taking Maria's hands in his. "I couldn't have imagined that a simply party would have such effect on them," he added, looking deeply into her eyes.

She was smiling. "Well, Georg, it isn't a simple party. It materializes their need to be together, to have something to look forward to, and, the most important, to have their Father close so often." Maria saw his expression had changed, his look had become more distant. "What is it, darling?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Not realizing, he pressured her hands harder. "It's just sometimes I still can't se how much they need me".

"Don't worry, darling, you are doing well. Don't you see how bright their eyes have been lately?" Maria said, trying to make him see he was on the right path.

However, something kept bothering him. "I know, but sometimes I do think some of them are still resentful against me." This time Georg wasn't facing Maria.

She had gotten the point. "You mean Louisa?" she inquired, not much sure if she should have done so.

He raised his head, a little embarrassed by the fact that she once more had gotten his innermost toughts. "Mostly," he said melancholic.

Maria knew Louisa didn't have any resentment against her Father. It was only her strong personality, her dareness, her difficulty to accept things against her will and, above all, her courage to confront Georg without measuring the consequences. She knew Louisa didn't do those things to upset him. Not long ago they all had seen how remorseful she was after realizing the strife she had brought to the table. She had to assure Georg that, despite her constant rampages, Louisa, like the others, had forgiven him. "You know how she is, dear," Maria started, studying his reaction. "She is always contesting something. She doesn't do that to hurt you," she said. Georg looked at her but said nothing. So she added, laughing, "Louisa is the one who highly resembles you!"

These last words wasn't at all expected, what cause Georg to look surprised at her. "Is she?"

"Yes. You are just as stubborn as her! I had my most difficult moments dealing with you!" she teased in a playful tone.

"I don't – " he started, but she didn't let him speak.

"Louisa is a wonderful girl, darling. You really don't need to be worried." She noticed he seemed more relaxed. "Besides, we know well she is going through the first years of her adolescence. She must be confused, you have to be more complacent. It's only a phase," she went on. Then something ocurred to her, "you know what? I think she is making up for all these years you didn't let the children get closer to you. Judging by the few I could get from her before things changed, she had been keeping to her all her feelings, her thoughts. Maybe she is just letting them burst now."

Georg comprehended her point, and could tell she might be right. Yet, he had his doubts. "But Liesl doesn't act like her. Nor Friedrich, and he is a _boy_," he emphazised.

"I know," Maria stated patiently. "People are different. And I didn't say she is how she is_ because of_ adolescence. It only reinforces her normal behavior. Now stop with that, will you? Just let things go and try not to seem much disturbed when she conflits you," she pleaded.

Georg said nothing. He simply nodded and pulled her closer to him, in a tight embrace. They stayed like that for a long time, simply enjoying each other's warmth. He was so grateful to Maria. Her mere words had this great power to arrest from his mind all the preoccupations. Their faces grew closer and closer until their lips met. At this point their passion outbursted and the world surrounding them disappeared. Georg knew he had to stop. Although he could assure Maria wanted to be in his arms as much as he in hers, he woudn't betray her confidence. So he regretfully pulled apart, to her disappointment. It was when they heard a door being slammed.

"Someone up there isn't asleep yet," Georg spoke.

"And is quite angry," Maria added, freeing herself from his embrace.

After going to the kitchen to have a mug of tea, the two went upstairs and found that most of the children were still up, reunited in Liesl's bedroom. Everyone but Brigitta and Louisa.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet? You have to rest, to be in your full strenght tomorrow," Georg pointed out as soon as he entered the room, followed by Maria.

"We we were in our room waiting for Fräulein Maria!" Gretl exclaimed.

"Yes, she promissed us a new story today, but she'd never come! So we came here to see if Liesl was up too," Marta explained, rather impatient.

"I'm here now, darlings. Shall we go to your room? It's very late. Your Father is right. You don't want to be drowsy at Liesl's party, do you?"

"No, but we still want you to come and tell us the story," Marta replied.

"All right," Maria agreed, knowing that, considering their tired faces, the girls would soon be deeply asleep.

Maria stared at Georg with a look of 'you discover what happened and tell me later' and left with the little girls.

"What about you, boys?" he inquired, looking firmly at his sons.

"We were trying to sleep, but the girls wouldn't stop talking," Friedrich said defensively.

"So we came here to see what was happening," Kurt added wisely.

"And have you discovered yet?" Georg asked, faking seriousness.

"Er, we, we-" Kurt began, glancing at Friedrich, looking for his brother's help, but this time he didn't manage to come up with one of those nonsense justificatives.

"Alright, alright, off to bed, you two. Don't you think that because you are boys I'll spare you," Georg demanded, and they obeyed at once, going past him and rushing to their own bedrooms.

Thus it was only him and his eldest daughter, who had remained silent until then, wondering why her Father and Maria had taken so much time to come upstairs, and why, despite his attempts to show authority, he didn't seem annoyed at all by the fact that his children were up beyond bedtime. Liesl only left her reverie when, intrigued by her expression, Georg spoke at last.

"They are very agitated, aren't they?"

"Hum? Oh, yes! Marta and Gretl don't talk about anything else. Since we finished dinner they've come here no less than ten times to ask or show me something," Liesl replied, satisfied to have her sisters so content.

"I see. I hope Maria succeeds at putting them to bed. It'll be a hard task!" he joked.

"I don't think so," Liesl said. "They were excited, but also very tired. I'm sure after some of those smooth and peaceful words, both will be soundly asleep."

Liesl made Georg think once more about the power Maria had of calming everyone down. No matter how upset, concerned or angry they were, she always had some words of comfort to offer. "She is really an angel," he thought loud.

"Surely she is." Liesl agreed, laughing at her Father's silly expression as he talked about Maria. _"The once strict man sighing dreaminful because of a woman! Who would tell?"_ she thought amused.

Georg returned to the real world when he saw Liesl's mischievous smile. A little embarrassed to have been caught in a so vulnerable state, he remembered what he was supposed to find out and asked with no hesitation, "do you know where Louisa and Brigitta are? I haven't seen them."

Liesl noticed he had felt uncomfortable, yet his question seemed sincere, even though it was also a way to get out of the uneasiness. Anyway, she should have known the reason that had brought him there at first place. By the way, that same reason was bothering her. Maybe they could deal with that together.

"I guess Brigitta is in her bedroom, reading or already sleeping," she started. Her Father was hearing attentiously, things taking form in his mind. "But Louisa, I don't know what happened to her." Georg's worst fears were being confirmed. "She came hear looking for you. She seemed very angry. I asked what the matter was, but she wouldn't say. When I told her I thought you were dowstairs with Fräulein Maria, and that she'd better not bother you, she became even more furious and left without a word, slamming the door shut behind her."

Georg was taken aback, even if the situation shouldn't be a surprise at all. Despite the conversation he had had with Maria just a few moments ago, now that the magic effect she had on him had dissolved, his anguish about Louisa returned. He still couldn't understand why she kept acting like that. She seemed so close and sweet when he had taken care of her some weeks ago. Had she so many old griefs that were being released now?

"Why didn't you go after her?" he asked anxious.

"I would have gone if Marta, Gretl, Friedrich and Kurt hadn't shown up," she explained.

"I see," Georg said absently, looking past his daughter. _"Maybe it was better that way, and I am the one who should be talking to her," _he mused.

Liesl noticed his weird expression. She felt confused, but tried to help him. "Do you want me to go and find her now?"

Georg approached Liesl, stroke her cheek, as he always did when he wanted to show his affection for her, and took her hands. "No, I'll do that," he replied in a decisive way. Before leaving the room, he gave her one more look, which she returned with a reassuring smile.

Georg made his way towards Louisa's bedroom. He knocked on the door, getting no answer.

"Louisa?"

Silence again. Carefully he opened the door, expecting to hear some mad complains. But Louisa, sat on the bed, her back turned to her Father, said nothing. It was as if she hadn't noticed his presence, what he knew wasn't true.

"May I came in?" he asked as gently as he could.

"You are already in," Louisa spated. "But now I don't need you anymore," she added, her voice full of rudness.

"_Georg, keep control,"_ the poor man told himself. Slowly he got closer to his daughter and sat close to her, making an effort to look directly into her eyes, but she wouldn't hold his look. "What is the matter, darling, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"How come you are so angry then? Come on, tell me," Georg said, trying to seem confiable.

"I'm not angry," Louisa retorted. Glancing at her Father, she knew he wouldn't give up. "These are the matter," she said at last, pointing at a pair of shoes in the near corner.

He got up and took the shoes. "What is wrong with them?" he asked, examining the content of his hands.

"I don't like these shoes."

"Why not? Just another day you were so excited about buying them!" Georg stated, trying to figure out the reason of the sudden change in her opinion.

"Yes, but it was another day. I'm not going to use them tomorrow!" Louisa announced, leaving no place for further argumentation.

"_Oh, God, help me!"_ Georg prayed. "Sorry, Louisa. You've got to. There is no possibility of buying another pair before the party." He too left no room for contestation.

"I said I'm not going to use them!" Louisa cried.

Despite Maria's advices, Georg wasn't able to keep calm. His patient was over.

"There is nothing wrong with the shoes! If you don't want to use them, then you'll go barefeet!" Louisa didn't expect that reaction. She looked at him in shock, but he wasn't touched. "Why are you always creating problems?"

The girl hadn't got what she wanted, and it had made her furious. However, the shock of seeing her Father's reaction was bigger than her anger. She was carried away, scared, and didn't know what to do. Again, regret came over her and she cursed herself for not being able to keep her mind in control. She herself didn't know well the cause of all that rudness, why she had to lose her mind everytime something got a little different from the way she liked. After all, there was no reason to behave this way. Until few months ago, when it would be perfectly understandable, Louisa did protest against things she didn't approve of, but never with that intensity. She couldn't let past ressentments continue to take the best of her. It was messing up the happiness she had been having since Georg's change of attitude. She was putting an unfair load on shoulders of people who had been caring so much about her, specially in those difficult moments she had gone through during her sickness. Louisa had realized how worried they had been. Why then was she doing that to all of them, mostly to Georg? Oh, they didn't deserve that immaturity, because that was what it was. She was decided to change her behavior. It couldn't be so hard.

When Georg saw Louisa somehow had stopped the argument, he become intrigued and intended to discover why she had shut her mouth so suddenly. He noticed her shoulders shrug, her eyes deepen, the scare on her face. He also regret his rudness towards his daughter, and felt impelled to pull her closer in a tight embrace. Several minutes of striking silence passed between them before Georg finally managed to straighten himself and make up some words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," he muttered.

"No problem," Louisa replied rather uneasy, because she knew it was her who needed to apologize. Anyway, the coldness was broken. The girl felt comfortable to share her emotions with her Father and, like a little child, put her arms around his neck, rested her head against his shoulders and began to sob.

Georg was sorry for Louisa, but, at the same time, relieved to see she trusted him, to see she wasn't mad at him. He felt an urge to comfort his daughter like he used to do in the past whenever one of his children went to him seeking protection, either with a hurt knee or after a bad dream, or yet because they were scared of something. He enlaced her with one arm and used his other hand to press her head against him, gently stroking it. Maria was really right: his children needed him, they needed him at their side, and to be loved by him.

When Louisa calmed herself and stopped sobbing, she raised her head and looked directly into Georg's eyes. "I'm sorry, Father," she whispered, her voice weak.

"There is no need to be sorry. It's alright," he assured with a smile, still holding her. Then he pushed her apart and stared at her. "I don't want to see that beautiful face so sad anymore."

Louisa simply nodded and got up from the bed. Georg followed, gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and, after whishing her good night, left the room. But the girl didn't feel like sleeping, she needed to think and put her mind together. She decided that going for a walk and taking some fresh air would help. Of course the back door would be locked, but she secretly knew where Frau Schmidt kept a copy of the key, thanks to her sneakiness. Passing by Liesl's bedroom, she noticed the door was closed, but the light, still on. _"She isn't a threat."_ Making sure the rest of the way was clear, she carefully headed to the 'secret hiding-place'- a small locker in the kitchen- retrieved the key and made her way to the terrace.


	11. Louisa and Rolf

Chapter Eleven: Louisa and Rolf

Arriving at the terrace, Louisa went to the gates that led to the lake and opened them. She sat there on the floor, her legs crossed. _"The wheather is so cool!"_ During the first minutes she simply stayed there enjoying the soft breeze, eyes closed, rested on her hands, that were stretched behind her back. Gazing at the water, she felt impelled to put her feet in it. After a little hesitation, she took her shoes off and did what she felt like doing. The water was a bit cold, but soon she got used to the temperature and started to move her feet slowly, forwards and backwards. Louisa was happy. Despite the last unpleasant happenings, in a certain way, she felt as if a heavy load had been removed from her shoulders. Her Father, instead of being mad at her, had been comprehensive, and it was very important to her. After wall, it was towards him she had been addressing her anger. With him at her side, she felt safe. Louisa was blissful also because of the outcoming party. Thinking of the party, she couldn't help repudiating her manifestation of infantility by exiging new shoes just the night before the party. _"How could I?_ _And who cares about shoes now? I'm sure Liesl will lend me a pair if I ask her. To tell the thruth, mine aren't ugly at all. I have chosen them myself! How silly of me to act like that."_

Suddenly, Louisa heard something strange. She wasn't alone, someone was walking through the grass. Her heart started to beat faster, anxiety took over her. Slowly she turned her head towards the place the noise seemed to come from: the area surronding the gazebo. Even though she couldn't see very well from that distance, she perfectly saw a silhouette against the lights. Whoever it was hadn't seen her yet, but was coming closer. Louisa took her feet out of the lake, shook them to remove the excess of water and put the shoes on. Then she got up silently and recoiled, never taking her eyes off the person who was approaching, preparing herself to run away if needed. The outcomer, however, halted on his track. Yes, _his, _because now the person's face was visible and she could see it was a man. Apparently he had stopped at her sight. Examining him carefully, it dawned on her. _"It's the boy Liesl likes!"_ She had barely seen him that day in Salzburg, near that fountain, but it had been enough for her to recognize him now.

Then it was the boy who seemed frightened. He was retreating, preparing to turn and run away when Louisa stopped him.

"Wait!"

He looked at her extremely nervous. "What? I'm sorry, I didn't knew, I was just, I was just going, I- "

"No, wait, don't go. I think I know who you are!" she cried.

"You, how come?" he asked confused.

"Yes, what is your name again?"

"_Again? How could she know me? Surely she is one of Liesl's sisters, but is it possible she remember me from that day I met them in Salzburg?"_

"Would you please tell me your name?" she insisted.

He replied insecure, "er, it's Rolf."

"That's it!" Louisa was overwhelmed with excitement. For Liesl. _"Poor guy, I think I've scared him. Well, he scared me too. How in the hell has he got here? And how he expected to see Liesl without being caught? And what if it was Father who was here now? Oh, it doesn't matter. Liesl will take care of the inquirements and the reprimands. If there is any, of course. Now let me see what I can do to let him inside without boosting suspicion."_

Rolf eased a little, even though he was still embarrassed to have been caught in a so weird situation. Anyway, he could tell the girl wasn't going to tell on him, and it made him feel relieved. "If you permit me, who are you?" he asked curious, but also wanting an excuse to approach the girl and find a way to get to Liesl.

Interrupted in the middle of her thoughts, she looked at him understandingly. "Oh, sorry, I'm Louisa, Liesl's sister."

"Oh, I've heard of you," he stated.

"You have?" the girl asked surprised. "From Liesl?"

He didn't answer. Instead, scrutinizing her, he spoke, "I heard you've been ill."

"_How? I'm sure Liesl hasn't seen him for a while. She would have told me. But then how could he know?" _Suspicious, she inquired, "who told you?"

That moment Rolf regreted his words. _"Oh, what an idiot I am! I shouldn't have said that."_

As casually as he could, he replied, "never mind."

Obviously Louisa wasn't satisfied, but she wouldn't go in inquirements. She would help. After all, it was a perfect opportunity to start to make up for her sister. Knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from him, Louisa asked, "why are you here?"

The boy didn't understand. _"What? Doesn't she know who I am? Why else would I be here but for Liesl?" _

Louisa noticed his puzzled expression. _"I'd better do what I'm meant to."_ With this thought, she gave up, "oh, that's right! I'll take you to Liesl."

Rolf was still confused. Then one of his hands touched his back pocket and he remembered. "I have something for her here."

"_I bet you do,"_ she thought mischievously. "Come on, then. Follow me," she requested, heading to the back door, the key in her pocket.

When they arrived there, Louisa unlocked the door. She didn't open it, though. She wouldn't be crazy to let him in before being sure that they wouldn't be seen. "Wait a minute here," she asked. "I'll be back soon."

"Where are – " he didn't have time to finish his question before the girl disappeared inside, closing the door behind her.

After leaving Rolf alone, Louisa went to her Father's room. Its light was weak, but he knew he was awaken, for she could hear voices. She also knew he didn't use to talk to himself. Pressing her ears against the door, she found out whom he was talking to: Maria. Despite her will to know what they were talking about, she wouldn't do so. She had come there only to see if he was already sleeping. Avoiding any noise, the girl turned and went to Liesl's room. Fortunately the light was still on. She wondered for a moment how to approach her sister, considering the way she had treated her the last time they had met. Nevertheless, the news she was bringing would break whatever discomfort it might exist between them. With that on mind, the girl knocked on the door.

"Liesl?"

Liesl had been trying to sleep, but it was no use. Besides her expected anxiousness about the following day, she was also worried about Louisa. She had actually been very upset about an hour ago. Her Father had gone to deal with her, but Liesl wasn't sure if he would manage. She hoped so, even though her mind couldn't help being filled with doubts. Not she didn't trust him, but her sister wasn't easy to deal with. When the eldest girl was wondering if it would be reasonable to go and see what was going on herself, she heard Louisa's voice. She didn't seem angry anymore. _"What happened after all?" _ Liesl would find out. "Come in," she demanded.

Louisa entered the room to find Liesl in her bed, covered up but still awaken.

"Is there any problem, are you okay?" the older girl asked, raising her body so she could see her sister better.

"I guess so," Louisa replied. She had feared Liesl would treat her bitterly, but she didn't. On the contrary, she was being very kind. Despite that, Louisa knew she would want to know what had happened to her before, and didn't feel like being inquired that moment. Besides, she had something much more urgent to tell Liesl, something that would made her forget all the questions that might have been dancing in her head. So Louisa got closer to her sister, sat by her side on the bed and proceeded to speak before she could even open the mouth.

"Yes, I'm fine. Specially after the surprise I just found on the terrace," she said mischievously.

"Surprise?" Liesl asked suspicious, staring at Louisa, trying to discover what she was up to. In vain.

"Yes, an alive surprise, handsome and with blond hair. Can you guess?"

Liesl's mind was twirling. It couldn't be true, could it? She leaned over to her sister and threw the hands on her shoulders. "Are you telling me Rolf is there?" she demanded utter anxious.

"Hey, calm down!" Louisa asked, freeing herself from her sister's grasp. "Or you might make me tumble!" she added. "Yes, he is there, just waiting for you."

Liesl still couldn't believe. "You must be kidding!"

"No, I'm not. I told you!" the younger girl exclaimed, a little annoyed by such stubborness.

"I must go, then!" Liesl concluded, getting rid of all those covers and rising from the bed. Neverthelles, before she could be totally stand, Louisa grasped her clothes and made her sit again.

"Hey, what is the matter?" she asked confused after recovering from the plump.

"You can't go like this!" Louisa stated. "Listen, Father is still awake. He is in his bedroom talking to Fräulein Maria," she explained.

"That's interesting," Liesl said pensative. Couriousness came to her and she forgot Rolf just for a few seconds. "What are they talking about?"

"If you believe me, I don't know. But I think it isn't the subject now!" Louisa teased, a scamp smile on her face.

"You're right, you're right. Oh, help me, I have to find some clothes!" Liesl requested, this time managing to get up and heading agitatedly to her wardobre. She took a simply yet beautiful dress, lilac, a rool of buttons on the front, with short sleeves and a long skirt. "Maybe this. What do you think?" she asked, looking from the dress to her sister.

"It's perfect!" the girl assured, gettinp up from the bed.

Liesl changed quickly, took a hairbrush and brushed her hair in front of the mirror. Then she examined her reflection and turned to Louisa. "I think I'm ready," she said excited, looking for words of support.

"Don't lose any time, just be careful and try not to attract Father's attention." she encouraged.

"Oh, thank you, Louisa! You can't imagine how happy I am!" Liesl exclaimed, throwing her arms around Louisa's neck.

The girl stumbled but didn't complain. "I know, I know. Just go! Oh, no, wait! I almost forgot. Here, take that key!"

"How did you got it? Why didn't you tell me you have it? It could have avoided a lot of troubles!" Liesl cried, taking the key.

"Ah, but I don't have it. Let's say I've only borrowed the key," Louisa said playfully. "Besides, It was only recently I discovered where Frau Schimdt keeps that treasure," she added. "It doesn't matter now. Go meet him, you won't want to make him wait more, will you?"

"Oh, no! Wish me good luck," Liesl requested, rushing through the door, not even waiting for a reply.

"Good luck, Liesl." Louisa muttered to herself and headed to her own bedroom, feeling extremely gleeful.

* * *

So, how did you like this chapter? What about Louisa and Rolf's meeting? Please, tell me! 


	12. Outburst

Warning: this chapter contains R-rated scenes. Read at your own risk.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Outburst

Liesl made her way to the back door as fast and as quietly as she could. Right when she was going past her Father's room, she noticed its doorknob moving. Without thinking, she opened the closest door and entered the room. Listening carefully, Liesl could hear Maria's voice saying something like 'have a good night, darling.' The girl threw herself against the door behind her back and sighed relieved. _"That was close!" _Then, looking around, she realized for the first time she was in his Father's study. _"Strange, he never forgets to lock the door."_ Georg didn't like his children to disturb that room. They used to enter it only when he was inside, even then, only if they had a good reason to talk to him. To be honest, Liesl hadn't checked that door for a long time, so she didn't know if that night was the first time it was unlocked. _"Well, maybe he thinks it's not necessary to lock his study anymore."_ She waited some minutes and cautiously opened the door. Looking around, she saw it was safe to leave the study. Reaching the back door, she stopped, breathed deeply and opened it with anticipation. There he was, sat on the stairs, his back turned to her.

"Hey, you said you'd be back soon!" Rolf stated, thinking Louisa was his interlocutor.

"Did I?" Liesl asked provocatively, closing the door behind her.

"_She?" _The surprised boy turned slowly. When he saw Liesl his chin dropped open and his heart started to beat faster. "Liesl? I'm sorry, I thought it was your sister!" he apologized. Then his look lingered upon her and he realized how beautiful she was, and that he had missed her more than he had imagined. "Oh, Liesl, I missed you!" he said, grasping her hands.

Liesl melted inside at his touch. "I missed you too, Rolf!" she declared, colllapsing into his arms. "Just hold me," she demanded, and so did he.

They stayed like that, feeling each other, for a long time. It was Liesl who broke the magic. "Let me just lock the door," she whispered in his ears.

"Sure," he replied, not letting her go.

"Let me go, then," she asked, trying to free herself of his grip.

"Do I really need to?"

"How else am I supposed to reach the door?"

"I'll show you," Rolf said, turning in his heels and leading Liesl until he was leaning against the door and the keyhole was close enough to her hands. "There you are."

The moment Liesl pulled the key out of the keyhole Rolf, never diverting his eyes from hers, grabbed her hand, made her drop the object and their faces got even closer.

"What are you doing – " she started , but was cut off when his lips finally touched hers.

Liesl didn't care anymore. She clinched him and responded to his kiss. Those known emotions came over her again. Her stomach had a knot, a thunderstorm formed inside her chest and she felt an incredible weightlessness, as if any moment she would start to fly. At the same time, as her lips parted and their tongues mangled, her entire body started to burn. Rolf hold her tighter and their kiss became even more deep and passionful.

After several minutes, when he pulled apart to catch his breath, Liesl took the chance. "We mustn't do it here. It's too dangerous, someone might catch us," she gasped, holding both of his arms.

"What? Hum, alright," he said against his will.

Liesl bent down to catch the once forgotten object. "Keep it there," she demanded, placing the key in his side pocket. "Now come with me," she called, taking one of his hands.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To a safer place. But first I need to know something. Come on, follow me." Liesl lead Rolf to the side of the house from where they could spot Maria's window. It was closed, and the interior, dark. "So she has already gone to bed. Good!"

"What?" the boy asked puzzled.

"Shhh!" Liesl ordered, still holding his hand and guiding him, this time in the direction of the gazebo. Along the way, she glanced at his Father's window and noticed the light on. "We must be careful, Father is still awaken."

Arriving there, Liesl let Rolf's hands go and sat on one of the benches. He followed and sat close to her. They simply held each other's look, in a mutual admiration, before the girl spoke.

"Oh, Rolf, I'm so glad you came here today! I have lots to tell you!" she exclaimed, resting her hands on his legs.

He grasped her fists. "How couldn't I? Tomorrow is your birthday, I had to see you! Besides, I couldn't stand a day longer apart from you!"

"You remembered!" Liesl said delighted, leaning over to him.

"Of course I did!" he smiled, stroking her face. "What is that you have to tell me?"

"Hum, let me see. Alright. Do you remember that day we had to flee because my Father and Fräulein Maria were there?" Liesl asked, pointing to the benche on which they had spotted the couple.

"Yes, so what?" Rolf replied curious, following her hands, that moved back to his legs.

"I don't know if I had mentioned I though they were in love," she continued.

Rolf was astounded. "In love, the two?"

"Yes, haven't I told you? Ah, never mind. You won't believe. They will marry!"

"_Of course she is joking."_ He didn't know what to say, because, despite the weirdness, Liesl did seem serious.

"Say something!" she requested unquiet, trying to find out what was going on in his head.

"I'm sorry. It sounds so odd. I mean, so unexpected," he correcyed himself, making an effort not to seem rude.

"I know. I'd have thought the same hadn't I seen the strong bound arising between them," Liesl stated, waiting for Rolf's reaction.

"So you must be very happy. You told me how important Fräulein Maria is to you, and to your brothers and sisters," he said.

"Yes, and to my Father as well," she completed amused.

Rolf laughed. The situation was indeed uncommon, but things like that happened. He himself was an example. Hadn't Liesl fallen in love with him, the telegram deliverer? It was true, even though he didn't want to mention it. Liesl would certainly be upset. So he changed the subject. There was in fact another thing he wished to know. "You know, Liesl, earlier today I was very satisfied to see your sister well," he spoke serious.

"Louisa? What do you mean?" Liesl asked intrigued, taking her hands off his legs and staring at him.

"Yes. I think I've told you that the people whom I work to are always making sure to know everything. Thus it was only a matter of time until Louisa's sickness reached their ears. Do you comprehend?" Rolf studied Liesl's expression, waiting for her to answer.

But she merely nodded, a kind of revolt arising inside her. _"How come we can't even live our lives at peace anymore?" _

Seeing Liesl's strict face, and knowing she wouldn't open her mouth, he went on, "soon we heard that one of the Captain von Trapp's daughters was ill. You can't imagine how desperate I was only to think it might have been you," Rolf said, painfully recollecting those moments. "Fortunately it wasn't long after that that I heard your sister's name. Judging by the way they spoke, things seemed really serious. But I must say I felt relieved," he confessed abashed, feeling extremely selfish.

Liesl was only hearing, unable to say a word. She wasn't mad at him, his thoughts were comprehensible. It were those unescrupulous people that made her aghast.

"Then I blamed myself for being so egoistical. I felt even worse when I thought how much you and your family must have been suffering," he finished, his head lowered.

"I hate them all!" Liesl cried angry. It made Rolf look at her, scared. "First they steal you from me, now they invade our lives as it was the most certain thing to do. It's revolting!"

"I know, Liesl," Rolf agreed. "But there is nothing we can do, you know that."

"Yes, I know. Anyway, do you have any news about their filthy plans?" she asked, fearing the answer.

"I don't know much. All I'm able to say is that they still strongly support the Germans in their intention of making Austria part of the Third Reich. You know, the- " he started, but couldn't go on.

"I know what it is!" Liesl said even more furious. "And I also know it means I'll never be able to see you freely," she added and began to sob uncontrolabily.

"Oh, Liesl, I'm so sorry," he said, getting closer to the girl and taking her in his arms.

She rested her head against his shoulders and threw her arms around his neck. He held her tighter and stayed this way, just comforting her.

"I'm sorry, Rolf. It was meant to be a happy night. How can I spoil it when I have you here with me?" she said, raising her head and looking at him, tears still being shed.

"It's alright, Liesl," he assured, bringing his thumb to her face and wiping away the tears that insisted to fall.

"I need you so much, Rolf! I couldn't have received a better birthday present," she smiled weakly, grasping the hand that touched her.

"Speaking of birthday present, I have something here for you," he announced cheerful, rising his body a bit so he could reach his rear pocket.

"What is it?" Liesl inquired agog.

He handled her a gracious necklace, with a gold chain and a small pendant shaped as a heart.

Liesl was delighted. "Rolf, I love it, it's really beautiful! How could you?"

Rolf smiled. He was so happy to know Liesl had liked the present. "It was my grandma's," he spoke. "My father told me she wanted to give the necklace to her daughter. However, since she only had boys and my father was the one she was more fond of, she gave it to him and asked him to present his eldest daughter with the necklace. But, as you know, my sister is younger than me, and he felt like giving it to his eldest son instead," he laughed. "So my father gave it to me and said one day I should choose a very important woman, who I liked enough to present with this gift," Rolf said proud.

Liesl was wordless. Being that 'important woman' meant much to her. "Oh, Rolf, I love you!" she declared, approaching his face and pressing her lips hard agains his. He was taken aback, and didn't have time to respond to the kiss.

"Would you help me?" she asked, handing him the necklace.

"Of course," the boy replied, taking the object from her hand. "Turn," he asked, and she obeyed. Withouht difficulty, Rolf fastened the necklace, kindly holding her hair so it wouldn't be on the way. "Ready. Turn," he demanded again.

Rolf thought Liesl looked like a princess. He had done the right choice. "You are lovely, Liesl!"

"Do you really think so?" she asked, touching the collar.

"Don't you believe me?" he teased.

Not being able to resist one more second, he cupped Liesl's head and kissed her lips. In that moment, nothing could have made her happier. Everything was perfect: her Father would marry the woman he loved, she loved that woman too, and she would be her new Mother; she would have a grant party the following day; Louisa wasn't mad at her. And finally, Rolf was in her arms. All these things crossed her mind in a flash as she opened her mouth to kiss him. Again, the world dissolved, and it were only the two. Liesl caressed his chest and her fingers lingered for a while on his neck before reaching his back. She hugged him hard, and he responded embracing her even harder, never interrupting their mouth contact. For the following minutes they broke apart several times to catch their breathes then resume their passionate kisses.

During one of those interruptions Liesl stretched her arms and put them on Rolf's chest, preventing his lips from touching hers again so she'd be able to speak. "Rolf, don't you want to go inside the house?" she whispered.

"Do you think it's safe?" he gasped.

"Let's check," she called, lifting a bemused Rolf from the bench.

Te two headed to the house. Liesl saw her Father's room was dark at last. She took the key from Rolf's pocket and unlocked the door. After he had entered she closed and locked it again. The girl lead Rolf to her bedroom, all the way alert for any sign of movement. As soon as they arrived there, unnoticed, Liesl pulled the door open and dragged him inside. He didn't wait for any further moviment to grasp her arms and start to kiss her once more, putting his weight over her body, which leaned against the door. Not breaking apart, she fumbled until her free hand touched and turned the key. The other was still holding the key Louisa had given her earlier.

"Wait a minute," Liesl said, breaking the kiss.

"Why?" he replied, releasing her..

"I don't want to lose this," she explained, putting the object on a small corner table. The girl sat on her bed and looked over at Rolf. "Come," she called in a provocative tone.

Rolf approached Liesl. He couldn't believe it was happening. He had longed so much for this moment. Now they were finally together again there was no time to be wasted. Rolf bent down, rested his hands at Liesl's sides and sought her mouth. When their lips were due to meet, she retreated, got up from the bed and pulled him close again.

"Much better," she murmured before leaning for another kiss.

Rolf delicatedly seized her body and made the distance between them reduce. Despite the almost obstructing proximity, Liesl managed to grasp his sweater. "Let's get rid of that," she said. He helped her and soon the once tidy garb could be found on the floor. She had already taken off her sandals. Rolf noticed and follow her, freeing himself of his shoes.

"Don't lower your arms," she demanded, taking the chance to dispose him from his nice shirt.

When it joined the sweater and she brought one hand to Rolf's belt, he caught it. "We have to be even," he said playfully. "May I?" he asked, touching the first button of her dress.

She looked at his hand and became excited at the thought of what was to come. "Only with one condition."

"What condition?" he asked, already unfastening the button.

"That you do it fast," she teased.

He didn't need to be told twice. Soon after all the buttons were unfastened. Rolf carefully gripped her dress and made it slide down her body, gazing marvelled at what was being revealed. Liesl simply waited, enjoying every minute. When her dress reached the floor she moved her feet and, using them, pulled the clothes aside.

"Are you cold?" Rolf asked when he felt Liesl trembling in his arms.

"No." She grabbed his belt once more and resumed her work. "Let me finish what I was doing," she said before closing her eyes and giving him a soft but long kiss. He started to respond, but Liesl interrupted his action by lowering her head. After taking off his belt, she had been trying to unfasten his pants but wasn't being successful. "A bit complicated this one here, isn't it?"

Rolf caught her hands. "Let me help you, then," he requested. Soon his pants found its place alongside the other clothes. "Come here," he called, leading her to the bed, where she laid, eyes closed, just pleasing his gestures. Rolf leaned over her, bringing his mouth close to hers. Liesl felt his warm breath and, raising her hands, cupped his head and brought it closer. He didn't protest, so another hot kiss came along. "I think I've lost my innocent girl'," he toyied.

"That girl never existed.." Liesl attested her words by reaching for one of his hands and bringing it to the strip of her bra.

Rolf got the point. Concious of what they were doing, he spoke serious, "Liesl, we still can back down. Are you sure you want to continue? You know you have to be totally sure-"

"I am totally sure," Liesl said rather annoyed. His words had cooled her a little. "You aren't?"

"Of course I am, but I need to be sure that you are!" he explained sorrowful. More than anything, Rolf wanted to warm her up again. Thus he settled himself in a more comfortable position, which left his hands free. Anxious, he touched the strips of her bra and kindly slid them down, staring marvelled at her body. Liesl moaned, and hearing her, Rolf couldn't resist the impelling desire and softly touched her breasts.

"Oh, Rolf," she muttered, increasing the moans and rising her body so she could free herself from the bra.

His fingers lingered for some time on her breasts and then started to descend towards her pants. That moment Liesl managed to seize his descending hand. "Not yet," she stated, uplifting her body and rolling over him. Rolf relaxed and stayed motionless while she moved her fingers along his chest, then upon his abdome. His body was reacting fast to her touches, and she did notice that. She placed her legs at each of his sides, bent down and put all her weight on him. Their lips met again while she used one of her hands to lower his boxers. Rolf shuddered. Helping Liesl, he got rid of his underwear and smiled amused at the sigth of her craving expression. The boy used her waist as a support to lift his own weight. He made her lay down and eagerly started to reveal the most secret part of her body. Soon there was nothing between them. They were being compelled to consumate their love.

"Liesl, are you sure you are ready?" Rolf asked softly.

"Yes," she assured. "Just go slowly."

"I will," he promissed, and started to move inside her as gently as he could. He wanted Liesl to be completely satisfied; he wanted to give her the best. Rolf could tell she was experiencing pleasant moments, yet her face was tense. "Am I hurting you?" he asked worried.

"Not anymore," Liesl replied as their contact deepened.

Rolf felt her body's resistance loosen and noticed her face relax.

After some minutes of profound intimacy, he could tell she was due to reach her peak, and so was him. They would get there together. Rolf didn't change his pace until they reached the culmination of their physical and emotional pleasure, when their body and soul finally became one.

Rolf released Liesl. "How are you feeling, Liesl?" he inquired and laid down close to her.

"You were marvelous, Rolf. I had never felt so complete. I love you," she replied, moving to rest his head upon his chest.

He pressed her against him. "You were amazing. You can't imagine how well I felt in your arms. I love you too," he declared. His gaze laid upon her face and he noticed she was smiling. He felt her body relax gradually. Her eyes was closed, and Rolf knew she had fallen asleep. With utter care, he reached for the cover and put it over them. Soon after his tiredness got the best of him. The two slept a peaceful night cuddled up together.

* * *

How did you like the chapter? I know that Liesl isn't totally in her character. I hope it hasn't upset you. At least I did try to make everything as sweet as I could. Let me know what you think! And please, feel free to comment anything. And I mean anything. I'm open to suggestions and to complains as well.

Cheers, Aline.


	13. The Day After

A/N:

Hello, readers!

First of all, I'd like to apologize for the delay in updating my story. I know, that isn't the first time I get so much time to do so, but I've been really busy. The good thing is that I have two more chapters written apart from this one. This time, though, I decided not to post them all together. Two reasons explain my action: one is that I'm afraid I'll be even busier the next weeks. Yes, I need to finish my final work at University, and really need to get stuck on it from now on, for I haven't plent of time left. So, although I enjoy writting this fic much more than I would have imagined, I must put it aside for a while. I promess it won't be much long. Thus, not wanting to let you with nothing for much time, I decided to post one chapter at each time, so you'll have more updates to which you can look forward to. The second reason is that in the intervals between the chapters you can take some minutes to leave a review. Please, I insist you do so.

Now to the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Cheers, Aline.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Day After

Liesl and Rolf spent the night cuddled together, it's true, but, well, not the entire night. Just a few hours before the sun was due to set, Liesl awoke in his arms. It took some seconds for the situation to dawn on her. First she felt scared. _"Oh, my, he isn't supposed to be here!" _Not disturbing him, Liesl released herself from his arms and lifted her body to observe him. At the same time, she felt so fortunate to have him there with her. She spent some time only enjoying the moment, her head rested on her hand, a smile spread on her face. Even though, the girl had to find a safe way to let Rolf leave the house. Obviously he couldn't leave right then. _"Which time, then? And how, without being caught?" _Liesl didn't want to startle him, but she had to awake the boy. They had to decide together what to do. In spite of an idea that was taking form on her mind, she still wanted to know something from him. So, as kindly as she could, Liesl called, slightly stroking his shoulders, "Rolf?"

"Hum?" he grunted and shifted, but didn't open his eyes.

"Rolf!" she called softly again.

This time he looked up at her. "Liesl?" Then he raised his body. Her attempts not to scare him weren't successful. "What am I doing here, what time is it? Oh, I shouldn't have stayed here!" he stated in a rush, looking at his own bare chest.

"Calm down! It's okay," Liesl assured, holding the covers over her body.

He couldn't relax, though. "Liesl, do you know how much we are risking ourselves?"

"Yes, but it won't do us any good to be agitated like that. If you don't ease we will never find a solution," she stated rather fretful at his overeaction.

Rolf might have noticed her fussiness, for he quickly changed his tone. "I'm sorry, Liesl. It's just I have no idea of what to do," he said touching her face.

She looked at him and smile weakly. "Alright. I think I know how to escape from this." He had an inquiring expression. "We could turn to Louisa," she suggested.

"Your sister? Will her be comfortable? I mean, won't she be shocked to see me here?" he asked worried.

"I don't think so. She knows pretty much about us." Seeing his surprise, Liesl tranquilized him, "don't worry, she supports me, and we can trust her."

"_How much has Liesl told her sister about us?"_ Rolf wondered, but didn't linger at this thought. "Anyway, how will she be able to help us?" he inquired.

"It won't be an obstacle, we'll find a way," the girl assured. Mischievously, she added, "let's enjoy the time we still have."

"What?" he asked, but she didn't give him chance to think.

Leaning over to Rolf, Liesl embraced him, and he couldn't do nothing but return her embrace. So he hold her tight and let their bodies meet once more; first their chest, then their lips. They explored each other's mouth for many minutes, feeling the warmth and the urge that emanated from their bodies. None wanted to break apart. With great effort, Rolf managed to pull back. Liesl looked disgruntled at him, yet grateful for not being the one to interrupt their contact.

"Liesl, I really need to get out of here," he said with difficulty.

"I know," she gasped, letting him go at last. "But first I want to show you something," Liesl announced, getting up from her bed.

"What is it?" Rolf asked absently, also disentangling the covers. While reaching for his clothes, he tried not to stare at the sight of her full exposed body.

Liesl went to her wardobre and retrieved that blue dress she would use at the party. She arranged the clothing upon her shape and turned to him. "So, what do you think?"

The boy diverted his gaze from the shoes he was just putting on. Marveled, he finally stared at her. "It's magnificent!" Rolf exclaimed meaningful. After a few seconds of admiration, he asked, "what is that dress for?"

Liesl's cheerfulness dissolved a little. "I know I hadn't told you. I'm having a party for my birthday," she stated, still concealing herself behind the dress.

Even knowing he wouldn't by any chance be able to be at the party, he was happy for her. "A party? But it's great! And you'll look wondrous in that dress."

"Do you really think so?" Liesl asked looking from him to the clothing she was holding.

"I assure you. Why don't you put it on for me?" he tried.

"You don't even have to ask!" she joked, forgetting a little her sorrow about the impossibility of having him at her party. At once, she had the dress on. As Maria had done at the shop, Rolf stared astounded at her. It was unbelievable how well the dress fitted her. Its stile, its size, its colour; all matched her perfectly.

"What?" Liesl asked making a complete turn and amused with his reaction. She was totally livened up again.

"I don't know. It's just I didn't imagine you could be even more beautiful."

Nothing could have made Liesl happier. All she felt like doing was hugging him tight once more. "Oh, Rolf! I'm so sorry you can't stay."

"I know, Liesl. I really would like to stay, but as you say, I can't," he stated, still holding her.

"Yes. Anyway, everything I could have longed for as a birthday present I have already received!" she exclaimed, gripping his arms and looking directly into his eyes.

These words pleased Rolf. However, he was starting to worry about their situation again. Liesl noticed it. "I know, I have to change," she gave in. But before releasing the boy, she gave him one more deep kiss, and he responded to it. "Let me get the other dress," Liesl said, finally breaking apart. "After all, I don't want to spoil this one."

The girl changed and spread the new dress on her bed. "I'll take care of that later. Now come on, you stay in my bathroom while I go wake Louisa, right?"

"No problem," he replied, heading to where he had been sent.

"You'd better lock the door. We never know," Liesl stated. Then she unlocked the door that lead to the hallway, retrieved the key, left and turned it again from outside. _"I only hope Louisa doesn't get mad at me. She must understand that I have no choice."

* * *

_

Silently she went to her sister's bedroom, opened the door and entered. After her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see Louisa there on the bed, deeply asleep. Carefully she got closer to her and kneeled down. Liesl felt awful to have to wake her; she slept so peacefully. _"I'm sorry, Louisa."_ Shaking her shoulders gently, she whispered, "Louisa?"

The girl turned to the other side. "I don't want to go to school today. Leave me alone."

Liesl laughed. "Louisa, it's Saturday, we don't have school today. It's me, Liesl."

"What?" she asked confused, opening her eyes.

"We don't have school today!" Liesl repeated.

Louisa turned her bedside lamp on and lifted her body so she could face her sister directly. "Is there any problem?" she inquired concerned. Nevertheless, before the other girl could answer, she remembered. "Oh, Liesl, it's today. Happy birthday!" she greeted, kissing her sister on the cheek.

"Uh, thank you!" she replied smiling. "But try not to speak so loud, okay?"

"Why?" Liesl pointed at the window, to where Louisa moved her gaze. Then she became aware of the time, and her sister's presence there turned out to be truly unexpected. "Hum, what are you doing here? It's still dark out there!"

"Yes, sorry I had to wake you," Liesl replied looking at her own hands.

"No, it's alright," Louisa assured. "But you own me an explanation. What happened after all?"

"So you aren't angry?" the older girl asked hopeful, looking up at the younger one. Louisa didn't say a word, though. She was waiting for Liesl to explain the situation.

"Right. Well, I need a favor from you," she said at last.

"A favor?"

"Yes, would you help me?" Louisa nodded. Yet Liesl felt embarrassed. She didn't know how to tell her sister that Rolf had spent the night. "Er, you know, Rolf lingered here more than he should," she started.

Louisa didn't understand yet, but she was scrutinizing Liesl to try and get something from her. The only thing she noticed was her uneasiness. Saying nothing, she kept listening to her.

Liesl was expecting to hear some words from Louisa. She thought that if the girl made some questions it would be easier to tell her the story. She would only have to answer them. But her sister didn't start one of her usual enquiries. So she tried another way, "after we met on the terrace I thought it would be fine if we came upstairs."

This time she got a different reaction from Louisa. "You mean you came inside? To your bedroom?" she demanded straight away.

"Yes, we did," Liesl confirmed even more awkwardly.

"Liesl, you are crazy!" Louisa exclaimed, laughing.

"Shh, you'll wake somebody up!"

"Sorry," she apologized, still amused. "Well, what has that to do with me doing you a favor?"

"Hum, the problem is that he's still there," Liesl declared at once, not thinking much.

"What?" Louisa asked in a kind of shock.

Liesl didn't know if Louisa was glad, worried or even disppointed. But she didn't have time to find out.

Louisa had a gleaming gloat. "What a problem you put yourselves in, uh? Anyway, what a perfect birthday present! How was it?"

"_How was it? What does she mean? She couldn't have known."_ Fearing the asnwer, Liesl inquired, "_It_ what?"

"Oh, come on! You can't hide it from me."

It was enough for Liesl. Whatever Louisa meant, and she knew what it was, it wasn't the right time to discuss this subject. Besides, she hadn't the nerves to tell her anything, at least not at that very moment, even though they had already talked about that matter before. "_Maybe I'll tell her later." _She made her best to get out of the situation. "Listen, we really don't have time to go into all that. We need to find a way to get him out of this house unnoticed."

Judging by the way Liesl looked at her, Louisa could tell she had guessed right. However, not wanting to upset her right then, she changed the subject. Anyway, she knew her sister was right. So, in spite of her utter curiousness, the girl didn't proceed. _"But doesn't she think I'll spare her later. She will tell me everything, oh, yes, she will."_ She asked, "Okay, Liesl, what do you want me to do?"

Liesl stranged her acceptance. Yet she was glad and relieved. "Well, he can't leave right now. It's still dark outside and there won't be any means of transport he could use," she began.

"It's reasonable. It would be easier if there was, wouldn't it? I mean, he would be able to leave now without being seen."

"And I think that at least Marta and Gretl will be awaken by the time the bus starts to work. You know how excited they are, and how they like to greet the birthday girl as early as they can, don't you?" Liesl went on, serious.

"Yes, I see. What do you suggest then? He can always make his way down the walls, you know," Louisa joked.

As absurd as this idea was, it still made Liesl think. _"No, he'll be seen. It won't work, not at all."_ She had another plan. "That is what I was thinking: you could take care of the little ones and not let them come here. Then you'd watch the others, including Father and Fräulein Maria, and ask them to stay in the living room for you have a surprise prepared for me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, only I don't think it will be easy," Louisa stated.

"You will manage," Liesl assured. "After making sure they won't leave the room, you shut the door and tell them that you are going to get me. When you are finished just knock on my bedroom door. While I lead Rolf to the gate, you stay outside the living room door just to make sure nobody will leave it. So, what do you think?"

"Well, Liesl, it sounds great. Still I don't know if I'll manage. How am I supposed to make everyone accept to go dowstairs without disturbing you?" Louisa asked concerned.

"Ah, Louisa. You've done more difficult things. I know how you get everything you want," Liesl stated in a playful tone. "Make some effort, please. Besides, there is no other way. Or you have a better idea on your mind?"

"No," Louisa replied pensative. After a few minutes of apprehension emanating from Liesl, she assured, "alright, I'll handle that."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you for that," Liesl said, grasping her sister's hands.

"_Hum, I know, you just wait,"_ she thought mischievously. "Well, I guess I have half an hour of sleep left."

"I don't know if it will be safe if you sleep again," the older one spoke, trying to read Louisa's mind.

"I know, I know, I was kidding. Don't worry, it'll work," she affirmed again.

"I'll be in my bedroom waiting for your signal," Liesl said, letting Louisa's hands go. She gave the girl a kiss on the cheek and got up from her bed. Before Louisa left the room, Liesl turned and smile at her sister, who returned the gesture with a confident smile of her own.

"_Waiting for my signal, I know."

* * *

_

While Louisa waited for the dawn, as she couldn't go back to bed, she thought it would be a good idea to have a look at her party clothes. Thus, like her little sisters had done, she went to her wardrobe and retrieved the dress from it. After putting it on and admiring her reflection in the mirror, she changed into an ordinary dress and spread the new one one her bed. On the floor were those shoes she had hated so much and now thought were indeed pretty. Soon she noticed her bedroom was getting less dark due to the first sunrays peering in. _"I'd better be in Marta and Gretl's bedroom before they awake." _ With this thought, Louisa went to their room, sat on the end of Gretl's bed as gently as she could and waited for them to wake up. It didn't took much time.

Louisa was distracted looking at Gretl and didn't notice when Marta awoke and rested, stretched arms, on her hands. So she got startled when the girl spoke.

"Louisa?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Ei, hello, Marta! Up so early?"

"Yes! Has Liesl awaken yet?" she inquired excited.

Their voices made Gretl wake. Instead of being angry, she become all agitated when she saw her sisters. "Can we go awake Liesl yet?"

"No, I have something prepared for her. It's meant to be a surprise," Louisa stated quickly, for the two had already got up and started to take their nightgowns off.

Both of them stopped their activity and looked at Louisa, curiosity spread on their faces.

"What is it? Can we join you?" Marta inquired.

Louisa had to find a way of making the little girls calm down and agree to wait in the living room. It wouldn't be easy to get rid of them. "Hum, I think so," she replied shady. "But I'm afraid you'll have to wait in the living room while I get the others."

Gretl didn't appreciate the idea. "Ah, but we can go with you, can't we?"

"No. Do you know why?" The two shook their heads. Louisa came up with an excuse, "I need you to be there in case Father and Fräulein Maria appear. You wouldn't like if they spoiled the surprise, would you?"

"No!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

"You see? You have to keep them there for me, will you?"

Marta and Gretl didn't contest. On the contrary, they became very happy with the designation. As it was, they finished changing and went downstairs, feeling very important.

Louisa went then to each of her siblings' rooms. Only Brigitta wasn't still sleeping when she entered her bedroom. It was a hard task, but she managed to wake Friedrich and Kurt and ask them the same thing she had asked Marta and Gretl and then Brigitta. In addition, Louisa told them to bring dowstairs the presents, or whatever it was they had for Liesl. Everyone but the girl accepted the duty without further questions. To tell the truth, the two boys were too drowsy to contest a thing. But not Brigitta. After Louisa had almost lost her patient, Brigitta finally gave in, not much convinced, though. When the two sisters came downstairs, everyone were already in the living room, including Georg and Maria. The couple was wondering what Louisa had been up to, but agreed to join in whatever it was she had prepared for Liesl. After making sure they all had accepted her scheme and that they wouldn't leave the room, she closed its door and headed to Liesl's place.

* * *

Liesl had explained Rolf the instructions she had given to Louisa. He thought the plan was good, but still couldn't help being worried. If the tinniest thing went wrong, no one wanted to imagine the consequences. The couple spent the last hour so entertained with the discussion about the plan and with a so big expectancy that they barely realized the time passing by. It seemed like mere minutes until they heard a knock on the door.

"Liesl?"

"I'm coming -" Liesl started, but Rolf interrupted her. "What?" she asked.

A nervous looking boy grasped her hand and whispered, "I'm not certain if I want her to see me here."

"You silly," she laughed. "She knows you are here."

"I know, but –"

Not giving him attention, Liesl went to the door and unlocked it. "So, Louisa, how are things going?" she requested anxious, letting her sister enter and taking a look around the corridor before closing the door again.

"Everything is under control," the girl assured. Then she turned to Rolf, who cast her an odd look. It made Louisa smile, but he continued to face her with utter embarrassment.

Liesl observed amused the situation, but didn't want Rolf to feel uneasy. "Right. Louisa, would you stay out the living room door while I lead him to the gates?"

"Sure. As soon as I have caught something in my bedroom," she said casual.

"Something?" Liesl asked intrigued.

Mischievously, Louisa evaded from the subject, "never mind."

Liesl didn't insist. At the moment her preoccupations were concentred on Rolf's safe departure. "You wait there until I return, okay?"

"Don't worry."

The three left Liesl's bedroom. Before descending the stairs, they checked one last time to see if someone had left the living room. Apparently not, so Liesl and Rolf went dowstairs while Louisa headed to her own bedroom, where she would get something she wanted to give her sister as her birthday present. Liesl and Rolf managed to get out of the house safe and sound.

* * *

"Why did you look at Louisa that way?" Liesl asked laughing, closing the door behind her.

"I don't know," he replied thoughtful. "I guess she makes me feel as if she is reading my mind and accusing me."

Liesl outstretched her arm, he caught her hand and the two started their way to the front gates. "You don't need to be afraid," she stated. "How could she read your mind? Even if it was possible, what were you thinking that made you so fearful?" she teased.

"Oh, Liesl!" he admonished.

"What? Where you thinking anything wrong?" she went on playfully. She noticed his strict face, and felt he hadn't relaxed yet. "Why don't you ease? Haven't we managed to leave unseen?"

At that moment they had reached their destination. Liesl opened the heavy gates, let Rolf pass and followed him.

"_Now_ we have," he spoke a bit less tense.

"You are hidding something from me," Liesl affirmed serious.

Rolf was indeed keeping to him something that was making him worried. Not anymore about the possibilty of being caught with Liesl, but about the fact that he was already late to report to his post in Salzburg. Yes, he had to join them even on Saturdays. Sometimes, even on Sundays. What troubled him was what he might face the next time he met the officials. Anyway, he didn't want Liesl to be concerned. The moments they had shared shouldn't be spoiled. The way the girl looked at him, begging for an explanation, broke his heart. Even so he wouldn't tell her. It wouldn't do her any good, on the contrary. So, as calm as he could, he started, his eyes always fixed on hers, "it's nothing, Liesl. I just felt nervous with all these things. You know, we are lucky to be here safe."

Liesl's lips were forming a smile. All of sudden she felt an urge to hug him, and so she did. Not expecting it from her, Rolf stumbled when she threw her arms around his neck. Soon he straightened himself and returned the embrace, with the same intensity. He forgot his worries just for a few minutes and became extremely glad. First because Liesl wouldn't insist on her inquiry, second because he had again in his arms the person he most cared about. After some time Rolf released her. "I really need to go, Liesl."

"Wait only one more second," she said approaching him in a provocative way.

Before he could think, their lips had made contact and sparkles began to flow out from their bodies. They didn't know, but that kiss was the last they would share at least for the following months. As if they felt that, they put on their contact all the passion one could think of being possible. Only their difficult to breath prevented them from going on.

"You can go now, Rolf," Liesl gasped. "Promise I'll be seeing you soon," she requested.

"I do," he spoke uncertain. He got closer to her again and wrapped the girl once more.

"I love you, Rolf," she declared, holding him tight.

"Not as much as I love you."

They pulled apart from each other at the same time. Rolf turned to go at last. While Liesl observed him depart, he turned his head back and they shared one last look. The girl slowly made her way to the house, thinking of the happenings of the half past day and feeling utterly blissful. Without realizing, she brought her hand to the necklace Rolf had given her. She held it for a while until a thought came to her mind. "_Oh, I can't let anyone notice this._" Automatically she put it underneath her dress. "_Have Louisa seen it? I hope not._" She let out a deep sigh and finally opened the front doors to enter the house again.

* * *

Well, readers, I hope you have liked this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Aline.


	14. Happy Birthday, Liesl!

Chapter Fourteen: Happy Birthday, Liesl!

When Liesl entered the house, returning from the gates, she glanced at the living room door. Seeing Louisa standing there, she montioned for her to wait and went upstairs. In spite of being the birthday girl, she wanted to give something to her sister. Something she had found just a few days before and that Louisa would certainly like very much. In her bedroom, Liesl took the chance to put another dress on, for the one she had been wearing was rather crumpled. She also took the necklace off and stowed it safe in a locker inside her wardobre. Shortly after she descended the stairs to meet her sister. While Liesl was out of sight, the other girl had quickly peered into the living room to tell everybody their sister was coming and that they should be prepared.

Louisa noticed Liesl had something in her hands when she came. Instinctively she wanted to know what it was. "What is it you are hiding there?"

Liesl wasn't hiding the thing. In fact, she wanted to give her the object right then, but was thinking of the best words to say. Louisa's curiosity made her doubdts cease. "It's something I should have given you a long time ago," she said, handing Louisa a piece of fabric.

The girl took the object but looked puzzled at Liesl. "Give me? But the birthday is yours!"

"I know, it doesn't matter. Don't you want to know what it is?"

Of course that question hadn't been necessary. At the time Liesl finished her sentence Louisa already knew what the fabric was. "Oh, Liesl, it's a lovely head kerchief!" she exclaimed in awe.

It was true, the kerchief was very pretty, made of a soft blue material. What made it even more adorable was the fact that it had belonged to their Mother, altough Louisa didn't know it yet. Agathe used to wear it when Liesl was a little girl, who thought her Mother looked gracious in it and then had asked if she could have the kerchief. Liesl weared it a lot, but for some reason she forgot the acessory and left it lost somewhere in the depth of her wardrobe. When she found it, knowing how Louisa liked that kind of embellishment, she thought it would be a perfect present for her. "Do you know to whom it belonged?"

"Er, I guess I used to see you wearing it," she replied, still examining the cloth in delight.

"I mean before."

"Before what?" an intrigued Louisa raised her head.

"It was Mother's!" Liesl said at last.

"Are you serious?" After her sister nodded, Louisa brought the kerchief to her nose. What she smelled made her feel like she was hugging her Mother again. Those memories were so vivid. It seemed the woman had just been wearing the acessory.

Liesl knew what was going on on Louisa's mind. She herself had experienced the same sensation a couple of times since the day she had found the kerchief. Maybe that was the reason she hadn't been wearing it the last few years. It made her miss her Mother even more. But now things were all adjusted, she didn't feel so bad anymore. As a matter of fact, it would be good to see Louisa around in that embellishment, she would bring back to her, and maybe to Friedrich, the happy memories their Mother now represented.

Louisa too had something related to Agathe to give Liesl. She hadn't it with her, though. It was waiting for Liesl behind the door the younger girl was due to open. Her action launched a chorus of _'happy birthday to you.' _ She stepped in and Liesl followed her, to be welcomed by an outburst of hugs. Even Georg and Maria couldn't resist the impulse of wrapping their arms around her.

Georg was the last to do so. Since Friedrich had turned fifteen, the first birthday after Marta's, and the first after things had changed in their house, Georg realized how perfect occasions his children's birthdays were for him to show the affection he had for them. Now his eldest daughter was turning older he would once more let Liesl know how much he loved her. It wasn't all about the party. After all, Friedrich hadn't had one and that didn't mean he loved him less. But the way he would show how he cared for them. Showing how important their birthdays were to him, he would also show how _they_ meant to him. It would be one more way to make up for the years he had been distant. Simply gestures they so much needed.

"Who will be the first to give Liesl's present?" Georg challenged.

Everybody collected their presents, but Marta and Gretl were faster. They approached their older sister holding a bouquet, a small package and some papers. Liesl grasped the flowers first. "Hum, they smell good!"

Everybody was amused watching the scene. One by one, they settled themselves on the sofa and on the couches, including Liesl followed close by her little sisters.

"We gathered them ourselves!" Marta exclaimed proudly.

"Yes, from our school's yard!" Gretl added cheerfully.

"Really?" Liesl asked interested, resting the bouquet on the table and catching the papers. They were homemade drawings, so cute! She was examining the first. "Let me see…It's me and you, right?" she asked Gretl, who nodded fiercely. Liesl got the next one. "And it's you in my bedroom, Marta?"

"Yes, it's-"

Right that moment Liesl realized Marta had pictured that day she had slept at her side after having a nightmare.

"Oh, it's really lovely!" she stated before the little girl could continue. Fortunately she didn't insist. Liesl procceded to the next drawing. "Well, it's easy. The puppets?"

"Yes, we drew them together," Gretl explained, leaning over to Liesl and grasping her arm.

"Very beautiful!" she assured, smiling. "Is this the last one? What do we have here?" There were nine people pictured. One of them was on the center, bigger, and the others were saying _'we love you!'_ Liesl was touched. "Thank you, darlings, I love you too," she spoke wrapping the girls, who sat at each of her sides.

"Wait, you forgot this one!" Marta pointed out, seizing the package from Gretl's hand and giving it to Liesl.

"Oh, how could I?" The two giggled. "Wow, a music box!" Liesl opened it. "And it plays _Edelweiss_. I can't belive!"

"Do you like?" Marta and Gretl asked in unisson. "It was Fräulein Maria who found it," Marta stated.

Maria winked at Liesl, smiling. She smiled back.

The girl kissed Marta's forehead, then Gretl's. "I loved your presents!"

"Now it's my turn!" an agitated Kurt stated, stepping forward. "Here, Liesl."

"Thanks, Kurt!" She took the parcel amused. Her youngest brother was always so impatient.

"A new bag?" she asked examining the object. "It's nice, and so big!"

The little ones were happilly observing Liesl's reaction. It seemed as if it was their own birthday.

"Yes, it's for school. Weren't you always complaning about your old one?" the boy said wisely.

"Oh, I see. Don't you think it's very beautiful for me to use at school?" she played.

He thought her sister hadn't liked the bag. "Is it? But I didn't- "

Liesl noticed his confusion. "Oh, yes, it's very beautiful! And perfect for school. I really needed a new bag," she tranquilized him.

His eyes were sparkling again. "So you liked it?"

"Of course I did, silly!"

Kurt sighed relieved and returned to a close coach. Everyone laughed. Marta took the bag from Liesl's hand while Brigitta approached holding a flat package.

"_I bet it is a book,"_ Liesl thought, seizing the bundle.

While she unwrapped it, Brigitta watched anxious. In fact the present was a book. Even though it was one that Liesl wanted, as Brigitta had heard her saying, the girl couldn't avoid fearing a bad reaction. It was a needless worry, for as soon as Liesl saw the title on the cover her face lightened.

"_Dom Casmurro!_ I was desperate to have this book. How did you find it?" she exclaimed marveled, holding the object against her chest.

"I had help," Brigitta replied, smiling at her Father, who winked at her.

Georg was livened up seeing all that blisfullness. The younger children were enjoying the moment as much as Liesl. Maria too was delighted amongst that aura of joy. She felt so comfortable being part of that now happy family. Everything seemed perfect, to them all.

"Thank you very much, Brigitta," Liesl said, reaching for her sister's hand and grasping it.

"You're welcome!" she assured cheerful. "Well, as long as you let me borrow the book when you are finished," she joked and sat on the sofa close to Gretl.

"Sure I will!" Liesl laughed, as did Georg.

Friedrich stared at Louisa and motioned to get up, but retreated. His sister gave him an assuring look, what made the boy feel encouraged and finally get closer to Liesl. He gave her a tiny parcel.

"I hope you like it, Liesl."

She opened the small velvet box to find a gracious necklace. Unlike the one Rolf had given her, it was silver, and the pendant was not a heart, but a star. The jewel was delicate, and Liesl liked it very much. "Friedrich, I loved it! I can't believe you've chosen such a beautiful present," she stated playfully, enclosing the necklack in her hands.

"Ah, but I didn't choose it alone," he told. Then he gazed at Georg. "Father helped me."

Liesl looked up at her Father once again, but this time his eyes were resting proudly on Friedrich, what pleased her.

"Yes, we chose your bag together too!" Kurt declared.

"You know, Liesl? It wasn't easy to set off to Salzburg without your noticing," Georg said amused. "We finally got the chance that day Maria went with you to the dentist!"

"You brazen! I was suffering there and you three having fun in the city!" Liesl exclaimed.

"It was for a noble cause, wasn't it?" her Father inquired in a playful tone.

Liesl nodded smiling. Then she wanted to tease Friedrich. "Would you help me here?" she requested handing him the chain.

"I'm not sure if I'll manage," he stated uneasy, but caught the necklace and proceeded to put it around his sister's neck after she had turned. It wasn't as difficult as he had imagined.

Liesl faced him again. "So, am I beautiful?"

"Yes, you are," he replied meaningful but rather timid. His head lowered, the boy sat on the couch near Kurt's.

"_He's funny,"_ Liesl mused, touching the star.

While she stared at her brother she didn't notice Louisa approaching and kneeling down beside her. Only when she spoke Liesl got aware of her closeness.

"I didn't buy anything new for you, Liesl, but I prepared something special," she said, giving her a cushiony package and an envelop.

"Oh!" she let out startled. "Thank you, Louisa."

"Open it!"

Liesl unwrapped the package to find a little dress. At first she didn't understand, but before she could ask Louisa explained. "It was yours."

Georg recognized the dress at once. It was one of the first he and Agathe had bought to their baby girl. _"Oh, God! Where did Louisa find that clothing?" _

Liesl looked at her still puzzled. "Yes, I think I remember it from some pictures. But how on Earth did you get that?"

"It wasn't that difficult," Louisa started. "A few days ago I explored those boxes Father keeps in his closet." She diverted her gaze to face Georg. He was taken aback, wordless. She went on, "I found the dress among other stuff. There was a note attached to it. It's in the envelop. Why don't you look at it yourself?"

That note's content was quite clear inside Georg's mind. _"The dress Liesl wore at her Baptism. January 11th 1921." _ He became even more astonished, his stomach forming a knot and his troath closing. But he relaxed when Maria pressured his hand and felt relieved when he saw how gleeful Liesl was after reading the note. Yes, it had cause her happiness, not grief. Nevertheless, there was something else inside the envelop. It was a picture of a proud young man holding two girls: a brown-haired one, who should be around four, and a blond baby with no more than one year old.

With curiousity, Gretl and Marta leaned over to Liesl and looked at the picture. "They aren't us, are they?" the younger asked innocently.

"Of course not. It's me and Liesl!" Louisa retorted rather annoyed.

Fortunately Gretl didn't noticed her annoyance. "Look, Fräulein Maria! It's Father with Liesl and Louisa," she pointed out.

Liesl hadn't words to express how grateful to her sister she was. So she simply smiled at her, and the girl understood perfectly.

One by one, the children took the photography and examined it in awe. Georg and Maria held it together a little longer. He was touched. _"I wish I could go back to this day. Maybe I would have chosen a different way to treat my children after their Mother's death." _

Maria realized he was on the verge of tears. Taking the picture from his hands, she suggested, "why don't you put it on a photography holder? It would be nice to see every day how you three used to be beautiful!" she toyied.

It worked, for everyone, even Georg, laughed in a high spirit. "Yes, it's a lovely idea. But I think it can wait, because now it's _our _turn to give Liesl her present," he announced, looking at Maria.

She nodded in agreement and retrieved a very big package from a hidding place. All the gazes were on her, curiousness taking over everyone. Maria approached Georg and together they handed Liesl the present, and she took it fervently. The girl couldn't believe what her eyes were telling her. It was a brand new guitar. Holding the object, Liesl looked up at her Father and Maria and gave them a wide smile, her face glowing. "Is it really mine?" she asked in disbilief.

"Of course it is, darling!" Georg replied joyous. "Didn't you want one?"

"Very much!"

It had been Maria the one to suggest the present. She had gladly taught the girl how to play the guitar, and thought it was such a reward that she had like the instrument. Liesl had learnt quickly, but there were so many things Maria still wanted to teach her! And she was sure she felt like learning. Pleasing moments were due to come. Seeing how happy Liesl was with her new acquisition she encouraged her, "you'll be able to play the most beautiful songs, Liesl!"

"Yes, Liesl, play us a song!" Kurt requested.

An uncertain Liesl looked at him.

But he wasn't the only one who wanted to hear his sister playing the new guitar.

"Please!" Gretl asked.

Six pairs of eager eyes were staring at her. Marta and Gretl hopefully settled themselves on the floor to make room for Liesl on the sofa. She looked up at the adults, seeking help, and they gave her an encouraging look. Maria winked and she understood.

"Alright, let me see. Hum…." Then she started to play a song they all knew very well and that Maria had been teaching her some days before. It had already echoed in that room, coming from a little music box.

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Every morning you greet me_

Liesl sang the first lines alone, then all her siblings, her Father and Maria joined in._  
_

_Small and white  
Clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow  
may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss,  
Bless my homeland forever_

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Every morning you greet me_

_Small and white  
Clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow  
may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss,  
Bless my homeland forever_

At the end of the song Liesl had all her siblings looking astounded at her. They were impressed. As were Georg and Maria.

"You played perfectly, Liesl!" she exclaimed.

"And you all sang perfectly!" the girl replied cheerful, resting the guitar on her lap.

Kurt raised and asked agitated, "what shall we do now?"

"What do you mean, Kurt?" an intrigued Brigitta inquired.

"Well, all these activities made me starving. What about you?"

Then it dawned on them how hungry they were too. It couldn't have been different. After all, they had chosen to have breakfast after greeting Liesl with her presents, but hadn't imagined it would take so long. Now it was almost lunchtime. Agreeing that they should look for food, everybody went to the dining room, where the table was already set for the meal. Frau Schmidt told the Captain she had been tired of waiting them for breakfast, so she had gone to look for the family. Seeing them reunited in the living room and not wanting to mess it up, she had let it go. He appreciated her decision to skeeping the first meal and going directly to the second. But, as Frau Schmidt told him, the lunch wouldn't be ready before half an hour. Therefore, Liesl had time, with the help of her siblings, to bring all the presents up to her bedroom. Georg and Maria waited for them in the living room, telling each other their wonderful impressions about the previous happenings: Liesl's reactions to her presents, her blissfulness as well as her siblings', the music and how well she was playing the guitar.

"There is not a thing you can't do, Maria. Really there isn't," he stated proud.

"Well, darling, I only made her talent arise," she replied, bringing her hand to his cheek.

It was the clue Georg needed. Gently he caught her hand and kissed it softly. His next movement brough their lips together, and they shared a deep and long kiss. They broke apart right before the children returned to the room announcing the lunch was finally set, and together they headed to the dining room where they had the so awaited meal.

* * *

So, did you like the chapter? Tell me! Please, leave a review. It won't take much time from you, and I assure it will do me extreme good. You can be sure that a lot of improvements made to this story resulted from reviews.

Cheers!

Aline.


	15. The Grand Party

A/N:

Hey readers! I know it's been a long time since I last updated. Anyway, here it is the chapter. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, specially Malinche for your always helpful and kind comments. And many thanks go to you, Paula (lovevontrapp), for being my prereader and helping me with my story. It's been a pleasure to share it with you.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Grand Party 

They would have a lot to do in the next few hours. Everything had to be settled by the time Liesl's party began. Marta and Gretl simply couldn't suppress their anxiousness, so it was impossible for them to be quiet in their room while the others helped with the preparatives. So they kept following Maria wherever she went. When Georg announced he would go to the pastry shop to get the cake, the little girls asked if they could go with him. He thought it wouldn't be a problem. As a matter of fact, it could even be easier for the others to finish things without them fooling around. When the three were already in the car getting ready to leave, Kurt caught up with them and went as well. Meanwhile, Maria moved forward with the decorations assisted by Friedrich and Brigitta. Using a ladder, they put gold strings all over the ballroom and also the main room. All kinds of flowers, Edelweiss amongst them, were disposed everywhere. Chairs were strategically placed here and there.

Liesl and Louisa would have helped too, but the manicurist came to have their fingernails done. After that, they alleged it would be impossible to do anything if they didn't want her nails to be spoiled. Maria laughed when she was told so, but let it pass. After all, there weren't many things left to be done. The hardest work, which meant adjusting the lights, preparing drink and food, and taking care of the music apparatus, would be done by professionals. Well, speaking of food, Liesl and her Father had agreed there wouldn't be a dinner, but tidbits as canapes, verieties of cheese, fresh fruits. After all, most of the guests would be children or teenagers, and it wouldn't be easy to handle them nor choosing a meal that both children and adults would appreciate.

By the moment Georg returned with Kurt, Marta and Gretl, and the cake, of course, it was almost time for everyone to start to get prepared. As Maria was having her fingernails done, she asked Liesl and Louisa to keep an eye on their youngest sisters. It was also then that the waiters, who would prepare and serve the food, the musicians and the light men started to show up gradually.

Also came along one of Georg's sisters. He had yet a brother and another sister, but they both lived in Germany and didn't have a close relation with him. His closest sister, Petra, was younger than him. She lived in Switzerland with her husband, Bernhard, their nine-year old daughter Bettina and Simon, their son, who was five. The last time the family had come to the von Trapp Villa was after Agatha's death. Petra had been in her last weeks of pregnancy with Simon, who had been delivered there, since they stayed for almost two months, to support Georg and his children. This time they would stay for a week. Bernhard couldn't stay longer because of his work in Zürich.

Bettina and Simon joined the younger children and quickly made friends with them. Brigitta had an immediate affection for the little boy. Her aunt asked if she could help Simon have a shower and change, and she gladly did so. After that she took him to Friedrich's bedroom, where he and Kurt were about to put their suits on, and asked if they could take care of him while she got dressed. "No problem," they had agreed.

Brigitta was supposed to put her dress on and go to Liesl's room. The eldest daughter had asked her Father if she could have her hair done by a hairdresser. How could he say no? So Herr Henkel would come, one hour before the beginning of the party. As the man would be there anyway, all the girls would have their hairs done by him. Louisa, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl had agreed to meet at Liesl's bedroom, full dressed. The little ones went there with her dresses only partially adjusted, for they needed help to fasten the laces and buttons. Bettina joined them as well. At quarter to seven, when there were only fifteen minutes left before the party, the six girls had their hairdos and Herr Henkel left the house at last. Georg had asked if Maria would want the hairdresser's services, but she had refused. She would do her hairdo herself.

As soon as the man left they heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Louisa shouted.

Friedrich came in, followed by Kurt and a timid Simon, who went straight to his sister.

"Are you girls ready?" Kurt inquired, taking a glance of each of the girls. "You are so different!"

"What do you mean, _you are so different!_?" Liesl asked laughing and imitating Kurt's tone of voice. Brigitta looked at her, smiling, and received back a wink.

"Well, you are, you are…" He turned to his brother for help.

Although Friedrich was also laughing, the boy managed to spoke, "you are beautiful!"

"Oh, but you flatter me acting like this, young lad!" Louisa mocked, making Marta giggle. "What, don't you think he is being utterly gentle?" the blonde girl asked, faking seriousness.

The little girl agreed. "Oh, yes, it's just - ah, never mind!"

Poor Friedrich. All he wanted was make his sisters satisfied, but Louisa always found a way to jeer at him. Liesl noticed he felt confused and gave her sister a censuring look, but she merely lowered her head. "Let me see you, boys," the oldest girl demanded.

The two shared a baffled look but stepped forward to get closer to Liesl.

"You are elegant, you know?" she assured, what took a grin from each of her brothers. "Alright, alright, let's go downstairs. I wouldn't be surprised if there were some guests there!" With that she took Bettina's hand and left the room.

* * *

Everybody followed her. Brigitta was at the rear end of the line, escorting little Simon. Liesl had been right, at least in part, for just when they reached the floor patamar the doorbell rang. They didn't even have time to greet their Father and Maria, and Bernhard and Petra, who were waiting for them at the main room. Both the adults and the children observed while Franz opened the door and let the guests in. They were Dr. Toller with his grandson and grandaughter. Klaus, a dark-haired and green-eyed boy, was sixteen. Very handsome, as Liesl and Louisa thought, but quite young, as the oldest told herself. Paula was thirteen years old, blonde and also with green eyes. This time it was Friedrich who thought the child was pretty, but soon his mind diverted from her, as Kurt called him to see if the waiters were already around. 

Simon looked up at Bettina. "Can we go with them?" he asked.

"I'd rather stay, but you can go," she said, receiving a nod of agreement from Friedrich.

Klaus and Paula followed their grandfather when he went in the direction of Georg and his companions. The remaining children headed to the ballroom the minute the music began to play. In no time they were joined by the guests who were arriving. The sight of a well decorated salon filled with people elegantly dressed was magnificent.

Marta and Gretl had showed their friends each piece of the house. After a long and worried search, Georg found them happily chatting near the lake. The man brought the girls inside and told them not to leave again, unless they asked someone to accompain them. Now the little ones were admiring the dancers and eating as much as they could.

Kurt, Friedrich and Simon only cared about the food. The waiters were avoiding him in order to assure there would be some food left for the others. The boys realized that and kept following the poor men, but after some time they got tired, and stuffed, it's true. So the three, together with Kurt and Friedrich's friends, found some chairs to seat on, finally being able to observe the guests and what was going on at the party. Klaus would have joined them, but prefered to look for the girls. He saw Brigitta and Bettina leaning against the wall and went to talk to them.

"Hi!" he greeted.

"Oh, hi! I didn't see you coming," Brigitta said, turning her head to face him.

"So you are Liesl's sister?"

"Yes, I'm Brigitta. And she's Bettina, our cousin," she told, pointing at the girl.

"Hello, Bettina!" he smiled.

"Hi," she replied timidly.

"My grandfather told me one of you was sick. It wasn't you, was it?" he asked, regreting his words just after. That wasn't a suitbale subject to bring up. It was done, though.

But Brigitta didn't feel annoyed. "Oh, no, it was Louisa, my second eldest sister."

"_So that's her name." _Klaus tried to seem casual. "Oh, I see. I know she is well now. Brigitta agreed. "I haven't seen her, nor Liesl. Do you know where they are?"

The girl noticed he was uneasy. "Er, I think I saw them going outside," she stated, pointing at where Georg and Maria had danced the Ländler some months ago. "Why don't you go check?"

"I think I will. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," she said smiling. After he was out of their earshot, she added, "funny, isn't he?"

"Yes," Bettina answered thoughtful. "I didn't know Louisa had been ill."

"_Hum, Father didn't tell uncle Petra? Or maybe she knew and didn't want to worry her children." _

"Brigitta?"

"Ah, it was nothing serious," she lied, and her cousin accepted her words.

Klaus went outside, where he found Liesl and Louisa, along with some other youngsters, who he presumed to be their friends. He didn't know how to approach the girls, but Liesl noticed the boy coming and called him.

"Hey there, Klaus!"

He felt comfortable to came closer. "Hi, Liesl, happy birthday!"

"Oh, thank you!"

"How are you doing?" Louisa inquired suddenly.

The boy flushed. "Oh, I'm, I'm well."

Liesl shared a knowing look with her sister. She let her take the lead of the conversation and turned to her friends, who had been admiring the dancers, all adults. Well, until then.

"You know, Liesl? I'm enjoying the songs very much. The musicians are really good," a brown-haired girl stated.

"Do you think so?" she asked absently.

Meanwhile Louisa wanted to know more about the kid with whom she had played so much some years ago and had grown into a so good-looking boy. "So how old are you?"

"Sixteen," he replied still embarrassed, not facing her. "And you?"

"I'm thirteen, turning into fourteen within a month. I guess you aren't at the same school as us. I mean, I don't recall seeing you there."

Klaus eased as the conversation went by. "Oh, no. My sister and I go to a boarding school," he started, but couldn't continue after he saw Louisa's shocked expression.

It had brought the Baroness to her mind. Well, the woman had never put in words her desire of sending her and her siblings to a boarding school, but she was sure that it would be unavoibable hadn't Maria saved them.

"What?" Klaus asked intrigued.

Louisa came back from her thoughts. "Oh, I just remembered something. Never mind."

The boy was due to reply, but that moment Marta and Gretl arrived in a burst.

"Look, look who is here!" Gretl exclaimed, trying to catch her breath at the same time. Brigitta, Bettina, Friedrich, Kurt, Simon and a lot of other children appeared just after.

Everyone out there turned to the little girls. Liesl and Louisa recognized him at once and, for a few seconds, forgot everything else.

"Uncle Max!" the two cried together, running to him.

"Hello, girls!"

The others observed excited. The children's happinnes to see Max again after months were evident on their faces.

"Happy Birthday, Liesl!" the man saluted. "I have something here for you," he added, reaching for the inner pocket of his suit. "Here it is."

Liesl opened the small package. It was a silver bracelet. "Wow, it's wonderful!" she said delighted. "And it matches my necklace!" she added, bringing her hand to the chain Friedrich had given her. "How did you know?"

"It's meant to be a secret, okay?"

Liesl nodded, taken by curiousness.

He leaned over to her. "It was your Father who bought it."

She laughed. "Ah, I see."

"Why didn't you come here sooner?" Marta inquired. "We missed you!"

"Oh, sweetheart, I – "

"He was busy, weren't you, uncle Max?" Louisa cutted in.

He understood her point. "As a matter of fact, yes, Louisa."

"We wondered when we were going to see you again. There are so many things we want to show you!" Gretl told excited.

"Yes! Father bought us some new puppets," Kurt stated wisely.

"But we didn't have time to rehearse yet," Brigitta added. "Maybe you could help us."

"Not now!" Friedrich exclaimed.

"Why not?" Marta asked annoyed.

"Well, I don't think Father will allow. Besides, the puppets are stored. We would have a hard work unpacking them."

"Please, uncle Max?" Gretl insisted. "We want to show them to our friends!"

"And to Bettina and Simon as well!" Marta spoke.

Max too didn't think it was a suitable idea, but didn't want to disppointed them. "I guess we'll have to ask your Father."

"What are we waiting for?" the little ones inquired agitated.

"Alright, alright, okay. Let's go, then."

With that Max left, followed by Brigitta, Marta, Gretl, Kurt and Simon. Friedrich didn't want to go. Nor did Liesl and Louisa. Their chat there were much more interesting.

Klaus faced Louisa with an inquiring expression. "Ah, he's a Father's friend. He's funny, we all like when he's around," she explained.

"He seems adorable," the boy said.

"He is," Louisa assured. "We have a lot of fun when he makes us sing. We have even been rehearsing for the Salzburg Folks Festival. He thinks we could make great singers."

"Really? I didn't know you could sing."

"Yes, but Father isn't much fond of the idea. He can't stand the mere thought of our singing in public," she told looking at the floor.

"Why not? Maybe you could change his mind," he tried to cheer her up.

"That's what we think," Louisa agreed. Then she realized it was nonsense discussing these things there. Who cared for it now?

That moment Friedrich approached the two. Louisa gave him a reproving look, but he acted as if he hadn't noticed. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something," he began.

Klaus and Louisa looked at each other with embarrassment.

"I was just wondering where your sister could be. Paula, isn't she?" he asked, making an effort to seem casual.

Louisa understood and grinned mischievously. Again, Friedrich ignored her.

Klaus blamed himself for having let his sister alone. He knew how uneasy she felt around strange people. She had even told him maybe it was better if she stayed home, but he had insisted. "Yes, Paula. I guess she is with my grandfather. Do you want me to go after her?" he offered.

"Oh, no, I think I can do it myself," Friedrich spoke. He left without looking at Louisa, who had been facing him extremely amused.

The two resumed talking, unaware of the time passing by.

Meanwhile Liesl was entertained talking to her friends. She hadn't noticed, but one of them, a boy, had been observing her since the beginning. He finally had the nerves to approach her. "Your house is very nice, Liesl," he started.

Liesl hadn't seen him approaching, thus she got startled when he spoke behind her. "Oh, sorry, Patrik, I hadn't seen you."

Patrik was very handsome. He was a tall, sand-haired and blue-eyed boy. Almost all the girls in Liesl's class had a crush on him. She thought he was indeed good-looking, but that was all, there was no further interest. Even though there was another guy occupping her mind, she didn't see any problem in going along in a conversation with Patrik. One by one her friends withdrew, leaving them alone.

"Oh, no, it was wrong of me coming all of sudden," he apologized.

Liesl smiled. "So, are you enjoying the party?" she asked, not being able to think of anything better to say.

"Yes, of course!" The boy stared at her in awe. _"Oh, God, she is so beautiful!"_ Getting aware of the fact that Liesl was facing him with a funny expression, he went on. "and I didn't know you had so many brothers and sisters."

The girl laughed. "I don't – " she started, but was interrupted.

"I mean, I have always seen you arriving at school only with two girls and two boys," he explained.

"_Have always seen me?" _Yes, Patrik hadn't been observing her solely at the party. She let it go, though. "I see. Well, my youngest sisters go to another school. And Bettina and Simon, the girl in the yellow dress and the little boy, are my cousins, not my siblings."

"It leaves then six siblings, doesn't it?" he said in a cheerful tone.

"Yes," was all she managed to say.

Patrik noticed something sparkling in her hands. "What do you have there?" he inquired, touching her hands.

"Ah, it's a present from my uncle," she answered uneasy, not much comfortable with the way he was approaching her. She wasn't that naïve, and had realized what his intentions were. The most baffling, as Liesl thought, was that she liked it. "Would you help me with this?" she asked, holding the bracelet.

He took the jewel. "Let me see what I can do."

As soon as Patrik finished fastening the bracelet around Liesl's wrist, a classic waltze started to echoe from the ballroom. Silence took over the terrace. Everybody had stopped talking to hear the known music.

"Would you concede me a dance?" the boy asked hopeful, bowing.

Liesl wasn't much certain whether or not she should accept, but she did. "I'd be delighted," she curtsed.

The two headed to the ballroom where they joined the other dancing couples. Liesl couldn't help giggling when she saw Friedrich ungainly lead Paula in a dance. Nevertheless, she liked what her eyes told her.

"What?" Patrik asked rather too close.

"It's my brother," she replied, trying to increse a bit the distance between them. Despite her tension, Liesl managed to follow Patrik in the dance .

In the mean time, having seen Patrik ask Liesl a dance, Klaus felt encouraged to do the same with Louisa. Although she knew how to dance, because her older sister had been teaching her, she couldn't help feeling anxious. Soon the two were one more couple filling the ballroom. Louisa too saw Friedrich dancing with Paula, but her nervousness prevented her from getting amused. After some time her eyes met Liesl's. The older girl hadn't noticed her sister there, but when they made eye contact, they coldn't avoid sharing a wide smile, and Liesl felt utterly pleased with Louisa's happiness. Yes, she saw the girl was anxious, but could tell for sure she was also extremely blissful.

Several waltzes were played and the two couples were still dancing amongst the adults. Friedrich and Paula had quited at last, but Liesl saw them cheerfully talking; her brother leaning against the wall and the girl sitting on a chair beside him.

Patrik had felt Liesl's resistance whenever he tried to bring his face closer to hers. Respecting her will, he stopped his attempts, and, despite the awkardness, they continued to dance graciously. The other children had returned with Max. Everyone had a gleeful expression, so Liesl presumed they had managed to convince their Father to let them play with the puppets. First they had gone outside, but, not finding their siblings there, they headed to the ballroom. There they remained watching Liesl and Louisa dance. They were so grown up, and so beautiful!

"Look, Father is dancing with Maria!" Brigitta exclaimed all of sudden.

Everyone looked at where she was pointing at.

"Father and Mother are dancing too!" Simon told Bettina.

The children couldn't be more proud. These moments of intense admiration were interrupted only when, after the last waltze, Georg came near to the musicians and said something. They stopped the music and announced they should head to the dining room, where Liesl would be sung Happy Birthday and the cake would be cut.

"Come on, darlings," Maria called as she and Georg passed by the children, and they followed the couple.

Bettina and Simon caught each the hand of one of their parents and went to the dining room.

They had a good time there. The first piece of cake went to Georg, who retributed it hugging Liesl tight and giving her a kiss on the cheek. After Maria, each of their siblings, her aunt, uncle and cousins had received their piece of cake from her hands, the waiters took her place. Most of the younger children ate more than one piece. Not to speak about Kurt, who didn't ate more than the reasonable amount only because Maria kept an eye on him. Liesl was greeted again by some people, including her brothers and sisters. After a while, when Marta, Gretl and Simon had already settled themselves on the sofas in the living room, and slept right there, the guests started to leave the house. Even the musicians and the waiters went away. When it were only the von Trapp family, Max, Dr. Toller and his grandchildren, and a very few remaining guests, Georg called Liesl. Each of the gazes were now on her.

"Liesl, come here, I have something for you."

She obeyed, intrigued. "What is it, Father?"

He didn't answer, only nodded at Max, who handed him a bottle. Liesl recognized it at once. "Oh!"

Georg opened the bottle with a 'pop', and some foam scaped from it. "Don't you want to taste your first champagne?" he asked smiling, filling a glass with the liquid.

"I really can?" she asked in disbilief. All the looks were still on her.

"Take it," he encouraged.

She took the glass and brought it to her mouth, taking a short sip.

"So?" her Father inquired.

"Well, it has a strange taste, but is good!" Liesl said, motioning to take another sip.

"So it seems," he laughed, filling a second glass. He offered it to Maria.

"Huh, darling, I don't know if I should," she pondered.

"Why not?"

"I'm not used to it," she explained, still doubtful.

"Come on, just one sip," he compelled.

"Alright." Maria caught the glass and brought it to her mouth, the same anxiousness they had seen on Liesl expression spread on her face. "Hum, it's not bad."

He smiled and stroke her face. "You see?" The man proceeded to fill a row of glasses and offered them to the adults, which were Petra, Bernhard, Max, Dr. Paul Toller and three other friends. His eyes lingered then on the young man who was close to Liesl, Patrik. "And what about you, boy, er…?"

"Patrik, Sir. I'm from Liesl's school," he said straight away.

"Oh, I see," Georg spoke knowingly.

Her Father's expression made Liesl uneasy. _"Oh, my, what is he thinking? If only he knew…"_

"So, are you brave enough to have one of this?" he addressed Patrik, handing him a glass.

"I guess so," he assured, taking the champagne, which he drank easily. Liesl looked puzzled at him, her glass still half full, but he merely smiled.

"Well, Paul, shall I offer it to Klaus?"

Friedrich didn't let the man answer. "Oh, Father, if Klaus can taste champagne so can I," he declared hopeful.

Georg would have refused, but he pondered before talking. "Well, I must admit you are right, Friedrich." His son became gleeful. But before giving him the drink, he faced Maria. She nodded in agreement, so Georg continued. "Ok, but drink it slowly," he ordered.

The boy took the glass from his Father's hands, but gave him an annoyed look. _"Drink slowly...I'm not a child!" _

Georg observed him drink the champagne, and couldn't help grinning when he made a face.

"So, Friedrich, is it good?"

The boy swept a hand over his mouth. "Not very much, but it's not bad also."

Georg and Maria stared at each other. She winked at him. Then he remembered. "Oh, Paul, how clumsy of me! I didn't let you tell me if Klaus can taste the drink," he said, holding the bottle again.

It was Klaus who spoke. "Er, grandpa. I've tasted it once. And I don't think I liked it," he said awkwardly. To tell the truth, the boy had hated champagne, but was trying not to seem rude.

Maria noticed his effort. "No problem. Right, Georg?"

"Sure," he replied, getting a relieved smile from the boy.

Louisa would have asked to taste the drink, but, seeing Klaus didn't like it, she didn't even try. Besides, she was certain he wouldn't let, as he didn't when Liesl requested the same thing a few months ago, and she had been sixteen, more than two years older than herself then.

After staring long at Liesl, and not letting her notice, Patrik stated, "well, Liesl, I must go now."

She turned to face him, their closeness bigger than it should be. "Oh, really?" she said, retreating a little.

"Yes, it's late. Anyway, thank you for invinting me. I really appreciated the party."

"Thanks for coming," she smiled. "And how are you going home?"

"My Father is supposed to be waiting for me out there," he explained.

"Alright, then."

Patrik said goodbye to each of the remaining people and went back to Liesl, who was waiting for him at the front door. "See you, Liesl," he spoke. Without thinking, he approached her and gave her a slight kiss on the lips.

The girl recoiled scared and gave him a perplexed look. "Oh, what you - you shouldn't have done that," she admonished utterly confused, uncounsciously bringing a hand to her lips.

Patrik regreted his gesture at once. "Oh, Liesl, please, forgive me," he begged. "It won't happen again."

"Please, go," she requested, opening the door, and he left.

Liesl closed the door behind her and threw herself against it. "_What did I do, what did I do?" _ She blamed herself to death for having let Patrik kiss her. To make the situation even worse, she had liked the kiss. But she knew it had been only a moment of weakness, she had let herself become involved with his gentle gestures and words. It was only that, nothing more. After all, which girl wouldn't like being courted by a young handsome boy, who was the object of desire of many other girls? She ended up concluding it hadn't been her fault, but even so one thing kept bothering her: the fact that just the night before she had shared the most intimate moments with Rolf. Rolf, the one she loved, that was for sure. And the last thing she wanted was hurt him. Extreme regret come over Liesl again. _"No, no, no, I'll never forgive myself for that!" _Once more, though it would take a while for her to recover from the situation, she told herself it hadn't been her fault and promised herself it would never happen again, for she didn't like Patrik that way.

"Liesl?" Maria called.

"What?" she asked startled, not having seen Maria come.

"Dr. Toller is leaving."

"I'll wait here," she said, not aware of her own words.

"Liesl, is there any problem?" Maria inquired, noticing something was wrong.

"_Oh, no, I won't make things even worse!"_ Putting herself together, she stated, "I'm coming."

So everyone bid each other farewell and the Toller family was accompained to the door by Georg, Maria, Liesl and Louisa.

"I see you around, Louisa," Klaus stated, getting closer to her while his grandfather gave Liesl a last hug.

"Oh, yes, let me know when you return to Salzburg by the end of the year," she requested, looking directly at him.

"I will," he replied uneasy, lessening the distance between them.

Louisa stared at him confused, being motionless when the boy finally had the nerves to kiss her on the cheek, and she became even more mixed up. "Oh- "

"Bye, then" Klaus spoke, smiling tenderly.

"Er, bye," Louisa said flushing.

When he turned to follow his older sister she uncounsciously brought a hand to the spot where Klaus had kissed her. Liesl had been observing the scene from distance, and couldn't help feeling better to see her sister's blissfulness. When the girl looked at her she got closer, gave her a 'you'll tell me everything' look, grasped her arm and smiled at a still bewildered Louisa. The two followed their parents to the living room. Petra, Bernhard and Max, who would also stay for the night, were already there, as well as the other children. The adults caught the sleeping ones and took them upstairs. The others went by themselves, too tired to say a word. The older girls escorted them. In less than half an hour everyone in the von Trapp Villa were deep asleep, after a very tiring day.

* * *

So, did you like this chapter? Feel free to tell me what you think, I mean it. As you may already know, and I'll never get tired of repeating, reviews are extremely welcome. Please, make your comments! 

Cheers, Aline.


	16. What Now, Rolf?

Hello, readers!

I'm so sorry I took so much time to update this story. Some unpredictable things concerning my work happened, and I have been awfully busy these past months. I'm afraid I'll still be busy, but don't you think I'll forget you. No way. The next time I'll do my best not to take so long to update.

Before I go to the chapter itself, I'd like to thank my two wonderful betas.

Thanks Paula (AKA lovevontrapp) for your comments, for having discussed the story with me and for having suggested better ways to express my thoughts. Our endless chats were very helpful, I do enjoy them!

Thanks Elizabeth (Emartin) for your extreme help. Your project is really magnific. You pointed out so many things that I hadn't seen. Your suggestions about how to reword some lines were also very welcome. You did help me to improve not only my story, but my writing itself.

Thank you!

Now to the chapter. I do hope you enjoy it.

Aline.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: "What now, Rolf?"

The moment Rolf turned away from Liesl, despite all the reasons she had given him to be extremely happy, his mind filled with worry. He knew how late he already was for work. Looking at his watch, he felt irresponsible, knowing that he would disappoint his superiors with his tardiness. For a moment, Rolf considered going home on foot. What difference would a few more minutes make? Besides, a little walk would help him to clear his mind and possibly think of something he could do to improve his situation. However, his reason prevailed and told him that it wouldn't be wise. The sooner he got home the better.

Spotting a bus that was due to leave, he quickened his pace and managed to catch it. During his short trip, as he approached his destination, his worries increased. How would they reprimand him? Yes, he was sure there would be a punishiment. He only hoped it wouldn't be that bad. This hope faded away the moment the bus pulled up in front of his house and he spotted a black car he recognized at once. The swastika glittering on its sides confirmed his suspicion. Were they really in his house? Against his will, he knew that this was possible, almost expected. No matter how much he feared the meeting, Rolf knew he couldn't avoid it. He looked once more at the car, then at his house, and started to walk, stopping just a few centimeters far from the front door. Before entering, he regained his composure and took a deep breathe, dreading what he was about to face. In fact, as soon as he stepped inside, his gaze met one of a very angry man. Only he wasn't a Nazi, but his own father. Rolf had never seen him so furious, and couldn't react when he lunged towards him. In spite of all the angriness Rolf saw in his father's eyes, the man wasn't shouting, what made the boy even more intrigued and frightened.

"Are you mad, are you mad? Who do you think you are to do such thing?" the man asked gritting his teeth, yet in a low voice.

Rolf opened his mouth but no words came forth. All he managed to do was step backwards trying to avoid his father's grip, in vain.

Rolf's father grabbed the collar of his shirt with all the strength he could muster.

"What a fool I was to believe my son would be wise enough to get along well with all and everyone, to believe he would follow the orders!" he said, this time in an almost inaubible tone, right into Rolf's ears. Then he glanced at the door to his left, as if fearing someone could be hearing him.

"But, father-" Rolf started defensively.

"I don't want to hear anything from you. You disappointed me!" he stated, pulling the boy closer then releasing him all of sudden.

Rolf fell backwards but managed to grab for a nearby table for support, breaking his fall.

He noticed his father was trembling, and he would tell it had nothing to do with his own mischief. Suddenly the man turned to him again, but Rolf didn't see the eyes of the furious man who had been standing in front of him just a few seconds ago.

"Please, Rolf, don't give them any more reason to be furious with you. We all know what they are capable of and that they always get what they want."

Rolf looked at him surprised by the sudden change in his mood, studying his face, but, again, didn't say a word.

"It was very wrong of you not reporting to them on time. I thought you would be more careful," he paused. "After all the warnings I gave you," he continued, resting his hand on Rolf's shoulders.

"Father, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just didn't think I would be at-"

"No," his father cut him off. "Don't say a word about where you were. Let's not make things worse."

Puzzled, Rolf looked up at him. "How do you know where I was?"

"Well, I don't. All I know is that you shouldn't have been away last night. Or at least you could have been sensate not to come here the time you did."

The man spoke more calmly than Rolf expected. In other days he would have been furious if he discovered his son hadn't spent the night at home. That moment, though, the boy could tell that his fear kept him from overreacting.

"I'm really sorry, father," Rolf spoke sad and scared, not knowing what to expect from then on, seeing how strange the situation was, and worse, knowing that the Nazis were somewhere, if not inside his own home, somewhere in the surroundings.

"Now it's done," his father stated, his tone firm.

"They are here, Rolf, right now," he said with fright, and then glanced at that door once more before turning again to his son only to see his terrified expression. "I know, I know. But you'll have to face them. Just accept what the say and do what they want. Remember, no matter what they say, keep your mouth shut."

Rolf would have assured his father he wouldn't contest the men, hadn't a rude sounding voice interrupted the two.

"Am I interrupting something?" a man with the known brown uniform sneered.

Rolf hadn't seen, but he had come from that door his father so many times cautiously looked at and happened to be the door to the Grübers' living room.

"No, Sir-" Rolf and his father replied together. "We-" Rolf began only to be rudely cut off.

"May I have my word with the boy?" the Nazi asked coldly, more demanding than asking.

Herr Grüber looked at the man, trying to assess his mood. "Of course, I'll just leave," he said insecure about leaving her son alone with him.

"No, we'll have our conversation in the living room. It's more comfortable."

Rolf looked at his father and he nodded, in an attempt to make the boy feel confident.

"Whathever you wish, Sir," Herr Grüber said, but the other man had already headed to the living room.

Rolf cast one last nervous glance at his father and followed the Nazi, feeling awful inside his own house. The two entered and the man closed the door behind him.

"You may take your sit, Grüber," the man demanded, sitting opposite from the armchair he had indicated for Rolf to sit on.

"Yes, Herr Röders." Rolf obeyed without questioning, as his father had wisely instructed.

A deafening silence filled the air, making it all even more sinister. Herr Röders was looking directly inside Rolf's eyes. The boy was utterly anxious and fearful. Despite his urge to look away, he did his best not to divert his eyes from Herr Röders', which would, with no doubt, make the man extremely displeased.

"Now you'll listen," he ordered rather coldly.

Rolf merely half nodded.

"You certainly are aware of the fact that we know everything about everyone." Herr Röders studied Rolf's face but couldn't see any reaction from him. The Nazi, however, wanted to see his fear. He tried a more direct way: "You didn't expect your secret meetings would pass unnoticed, did you?"

This time Rolf's temper raised, and Herr Röders realized that. The man didn't do any effort to hide his pleasure upon seeing the boy's reaction. However, doing his best, Rolf managed to control himself and remained quiet. After all, he knew Herr Röders' game. If he was not mistaken, he would do all he could to upset him; certainly the worst was yet to come, and he had to be prepared. He wouldn't let that game catch him.

"We know you have been going to Capitain von Trapp's house not only to deliver telegrams. And that you have been spending more time there than you should," he paused. "Our sources are secure, as you know well," he added with an evil smile.

"_I should have known. I wish I had been more careful." _Rolf's thoughts made him feel like a fool. But then he realized it wouldn't have been possible to go there unseen. The only alternative would have been stay apart from Liesl. That, he was sure, would have been unthinkable. Trying to diminish his blame, he told himself he was facing an unavoidable situation. Yet, it was hard. He turned back to Herr Röders when the man suddenly stood up.

Herr Röders stared firmly at the boy, turned his back to him and started to pace. Rolf followed him with his eyes.

"Is that girl pretty as they say around?" he scoffed.

Rolf's face contorted with rage, but he remained silent.

When the boy did not reply, the Nazi decided to taunt him further.

"Well, I must admit you were very lucky in your choice, but I'm afraid you'll be no longer able to enjoy its benefits."

Rolf's insides were burning with fury. _"How dare he talk about Liesl as if she is an object?"_

"At first we thought your secret rendezvous could be used to our advantage. Which better way to spy on Captain von Trapp?"

At that moment, Rolf would have rather been deaf so that he wouldn't have to listen to such nonsense. He had to ignore the man, oh yes, he had to. Nevertheless, he couldn't help fearing where this conversation was leading to.

"But, no, it wouldn't be wise," the Nazi spoke again. "If there is something we have learnt from this misbehavior of yours and your silly girlfriend-"

This was enough. Rolf began to stand up, but Herr Röders' suddenly turned, making the boy sit back on the armchair.

"What is it, Grüber? Isn't she your girlfriend?

Oh, I can't understand the youngsters," he spoke with feigned amusement. "As I was saying, there is something we learnt from you, boy. It's more than clear, now, that you are not to be trusted, at least not the way we thought." This time he looked at Rolf, holding a serious expression.

Rolf closed his eyes for a brief moment, took a long breath and looked up at the man again.

"Listen, Grüber. Considering that, apart from that incident, you have been following our orders as good soldier, we'll be merciful."

Though he didn't like to be referred as a soldier, a Nazi one, he knew, Rolf let out a unnoticeable sigh of relief.

Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as he thought at first.

"But don't you think things will be easy for you. First of all, you won't be seeing the girl again. We'll see to that," he smirked.

"_What? No, it definitely couldn't be worse."_

In fact, to those who looked from outside it seemed a painless punishment. But not for Rolf. There was nothing he could do to change the situation. That moment all he wanted was to get rid of Herr Röders, and he knew it would do him no good to protest against his words. He would follow his father's advice, keep listening and think of what to do later. Rolf was aware of the fact that he no more hid his frustration and disgust. Nevertheless, if Herr Röders noticed that, he didn't let it show.

"Herr Zeller requested that you become part of a select group so we can keep a close eye on you. That way we get two rabbits with only one shot. You won't be around the von Trapp Villa anymore and we'll be able to know all your steps. And, of course, how could I forget, take advantage of your services."

Herr Röders studied Rolf's reaction for one brief moment, stopped pacing and leaned down to speak. "It'll be better for all of us, I assure you," he whispered.

Rolf hated being so close to that man. With effort, he managed to say, "yes, Sir."

"I'm glad you understand," the man said, standing up and tapping Rolf's shoulders. "I shall see you joining us the day after tomorrow. From now on you won't have to worry about delivering telegrams to Captain von Trapp. Besides, we have already arranged that your post be filled."

Rolf nodded with resignation, but glad the Nazi had turned to go. Before the boy could lose himself in relief, Herr Röders stopped on his track and looked at him once more.

"You'd better watch yourself, boy. Think about your family and about the von Trapps. You wouldn't want them to pay for your actions, would you?" he asked with mocky graveness and went to open the door, which he didn't care to close again.

Rolf waited for his footsteps to fade away. Once they did and he was sure the Nazi had left at last, he finally let his emotions get the best of him and started to shed tears of rage, frustration and helplessness. The Nazi's last words frightened him to death. What did he mean by _pay for your actions_? Anyway he was sure it was something rather bad, which made him even more fearful and angry.

It wasn't fair to threaten him like that, or worse, his and Liesl's families.

After a few minutes he heard someone coming. He first thought it could be Herr Röders again, but soon he felt relieved upon seeing it was just his father. As Herr Grüber approached his son, Rolf wiped the tears from his face, but it wasn't enough to hide his feelings. Anyway, it wasn't his intention to hide them. He didn't care. The boy looked up at his father, who, instead of speaking, let Rolf say the first word.

"They are horrible, father," was all he managed to say.

"I know it wouldn't be different, Rolf," he stated serenely. "Well, we know it would be that way."

"Yes, I know," he muttered, lowering his head. He faced his father again. "Why do things have to be like that?"

"I don't know, I really don't know."

Herr Grüber felt disheartened. His son was suffering, his country was being morally destroyed, yet there was nothing he could do. But at least he had to try and protect his family the best way he could. If he couldn't stop Rolf's suffering, maybe he would be able to lessen it a little. In that matter, the first thing he had to do was know exactly what was happening. He had some idea of what it could be. After all, the boy had been acting differently these past months. He was certain it was partly because of the current political situation of Austria, even though somehow he knew it wasn't all. Rolf had been spending a lot of time alone in his room, almost all the time he was at home, to be exact. It undoubtedly didn't match his normal behavior. Some times he had even caught him writing long letters. It was even more out of his character. If he was not mistaken, and he knew he wasn't, it had to do with a girl. Well, he himself was around Rolf's age when he first met his mother. And he, as he imagine was Rolf's case, had secretly met her many times. The man imagined it had to do with his son's last action, and with the reason the Nazi had been waiting for the boy this morning. It wasn't like youngsters to tell their parents this kind of things about their lives. Herr Grüber perfectly understood that, and wouldn't be much worried had the situation been different. In these cirscunstances there was no other choice, he needed Rolf to tell him what was happening so they would think together and decide what to do. To his surprise, though, it was the boy who brought the subject to the surface.

"You know, father. I simply couldn't help going see her," he said awkward.

Herr Grüber had been right. He would try to make Rolf feel better upon telling him what he was about to tell. So he merely asked: "Her?"

"Yes, I have been seeing a girl." Rolf wasn't looking at his father anymore. "Her name is Liesl."

"_Liesl?" _The name didn't ring a bell, yet he needed to know who she was, to understand why the Nazis didn't approve of Rolf meeting the girl. After all, as far as he knew, it wasn't forbidden, or was it? Why had the men become so angry?

He could tell it wasn't only due to the fact that Rolf had been late for work. But he had to be totally sure there was something more, and that it involved the girl. Taking the chance that Rolf was willing to tell him, he let him speak.

"I first met her during one of my deliveries. I mean, when I first delivered a telegram to her father."

Nothing was wrong till now. Herr Grüber kept listening with interest.

Rolf went on, "I thought she was pretty. She took the telegram from my hands and gave me a smile that broke me down. Back then I didn't think how hard it would be to forget that sweet face." It brought him pain to think he might not see Liesl for a long time, but he managed to continue. "Sooner than I would have imagined I had to deliver another telegram there. I was anxious to see her again, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. When I was about to leave I noticed her coming in my direction."

Rolf's father still didn't understand what was wrong with that, but didn't want to interrupt the boy. He was already having a hard time telling him all these things. He'd better wait.

"She told me she too had been thinking about the deliverer boy and hoping he would come there soon. We didn't talk much that day, for she feared her father might come and see us together. But from then on every time I went there we would meet, and we soon were extremely close to each other. She told me it wouldn't be a problem as long as we were careful and didn't let anyone see us. I agreed. Things started to get wrong when you told me about what was going on in Austria, and what might happen from that day on. You remember, don't you?"

"Yes," Herr Grüber nodded.

Rolf didn't feel awkward anymore. On the contrary. Now he was telling her father about Liesl it was as if he was taking a heavy weight off his shoulders. But the hardest part was yet to come; he had to tell him who Liesl was, who her father was. It had been Rolf's father himself the one to tell him about Captain von Trapp's political convictions, the day the boy had casually mentioned he had to deliver a telegram to him. Yes, the very day he had first put his eyes on Liesl. Though hard, Rolf knew it was unavoidable. He had to tell his father and he decided he'd better tell the thing at once.

"Liesl is Captain von Trapp's eldest daughter, father," he said looking directly into Herr Grüber's eyes.

The man's first reaction was silence, due to shock. He would have never imagined that, and didn't know what to say. He had to put his thoughts together. When he finally spoke, Rolf was sitting by his side on the sofa, but looking at the floor, waiting for what was about to come. In fact, Herr Grüber was more worried than angry. Nevertheless, he knew the worst had gone. After all, the Nazi knew all the situation. Whatever they would do about it was already done. If Rolf made what he had been told to, there shouldn't be any further worry concerning their reaction towards him. Or should there be? Anyway, come what may, his role then was of a father who had to protect his son. And it was what Herr Grüber would do. Rolf needed his support. But still, he had to know all about his meetings with the girl. Liesl, her name, wasn't it?

He forced himself to keep calm and tried to be the most understanding he could. "Rolf, how did it happen?"

Rolf looked up at his father rather surprised. One second ago he didn't know what to expect from him. Fury, disappointment, maybe, but never comprehension. His expression showed his confusion, and, before he could say anything, Herr Grüber spoke once more.

"Listen, Rolf, you must tell me what is happening between you and Liesl," he said patting Rolf's shoulders.

He still didn't understand his father's reaction. "You are not angry with me?"

"I should be, shouldn't I?" Herr Grüber asked with an uncertain smile. "But I'm not," he assured, seriousness back to his voice. "This is not the moment for me to be angry with you. Besides, I know well that we can't simply choose who we like."

Rolf relaxed a little and gained a renewed strength now that he knew his father was at his side. He kept listening him with attention.

"If it was that simple I would tell you how mad you were to be seeing Captain von Trapp's daughter, and with no doubt request that you forgot all about her, about you two. But it's not like this, is it?" he questioned, studing closely his son's expression.

"No, father, not at all," Rolf answered sad, lowering his head.

"You see? If you tell me what is happening we'll be able to think about that together," he encouraged.

"Yes."

Then Rolf told his father how he had met Liesl for the first time, how things between then had grown from that day. He told about the effort he had had to make to see her. How he felt apprehensive every time he went to the von Trapp Villa to look for Liesl. Of course he left out some details, but nothing that would keep his father from understading how hard it would be for him to be strong enough and face all that situation and not collapse.

"Oh, Rolf, I didn't think you liked her that much," was all Herr Grüber managed to say, feeling awful upon constating things were even worse than he supposed at first. He also anticippated how big was the suffering Rolf was due to face, if not already facing.

"I do, father, and I don't know what I am supposed to do now." The boy paused, thought and changed his expression. "Well, I know what I must do, but I don't think I can. I don't want to be apart from her. And for how long?"

Herr Grüber was aware of the fact that it wouldn't be easy. Well, things weren't easy anymore, for none of them. But he had to convince Rolf he had to do what he was told to, to follow the Nazi's orders strictly. And yes, not go looking for Liesl anymore. The man knew that, in spite of all the suffering it would bring, things could be much worse if Rolf didn't obey his superiors. Herr Grüber needed to be sure his son would be, above all, wise. Now was the time to put reason in the first place.

"Nobody knows, Rolf. It can be a lot of time, but maybe not so much. You need to see things rationally. Think of what may happen if they catch you looking for Liesl again. I bet they have already warned you, have't they?" Rolf's father was trying to make him understand, and, at the same time, looking for words which would convince himself as well.

"Yes, they have." _'You'd better watch yourself, boy. Think about your family and about the von Trapps. You wouldn't want them to pay for your actions, would you?' _The moment those Nazi's words came to his mind his inner body started to tremble by fear. His father didn't notice it, thought. Rolf turned his attention to him again. "I don't even want to think," he muttered, anguish clearly spread on his face, and now the man noticed.

Herr Grüber was heart-broken. But now Rolf seemed to be giving in, or at least trying to, he had to take the chance and assure him once more it was for the best. "You see? You can't risk yourself."

"_I can't risk ourselves, to be more precise,"_ he thought. "I know, father. It will be hard, but I'll not go to the von Trapp Villa until I see it's safe to return." He looked up at his father, who stared at him surprised. Disheartened, Rolf went on before the man could ask anything. "Yes, I know it won't happen soon."

Herr Grüber got closer to his son and embraced him. "I'll always be here when you need me. We'll try to make things the less painful we can, right?"

"How?"

"We'll find a way," he assured.

Rolf nodded and finally returned the embrace. He didn't cry. He couldn't, the tears wouldn't fall. Anyway, just to know his father was there and to feel his arms around him diminished his anguish a bit. After some time he lifted his head and looked for his father's eyes.

"Where are mother and Sabine?" he asked.

Sabine was his fourteen-year old sister, with whom he had a close relationship. She loved him, and Rolf simply adored her. In his pain, he had completely forgotten about his mother and sister.

"They are at your uncle Josef's house."

"Why?"

"Well, when we realized you weren't coming back, I thought, and you mother agreed, that it would be better if they were away in case someone came here after you. I took them there earlier this morning."

Rolf felt awfully guilty for having caused so much trouble to his family. It wasn't fair. He said nothing, but his face told what his mouth didn't.

Herr Grüber noticed his son felt regretful. Yet he hadn't told him about the decision he had made together with his wife. They had stayed waiting for Rolf until the early hours of the morning. When they saw he wouldn't come, the two mused about the situation and about the consequences it would bring. They concluded that that was the time to act. They knew things hadn't been right for a while, knew they would get worse, but hadn't really thought it would affect their family so much. That day all had changed, and they had to plan something to assure their family's safety. As they, the whole family, couldn't simply flee Austria, Herr Grüber would at least see that Hannah, his wife, and his daughter were away from all that nightmare. As it was, they had talked and he had convinced Hannah that the best thing to do was go to Switzerland, where his other brother lived with his family. He would go there too, didn't Rolf need him. He couldn't leave his son in Austria alone. The two would stay there. Herr Grüber knew it wasn't a comfortable decision, and Rolf wouldn't like it as well, but it was the only choice they had.

"You see, Rolf, earlier your mother and I talked and reached an important decision."

"You did?" Rolf asked confused, fearing the answer. But things couldn't get worse, could they?

Making sure Rolf was paying attention and choosing the best and less painful words, Herr Grüber told his son about their talk. To his surprise, Rolf didn't contest. He even encouraged his father asssuring they had done the right thing. He knew he had already caused havoc to his family, or worse, put them in danger, as well as Liesl's family. He simply knew he hadn't the right to go against anything. His only feeling then was gratefulness. He was extremely grateful that his father would stay there with him. Rolf thought he didn't deserve that.

Then something came to Rolf's mind that made him worried. "What will the Nazis say when they discover they are gone?"

Herr Grüber had thought about that, but didn't think it would be a problem. He wanted Rolf to think the same. "I don't think it will bring us, or them, any harm," he stated. "They aren't interested in the women and the children. At least not yet. So the sooner they get out of here the better."

Rolf didn't seem much convinced.

Herr Grüber tried another way. "Besides, anything that could happen now wouldn't be worse than what may come when the Germans' powers over Austria increase, and we know they will, right?"

Rolf understood his point. "Right."

"Don't worry too much now, Rolf. Try to rest. I even suggest you get some sleep. In a few hours I shall go to Josef's house and get your mother and Sabine. You could come with me."

The boy nodded.

"You see? You look exhausted. You won't want them to see you like this, will you?"

"Oh, no!" Rolf half smiled.

"Besides, I'm sure Sabine will want you to help her get prepared to the trip, to spend some time with you before they go. You have to renew your strength."

Thinking about Sabine and that he wouldn't be seeing her, nor his mother, for a very long time, brought him some grief. But at once he pushed this thought away from his mind. He didn't want to suffer in anticipation. It was hard, though, for three people he loved would, from then on, be apart from him, and nobody knew for how much time.

"While you rest I'll go to the train station to buy their tickets. I told Markus and Nadine that your mother and your sister will be arriving in the first train tomorrow morning. I have to hurry if I want to buy the tickets for the earliest train."

Rolf was already going to his bedroom when his father spoke again.

"Everything will turn out fine, Rolf, you'll see."

"Yes, father," he said gloomingly.

Rolf's thoughts, his anguish, fear and sadness would have kept him from sleeping hadn't he been so tired. The only thing he did before laying on the bed was taking off his shoes. As soon as his head touched the pillow his tiredness got the best of him and he fell into an unrestful sleep.

* * *

So, did you like? Have I pictured well Rolf's situation? Please, take some minutes to leave me a review. There is nothing better than hearing what my readers think about this story. After all, it's for you I write it!

Aline.


	17. Waking up

Hello, my readers!

First of all I need to apologize for the long time I took to update. As I have told you before, I'm very busy with University and work issues.

Thank you all for being patient (specially you, Katie). And thank you for all the reviews I've been getting. I appreciate them all!

I'd like to say a special thank you to Paula Chao (lovevontrapp), who have been encouraging me on this project. Your comments are really useful!

And, finally, thank you, Elizabeth, for the help you have been giving me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Katie: in case you haven't noticed, I've corrected the little issue about the necklace Rolf gave Liesl.

Now to the story. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you think about it. You have no idea of how much your comments inspires me.

Aline.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Waking up 

The day after the party was a sunny Sunday. However, as the whole family had had a rather tiring Saturday, because the party and all, they were so exahusted that they didn't go into one of the great outings they used to have whenever the sun shinned like that. Still, they hadn't an uneventful Sunday. Not at all. The adults were the first ones to wake up. When Georg and Maria went downstairs, they found out that Bernhard and Petra were in the living room hearing some jockes that Max insisted on telling. Georg was tired of hearing the same jokes, but couldn't help laughing every time Max told them.

"Good morning, Petra," Maria greeted and went to sit by Georg's sister on the sofa. Then she smiled at Bernhard, who sat across them on a couch, and he nooded returning the gesture.

"Did you sleep well, Maria?" Max asked getting up from his couch. "You seem well. I bet you had the rest you needed," he added.

"Yes, I had, Max. Thank you," she smiled.

Georg sat close to Maria on the sofa. "Are your children still sleeping, Petra?"

Bettina and Simon were sleeping in a room that was connected to the one in which their parents were staying. The couple had checked on them before heading downstairs. They were fast asleep, and seemed so tired that Petra and Bernhard had agreed they'd better let them rest.

"Yes, Georg, we didn't want to wake them up. They were so agitated yesterday. They are not used to such excitement," Petra told him.

Bernhard looked at his wife and smiled. "Yes, specially our little Simon. I believe he had never seen so many people together," he laughed.

"I see," Georg said thoughtful.

His children were not used to such movement as well. If he was not mistaken, the party he had given a few months before was the first social event they had attended. Well, Liesl, and maybe Friedrich, had attended some of their friends' parties, but that didn't mean much. He definitely should try and change that situation from then on. "_I'm already doing that_," he told himself, thinking of Liesl's party.

Maria noticed that his mind had been away and his expression, a not very happy one. "Our children are still in bed too, aren't they, darling?" she asked taking one of his hands in hers.

Earlier, when the two awoke, they had stranged the uncommon silence. Usually they were greeted by sounds of laughter, rushing footsteps, little arguments, Marta and Gretl's requests. Maria had been ready first. She went to Georg's room, but, as he still had to shave himself, she decided to go check on the children. Going to the little girls' room, she saw they were fast asleep. The boys too hadn't awaken yet. Since Gretl and Marta were always the first ones to wake up, Maria supposed the others were sleeping too. She didn't even went to their rooms. Instead she headed back to Georg's bedroom, but he was faster and met her in the hallway, from where they had finally made their way downstairs.

"Do you excuse me for a while?" Georg asked. He squeezed Maria's hands and got up from the sofa.

Maria looked up at him with an inquiring expression. So did the others.

"Where are you going?" she asked curious.

"Don't worry. I'll just talk to Frau Schmidt. I'll be back soon," he assured.

Maria motioned to stand up and follow him, but he stopped her."No, darling. Really. There is no need. I won't take long."

She agreed and sat back on the sofa, not very satisfied. _"What is he up to?"_ she wondered, observing as he left the room.

When he arrived at the kitchen, Frau Schmidt was sat on a chair. On the table were some notes she was reading over. Her back was turned to Georg.

"Good morning, Frau Schmidt," he greeted.

The woman had been so entertained with her notes that she almost jumped when Georg spoke.

"Oh, sorry, I startled you," he apologized.

"Good, Morning, Captain. I was distracted," she told him before getting up from the chair.

He took a look around the kitchen. "I see you have already cleaned up all the mess," he said.

"Yes, Captain. But there wasn't much to be done. The waiters did a very good job. The only thing I had to take care of were those glasses you used after the men were gone."

"I see," he said.

"Do you want to have breakfast now, Captain?" she inquired. "I didn't want to bother you before."

"Yes. Actually I came here to ask you that. Would you set the table for us?"

"Yes. I can prepare everything in ten minutes," the woman assured. "Shall I put some additional chairs one the table?" She didn't wait for him to reply. "I could instead set the table for the children here in the kitchen," she suggested.

"Oh, no. The children are not awaken yet," Georg said. "I thought we'd better eat first so there will be place in the dining room for all of them when they wake up."

"Very true. That's a good idea, Sir," Frau Schmidt agreed.

"But now you mentioned," he started.

"Yes?"

"It would be nice if you set a table on the terrace for them. They would love it."

"Oh, Sir!"

Frau Schmidt had been very happy lately. She was utterly gleeful to see how the house had changed. Before Maria came, she was the one who most felt sorry for the children, for the fact that they didn't have the attention and love they deserved from their Father. She didn't even blame them for the tricks they used to play on the former governesses. After all, that was the only way they had found to have his attention. The fact that he was now a loving Father, and all the events that had taken place the last few moths, everything had done good to her as well. Thus, every time Georg did or suggested something that would please his children, she felt extremely blissful and did her best to make everything wonderful for them, something she wanted to do since their Mother's death but was restrained by the rigid conduct Georg used to impose on his ship, that is, house.

"That way they won't have to wait for us to finish our breakfast. They can eat as soon as they wake up, what will be, I can tell, any time now," he said and winked at her.

"Yes, I'll prepare the table."

"Thank you, Frau Schmidt. Please, tell Fanz to warn us when everything is ready. We'll be in the living room." With that, he headed back to where the others were and left the woman there, occupied with her tasks.

When he returned to the living room only Maria was there, waiting for him.

"What happened, darling, where are the others?" he asked confused, aproaching her.

Maria stood up. "Max went to have his morning smoke on the terrace," she explained. "And Petra and Bernhard went upstairs to see if their children are awaken. I think we could do the same," she suggested.

"Hum, but I've asked Frau Schmidt to warn us when the breakfast is ready," he said looking at her.

"It can wait," Maria stated. "We really should go check on the children. It's way past their waking time. It will be an even harder task to wake them up tomorrow if we let them sleep more. You know well how difficult it already is to make some of them wake up, don't you?" she asked playfully.

Georg enlaced one of her arms. "Yes, I know, specially the boys," he laughed. "You are right, let's go. Anyway, I think we have some time before the table is set."

On the hallway, the two met Louisa, who had just left her bedroom. She was wearing that lovely scarf Liesl had given her the day before.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Good morning, Louisa," Maria replied and, still holding Georg's arm, leaned forward to kiss the girl's forehead.

At first, Georg said nothing. He was intrigued by Louisa's unusual good mood. Sometimes she was in a so bad mood in the morning that noboby could talk to her until she cheered herself up. It didn't happen always, that's true. Anyway, Georg couldn't remember a morning when his daughter was so high spirited as she was that moment. After his initial surprise, she spoke at last.

"Hello, Louisa, did you sleep well?" That was all he could think of.

"Yes, I did, Father," she smiled. "Where are the others?"

"I think they are still sleeping. We came to call them," Maria said.

Georg was staring at her, still intrigued. Another thing that had made him thoughtful was the embellishment she wore on her head. He told himself he might have seen it before, but, as he couldn't recognize the scarf, he didn't mention anything about it.

"Good! I thought I had overslept and missed the breakfast," the girl spoke.

"Well, you did oversleep," her Father said faking seriousness.

"Oh-" Louisa started, but was cut off by Georg.

"But you didn't miss the breakfast," he added grinning.

"Yes, we awoke later than the ususal today too," Maria explained upon seeing Louisa's puzzled expression. "We were just going to wake up your brothers and sisters."

"Ah, but you won't need to!" the blonde girl exclaimed.

Now it was Georg and Maria who exchanged intrigued looks.

"I mean, not all of them," Louisa said. Brigitta is already up. It was her who woke me up. And now she is in Marta and Gretl's room helping them get ready."

"What about Friedrich and Kurt?" her Father interfered.

"I don't know," Louisa replied. "They must be still in bed."

"I'll go check," Georg told mostly to Maria.

"And I'll go to the girl's room."

"Oh, no, I believe it's not necessary. Everything is under control, I think," Louisa said, looking from her Father to Maria.

"Alright," Maria said, trusting the girl. "Let's go downstairs, then."

Louisa nodded in agreement.

Maria freed her arm from Georg's and looked at him. "We'll be there waiting for you," she stated.

"Yes, actually I..." he began.

"What?" Maria and Louisa asked in unison and, looking at each other, smiled at the coincidence.

"Nothing," Georg said absently. He was going to tell Louisa about the idea he had had to let them eat on the terrace. Maria didn't know as well. He had forgotten to tell her. However, after thinking better, he decided not to say anything then. He would wait for everyone to be awaken.

Louisa and Maria didn't understand, but said nothing.

"I'll be downstairs shortly," Georg said, and the two nodded.

That moment Petra and Bernhard appeared on the hallway, coming from their room. Each of them held one of his children. Bettina and Simon were both fully dressed.

"Hello, Maria, I see you managed to wake some of your children," Petra said smiling at Louisa, who returned the gesture.

"Yes, but not as well as you did," Maria toyied. "Georg is taking care of the boys and Brigitta is helping with the little girls," she added. "Louisa and I were just going downstaris to wait for them there. Don't you want to follow us?"

"Why not?" Bernhard asked while his son embraced his legs.

Petra caught Bettina's hand and, with that, they all headed to the living room, Maria and Louisa leading the group.

When they arrived there, Max had returned from the terrace, and was reading the newspaper, a casual expression on his face. It seemed he hadn't been paying attention to what he was reading. Upon seeing them, he looked up from the newspaper and threw it aside.

"Any interesting news?" Bernhard asked absently, holding Simon's hand.

"Not at all," Max replied. "Tell me, Louisa," he started, gaining her attention. "Where are your brothers and sisters?"

"They are coming," she answered, noticing that Bettina had been staring at her. _"Why does she look at me that way?" _ When Louisa stared back the girl looked away.

"Good," Max spoke again. "Because I'm starving. They'd better rush," he joked, making everybody laugh.

That moment Franz entered the room. Looking around, he said nothing.

Maria waited for him to speak, but, as he didn't, she approached him. "Yes, Franz?"

The old butler looked at her as if he had just been aware of her presence.

"_This man is strange,"_ Maria thought. Little knew her that everybody in that room shared her opinion.

"Is Captain von Trapp here?" he asked at last.

"No, he is upstairs," she replied. "But you can talk to me."

"Well, Fräulein. Frau Schmidt asked me to warn him that the breakfast table is set," he told in a inexpressive tone.

"Thank you, Franz. I'll tell him."

The man left the room without even bothering to look at the others.

"Is every time or merely in the mornings that he is friendly like that?" Petra asked trying to seem annoyed.

However, the moment she spoke, Louisa bursted out in laughter, and the woman couldn't help doing the same. Soon after all of them followed, including Bettina and Simon, who didn't know what they were laughing at, though.

They didn't notice when Georg stepped into the living room, followed close by his sleepy sons.

"What is all that about?" he asked loud so they would hear him.

They saw him, but didn't answer.

"Will you tell me?" he insisted. "Well," he started when he realized they wouldn't stop laughing. "I thought you would like to know that Franz has just-"

But when that name was pronounced they laughed even harder.

Friedrich and Kurt shared a puzzled look. Now they were full awaken. Their Father was starting to get annoyed.

He gave up trying to find out what was going on. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Any time you want to come, the table is set," he said turning to go.

"Wait, Father," Louisa managed to speak between some giggles. "We are coming."

Friedrich got closer to his sister. "What happened, after all?" he inquired.

The blonde girl explained and the boy laughed. Georg, who had heard his daughter, gave her a stern look, which was quickly replaced by a smile.

Petra winked at her brother and whispered so only he would hear, "That butler is definitely weird."

"Never mind him," he said, but his expression turned into a thoughtful one.

Maria noticed the change in his mood. "I don't think there will be places for all of us on the table, darling," she said resting her hand on his forearm.

"I have taken care of that," Georg spoke, touching her hand. "Don't tell the children," he started. Seeing her inquiring expression, he leaned to whisper in her ears, "I told Frau Schmidt to prepare a table for them on the terrace."

"Oh, what a lovely idea!"

"Shh," he let out, bringing two fingers to her mouth.

Maria brushed his fingers aside. "Who will tell them?" she asked.

"I will," he told her. "Let's just wait for the others to come downstairs."

"Can we have our breakfast now, Father?" Kurt asked from behind Georg's back. "I'm starving."

"Yes, Kurt. As soon as your sisters- Ah, there they are!" he exclaimed upon seeing Brigitta, Marta and Gretl.

"Good morning, Father," Briggita said and got closer to her Father.

"Good, morning, darling," he greeted and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I had a hard time getting those two ready," she told grinning.

"Yes, I know," he smiled.

He stroked Marta and Gretl's cheeks and the two giggled. Looking at Maria, they caught each one of her hands.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes, we did," they said cheerful.

"Today our breakfast will be different," Georg began, taking a look around the room. When he made sure that he had everyone's attention, he went on, "I thought it was a good idea."

"What is it, Father?" Kurt inquired impatiently.

"Well, today you'll have your breakfast on the terrace."

"Really?" Marta asked gleeful.

"Yes, Marta. Frau Schmidt prepared everything for you," he said, satisfied upon seeing that, judging by the children's faces, they had loved the idea. Only Brigitta seemed not so happy. "What's the matter, darling?" Georg inquired a bit worried.

"Where is Liesl?" she asked.

"Oh-" he muttered.

Earlier, Georg had wondered why Liesl hadn't come downstairs yet. Even though, as she never need and didn't like to be awaken, he didn't worry about her. Telling himself that she would be there soon, he let his thoughts return to the world around him, that is, Maria, his other children and his guests. But now Brigitta had asked he got concerned.

"She is still sleeping, maybe?" The question was made more to himself than to his daugther.

"I don't know," Brigitta said.

Louisa, who had been thinking about Liesl too, interfered. "Do you want me to go check on her, Father?"

Georg would have accepted her offer, hadn't Maria spoken first. "Let me go there."

Those few seconds made Georg change his mind. "No, Maria, I'll go there."

Maria understood his point. "Alright. We'll be waiting for you on the table," she said.

"Yes," he agreed. "And you children can go to the terrace." He looked from Friedrich to Louisa. "Can you keep everything under control?"

"Yes, Father," the two assured.

"Will you take Simon, Brigitta?" Bernhard asked.

"Sure," the girl answered, catching her cousin's hand. When she smiled at him the boy eased.

"Go with them, Bettina," Petra demanded, and her daughter catch her brother's free hand.

* * *

Georg observed them go and made his way upstairs, to Liesl's bedroom, wondering what could have happened. Liesl was always one of the first to wake up in the morning. Lately, only Marta and Gretl had been awaking first. The oldest girl was used to waking her little sisters every morning. Even when there was a governess in the house, she prefered to do it herself. It has changed since Maria assumed that task as hers, but Liesl still hadn't lost the habit of awaking early, even when she didn't need to. It was true that the day before had been a quite tiring one, but everybody was already up, including the boys. And it was saying something. What was the problem then?

Still thinking, Georg approached Liesl's bedroom and knocked on the door. Getting no answer, he knocked again, this time calling her name. "Liesl?"

Once again, as she didn't reply, he decided to turn the knob. Opening the door, he took a glance inside and saw that his daughter seemed to be asleep. Carefully he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, making no noise. Georg got closer to Liesl's bed and sat on its end, trying not to wake the girl up. He spent several minutes just observing her. Even though he couldn't see her face, which was buried on the sheets, he told himself how peaceful and innocent she looked, just as she had looked whenever she felt asleep while he told her a story or sang her a lullaby. Georg was amazed at how grown up Liesl was. Maria had been right, she was a woman and, differently from what she had predicted some months ago, during that argument, he was aware of that fact now.

In his trance, Georg didn't notice when Liesl shifted in her bed and opened her eyes at last. At first the girl was surprised; she had even let out a gasp. After the initial shock, however, she became amused with the situation. She couldn't even remember the last time her Father had gone to her bedroom and sat on her bed like he did then. Therefore, she stayed there, just looking at him and wondering what could be going on on his mind. Liesl even forgot about the headache that had awaken her up in the middle of the night. It had taken her almost an hour to sleep again, and that was the reason she had overslept this morning. He girl hoped that, by the time she woke up, the headache would have worn off, but she noticed it hadn't the moment she opened her eyes. However, the amusement upon seeing her Father there had made her forget the pain.

Uncounsciously, Georg rose his arm to place his hand on Liesl's legs. It was only that moment that he realized the girl had changed her position in the bed, and, moreover, was looking at him. As he wasn't expecting to be caught in such situation, he felt a little embarrassed.

"Oh, Liesl! How long have you been awaken?" he asked, moving his hands back.

Liesl smiled at her Father, what made him feel comfortable and smile back at her.

"Let me see..." While pretending to be thinking hard, the girl brought her body to an upright position. "Thirteen minutes?"

"What?"

"I'm joking. It wasn't much time. But I wouldn't have minded if it was," Liesl said, covering the hand he rested on her bed with her own.

Georg looked at their hands and back at Liesl. "You wouldn't?" he asked.

"No, I like when you are here. It's been such a long time since you last stayed here with me," she stated, not wanting to seem resentful. Georg didn't think she did. So she continued, "I remember when you stayed right there where you are looking at me while I pretended to be asleep."

"What? You pretended to be asleep?" he inquired really surprised.

"Well, not every time. But sometimes yes, I did. I enjoyed being with you," she told him, squeezing his hand.

"I'm sorry, Liesl. For having been so distant lately," Georg said trully sorrowful.

The girl blamed herself for having brought the subject to the surface. "No, Father, you haven't been distant lately. You know that." It was true.

Georg didn't have the chance to reply, for Liesl suddenly pulled back her hand and brought it to her head.

"What's it, Liesl?" he asked worried, getting closer to her.

"Oh, nothing, Father," she said trying not to scare him, her hand still on her head. Her face didn't lie, though.

"Yes, it is. Tell me, darling," he demanded serious. Pulling her hand away from her head, he stared at her, waiting.

"Oh, it's just a headache," she said absently. Another wave of acute pain made her shut her eyes as if it would make the pain wear off.

"Just a headache? It doesn't seem that simple. How long has your head been aching?"

"Since this morning. Actually the pain woke me up in the middle of the night," Liesl explained. Seeing his concerned expression, she tried to tranquilize him. "It's not that bad. It might be just tiredness. We had a hard day yesterday, didn't we?"

"Hum, maybe," he said, not very convinced. _"She could be right,"_ he thought. _"Maybe it isn't that serious." _He would have to keep observing her. "Alright, Liesl," he spoke again. "Anyway, I'll give you a medicine. An analgesic. We still have some of the one Louisa took. Dr. Toller said we could use it safely to treat any kind of pain," Georg affirmed.

It seemed a good idea. "Yes, Father. But don't worry. It will pass," she smiled weakly.

"I'm sure it will. Now, why don't you change into nice clothes while I go get the medicine? Your brothers and sisters are waiting on the terrace. They have a surprise for you there," he said winking.

"Really, what is it?" she asked curious.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told," he said standing up. "I'll be back shortly."

"Alright, Father," Liesl agreed and observed her Father leave the room, closing the door behind him.

Slowly Liesl got up from her bed, since any sudden movement would certainly make the pain increase. She hadn't felt like that for a long time. Well, in some days, during the period in which Louisa had been sick, her head had ached, as it always did when something kept bothering and worring her. Nevertheless, she didn't remember the pain to be so intense. It could be because the pain is always more intense when you experience it. Anyway, it didn't matter then. The fact was that Liesl knew well what was causing her such discomfort, and it was what had happened the day before: the kiss Patrik had given her. No matter how many times she told herself it hadn't been her fault, she couldn't help blaming herself for the happening. It hurt even more when she thought about Rolf and how much she loved him. He didn't deserve that. Liesl told herself she definitely had to talk to Patrik and make everything clear: how she felt, or better, didn't felt about him, and maybe mention Rolf. She still had to decide about the latter.

Liesl was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the time passing by. By the time she opened her wardrode to pick up some clothes, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she demanded, and her Father stepped in.

"Liesl, you are not dressed yet."

"I know," the girl said. "I was just resting a little more," she lied. "I'll be ready in a minute. Don't worry."

"Your medicine-" he started, but was cut off.

"In a minute," she repeated, picking up a dress and heading to the bathroom. She didn't even bothered to close the wardrobe's door.

Sighing, Georg placed the glass of water along with the medicine on Liesl's bedside table and went to close the door Liesl had left open. Then he sat on her bed again. At first he wondered if he should leave Liesl alone and wait for her downstairs. However, as she hadn't shown any sign of annoyance upon having him there, he decided to stay.

In her bathroom, Liesl hung her dress on the hanger and leaned over the sink to wash her face. The girl hoped her Father hadn't noticed anything about her emotional state. Pushing that thought aside, she undressed herself, put the dress on and proceeded to brush her hair. While looking into the mirror, she told herself she wasn't that bad, and it made her feel a little better. Liesl took a last glance at her reflection, took her nightgown and left the bathroom at last.

"I'm ready, Father. Shall we go?" she asked, placing the nightdress on her bed. _"I'll take care of that later,"_ she thought.

Georg stood up and smiled at her, "aren't you forgetting something?" he asked in a playful tone, pointing at her bedside table.

"Of course!"

Liesl put the medicine in her mouth, picked up the glass of water and took a long gulp from it. Only then did she realize how thirsty she had been. "Argh, this thing tastes awful," she complained. "Poor Louisa!"

"Yes, but it will make you feel better. Give me that glass," he requested.

Liesl handed him the object, her expression still showing disgust.

"Let's go," Georg called.

He stood up and made his way to the door, followed close by Liesl. On their way downstairs, Georg told his daughter to go to the terrace and see herself what was going on there. She asked what it was, but he wouldn't say. Thus, while he headed to the dining room, the girl went to the terrace eager to find out what it was that had made her Father so mysterious.

* * *

So, you know what to do, right? Just push that little button below and, please, take a few minutes to let me know how you liked this chapter. I know it didn't tell you much. That's why the next one will be coming soon! 

Until next time! Aline.


	18. Breakfast and Talking on the Terrace

Hello, readers! I finally update again!

I'd like to thank you, Katie, for helping me to revise this chapter, and for the way you encourage me with this story.

And thank you all readers, for having been patient. I know I should update more frequently. I'll do my best to do so, since I've finished my works at University. I'm still busy, but I'll try and write more, alright? Thank you! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Now to the story.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Breakfast and Talking on the Terrace.

When Liesl arrived at the terrace she became surprised at what she saw: eight excited children sat at the table, eating, and, above all, chatting fervently. As far as she remembered, they had naver had their breakfast outdoors. Gretl was the first one to see Liesl

"Liesl!" the little girl exclaimed.

Everybody looked up from their plates and at Liesl. Louisa and Brigitta had the wildest smiles on their faces, what was expected considering that they had been the ones who had been the most worried about her. Putting her fork aside, Gretl got up from her chair and ran to her oldest sister.

Liesl leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Hello, Gretl! What are you doing there?" she asked interested.

"Father let us have breakfast here," the blonde girl said cheerful. "Come sit with us, we saved a place for you!" She caught Liesl's hand and pulled her all the way to the table.

Liesl took her place between Louisa and Gretl. The little girl had insisted that Liesl sat next to her. Everyone had agreed, since it seemed so important to her. Once there, Liesl realized she hadn't been only thirsthy, but also extremely hungry. Her headache seemed to be wearing off at last. Either the medicine was working well or her worrisome thoughts weren't bothering her that much anymore, at least for then. Well, it could be both, it's true. The fact was that Liesl felt much better. Soon she started to eat and, at the same time, took part in the animated talking.

"Who asked Father?" the eldest girl asked between two gulps of orange juice.

"Asked what?" Kurt inquired, his mouth full of food.

"Kurt!" Friedrich reprimanded.

Marta hid a giggle, and so did Simon. His sister nudged him, what made him shoot an angry look at her.

"That's alright, Friedrich," Liesl winked at her oldest brother, who became puzzled. Every time they spoke with food on their mouths they would be reprimanded by their Father. The girl noticed his confusion. "You won't do it again, will you, Kurt?"

"What?" the boy, who didn't expect to be addressed by Liesl, looked up at her. "Oh, yes. I mean, no. I won't," he said.

"So, who asked Father to let us eat here this morning? That was a good idea!" Liesl spoke.

"Oh, no. Nobody asked him," Brigitta explained.

"No?" Liesl was even more surprised.

"No," the ten year-old girl replied. "It was his idea," she said happily.

"Well, I guess it was because there wasn't enough place for us in the dining room," Louisa cut in.

Liesl looked at her sister in a strict way, as if telling her, "why are you always making those comments?"

However, as Louisa hadn't intended to criticize her Father, and wanted Liesl to know that, she whispered so only her older sister would hear, "well, he could have made us wait for them to finish their breakfast, but he decided to let us eat here. It was nice of him, wasn't it?"

Liesl stared at her sister, studying her face. Even though her expression didn't show any sign of resentment, the oldest girl couldn't help being doubtful. But she wouldn't linger in that thought. So she merely agreed. "Yes, he could, Louisa."

The blonde girl grinned and went back to her food. Liesl did the same.

"How long are you staying here?" Marta asked looking at her cousin.

"Well," Bettina started thoughtful.

"For a week, isn't it?" Brigitta interfered, looking between Marta and her cousin. "Your Mother told me."

"I guess so," Bettina replied but not very sure.

"How come?" Kurt asked. "Won't you go to school?"

"Oh, no. We have this week off," the girl explained.

"Really?" the boy asked curious, and a bit jealous also.

"How come?" This time it was Brigitta who asked. "Will there be any important event there?"

"No, no. Mother said we wouldn't need to go to school this week. She told us she must spend some time here with your Father," Bettina told wisely.

Kurt still couldn't believe that. "And your Father agreed?" Their Father would never allow such thing, as the boy told himself.

"Yes," Simon spoke cheerful, his eyes sparkling.

"How will you catch up with your lessons?" Brigitta inquired. She seemed truly concerned.

"Brigitta, it doesn't matter!" Friedrich said a bit annoyed.

"Of course it does," the girl retorted. Then, looking away from him, she continued, "so, Bettina, what will you do?"

"Mother has talked to our teacher. She assured her we would be drilled in our studies every day."

"Oh, I see," Gretl spoke all of sudden. "Fräulein Maria does that to us too," she said proudly, as if she had lots of subjects to study.

Louisa laughed at her.

"What?" her little sister asked making a face.

"Nothing," Louisa said, still grinning, but using the napkin to hide her mouth.

Once more, Gretl turned her attention to Bettina. "It will be nice to have you here," she stated. "But we still have to go to school," she said not so happily.

"Well, there will be the entire afternoon and the evening to spend with them," Liesl told her youngest sister.

"What about our evening studies?" Marta wanted to know.

"Well, Brigitta and Simon will have theirs too, Marta."

"Yes! We can have our lessons together!" she exclaimed as if she had just made the greatest discovery.

"Of course we can," Liesl said smiling at her, happy to see her always so timid sister show her emotions.

"That will be so fun!" the young brunette said gleefully.

"Hmm, I think I've had enough," Kurt stated suddenly, leaning back on his chair and resting his hands on his belly.

Everyone at the table diverted their attention to him.

"You think?" Louisa asked forcing a perplex expression but hiding a grin.

Kurt stared at her. The others looked from one to another waiting for what was to come.

"Well, I, I-" the boy stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"You ate more than all of us!" the blonde girl exaggerated.

Her youngest brother became even more uneasy, but his embarrassment didn't last long, for everybody, including himself, bursted out into laughter as soon as Louisa finished speaking.

"I've had enough too," Friedrich said when they all had calmed down.

Brigitta placed her napkin on the table. She agreed with her brothers. "Me too."

It seemed all of them had finished their meals. One by one they put their cutlery on the table, took a gulp form their glasses and started to stand up.

After some time, Fräulein Rosin came to take care of that mess that had once been a neat settled table. She was the young maid who helped Frau Schmidt in her tasks, and, this time, had been designed to serve the children while Petra and Bernhard were at the von Trapp Villa. Luckly the lady was a patient person, so, instead of complaning, she left the trolley she had been pushing close to the table and went to check on the children, who sat here and there near the lake. Liesl, who sat on one of the benches between Brigitta and Bettina, saw her approaching.

"Hello, Alice."

That was her name, Alice Rosin. She was so young that Liesl felt perfectly comfortable to call her by her first name. Somehow she thought it wasn't right to treat her as Fräulein. It sounded weird. Following her example, all her siblings called her the same way, simply Alice.

"Hi, Liesl," Alice greeted. "Did you have a nice breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you," the oldest girl smiled.

"Do you need anything more? I could bring more orange juice if you want," Alice offered.

"There is no need of that. We are satisfied," Liesl started.

"Oh, no!" Gretl cried from the edge of the lake.

Louisa had been teaching her and Marta how to put their feet in the water and not fall in the lake. The thirteen-year old girl loved to do it. Whenever she had a chance she went to the lake and spent as much time as she could there, doing nothing, just thinking of whatever came to her mind. Her little sisters had been having a hard time trying to make their feet reach the lake. Since they were too small, Louisa had to hold them so they would be able to touch the water. When Fräulein Rosin arrived she had been helping Marta, and Gretl had been wacthing excited, but she became even more excited when someone offered to bring more juice.

"Are you sure, Gretl?" Liesl inquired. "You have just had plenty!"

"Yes, I am," her sister answered self-councious.

"Alright. Would you mind, Alice?"

"Not at all. I'll just tidy the table first. It won't take me much time," she assured.

"Can I have some too?" Simon asked timidly, leaning over to his sister, who sat close to him.

"Of course, young boy," Alice replied, making him giggle. "Does anybody else want more juice?" she asked in a louder voice so everybody would listen.

When she was sure she would have to bring only two glasses of juice she turned and made her way back to where she had left the trolley. In no time she put what she had to put on it and returned to the house.

After some time someone brought a jar of orange juice and two glasses. Only it wasn't Fräulein Rosin, but Maria. Gretl's eyes widened when she saw who was coming.

"Fräulein Maria!" she exclaimed and went in her direction..

"Hello, darling! Fräulein Rosin told me you wanted some juice."

"Yes! And Simon too," Gretl said, pointing at her cousin.

"Yes, I know. Will you help me?" Maria asked, handing Gretl her glass.

After having filled one glass and then the other, Maria put the jar on the table and went to where the other children were, her free hand holding Gretl's. When the two arrived there Maria greeted everyone and the little girl returned to her place next to Louisa, who had just put Marta on the ground again.

"Now it's my turn," Gretl stated, putting her glass on the floor.

"No, Gretl. I'm tired now," Louisa said, outstrecthing her arms.

"Please," the other insisted.

"No, I can't. Besides, you hadn't touched your juice yet. Why did you make Fräulein Maria bring it if you didn't want it?" she inquired in a defiant way before getting up.

"I want the juice!" Gretl protested.

"So drink it," Louisa demanded, making Marta giggle.

The youngest girl shot an angry look at her older sister, who pretended not to notice, and took her glass, from which she took a long gulp.

"You don't want your juice anymore?" Maria asked when she saw Simon give his glass to his sister.

"No, it was too much," he said uneasy.

"It's alright. I'll drink it," Bettina spoke. She didn't really want to drink the juice, but did so only to make her brother feel more comfortable.

"Where are Friedrich and Kurt?" Maria inquired after taking a look around.

"Why, they were here one minute ago," Brigitta told, turning her head to the spot where she had last seen her brothers.

The boys had found a forgotten ball hidden between some bushes and started to play with the object. Everyone looked at where Brigitta pointed, but didn't see anyone.

"They were there," the girl affirmed, puzzled.

Sudddenly the two appeared, running from behind some trees.

"There they are!" Maria exclaimed when she spotted them.

"Hello, Fräulein Maria!" Friedrich said trying to catch his breath.

"Hi, boys! Where were you?"

"Friedrich threw this ball too hard," Kurt replied showing her the ball. "It got caught in one of the branchs of that tree," the boy indicated.

"Yes," Friedrich said laughing, "I had to climb the tree to retrieve the ball, for it wouldn't fall even if we shook the branches."

"I don't know why Friedrich insists on throwing the ball so high. He is always doing that," Louisa spoke from behind her brother's back.

Friedrich and Kurt hadn't noticed her coming, so they looked at their sister with a surprised expression.

"You just say that because I climbed the tree instead of calling you to do it," Friedrich provoked.

"Of course not! I can climb it whenever I want," the girl retorted.

"Alright, children," Maria interfered, not wanting the two to start a fight. "It was a nice idea, wasn't it, to have breakfast here?" she asked absently, saying the first thing that had came to her mind, only to change the subject.

"Yes, it was! I wonder if Father will let us do it again," Brigitta said.

"I'm sure he will, darling. And the next time we'll join you," Maria assured.

Seven heads, all but Gretl's, nodded frenetically.

"What is the matter, Gretl?" Maria asked intrigued, kneeling down so she would be the same height as the little girl.

"Louisa won't let me into the lake," she said making a face at her thirteen-year old sister.

"Let you into the lake, Gretl?"

"Yes."

Maria looked up at Louisa. "What's all that about, will you explain?" she demanded.

"Not into the lake," the girl said. "I wouldn't do that."

Judging by the way Maria stared at Louisa, she wasn't very sure about that.

"I was just letting her and Marta put their _feet_ into the water," she said emphasazing the word feet.

"I see," Maria stated still doubtful. "Why are you complaining, then, Gretl? She already let you into the lake."

"I want to go again," she insisted stubbornly.

"Oh, Gretl," Maria laughed hugging the girl.

"Has Father finished his breakfast too?" Friedrich inquired, bouncing the ball.

"Yes. Actually he wants to talk to you all. He is planing something for today," she said mysterious.

"What is it?" Marta asked curious.

"I'm planning what?" Georg inquired from behind them. Noboby had seen him coming.

"Oh," Marta exclaimed. "Fräulein Maria told us-"

"I know, I know, darling," her Father said in a playful tone, caressing her head. "I want to take you to have your hair cut today."

Some of them had a disappointed expression, since they were expecting a more exciting plan.

"Me?" Marta asked.

"Not, not only you," he laughed. "Friedrich and Kurt – look at their hair," he pointed. "And everybody who wants to have their hair cut. I know you and Louisa will want, won't you?"

Marta nodded. "Yes, my bangs are getting long. Sometimes I can't even see properly," she told.

"No, I don't want, Father," Louisa said.

"No, what about your bangs? They are getting long too," Georg said studying his daughter. She always surprised him.

"I want to let them grow. I don't want bangs anymore," Louisa explained.

"Alright, then," Georg said not wanting to get into conflict with her. "So, who is coming?"

Georg used to take his children to have their hair cut every two months or so. When he didn't go, she ordered Franz to drive them to the hairdresser and Fräulein Alice to accompain then. They boys went every time, so did Marta and Louisa, who would have their bangs cut. The other girls, though, went only sometimes, to have their hair trimed.

Friedrich stopped bouncing the ball. "Now?" he asked.

"No, after lunch. As a matter of fact, Bettina," Georg started, gaining her attention, "I believe your parents want to take you and Simon too."

Actually, it had been Petra the one to mention about taking her children to the hairdresser. She wanted to know where she could find a good one. Georg thouht it was time his children had their hair cut as well, so they decided to go to the city right after lunch.

"Yes, Mother wanted to take us to the hairdresser before we came, but she didn't have time," Bettina told.

"I want to go, Father," Gretl said excited upon seeing that her cousin would go. "Will you come with us, Fräulein Maria?"

Maria looked at Georg, who winked at her in an encouraging way. "Do you want me to go?"

"Yes!" Gretl and Marta answered in unison.

"Maria is going with us, then," Georg stated smiling at his youngest daughters. "Liesl, Brigitta?" he asked.

"I'm going too, Father," the younger girl answered.

"I'll stay," Liesl said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" he inquired looking from Liesl to Louisa.

"Yes," they assured.

"Alright."

With that, Georg enlaced one of Maria's arms and together they returned to the house. The children stayed on the terrace for the following few hours, until Frau Schmidt came to warn them that it was lunch time and that their Father wanted them to wash their hands and change into new clothes before going to the table.

* * *

This time they ate all together in the dining room. It was possible because, as unbelievable as it seems, Max didn't stay for lunch. One of Georg's friends that had come to Liesl's party was staying at a hotel in Salzburg, but lived in Vienna. As he would return to his house the following day, Georg had asked if Max could go with him. The man had agreed, so just after the breakfast Franz drove Max to Salzburg, from where he would return to Vienna. Max had gone to the terrace to say goodbye to the children, who didn't want him to leave. After having promised that he would return soon, they cheered themselves up and finally let him go.

With Max gone it wasn't that difficult to set four extra places at the table, considering that the little children didn't require much space. The von Trapp family had a happy lunch; besides the wonderful meal, they also enjoyed the company of his guests.

"You have to visit us more, Petra," Maria had said at one point, getting nine excited looks from the children.

Georg asked if his sister had ever thought of moving to Austria. They could even live with them, he had suggested. Bernhard said it was very kind of him, but he wouldn't be able to leave his work in Switzerland; business didn't permit. However, Georg noticed there was something else that prevented him from bringing his family to Austria, and Georg knew perfectly what it was, but kept telling himself that they had to keep faith and believe that nothing would change his homeland. Nevertheless, he knew, and also did Bernhard and his wife, that the power of the Germans was increasing, therefore only a miracle could prevent the Anschluss from coming. Even though the two men didn't say anything about the matter, the serious looks they shared brought some tension to the table. As soon as Maria felt the heavy air, she tried to come up with something that would divert their thoughts from that awful subject. It probably wasn't anything important, but it worked, seen that from then on Georg and Bernhard eased their moods and the lunch went by smoothly.

As soon as they finished eating Maria took Gretl upstairs to help her change her dress, for the one she had been wearing was spoiled with chocolate cake. In the meantime Georg and Bernhard went to get their cars prepared, while the other children waited in the living room. Some minutes later the men returned to the house to say that they could leave any time. As Gretl had already changed into another dress, they were all ready to go. Petra and Bernhard took their children and Brigitta, while the others went with Georg and Maria. After they were gone, Liesl and Louisa returned to the terrace and sat at the table where they had had their breakfast. The day was so warm that it simply wasn't worth staying inside the house.

Louisa was staring absently at the horizont, letting all kinds of thoughts flow through her mind.

Liesl studied her sister for a while before asking, "are you sure about your bangs?"

"What, Liesl?" Louisa said startled, as if she had just been aware of Liesl's presence.

"I mean, you really don't want them anymore?" the older girl inquired in a different way.

"My bangs? No, I don't. I'm tired of them."

"But why have you decided that so suddenly?" Liesl looked at Louisa's bangs. _"They are not bad,"_ she thought. But coming from her, nothing was unexpected.

"I didn't do it suddenly," the blonde girl protested. "It's just I'm the only one in my class who still has bangs," she explained.

Liesl understood; Louisa felt left out. She certainly believed that bangs were childish features, and didn't want them anymore. Actually, as Liesl told herself, that hadn't been the first time Louisa tried to seem grown up, to act in a more mature way. The best example she had seen at her own party. How different her sister had been the previous day! She had even danced graciously among the adults! That very Louisa, who had always been a tomboy, a prankster, yes, she wasn't her little sister anymore.

"How did you like the party?" Liesl asked, trying to seem casual.

"Hum...Well," Louisa started.

Liesl noticed that she didn't know what to say. Actually, the fact was that Louisa wasn't certain what her sister wanted to know about.

"I liked it," the younger girl said at last, nothing being able to think of something better.

"Yes, you did," Liesl laughed, receiving an intrigued look from her sister. "Specially the guests."

"Liesl!"

"Isn't that true?" the girl insisted.

Louisa stared at her sister. She was utterly embarrassed. "I, I – "

"Sorry, Louisa," Liesl apologized. She didn't intend to make her sister so uncomfortable. However, she continued, "But I saw how you and Klaus got along well."

"He just wanted to be kind," Louisa said a little annoyed.

Liesl proceeded as if she hadn't heard her. "You danced so graciously!"

"Alright, Liesl, it was nice. And he _is_ handsome," Louisa gave in, knowing that Liesl would never leave her alone if she didn't.

Liesl had won. "Isn't he?" she smiled. "And when I remember the tricks and the games you used to play together..."

"Really?" Louisa asked interested.

"Yes."

Liesl then told her sister what a pranker Klaus used to be, just like Louisa herself and Friedrich. She told how much fun they used to have everytime Klaus' Grandfather brought him there, several years ago. Louisa didn't even remembered. All she knew was that the boy had been there to play with them a lot of times in the past, when they were just little kids, with ages ranging from five to eight. She didn't remember what they used to do, though. The two girls had good moments recollecting those memories.

"_And now you are so grown up!"_ Liesl thought, staring deeply at Louisa.

"Er, Liesl," Louisa began. Now it was her turn to ask questions.

Liesl looked at the other girl. She feared what was to come just to see her mischievous expression. Even so, she asked, "yes?"

"I did see that boy talking to you many times," the blonde girl said straightly.

Liesl knew who she meant, of course. _"Was it so obvious?"_ she wondered concerned. "Yes, his name is Patrik," she said trying not to seem much affected while talking about him.

Louisa went on, "he also danced with you, and he stayed here so long!" The girl didn't know that it hurt Liesl so much to talk about the boy. In fact, she had even thought that Liesl had appreciated being with him the night before. Besides, Louisa was utterly curious to know more about him.

At first Liesl thought her sister was teasing her, but then she realized the girl hadn't noticed how painful it was for her to talk about Patrik. She didn't know what happened between them that had made Liesl so distressed.

"Yes, he stayed here more than he should have," Liesl agreed, her voice showing how disturbed she was.

Louisa noticed the change in Liesl's mood, but couldn't imagine why she was like that. So, as the girl always did, she asked, "what is it, Liesl? He seemed so nice!"

The older girl half smiled at her sister. _"Shall I tell her?"_ she asked herself. She concluded she'd better do so, otherwise, how could she understand? "Well, Louisa, there is Rolf," she started, waiting to see how Louisa would react.

Louisa's mind started to race. Hearing Rolf's name brought her many different thoughts. First she remembered about his meeting with Liesl the night before the party, and she made a mental note to ask her about that later. But at that moment, she just wanted to know what Rolf had to do with Patrik. Louisa didn't think Liesl considered Patrik more than a friend. Why had she got so disturbed at the mention of his name, then? So she simply asked, "Rolf?"

"Yes, Louisa, didn't you notice the way Patrik approached me?" Liesl inquired.

Honestly she hadn't seen anything wrong. But maybe that was because she hadn't really been paying attention to them. "No, Liesl. Did he do something wrong?"

Now they had got to that point, Liesl would explain. "Well, he did flirt with me, Louisa. At first I didn't get worried," she started. Louisa heard with attention. "The problem is that I liked the way he talked to me, and how close we were some of the times," Liesl said guilty. She saw Louisa grin.

"Well, Liesl-" Louisa would say she shouldn't feel guilty about that. After all, as she thought then, they hadn't done anything wrong. But Liesl cut her off; she hadn't told her everything yet.

"Yes, but he did something that I shouldn't have let him do," the brunette said. Louisa had a confused expression on her face. "He kissed me," Liesl said at once.

Louisa gasped, "Oh, I didn't, I..., I'm sorry, Liesl," she tried to say something, but couldn't say a word that made sense.

"You see why I feel like this, Louisa?"

"Yes," the blonde girl replied. But then something that could help cheer her sister up occurred to her, "It wasn't you fault, was it?"

It was that thought that had been offering Liesl some comfort, preventing her from being even more guilty. "No, it wasn't my fault!" she exclaimed defensively.

"Then you don't need to feel sorry, Liesl," Louisa assured.

Even though, her sister still couldn't relax. "But there is Rolf."

There they were again, talking about Rolf. Like it had happened some minutes before, Louisa recollected his meeting with Liesl. And, being extremely curious, she wanted to know about it. Not being able to suppress the question anymore, she asked, "So, Liesl, what happened that day?"

"_Couldn't she be subtler?" _Liesl thought.

She didn't know if she wanted to tell Louisa what had happened between them. Besides, if she decided to do so, how to say it? Liesl told herself maybe it would help Louisa to understand even more why she felt guilty about having let herself get involved with Patrik. After pondering for some minutes, and staring at an anxious Louisa, Liesl decided to tell her. But she had no idea of how to start nor of which words to use. She didn't want to shock the girl. With great effort, and not going into details, she told her sister about their meeting. Not interrupting Liesl, Louisa listened to everything with interest. Even though she somehow knew it would eventually happen, she couldn't avoid being a little shocked and embarrassed.

Liesl noticed her reaction, and it worried her. _"Have I gone too far? Oh, I shouldn't have told her those things!"_ She almost regret what she had just done, but Louisa, smiling insecurely, assured her it was all right.

Liesl felt as if she had become a little less heavy. She had forgotten how good it was to share her concerns with Louisa. "Now, Louisa, I need you to promess that you won't tell anyone anything I have told you today. Please, Louisa, promise me," she requested, moving her chair closer to hers.

"Liesl, I would never betray your confidence," Louisa assured with a serious expression, doing her best to seem trustful.

"Please, promise me," Liesl insisted, looking directly into Louisa's eyes and getting even closer to her.

"I promise, Liesl."

"Thank you, Louisa," the older girl said satisfied at last, and squeezed her sisters' hands.

Louisa opened her mouth to say something, but at the moment they heard a noise, what made them divert their looks from each other to the door that led into the house. Frau Schmidt stepped out, causing Liesl and Louisa to share an intrigued look. The woman approached the girls, and addressed Liesl, "Liesl, there is someone outside who wants to talk to you," she said.

"Talk to me?" Liesl asked curious. "Who is it?"

"It's a boy," Frau Schmidt said, also intrigued. She didn't remember him from the party the night before. "And his name is Patrik," she added.

* * *

Well, I know it's a cliffhanger. Sorry, I couldn't help myself! I know that some of you asked me to make Liesl see Patrik again. So there he is! Please, let me know if you liked this chapter. I hope you have liked this one and will like what is yet to come!

Cheers, Aline.


	19. Patrik

Hello, readers!

Again, it's been so much time since the last time I updated! But now I'm finally engaged in taking this story to its conclusion. Work permiting, I'm going to update more frequently. Thank you for keeping up with the story, I know how difficult it is to follow something if you have such a great time in between the chapters. I'm sorry for that, I swear it's not my fault.

Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'd love to know what you think about it.

Love, Aline.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Patrik 

Liesl's heart ached, her mind spinned, and she winced. Louisa choked and gave her sister a concerned look, but said nothing. Not because she didn't want to speak, but because no words would come forth. The two held each other's looks for a moment, and then turned to Frau Schmidt again.

The housekeeper was even more intrigued than before, but she merely asked, "should I tell him to come in?"

Liesl didn't know what to do, so confused she was, but something she knew, she couldn't leave the boy waiting out there. Was Liesl prepared to talk to him? She doubt that. But would it be polite to send him away, without even saying hello? Probably not. What to do then? Thinking better, Liesl told herself that maybe it would be her opportunity to clarify everything between them. Yes, but how would she do so?

Louisa touched Liesl's wirst bringing her back from her trance.

"I'll talk to him," she said at last, not looking at Louisa.

Frau Schmidt smiled satisfied, for her first impression of Patrik had been a good one. Also, she was amused to see a boy coming by to look for Liesl. She knew it would happen sooner or later. Without any more words, she left the terrace and headed to the front door, where Patrik was still waiting.

Louisa was still looking at her sister, and this time she spoke. "What will you say to him?"she asked agitated.

"I have no idea, Louisa," Liesl replied truthful. "I have no idea."

"But Liesl-"

"Louisa, I have no choice."

"Of course you have!" the blonde girl exclaimed. "You could send him away and-"

"No," Liesl disagreed. "I thought I could, but I think it will be good for me if I talk to him, and tell him how things should be. Otherwise I'll be here, suffering with the situation but not being able to do a thing. I can't waste this opportunity."

Louisa seemed thoughtful. "Hum…."

"What?" Liesl asked, trying to read Louisa's mind, in vain.

"You could be right," she said, not very convinced. "Well, I'd better leave you two alone."

Liesl was going to protest. She wanted to introduce Patrik to her sister, and to know what she thought about him. But it wasn't necessary, because the exact moment Louisa spoke and stood up, Frau Schmidt returned, this time bringing Patrik with her. The girls couldn't believe what they saw: Frau Schmidt with the broader smile they had seen in years, and, the more astonishing, the small bouquet of roses the boy had in his hands. Louisa's mouth dropped, and Liesl had an awkward expression, not knowing how to react, but trying to smile.

"I have to go back to my tasks," Frau Schmidt said, and some birds who were there would be able to swear that she wase humming a song when she left.

No matter how old the von Trapp children got, she would always refer to them as children.

"Hello, Liesl, it is for you," Patrik said, offering her the bouquet. He was visibly anxious for what might be her reaction. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing, but he did what his heart had told him, for since the night of the party a terrible anguish had been consuming him. He thought he owned Liesl an apology, and that was the way he found to do so.

"Thank you," Liesl accepted the flowers. She wasn't able to hold the look he gave her. "Er, this is my sister Louisa," she introduced.

"Hello, Louisa, I remember you from the party," he said kindly, smiling at the girl.

Now Louisa knew why Liesl couldn't resist when Patrik kissed her. His smile could melt the coldest heart, and his eyes were so deep.

"Yes," was all Louisa could say.

"Nice to meet you," the boy said, still smiling.

Liesl noticed her sister was embarrassed, maybe even more embarrassed than herself. "But how come?" she wondered. Anyway, she stepped forward and took the girl out of the situation, saying, "have a seat, Patrik."

The boy accepted and sat on which had been Louisa's seat a few minutes ago.

Now she was more comfortable, she found herself able to speak as a normal person. "Give me those flowers, Liesl. I'll ask Frau Schmidt to put them in a vase."

"But Louisa," Liesl started. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone with Patrik, but at the same time she knew she would have to. But her sister didn't give her the chance to protest, for she took the bouquet from her hands right away, ignoring her appeals.

"It's alright, Liesl," Louisa assured, as if she didn't know that the reason for Liesl's words weren't the flowers.

The girl left without even looking back, leaving the two alone, and Liesl didn't have any choice but sit on the empty chair, where she had been talking to Louisa, and which was closer to Patrik than she would have wanted it to be.

"Did you like the flowers, Liesl?" Patrik asked, the smile no long spread on his face. Now he was embarrassed too, and wanted to have something to talk about, rather than the silence that had fallen between them the minute Louisa left.

"Yes, they are very beautiful, thank you."

"You are welcome," he said. Not being able to restrain himslef, he brought the subject to the surface, "Liesl, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday."

Liesl looked up at him, and noticed his sad expression, which broke her heart. Again. Why did he have to do that with her? Even so, she knew she had to show firmness, so she summoned up all her strength and said, "you know you shouldn't have done that, Patrik."

"I know, Liesl, and I am so sorry I did. What can I do to have you forgive me?"

"Oh, Patrik."

"Liesl, I need your forgiveness, I want to be your friend, I'll show you you can trust me. I didn't think when I did that." Anyone could see the boy was desperate to make Liesl understand him, and that, more than anything, he needed her to forgive him.

"Patrik," Liesl tried to speak, but the boy didn't let.

"I promise it won't happen again. If I could go back in time…"

Liesl wanted to say something to comfort him, it was very painful for her too see him like that. But she didn't know what to say. She wondered if she should tell him why they couldn't be together, why she was acting like that. However, Liesl was much too confused, and what made her more bewildered was the way Patrik felt about her, he seemed to like her very much, judging for the way he talked. Liesl didn't understand how he could like her that much since he hardly knew her. They had talked to each other only at school, only a few times, and always about homework or something like that. But Liesl couldn't even imagine how Patrik felt when she invited him to her party. Only now she realized what she meant to him, and if he couldn't have her the way he wanted, at least her friendship he wanted to have. But now he feared she might never forgive him.

Looking at Patrik, Liesl felt utterly sorrow. Why did he like her that much? It only complicated things. She didn't want to hurt him, but she had to tell him about Rolf. Even not knowing what to say, somehow she managed to start.

"Look, Patrik. I do want us to be friends," she said, and he looked up at her. "I need you to understand what I'll tell you."

He nodded silently.

Liesl didn't know another way of doing what she was about to do, so she said straight away, "I have a boyfriend."

She couldn't read the expression he had on his face when she spoke. Was it disapointment, sadness, rage, despair? Could it be all these feelings together? It was too painful to look at Patrik, not knowing what he was thinking, but it didn't seem he was able to speak.

"Patrik, say something, please," Liesl pleaded, but suddenly she found his feet very interesting to look at. _"Oh, God, what have I done?"_

"I'm sorry, Liesl," the boy said suddenly, after a few moments of deafening silence.

Liesl felt relieved, but was still extremely anxious to hear something from him. "Sorry for what?" she asked. She felt it was her who needed to apologize this time, for having made him so gloom.

"For everything I did, Liesl. I don't even like to imagine how you felt."

"You already apologized, Patrik, it's alright," Liesl said meaningful. She knew he had done something wrong, but also knew he regret it, and that seemed enough to her. They didn't have to reminisce about that night anymore. It would only bring them even more pain. "Let's not talk about that anymore, alright?"

"Alright," he agreed, and smiled weakily at her. Then his smile faded away again. "Er, Liesl, is your boyfriend nice?" he asked awkwardly. For Patrik, he was a very lucky guy, and he'd better de nice enough to deserve her.

"Yes, he is," Liesl said cautiously, not wanting to hurt him.

"He'd better be, because if he isn't, just call me and I'll give him a lesson," he said playfully, and Liesl was glad to see him more cheerful.

"Be sure I will," she laughed out of relief, unaware of the fact that she would soon find herself wanting to call him.

"Oh, Liesl, I want you to know I'd never do something to hurt you," he spoke, reaching for her hands, and she didn't retreated. "I'll be always there if you ever need someone to talk to."

"Thank you, Patrik."

"You know, your house is really very nice, Liesl," he said, releasing her hands. "I didn't lie last night. This place is so peaceful."

"Yes, it is, specially now Louisa doesn't play those tricks anymore," Liesl smiled.

"What?"

"Oh, never mind," she said. She didn't want to go into how their life used to be before Fräulein Maria, and why they had to invent whatever it was to get their Father's attention, and how it wasn't necessary anymore.

But Patrik was curious. "What do you mean, Liesl? Louisa doesn't look like a prankster."

"Oh, but she is. I've never met someone so mischievous. You wouldn't believe if I told you what she used to do."

"Really? Tell me," he asked.

"Oh-"

"Please."

"Alright," she gave in. "Well, she would always lead us to play awful tricks on our governesses-"

"Governesses?" Patrik interrupted.

"Yes, we used to have governesses, but not anymore. "Father will marry again."

Patrik looked intrigued, so Liesl sighed and started to explain him all about her family, putting Louisa's tricks aside. She told him about her Mother, about how she had felt when she died, and how distant their Father had become after that. The boy seemed sad, but didn't interrupt her. Then she mentioned the things they used to do to have Georg's attention, coming back to those tricks again. This time Patrik understood the prankster Louisa was, and they laughed together about that. Some months ago Liesl would have nothing to laugh about when she remembered what they had to do to make their Father aware of their presence, but now she realized it was funny, and was glad she was able to recollect those times, at least some of them, with joy. Liesl also said that those pranks hadn't been enough to bring their Father back to them, and that it only happened after Maria came into their lives. Then she went on in explanations about her, and how she had been the Mother they so dearly needed. Liesl told how they felt in love before her eyes, and how happy they all were about the upcoming wedding.

"That's so wonderful, Liesl!"

"Isn't it?"

Then Liesl realized she knew nothing about Patrik. She mentioned that and told him that it was his turn to tell her about him. So she learnt that he had come from Switzerland when he was only a baby, because his Father, who was a banker, had been transferred. Since then, his family had been living in their actual house, just a few minutes away from the von Trapp Villa. His Mother was a teacher, and she thaught at the same school where Patrik had studied until the previous year. Patrik had a sister whose name was Violet, and she was fourteen years old.

"Does she go to our school?" Liesl asked at some point.

"Yes."

"Oh, she may be in Friedrich's class. Friedrich is my brother, he turned fifteen some months ago."

Patrik smiled. "What about Louisa, how old is she?"

"Fourteen in December," Liesl replied. "Oh-"

"What?"

Louisa came out of the house the moment Liesl told Patrik about her age. She had something in her hands.

"Hello, there," the blonde girl said cheerfully, coming closer. "I brought something for you to drink," she announced, placing a jar full of some kind of pink juice on the table, along with two empty glasses. "Frau Schmidt thought you'd like, and I agree with her. I've tried it myself, and it is delicious."

Louisa was glad to see the two engaged in what looked like a friendly coversation, and little knew her that she had been the subject they had been talking about. Anyway, they seemed to be getting along well, so Louisa concluded they must have worked everything out.

"Thank you, Louisa, but what is this?" Liesl asked.

"Oh, I thought you would know. It's lemonade, pink lemonade. Don't you remember?

It was Patrik who spoke. "Oh, it's been years since I last drank some of that. Come on, Liesl, drink with me," he asked, filling the first glass.

"Alright," she replied, and Patrik gave her the glass he had just filled.

He filled the second glass and looked at Louisa, realizing they might need a third one. "What about you, Louisa, won't you have some?"

"Oh, no, thanks. I've had enough," she smiled. "I'll leave the jar here. And-"

"Why don't you stay and keep company to Liesl?" Patrik asked.

The girls stared at him and then shared an intrigued look.

"I can't stay here much longer," he explained. "It's getting late."

"Well, if you insist," Louisa said, sitting on a third chair, opposite from Liesl and Patrik.

Patrik stared at the blonde girl with a funny expression, as if not believing she was really the prankster Liesl said she was. He finished his lemonade and stood up. "Well, girls, I do have to go."

"Are you sure?" Liesl asked, and Louisa grinned. For her, Liesl didn't seem to want him to leave.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, where is the rest of the family?" Patrik inquired, taking a look around, as if expecting someone to appear from behind the bushes.

"They went to town," Louisa replied, wondering why he looked at her the way he had done some seconds before.

"Oh, I see," he replied absently. "I think it's better this way, I don't know if he would like to see me here."

"Oh, don't be silly," Liesl spoke, and smiled at him.

Patrik smiled back. "Anyway, I should be on my way now."

"I'll accompain you to the door," Liesl said, standing up.

Louisa didn't want to bother the two. "I'll wait for you here, Liesl."

Liesl nodded, and Patrik got closer to Louisa. "Goodbye, it was nice to meet you," he said. "See you later."

"It was nice to meet you too," she smiled and proceeded to pour some lemonade into Liesl's glass, from which she took a long gulp.

* * *

After leaving the terrace Liesl and Patrik made their way to the front door. "Goodbye, Liesl. Thanks for understanding everything," he said when they got there.

"Oh, no, thank _you_ for having understood me."

Liesl felt much more relieved now that they had made things clear, and her guilty about having let him kiss her diminished a bit, even though it was still there. It was a matter of time until it went away, she said to herself. She could tell he felt better too, despite the sadness she could still see behind those blue eyes.

"I guess we can say we understood each other," he said smiling.

"I suppose so," she agreed, still enjoying the sensation of having taken a burden off her shoulders.

Patrik gave her a hug, and she didn't protest. "See you at school," he spoke, releasing the embrace but holding Liesl's shoulders and looking directly into her eyes.

"Are you going on foot?" she tried to seem casual, but was not able to hold his look, so penetrating it was.

"Yes, my house is not very far from here. And I'd do fine with a good walk." This time he released Liesl completely, and the two walked to the front gates silently.

"See you tomorrow, then," Liesl said, getting a nod from him.

He turned and went away, while she observed him go. After a while, realizing it had started to rain, she closed the gate and ran back to the house, her mind full of random thoughts, some about Rolf, and yes, some about Patrik. He had been so nice to her. Oh, well. She met Louisa on her way back to the kitchen, her hair already wet due to the rain that had started to pour harder.

"Wow, Liesl!" she exclaimed laughing. "That's a good one."

"Yes. Poor Patrik. I don't think he has an umbrella," Liesl said.

"Oh, he'll be fine!" Louisa laughed again.

After a moment of worry, Liesl pictured a soaking wet Patrik arriving home, what made her join Louisa in her laughter. The blonde girl put the jar and the glasses on a table in the kitchen, and the two sat. Frau Schmidt was nowhere to be seen, but the girls didn't worry about her, for they knew she was engaged in some task somewhere else in the Villa. Liesl told Louisa about the conversation she had had with Patrik on the terrace, and she, too, felt relieved. She knew they would work things out. Patrik was such a nice boy, he wouldn't make Liesl feel bad.

"You see, Liesl, you don't have to worry about him. Try to relax," Louisa said when her sister was finished. "Now, why don't we change into new clothes? It doesn't feel nice to be wet."

Liesl agreed and followed her sister upstairs. Just after they had changed they heard agitated voices, and knew the others had returned.

"My hair is ruinned!" someone exclaimed angry.

"Oh, come on, Friedrich, it's not that bad. Mine is worse." That was Brigitta complaining.

"After a bath they'll be as good as new, children," their uncle Bernhard said, after having heard his own children complaining.

Georg was the last to enter the house, closing the door behind him. "Your uncle is right. Go have your bath before dinner is served," he addressed his children.

Liesl and Louisa had to stick to the wall in order to avoid bumping into their running siblings and cousins, who hardly noticed them there. "It seems the rain surprised everyone," Liesl spoke amused while she and her sister headed downstairs.

"And poor Friedrich had his hair ruinned," the blonde girl laughed.

"Louisa!"

"Oh, Father, I-"

Georg had caught the girl unaware, what made her disconcerted, for she had already promised him she wouldn't tease her brother anymore.

"Hello, girls," their aunt Petra greeted, unwillingly saving Louisa's day.

She looked from Petra to Georg and sighed relieved, realizing her Father wouldn't insist on that subject.

"Oh, hello," Liesl said when Maria joined them in the main room, bringing a mug of tea with her.

Maria smiled at her. "Hello, did you enjoy the few hours of peace?" she asked playfully.

It was Louisa who answered. "Of course we did!"

Maria diverted her gaze to her, and noticed her wet hair. "Oh, I see the rain caught you too."

Petra said something to Bernhard and then told Georg they too would get ready for dinner. "And I'll be in my study, darling," he said, kissing Maria's forehead. Lieal and Louisa looked at each other and shared a smile.

Maria waited for the three to be out of their earshot. "Frau Schmidt told me you got flowers, Liesl," she spoke the most casually she could.

Liesl's first reaction was shock, but after the first moment, seeing Maria's patience and her soft gaze, she relaxed. Even so, was she prepared to explain the flowers? How much had Frau Schmidt told her? "Oh, yes, those flowers," she said with a wide smile.

Maria took her last gulp of tea and asked Liesl if she didn't think they'd better go to the living room. The girl found it a good idea, but this time, Louisa didn't feel comfortable about taking part in the conversation, so she went back to the children quarters to see where Brigitta was. In the living room, Liesl told Maria about Patrik, where they had met, what she thought of him and how he felt about herself. Maria listened with interest, asking questions here and there, and giving pieces of advice as well. Cautiously, Liesl told Maria about the kiss, and, to Liesl's surprise, she didn't seem shocked. The girl then told Maria how guilty she had felt for letting him kiss her, and Maria tried to tranquilize her, saying, like Louisa, that it hadn't been her fault, and that she should be glad that the two had resolved everything well, or so it seemed according to what Liesl had told her. All the time Liesl mentioned Rolf, and those were the times Maria most felt concerned. She asked how things were between them, wanting to know if he had been nice to her, and Liesl tranqulized her saying everything was fine, but didn't mention how deeper their relationship had gotten the night before her party. Liesl had convinced herself Maria wouldn't think she had done the right thing. Te girl, though, wanted to be sure Maria knew what Rolf meant to her. She felt so fortunate to have Maria, knowing she could trust her, and that they had finally found a Mother again. It was so good not to have the burden of taking care of her siblings, and even her Father, all to herself. She would finally be able to live her life like an ordinary seventeen-year old girl.

"Fräulein Maria," Liesl started. She didn't feel comfortable to call her 'Mother' yet, despite how she felt about her. "Please, don't tell Father these things. I don't think he will accept."

Maria looked directly in Liesl's eyes. Georg seemed to be very concerned about his eldest daughter lately, and sometimes he would express his concerns to Maria.

She shifted on the sofa and got closer to Liesl, putting her mug on a nearby table. "You know, Liesl, your Father noticed something is happening to you."

"What?" the girl asked surprised. "What do you mean? I'm fine!"

Maria laughed soflty. "I know you are fine, and I told him so. He just noticed you have changed, Liesl, and I have to agree with him in that matter." Liesl raised an eyebrow, as she always did at the slightest sign of surprise, but Maria continued, "of course you changed, you all did. It is more noticeable with you because you were the one in charge of this family, Liesl, even your Father doesn't deny that."

Liesl sighed in relief. She thought her Father had discovered about Rolf, and didn't even want to think how he would react had it really happened. "Oh, he didn't ask anything about Rolf, did he?"

"Oh, no, Liesl. But why are you so worried about that?" Maria knew he would have to know eventually, so it would be wise to make Liesl accostumed with the idea.

"I, well, it's just- I don't think he would like to know about him," the girl muttered uncertain, looking at her own hands.

"Liesl, as long as he makes you happy, I'm sure your Father will accept," Maria assured, but not very confident about that herself.

Liesl raised her head and looked doubtfully at her, and a slight fear could be seen on her expression.

"You don't need to worry, darling. I wouldn't tell him anything," Maria spoke, and noticed Liesl's shoulders drop, as if releasing the tension she hadn't even realized she had been holding. "But, well, you have to know he realized something is going on," she added, wanting to make Liesl aware of her situation.

"I know," Liesl said. "But I don't feel prepared to talk to him that way."

"Come here," Maria called, reaching for the gril. "I'll be always here whenever you feel like sharing your concerns. You know you can trust me."

Liesl nodded and let herself get lost in Maria's arms. "Thank you," she whispered.

"That's alright," Maria said, tightening the embrace. "Now, let me go change before Frau Schmidt serves the dinner. It's been months since the last time I was late for a meal, and I don't think anyone will be happy to recollect how it feels," she laughed.

The two left the living room and made their way upstairs. While Maria turned left, Liesl went the opposite way in the direction of her bedroom, reminiscing about the moments she had just spent with her new Mother. She found the roses Patrik had given her on her bedside table, and wondered whose work it was, but didn't linger in that thought while she undressed and prepared herself for a hot bath. Fortunately nobody got late for dinner that night, which was spent in excited talking while the younger children told Liesl and Louisa about their outing. They wanted to know how they liked their new haircuts, and both girls told them they were very nice. The adults didn't let the children stay up past their bedtimes, for school awaited them the following morning. Even Bettina and Simon, who wouldn't be going to school, were tucked in bed early.


	20. Christmas Eve

Hello, readers!

Here is another chapter. It's a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it even so! And please, take some minutes to leave me some thoughts. I'd say the story is reaching its end, and it would be nice to have some insigths from you concerning the next chapters. You revieweres have been very quiet lately. What's happening? I do need to know if you think my story is maing sense so far. Well, let's go to the story.

Cheers, Aline.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Christmas Eve

The following weeks went by smoothly in the von Trapp Villa. The only sad moment was when Petra and Bernhard needed to go, and the children had to say goodbye to their cousins. Marta and Gretl felt specially gloomy, for they had been the ones who most enjoyed having other children around. Their aunt promised them they would come to visit again soon, that they wouldn't let another four years pass before they were together once more. She said the same thing to Georg that morning when he and Maria observed while his sister and Bernhard got their car prepared to the trip. "Oh, of course not," Georg had said, "I want you here at the wedding."

Every evening the chidren were drilled in their studies by Georg and Maria. Gretl needed special attention since she was having some difficulty with reading, but nothing that some lessons wouldn't resolve. Marta's problems were Maths, and nobody was better to teach her than her Father, who enjoyed the lessons more than his daughter, who liked the moments she got to have alone with her Father. Liesl and Brigitta didn't need help, as they insisted to say, so all they had was Georg and Maria taking turns to check their progress. Both Friedrich and Kurt's weaknesses were History and Georgraphy, and their Father was a bit disppointed that his own sons weren't very fond of the subjects that were his passions. At the same time, though, he felt very pleased to gave the boys long lessons, and the two found themselves thinking that maybe History and Geography weren't that bad. Their grades soon started to get higher. Louisa, though, demanded more attention. Not that she wasn't intelligent, on the contrary. Every time she forced herself to study, her grades were among the highest in every subject. The problem was making the girl sit and read through books and her own notes. Louisa was always saying that it was enough to pay attention to wath the teachers said during the classes, but, as her Father kept saying, her grades didn't show so. The only subject she studied with gusto were Sciences, but Georg wasn't satisfied with that at all, and demanded that her made an effort to study the other subjects as well. However, he wasn't able to convince the girl, what Maria did almost effortlessly. All Louisa needed was some encouragement, and nobody was better to give her some than Maria herself. Georg was once more amazed at how Maria seemed to have the solution for, if not every, almost all the problems. Louisa's grades, like Friedrich's and Kurt's, started to raise.

The first weeks were over, December came and brought along Louisa's fourteenth birthday, which the family celebrated at the restaurant 'Senf,' where they had had dinner when they were out in town to buy their clothes for Liesl's party. Louisa, who usually didn't like to be the center of everyone's attention, was overwhelmed with joy. All the family was, actually, and Georg was particularly glad to see his daughter so gleeful. Somehow he felt he owned that to Louisa more than he did to anyone else, for she was the child most affected by the way she had her suffering ignored during the years he spent distant from his children. That night Georg sensed he was closing his relationship with her, and he could finally feel at peace with all his children.

One more week and the winter holidays came at last. Preparatives for Georg and Maria's wedding started to take form, and the couple decided that they would let Frau Schmidt help them with all sorts of details, like she had done so well for Georg's marriage with Agathe. One night after dinner Georg and Maria called the children over to the living room.

"Children, we want to know how you'd like to participate in our wedding," their Father said.

"Like bridesmades and all?" Gretl asked excited, jumping up and down.

"Exactly, darling. Would you like to be a bridesmade?" Maria said and smiled, holding the girl when she put her tiny arms around her waist.

"Yes!" Gretl exclaimed.

"What about you, Marta?" Georg asked picking up his timid daughter. "Would you like to be our bridesmade too?"

The little girl nodded happily and giggled when her Father tickled her nose.

"You can be bridesmades too," Maria addresses Liesl, Brigitta and Louisa.

The blonde girl was the first to show her opinion about the matter, not even giving her sisters the chance to speak. "A bridesmaid? And have everyone looking at me? No, I don't think so."

Maria and Georg laughed. They had imagined she would say something like that. If there was somebody who didn't like to be in front of a crowd, this person was Louisa.

"But Brigitta wants, and Liesl too!" Kurt spoke.

"Oh, I thought you would like to be one too, Kurt!" Louisa teased, just to receive a stern look from her Father. "I mean, I'm sure he wants to carry the rings," she corrected herself, grinning.

"No, I won't," the boy said annoyed.

"Oh, but _I_ would like to carry the rings," Brigitta interfered.

"Don't you know that it's usually a boy who does that, Brigitta?" Louisa asked.

"But Kurt doesn't want to!"

"Well, Friedrich might want," her sister replied, glancing sideways at her oldest brother, who didn't seem happy about her comment.

"Actually not, Louisa," he replied in a smirk tone.

"Alright, alright, stop it, you two," Georg demanded, putting Marta on the ground and stepping closer to Louisa and Friedrich. He gave another stern look to Louisa, as if asking, "how many times will I have to tell you not to annoy your siblings?"

"Well, it seems you'll get to carry the rings, Brigitta," Louisa said diverting her eyes from his Father's.

"Can I, Father?" the young brunette asked eagerly.

To tell the truth, Georg had been thinking that one of the boys would want to carry the rings, but wouldn't force them to do something they didn't want to do. Besides, he was sure Brigitta would play this role perfectly, and that it would make her very happy.

"Of course you can, darling," Maria replied, knowing exactly what Georg thought about that.

"Father," Liesl spoke, making the couple look at her. They realized that she was the only one who hadn't expressed her opinion about what she would like to be in the wedding.

The girl told them she didn't want to be a bridesmade like Marta and Gretl, but would be glad to walk along the aisle before Maria, as if leading her along the way. Everyone agreed that it was a good idea, and suggested the she gave the bouquet to Maria before she made her way along the aisle. Everything was settled at last; Liesl would be the made of honour. The family spent the rest of the night there in the living room, and the children seemed even more excited than the adults about the upcoming wedding. Georg told them that, after the decision they had reached, they knew what kind of clothes the children would need. Everybody agreed that their clothes would be specially made by a tailor, in the men's case, and the finest couturier in Salzburg would make the dresses, including Maria's. The two professionals came to the von Trapp Villa two days later, and spent the entire day having their measurements taken and choosing the fabrics and the designs for their suits and dresses. Georg also take the family to the town and bought new shoes for each of them.

Thus, before the end of the year, two things about the weddding were already settled: their clothes and the date of the ceremony, which had been chosen to take place on February 11th. For then, though, all that occupied their minds were thoughts about Christmas. The children, because it would the first Christmas they would spent with their Father after things had changed in their home, and they were extremely excited about that. The adults, though, were worried because they hadn't bought presents for the children yet, and there were only five days left. Therefore, one morning, Georg asked Frau Schmidt to keep an eye on them and went with Maria to town before the first children awoke.

Finally the morning of December 24th arrived in the von Trapp Villa. Soon it was lunchtime and, after saying their prayers, they started to eat.

"Are we going to Mass today, Father?" Marta's innocent voice asked.

Since Agathe's death, Georg hadn't gone to the church with his family like they used to do every Christmas Eve. He had already decided, with Maria, that they would take the family to the Mass that night. Even so, Marta's direct question brought him some memories he'd rather keep aside. He looked up at his little daughter and then turned to look at the place opposite from his at the table, where Maria gave him an encouraging nod, and he felt comfortable to speak to Marta.

"Yes, Marta. We are all going to the church tonight," he said smiling, to the girl's excitement.

Brigitta seemed not to believe what she had just heard. "Really, Father?"

The children had wondered, the night before, if their Father would take them to Mass the following day. They all hoped so, but some of them were doubtful. When they heard about the plans for that evening, they bursted out in an excited conversation, in which words were rarely distinguishable. Georg told them they should all be ready at 5.30 pm, for the Mass would begin punctually at 6 o'clock. The rest of the day flew by, and soon the children found themselves in the main room, all ready and waiting for Georg and Maria to come down.

"Everyone ready?" Georg asked on her way down the stairs, getting nods from each of them.

Maria joined them a few minutes later. "Coats on?" she inquired, reaching for her own coat on the coat-hanger.

The von Trapp family adjusted themselves in the car that awaited them near the front gate, where Georg had left it earlier that afternoon. They talked excited on their way to the church, but felt in a respectful silence the moment they stepped into the building. They arrived there a few minutes before the beginning of the Mass, and were able to find places for everyone to sit together. As the Priest spoke, Gretl felt asleep in Maria's arms, and was followed suit by her sister Marta, who rested her head on her Father's shoulders. Both girls were awaken when music started to echoe in the church, and everyone there sang together for more than half an hour, experiencing moments that were filled with emotion and a long-lasting feeling of peace.

To the sound of the bells that started to chime after the Mass, they left the church and returned to the car. Georg drove them back to their Villa, where Frau Schmidt had left a special meal for Christmas Eve. Georg had given her and Franz the day-off, that and the following one, so they would be able to celebrate Christmas with their relatives. The Christmas meal consisted of a roast turkey with apricot sauce served with seasonal vegetables and some dried fruits.

Maria said the prayer and they all ate with gusto, enjoying that moment together, and feeling that the night was special, not only for being the celebration of Christ's birth, but also for what it represented to them, for how it made their bond tighten even more, and for how it welcomed Maria as a member of the von Trapp family. Everyone felt warm, despite the snow that insisted to fall outside, covering in white all the trees, houses and roads.

After the meal, ignoring the tiredness that was starting to get the better of their bodies, the von Trapp children insisted on singing together a few more songs, with their Father playing the guitar. In the middle of 'Silent Night,' Georg realized Marta and Gretl would soon be fast asleep, so that song turned to be the last one they they sang that night.

"Alright, children, to bed off you go," he demanded, and, one by one, all the children got to their feet.

Being hold by Maria, and evidently tired, Gretl still found some strength to speak. "Is Santa going to give us presents tomorrow?"

Marta's ears got sharper at the mention of Santa's name. Liesl, who was taking Marta, noticed her sister's excitement, and gave her hand a little squeeze.

Georg laughed softly. "Were you a good girl this year?" he toyied, to Gretl's confusion.

"Oh, I, I-" she hesitated. But then, confident, she exclaimed, "yes, I was!"

"So I believe your sock will be full tomorrow," her Father said, making her giggle.

They made their way upstairs. While the oldest children changed into their night clothes, Maria and Georg tuck the two youngest girls into bed, without even bothering to change their clothes, so exhausted they were. After some minutes, making sure everyone were asleep, the couple brought downstairs the presents they had bought for the children. Carefully they arranged the gifts in and below the socks they had hung in the living room, by the fireplace. After that, the two sat together on the sofa and enjoyed some time alone, relishing kisses and embraces. It was half past one in the morning when they decided they'd better go to bed or they wouldn't be able to wake up in their full strenght the following day, for they knew that, no matter what time they went to sleep, seven excited children would pull them out of bed the earlier they managed.


	21. Happy Christmas!

Hello, Readers!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. This and the previous one were meant to be one, but I thought they would make a very big chapter. I had a nice and hard time writing them, so tell me what you think, and sorry for the delay again!

Thanks to meghankatherine, the single soul who reviewed the last chaper….what's happening with you, people? 

To the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one: Happy Christmas!

None could have been more certain had they guessed Marta and Gretl would be the first ones to wake up, but wouldn't be much right if they said the girls would go to Georg or Maria's room at once, for the two run downstairs to see what 'Santa' had left in their socks. Well, not exactly in their socks, for the presents they got were much too big to fit such a small place. Under each sock on which Marta and Gretl's names could be read were four different sized-packages. The girls took the packages excitedly and began to unwrap them, marvelling at each present they found inside the paper boxes.

"Oh, Gretl, look at this dool!" Marta exclaimed holding a doll that looked like a real baby.

"Yes, I got one too!" her sister said, showing Marta her brand new doll. "But mine has different clothes. And I got a big bear, look!"

But Marta didn't pay attention, for she had just opened a slim package containing a parasol, a pink parasol. "Oh, my God!" she exclaimed bewildered. "How did Santa guess, Gretl?"

"What?"

"He gave me a pink parasol!"

"Oh, and he knew I wanted this dool too, and a new jumping rope," Gretl said, unwrapping another package. "How come?" she asked. "Hey, look, you have a package like mine. Open it!"

The five-year girl was right. Marta found a bear similar to Gretl's but the little scarf around its neck was blue, not red.

"And this is a present from Father," Marta indicated, putting the parasol and the bear aside and grasping a soft package. "You have one too," she pointed.

The packages revealed clothes made of a thick grey fabric. "What is it?" Gretl asked, unfolding the material.

"I guess they are travel clothes," Marta replied, examining her own present. "But what for?"

"We'll have to ask him," Gretl concluded. "Come on, Marta, let's go wake the others!"

The two run upstairs again, but didn't get to reach their destiny, which was their Father's room, because someone stopped them.

"Hey, watch out!" Brigitta exclaimed after almost bumping into Gretl.

"Hi, Brigitta, Santa brought us presents!" the yougest girl said excited. "Come get yours!"

Brigitta smiled at Gretl's innocence, forgetting her annoyance. "Don't you want to call the others first?" The girl knew how much they liked to wake their siblings in the mornings of special days, like Birthdays or Christmas.

"That's what we were going to do. Come with us!" Marta called.

"Come where?" a voice asked from behind their backs.

The three turned at once, startled.

It was Maria. "Good morning, girls!"

"Oh, good morning, Fräulein Maria," Brigitta greeted, while Marta and Gretl run to hug Maria.

"What's all that about?"

"Oh, Father!" Brigitta cried, making her sisters release Maria and look up at Georg.

Soon the boys left their rooms too and were, if possible, more excited than Marta and Gretl.

"I guess there will be nobody for us to wake up," Brigitta said in a playful tone.

"Of course it will!" Gretl replied almost offended. "Liesl and Louisa are still asleep!"

Georg and Maria laughed. They were sure that Liesl wouldn't mind being awaken, but Louisa, they all knew she always complained when someone interrupted her sleep, even with presents awaiting her downstairs. Anyway, it would be no use warning Marta and Gretl about Louisa, they simply wouldn't listen. So, while the two risked their lives, the others made their way to the living room.

Marta carefully opened Louisa's door. "Come on, come on," she whispered, holding Gretl's hand and shoveling her into the room.

"Louisa, Louisa!" the youngest girl cried, shaking her sister's shoulders.

Louisa merely grunted, rolled to the other side and covered her head with a pillow.

"Louisa!" Gretl insisted, running to the other side of the bed.

"Oh, go away, live me alone!" the girl replied curtly and, unwillingly, threw her pillow on Marta.

"Hey, that's not fair, I didn't do anything!" the brunnete complained. Now she was impelled to help her sister get Louisa out off bed.

The two shook her shoulders once more, but she didn't sit up. So they decided to pull her, and, using all the strength they were able to muster, they made Louisa fall on the floor, complaining madly.

"I won't let it pass!" she warned, but Marta and Gretl were already gone when she managed to get up, holding the pillow with one hand and rubbing her eyes with the other.

"Come to Liesl's room when you are ready!" Marta cried from outside, after having slammed the door behind her.

They didn't have to awake Liesl, for she was almost ready when the two opened her door, not even bothering to knock.

"Hey, I told you you must knock before entering someone's room!" Liesl admonished, fastening the last buttons of her dress.

"Oh, sorry!" Marta apologized.

Liesl rolled her eyes. "Alright, girls. I'm glad you came here, anyway. Would you help me with our surprise?"

The two had completely forgotten about that. "Father's surprise!" Gretl exclaimed agitated.

"Of course, where is it? And what about the flowers?" Marta inquired, as excited as her younger sister.

The children had decided to prepare a Christmas present for their Father, to celebrate his 'return' to them. Louisa had the idea of collecting pictures of them and organize a photo album. They had all liked the idea, agreeing that it wouldn't be wise to include pictures of Agathe in it, for they didn't want to awake in him memories he'd rather keep aside. As much as they loved their Mother, they wanted it to be a new beginning. Besides the album, Brigitta had suggested they gave him a new pen, because she had heard him say his old one hadn't been working properly. Thus, the oldest children and Maria saved some money to buy Georg a fine brand new pen.

And then there was Maria, the children hadn't forgotten about her. Liesl asked their Father to give them some money to buy a present for her, but he had told them not to worry about that, for he had already bought her a gift. Not having another option, they saved money for another present, besides the pen they would give to Georg, and bought Maria a big bouquet of primroses.

Marta, Gretl and Liesl took the photo album, the pen and the flowers and headed to Louisa's room, since the girl hadn't come to Liesl's.

"Still in your nightdress, Louisa?" Liesl asked, entering the room with Marta and Gretl on her heels.

"I know, I know," Louisa muttered impatiently. "But I have already chosen my clothes," she added changing her tone and pointing at the yellow dress spread on her bed, as if it was a big deal. "Where is the pen?" the girl inquired, seeing only the flowers and the album.

"In my pocket," Liesl replied, uncounsciously touching the object inside the pocket on her skirt.

"Hurry up, Louisa!" Gretl exclaimed. "Don't you want to get your presents? I've already unwrapped mine," she said self-counsciously.

Louisa washed herself up, changed her clothes and took the bouquet from Liesl's hands. "How are we supposed to hide this?"

"You'll find a way, Louisa. Come on."

The four girls finally made their way to the living room, were their siblings had already unwrapped the packages they had found either in or under their socks. While Liesl and Louisa reached for their presents, Marta and Gretl wanted to see what the other had gotten. Therefore, under the eyes of Georg and Maria, Brigitta showed them a book, a blue scarf, a drawing kit and grey travelling clothes. All the children got clothes like that. Briggita had shot an intrigued look at her Father when she opened the package containing those clothes, but he simply smiled at her, saying nothing. Friedrich, besides the travelling clothes, showed them a new hat, his boots and a few pairs of socks. "These socks go with the boots," Georg had explained. When his turn came, Kurt proudly showed boots and socks like Friedrich's, as well as the grey clothes and a brand new ball, for the one he used to have had been used so much that it didn't even bounce anymore.

Then it was Liesl and Louisa's turns to show the others what they had found inside their packages. The oldest girl had gotten from her Father a delicate silver ring, to match the collar and the bracelete she had gotten for birthday. Among her gifts were the travelling clothes and a scarf like Brigitta's, but white. In her sock, near the fireplace, Louisa had found a jewel too, but hers was a golden collar with a small pendant shaped like a heart. Maria had noticed the girl seemed to want to abandon some of her tomboyish features; giving her a fine jewel was a perfect way to help her in that task. Louisa loved the gift, which was among the travelling clothes, a lilac scarf similar to Liesl's and Brigitta's and a drawing kit exactly like Brigitta's. Maria knew the girl wanted one like this, and had thought that Brigitta would want to have one too, for, when her spare time wasn't spent reading a book, playing a card game, singing or playing, she enjoyed drawing.

All the time Georg and Maria observed the excited children open or enjoy their presents, almost all of which they had chosen and bought together. Almost all, because while Maria chose Marta and Gretl's dolls, Georg went to the jewelry, where he bought Liesl's ring, Louisa's collar, and a special present for Maria. In fact, Georg had a special gift for each of his children, and he wanted to give them personally. Thus, after they all had opened and admired their presents, he spoke.

"Now, children," he started in a loud tone, making them turn to him at once, including Maria, who had encouraged him in this project, where it didn't concern her own gift, of course. "I have yet another present for each of you." Now he had created a riot.

"What is it, Father?" Friedrich managed to speak above his siblings' voices.

"Well, if you let me speak," Georg said, and some of them felt silent.

The oldest boy looked at the ones who were still talking. "Kurt, Gretl!" he cried, nudging his brother, who gave him an annoyed glance.

"Well, come here, Gretl, and outstretch your arm," Georg requested, making all the children look from him to their youngest sister.

The girl thought he was angry with her. "I'm sorry, Father."

He smiled at her. "I won't scold you, Gretl, come on."

Gretl walked to him and did what he wanted. He reached inside his left pocket and retrieved a tiny golden bracelet, which he fastened around his daughter's wrist.

"Oh!" was all she said when her Father showed her her name carved on a small rectangular plate.

"I'm glad it still fits you," Georg said to the little girl, who giggled, proud of her new gift. "We had a bracelet like this made for each of you, girls, but I'm afraid only Gretl's and Marta's will fit," he explained. "Come on, Marta, it's your turn now. Give me your hand."

The von Trapp girls didn't know about those bracelets, Georg had never mentioned them, and they had worn the jewels only when they were infants. Like all the things that brought him memories of Agathe, the jewels had been put aside, but not forever.

"Where is ours, Father, mine, Brigitta's and Liesl's?" Louisa asked after Georg had fastened the bracelet around Marta's wrist, getting from her the same reaction Gretl had showed.

"I don't have them right now. You can have it later if you want," he said.

"Of course we do!" Louisa exclaimed, and the other two agreed.

"Alright, Louisa," Georg said sighing. Considering his second oldest daughter for a moment, he spoke, "as you insist so much on having your present, I won't disppoint you. He reached for a long and slim box that laid atop of others on a small pile on a nearby table. "Here," he said, handing her the object.

Louisa opened the box. At first, she couldn't tell what was inside, but then she realized. "Oh, is it an authentic spy-glass?" she asked excited, bringing it to her right eye and spying around the room.

"Yes, Louisa, the finest of all!" Georg replied laughing. He knew the girl would like the spy-glass. It was exactly the kind of object she enjoyed dealing with.

Louisa looked at him through the lens. "Where did you find it?"

"In my own collection of old objects," he explained. "You should know that a Sea Captain without a spy-glass is like a fisher without a fishing pole."

Bewildered, the girl took the object away from her eye, and her jaw dropped open. She couldn't believe her Father was giving her such a dear belonging. "Oh, Father, thank you!"

"I'm sure you'll make a good use of it, Louisa," he said, getting from her a nod of agreement that was followed by a wide smile.

Maria squeezed his hand, telling him he had made the right choice, and, before coming back to the small pile of packages, he winked sideways at her. Then he retrieved a rectangular-shaped parcel, and turned to his eleven-year old daughter. "This is yours, Brigitta," he said, walking over to the girl.

After taking the package and unwrapping it, Brigitta stared in awe at what she had in her hands. "It's a diary, isn't it?" she asked, sliding her hand through the notebook and stopping on a small locker.

"Yes, but it's not an ordinary diary," he replied, and then his gaze went back to Maria, who already knew why the diary was so special. He didn't see pain on her expression, but a reassuring smile that could have sent away from his mind the smallest sign of apprehension. "Open it."

Brigitta gasped at what she read on the first page.

"To Agathe 

_May this book keep alive your dearest memories._

_Your loving Father"_

She tried to speak, but the words got stuck in her throat. Georg took her in his arms an let his daughter bury her head in his chest, feeling her tremble softly. He knew Brigitta was his most emotional child, thus the one who would most like to receive that diary he so much treasured.

The girl looked up at her Father. "It was really Mother's?" she stuttered.

"Yes, darling, you Grandfather Markus gave it to her when she was your age," Georg said. "But she never got to write on it," he added, letting go of the embrace but holding her shoulders. "Now you have the chance of making it up for her."

Brigitta nodded and affectionatelly pressed the diary against her chest.

Georg reached for what had been a pile of presents and now had just two packages left, and took a square-shaped box. "Kurt," he called, and the boy's face brightened when his Father gave him his present. "Open carefully."

Inside the box were several tiny tin soldiers, that had belonged to Georg himself when he was a boy. Some of them had broken, but he had managed to save the others and store them, telling himself that one day, if he ever had a son, he would present him with the soldiers. However, when the time had come and his eldest son reached the age at which a boy usually enjoys playing with this kind of toy, those soldiers had been long forgotten in the far depts of Georg's closet.

"Wow, I didn't know you had soldiers as cool as these!" the boy exclaimed excited, examining one of the toys.

"I had forgotten about them myself," Georg laughed.

"Can you believe your Father used to play with tin soldiers, Kurt?" Maria asked. "I can't!" she added playfully.

"I bet he did!" Louisa cried, making everyone look at her. The girl knew her Father couldn't have been always strict, he must have been a normal child, a happy one even. He must have been a loving man too, because she was sure her Mother wouldn't have married the man he had turned into after her death. During the past four years, it was this certainty that had kept her from going mad in her most grievous moments.

"How can you be so sure?" Friedrich teased.

"Well-" Louisa didn't want to recollect those painful years, so she made up another answer, an almost silly one. "Why else would he have them?"

"You are right, Louisa," Georg agreed. "See, Kurt," he said, taking the soldier from his son's hand. "Those little cracks don't lie."

The boy laughed and proudly put the toy back in the box, along with his companions.

Once again, Georg reached inside his pocket and retrieved something from there. "Friedrich," he spoke, and his eldest son stepped forward. His Father took his hand and placed in it a circular object. It was a silver-chained watch, which had come to Georg's hands after several generations. Friedrich held the chain and examined the watch closely. "This watch was given to me by my Father, your Grandfather Johannes, who received it from his Father, and it's been in our family for years."

"Oh-" Friedrich said, realizing the meaning of the gift Georg was giving him.

His Father smiled at him. "Thus, I want you to keep it as a real treasure, and let it stay with us for many generations ahead. I trust it will be safe under your care, son."

Friedrich looked from Georg to the watch and back to his Father. "It will," the boy assured, feeling grand.

"Now, Liesl," Georg called his eldest child, who looked at him with a smile on her face. Having all the family reunited there, truly enjoying those simply moments, meant much to her. It was something she would've never imagined to experiece just a few months ago. Every year, since her Mother died, and her Father closed himself to his children, she hoped that at least during Christmas he would show him some affection. However, much to her disapointment, and despite the expensive presents he gave them, he remained the cold man he had turned into, until Maria's arrival. Their governess - yes, Liesl, governess - had been a real blessing to them. Being together was all that mattered, and right then and there, it was made clearer than ever before Liesl's eyes. So it was with all the cheerfulness in the world that she approached her Father when he said her name.

Georg took the last box, which happened to be the biggest, and handed it to Liesl, whose eyes were fixed on him.

Liesl opened the package, which had been carefully and nicelly wrapped. _"Fräulein Maria's job,"_ she thought amused. Inside, she found a rectangular wooden box, in which were carved shapes that looked like flowers.

Georg observed Liesl's reaction, and waited anxiously while she realized what she had in her hands. After the first look, the girl examined the object more closely, and her fingers fell on a pointed edge that she discovered to be the end of a lid. The interior was covered with red velvet, what made her realize it was a jewelry box. _"It does come in handy,"_ she told herself. It was true, after all, she had just began to build a small collection of jewels, which included the collars she had gotten from Rolf and Friedrich, the bracelet Max had given her and now the ring she had just received from Georg. Liesl opened her mouth to speak, but her jaw dropped instead. She saw a name carved in a small handwriting on the inner side of the lid. It said _Agathe. _"Oh," the girl choked, the lid fell shut and almost caught her fingers. "Father," Liesl muttered, looking up at him, her eyes teary.

"That jewelry box was very dear to you Mother, Liesl," Georg said, his anxiety being replaced by a deep feeling of peace.

"Thank you, Father," the oldest girl said hoarsily while tiptoeing to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I know it will be very dear to you too," he whispered, softly rubbing her back.

"Liesl!" a squeaky voice broke the moment.

"Oh, Gretl," Maria admonished, holding the little girl back, but it was too late.

"Alright," Liesl nodded, turning away from Georg and smiling at her impatient sister. "We prepared something for you too," she told, looking between Maria and her Father.

"Oh," they let out, sharing an intrigued but amused look.

"Go help Louisa, Gretl," Liesl demanded.

The girl didn't need to be told twice. She followed Louisa outside the living room, where they had left Georg's and Maria's presents, and took the bouquet, trying to hide it behind her back, to no avail. When the two returned to the room Marta ran to Gretl and the two held the flowers together. Their siblings observed excited while the two approached the sofa where Maria and Georg sat.

"This is for you," Marta said, placing the bouquet in Maria's hands.

"Darlings," she replied in awe, looking at each of the children, who smiled broadly. "Hum, those primroses smell so good! How did you discover they are one of my favorites?"

"We did a little research," Brigitta grinned, winking at her Father.

"Oh, thank you ver much!"

"We wanted to buy something else, but we didn't have money," Kurt told much too honestly.

"Kurt!" Friedrich spatted, but his brother didn't even look at him.

Maria laughed. In this matter, Kurt was just like her, awfully honest. "It's alright, Friedrich," she assured. "Those flowers mean more to me than you can imagine.

"But are less than you deserve," Louisa spoke, surprising everyone. "I mean it, we can't be thankful enough for having you here with us," she added a bit embarrassed, looking down and entagling her fingers behind her back. Maria was one of the first people Louisa had chosen to truly open her heart to. The other was Liesl, and, more recently but with much more difficulty, her Father.

"Oh, Louisa," Maria said deeply touched.

"It's true," the girl replied, but quickly changed the subject, not giving anyone a chance to speak. "Oh, Father, we have something for you too. Two things, actually. Here," she said, taking a flat wrapping from beneath her coat.

Georg looked suspiciously at her, hoping it wasn't one more of their tricks. _"No,"_ he told himself. _"They don't do it anymore." _

"Take it, Father!" Gretl exclaimed anxiously.

Georg laughed and took the present, only half aware of eight pairs of eyes staring at him. When he ripped the paper off, though, he became completely unaware of them. He was holding an old and ragged photo album, the best one his children had been able to find. But what mattered was inside the album, which was full of pictures from times he had forced himself to forget, but had been willingly to remember lately. With Maria's help, they had carefully arranged the pictures in the album. On the first page he saw seven chubby babies, some of them sleeping peacefully and others looking at him in awe. Throughout the pages, he saw a six year-old Kurt, with ruffled hair, and a big smile on his face, showing something to whoever had taken the picture. On the next picture was a very little Brigitta, apparently angry because someone had taken her chocolate away from her. On another page Georg spoted a pram, in which he recognized Gretl, her arms outstreched as if trying to reach the camera. Marta was holding the pram, smiling with pride of her new baby sister.

Then he saw Liesl in her fisrt day of school, her hair curled up in a red lace her Mother had bought specially for the occasion. Below Liesl was a picture of a very blond Friedrich, his blue eyes shining in the sun, his smile broad. The boy was five years old in the picture, which had been taken on their terrace while he played with his sisters, in a sunny Sunday of June. Louisa's freckled face was there on the following page. The girl wore a dress that made her look like a little dame, and a delicate hairdo that could have fooled anyone about her personality. The only sign of her tomboyish manners were her dirty hands, which couldn't hide the fact that she had just been playing with mud instead of dolls. Their pictures were all over the album, and he examined each of them with nostalgia, hoping that he hadn't come back to them too late. The last picture told him that maybe it wasn't so. There was their most recent picture, but they weren't only seven. Maria was there too, and everyone was smiling broadly at the camera. They had taken that picture on a street of Salzburg, giving a hard time to the photographer that had been trying to arrange them in a fine position.

"How did you like the surprise, Father?" Marta asked happily when Georg finally closed the album.

He couldn't find words that would describe what he truly felt. He couldn't even distinguish the feeling, but knew it was a good one. "It was certainly a surprise," he started.

"But did you like it?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"Yes," Georg replied, his eyes not on Kurt, but on Maria. He knew she had something to do with that, and couldn't be more right. Felling her squeeze his hands, he spoke, "The album is lovely, you can be sure it will have a place amongst my most valuable belongings."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Liesl cried, startling the others, who apparently had also forgotten whatever it was. "There is something more," she added, reaching for a pocket on her skirt. "Here."

Georg opened the small wrapping that contained the pen bought with their own money. "How on Earth did you know I needed a new pen?" he asked playfully.

"A green bird told them, darling," Maria replied, winking at Brigitta.

"I see," he said puzzled, taking mischievous grins from each of them, including Maria. "Well, thank you, anyway." Georg carefully placed the album on the table where other presents had just laid. Then, for the last time on that night, he took something from a inner pocket on his suit. It was a small box made of black velvet, his present to Maria. "Maria, I want you to receive this gift as a simbol of our love for you," he declared, surprising everyone, even the children.

"Oh, Georg," was all she could say while taking the present. Inside the box she found a silver ring with a white brilliant.

"I would say it's our engagement ring," he said to a wordless and actionless Maria. "Let me do it," he asked, taking the ring from the box.

Maria gave him her right hand, letting him slide the ring on her finger, watching in awe while he did so. Georg held her hand and admired the perfect combination the ring made with her soft and delicate skin.

"Thank you, darling," she muttered, letting herself get lost in his arms, unaware of her surroundings.

As the children observed them, rather than being embarrassed, they felt extremely gleeful and lucky for being able to experience such wonderful moments.

The Christmas morning wore off in the von Trapp Villa, and only when lunch time came they realized they hadn't had breakfast. The family spent the rest of the day at home, enjoying their presents and, most of all, being together.


	22. The Grand Day

Hello, readers,

My apologies for not posting for so long! And thank you SOMlover and SOM FAN for having reviewed the last chapter. I admit going out of a plot sometimes, and am sorry for that. I'll try to have more focused chapters from now on. I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Grand Day

Christmas time and all the cheerfulness it usually brings went away as fast as it had arrived. Soon the children had to go back to their daily rountine, which included school and all the responsibility it brought along. Despite that, they still had something to raise their spirits: Maria and Georg's upcoming wedding. The couple, with a great help from Frau Schmidt, took advantage of the time the children spent at school to settle everything, from the invitations to the Church decoration and the food at the reception. Winter had come, but soon the wind became warmer and the snow more scarce; spring was starting to give its first signals. Louisa knew it meant green meadows, flowers all around and more types of 'pets' she could take care of, but she also new, as did all the others, that it meant the wedding was closer than ever. The Friday before the Sunday it would take place, Petra and Bernhard arrived once again at the von Trapp Villa, to Marta and Gretl's delight. They hadn't gotten tired of asking their parents how much time would they have before Bettina and Simon were there again. The youngest children made the best of the two days before the wedding, enjoying every minute of their cousins' company. Georg, however, took the chance to talk to Petra and Bernhard about Austria's currently situation, or rather, what would be made of it's future. Georg refused to accept that the Anschluss would come, but couldn't make himself blind to the obvious. To make the situation a little less afliging Bernhard assured him that his family would be welcome in their house in Switzerland, any time they needed. Soon, though, it was Sunday morning and these depressing thoughts were put aside to make place to much happier ones.

They all had breakfast together, and during the occasion Maria couldn't hide how nervous she felt. Georg's looks of reassurance were enough to ease her anxiousness a bit, but not completely. In fact, everybody was anxious, even Frau Schmidt, who couldn't help asking if Maria needed something from minute to minute. She even dropped a plate, something she had never done.

When it was time to get dressed, Petra took care of Bettina and Simon, while Liesl, after having been ready herself, went to Maria's room to help her. Louisa was in charge of Marta and Gretl, what ended up not being an easy task.

The two were in Louisa's room, where they had everything they would need. The oldest didn't know if she'd better get ready first and then help her sisters or do the opposite. But the little ones were already half-dressed, sitting on her bed, waiting so unpatiently, that she decided to help them first.

Gretl, however, didn't even give her time to act. "Louisa, what are you waiting for?" she said annoyed. "We'll be late!"

"Why haven't you put yours shoes on?"

Marta and Gretl changed looks, and the oldest started to speak. "We," she looked at her bare feet, "we was-"

"Alright, alright," Louisa interruped. She grinned, but didn't let the others notice.

The girl proceeded to fasten the braidsmade dresses Marta and Gretl were wearing: white, with embroidered details and longsleeved. They made a perfect pair. Liesl had already made their hairdos, but Louisa still had to arrange some flowers on their heads, what she didn't realy know how to do, and thus became the most demanding part.

"Will you stay straight, Gretl?" she asked, losing her temper. Her youngest sister had lost her patience, and become very agitated.

"You are hurting me!" she protested, making a face.

"If you don't stop it will hurt even more."

Marta giggled, but wished she hadn't done that.

"What are you laughing at?" Louisa stopped to look at the brunette. "You didn't give me easier job."

Marta looked at the floor, deciding it would be better not to protest. After that nobody spoke another word until Louisa was finished with Gretl's final hairdo, which, like Marta's, wasn't bad at all.

"What about our shoes?" Marta asked measuring her words, as politely as she managed.

Louisa turned to her, and was struck by regret as soon as she saw Marta's innocent face. She knew she was nervous herself, maybe more than any of the children. Sometimes she still couldn't believe it was really happening. Anyway, the girl became aware of the fact that she was acting out of anxiety, and that she couldn't let her sisters pay for it.

"I think you can do it yourselves, can't you?" Louisa smiled. "But I'll help you put your tights on."

"Yes, these are the problem," Gretl explained, holding her tights. "They are too tight!"

Louisa laughed. "That's what they are supposed to be, Gretl!"

"Louisa?" That was Brigitta, who was already ready, knocking on the door.

"_Perfect time_," Louisa thought, amused. "Come in, Brigitta!"

"Oh, you are beautiful!" the brunette exclaimed, smiling at Marta and Gretl.

The two looked at each other, giggled and returned the smile.

"Louisa, you are not dressed!" Brigitta said reproachful.

"Thanks for telling me that."

"I'm serious!"

"I know, so am I. Can you please stay with Marta and Gretl so I can get ready?" Louisa asked but didn't look at her sister. She was already retrieving her dress from the cupboard.

"Alright," Brigitta sighed. "You'll have to come to my room, you beautiful braidsmades," she said playfully, winking at the little girls.

Louisa was left alone in her room, so she could be ready on time. While Brigitta took Marta and Gretl to her own room, she saw through Friedrich's ajar door that both boys were there, and, to her surprise, they were not alone; Georg was with them, apparently fully dressed. She got amused by the thought of her Father helping Friedrich and Kurt put on their suits, and had a sudden urge to go inside the room, but told herself she should let her brothers relieve that special moment alone. For the following moments, Brigitta managed to keep Marta and Gretl entertained, while Liesl kept company to Maria and also helped ease some of her anxiousness.

"Oh, Liesl, they are beautiful!" Maria said in awe, looking at her reflection in the mirror, with a hand on her head.

"I know, you couldn't have chosen better. Those flowers are really wonderful," Liesl agreed.

Maria turned to the girl. "Thank you very much, Liesl," she said, reaching for her hands.

"It was a pleasure," Liesl assured, grasping Maria's hands.

"You are pretty."

"Oh, thank you," Liesl grinned, but soon her face darkened, she let go off Maria's hands and looked at the floor.

"What's the matter, darling?" Maria asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Oh, nothing," Liesl raised her head suddenly, not daring to look into Maria's eyes. But, again, the way she looked at her didn't let the girl lie. "It's just, well, I-"

"Come on, Liesl, you can tell me," Maria encouraged as she always did. The two had faced similar situations before, therefore she knew what was coming.

Liesl looked at Maria and, after a few moments of hesitation, spoke, "You are so happy," she started. Maria seemed intrigued, what make the girl try another way. "I only wonder if one day it will happen to me," she said smiling, but her eyes didn't reflect the smile.

"Oh, Liesl, why are you saying that?" Maria asked, but didn't need the answer to know. "It's Rolf, isn't it?"

Liesl shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Rolf's name. "Yes," she said shortly.

"You know you have to be patience. His situation is complicated, Liesl."

"I know, but it's so difficult, I miss him so much," she told. "Why can't everything be normal? You see, he could be at your wedding, being my company in this so important day!" It would be too much, Liesl was aware of that, but she couldn't help saying how she felt. It made her feel slightly better, but still she looked like she was about to cry.

"Liesl, don't cry now, you'll ruin your make up," Maria said playfully, moving to give her a hug, but the girl retreated. "Oh, no, you can't spoil your dress," she smiled weakly, holding some tears back.

"Oh, yes, that's true," she grinned, and procceded to straighten her dress. But then her tone changed "Liesl," she started. "I don't want you to be sad in a day like that. Promise me you'll enjoy the wedding and the party, just like your siblings. I know you've been waiting so much for today, dear. Don't let sad thoughts get the better of you."

"Oh, I – I'll try."

"Promise me, Liesl."

"I promise," the girl said, trying to be as truthful as she could.

"Things will turn out fine," Maria assured. "Now, I think it's time for you to go downstairs. Your Father must be waiting. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Liesl said. "How do I look?"

"Perfect!"

"Thanks, Mother."

It was the first time Liesl called her Mother. Maria felt a new sensation, her insides burnt, but she couldn't tell what was heppening, only that it was extremelly good. Liesl noticed her reaction, but she simply gave her a broad and warm smile. "Well, are you going to wait for the Abbey car?"

"Yes, Mother Abbess arranged for someone to conduct me to the Church. I'll meet you there," she explained. "And Liesl," she remembered. The girl turned. "Don't forget your bouquets."

"Oh, yes!"

Liesl wished Maria good luck, took the three bouquets that were on her bed and made her way down the stairs.

"Liesl! Where were you?"

"Uncle Max!"

"Yes!" he exclaimed cheerful. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you," she smiled. "Were are the others?"

"Out there," he replied. "I was supposed to come inside and get you. Everybody is already waiting."

"Oh, really? I was helping Fräulein Maria," Liesl explained.

"How is she?"

"She is fine, but a little anxious."

"I'm not surprised," Max grinned. "Louisa and Brigitta had to hold your Father back, he wanted to go and see how she is doing."

"Oh, no, he isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding!"

"I know, but he seems to have forgotten that," he laughed.

Liesl followed Max outside. Her Father had already taken his car, as had Bernhard taken his.

"I'm sorry, Father," the girl apologized.

"Alright, alright. Everything there?" Georg inquired.

"Yes, Father."

"Give us our bouquets!" Gretl asked.

"No, Gretl, you'll have them later," Georg stated, leaving no room for complains. "Now, get in the car. Your cousins are waiting for you."

He guided Marta and Gretl to Bernhard car, Liesl following them.

"See you at the Church, Father," Marta said, hugging Georg, who gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, darling," he smiled, but couldn't hide his anxiety.

Before entering the car, after her sisters, Liesl held his Father's hands, using no words to tell him he didn't need to feel so nervous, that everything was going to be alright.

"Do you want me to drive, Georg?" Max asked.

Georg was going to say 'no,' but he pondered and concluded that, considering his state, it was a good idea.

"I'd like that, Max. Thank you."

"Stop that, Louisa!" Kurt shouted at his sister, annoyed.

"What's the matter, children? You are not going to start a fight right now!"

"Louisa is pushing me, Father!" the boy replied.

"He is sitting on my dress!"

Friedrich laughed, just to receive an angry look from his sister, what made him turn to the other side, not wanting to take part into the fight. Brigitta, who was sitting close to Louisa, merely gave her a side look and rolled her eyes.

Georg sighed. "Is it true, Kurt?"

"Oh, well, yes," he confessed embarrassed. "But why didn't she simply tell me to move aside, instead of pushing me?"

Georg turned to Louisa, but the girl crossed her arms, as though she didn't want to admit she was wrong. Her Father entered the car and she looked away, relieved that he wasn't in the mood to reprimand her. By the time Max crossed the gates, followed by Bernhard, a third car parked outside, and an old man got out. They didn't stop, but Georg knew it was the man who was supposed to take Maria to the Church. His heart sank and his insides scrambled out of anxiety. The moment he had been waiting for for so long was finally coming.

* * *

Please read and review! Till next time. 


	23. The Wedding

A/N: I thank you readers, for keeping up with me all this long. It seems it's pointless to apologize for the delay in updating, life has been hectic! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it as sweet as I could.

Aline.

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Wedding

Bernhard arrived at the Church some minutes before Georg. Petra helped her children get out of the car, while Liesl did the same with Gretl and Marta, who was starting to feel nervous.

"Liesl, are we going to walk before all the guests?" Marta asked worried.

Liesl laughed softly and patted her sister's head. "Yes, darling." Marta's face blanked. "Oh, what's the matter now? Don't you remember how we rehearsed in the ballroom?" The little girl nodded. "You did it so beautifully, you don't have to be afraid."

Gretl took one of Marta's hands, in a sympathetic gesture. The youngest girl had always been braver in these situations.

"You see, Marta, Gretl will be with you all the time." Liesl managed to take a smile from her sister. "Here, take your bouquets," she said.

Gretl took hers eagerly, and even Marta cheered herself up a little when Liesl gave her the flowers.

"Children, come on, we have to enter now." It was Max approaching, Kurt and Friedrich on each of his sides, Brigitta a few steps behind them.

"Where is Father? Liesl asked, looking around.

"Helping Louisa," an annoyed Brigitta replied, sighing. "She lost her gloves, and he is helping her find them," the girl added before the other could ask something.

Kurt laughed, but Petra's silent look told him there was nothing to laugh about, what made him bring a hand to his mouth and recompose himself.

Soon after Georg joined them, one of his hands holding Louisa's and the other clutching his own white gloves. The girl didn't look happy, but Georg's expression told evrybody that there was no place for questions.

Georg and Max entered the Church together, from a side door, while Petra and Bernahrd escorted the children through the main door. The priest was already there, as well as a few guests, most of them belonging to Austrian high society. Liesl's eyes fell directly upon a sand-haired boy who was sitting on a back row with his family. Even though she could see only the top of his head, she recognized Patrik immediately, and her mind started to twirl. Liesl panicked the moment the boy turned his head to see who was entering the building, but Petra, whitout knowing, rescued her right on time.

"Doctor Toller arrived, Liesl," she told her. "Come talk to him and his wife."

The girl obbeyed, not before giving a sideways look to Patrik, who was staring at her in awe. Dr. Toller was greeting Bernhard and introducing Mrs. Toller to him when Liesl approached. To her delight, Louisa was a few meters away from them, talking to Klaus, Dr. Toller's grandson. Bernhard then led Friedrich, Kurt and Simon to their places near the altar.

"Hello, Louisa, how are you?" Klaus asked politely, but a little embarrassed.

The girl smiled at him, her cheeks red. "I'm fine," she said. "And glad that you could come. I thought you were at school."

Klaus eased a bit. "I was supposed to be, but my Father let me come, since I'm doing well at my exams."

"Oh," Louisa let out, remembering her own marks, which had improved considerably since Maria started to give her some lessons.

The boy didn't understand her reaction. "What?"

"Congratulations," she said, and, not giving him the chance to reply, added, "and where is Paula?"

Klaus forgot his confusion. "They didn't let her leave the school. It's a pity, because she did want to come, but the students in her grade are taking part in an event this weekend," he told.

Louisa was going to reply, but Petra came to tell them it was time they took their places, as almost all the guests were already there and the bride would arrive any time soon. He followed the two on their way to the altar, while Liesl took Brigitta, Marta and Gretl and headed to the back of the Church, where they would meet Maria.

"Why Fräulein Maria didn't come with us, Liesl?" Gretl inquired.

"Because she is the bride!" Marta exclaimed smartly.

"The bride is supposed to arrive later than the others," Brigitta stepped in and explained patiently. She was glad to have something to distract herself other than the anxiety that was making her uneasy.

"But why is she taking so long?" Gretl insisted.

Her question wasn't answered, for the moment she spoke the last word they saw a nun approach the gate and their attention were directed to her.

Sister Sophia stepped forward. "Liesl?"

"Yes?" the oldest girl said in anticipation, getting up from the bench. Brigitta, Marta and Gretl observed curious.

"I'm Sister Sophia," she smiled. "Maria wanted me to see if you are ready," the nun said softly, looking between Liesl and her three youngest sisters.

"Yes, Sister Sophia, we are waiting for her. Is there anything we can do for you?" the girl asked kindly.

"No, my dear. I'll tell her you are here. She'll like to know."

Meanwhile Georg was wondering how much time Maria would still take to arrive. He knew this time she must have been there already. Why the delay, then? Was anything wrong?

"Georg, my friend, she will be here soon," Max said laughing, as though reading his mind.

Georg looked up at him, and his silent answer told Max he'd better mind his own business. The children started to talk to each other agitated, but Bernhard and Petra kept them under control.

Liesl was trying to convince Marta and Gretl that Maria wasn't late when they saw the black figures of nuns scorting Maria's white one. She was even more beautiful now, if it was possible. The girls looked at her delighted, but none of them said a word while she crossed the gates.

"Thank you, Mother," Maria said and kissed Mother Abbess' hand.

"God will lead you, my dear."

Maria nodded and helped her close the gates. She looked down at Marta and Gretl.

"My darlings, you are so pretty!"

The two giggled.

Maria turned to the oldest girls. "Are you ready, Liesl, Brigitta?" she asked in a more serious tone, looking from one girl to another.

"Yes," they assured.

Before kindly pushing Marta and Gretl to impel them to go down the aisle, Liesl told Brigitta to go after her, as they had rehearsed. After that she handed Maria her bouquet, smiled wholeheartedly at her and touched her soft veil. Maria took the flowers and returned the smile. She looked anxious yet so full. Watching Liesl go, and then Brigitta, she was taken by a feeling of realization, as though this day was the day her life was finally coming to a resolution, the day from which she could finally consider herself a complete woman. While walking down the aisle she felt like she was, at last, making her way into that perfect family. Nothing could have made her a happier person. The rest of the family thought exactly like ker. And she was able to see that when her eyes met Georg's for the first time that day. Nothing mattered anymore but him. The Church, the guests, everything was gone. All Maria could see were those blue eyes, and what she saw there was pure love. The feeling was reciprocal, as Georg couldn't have cared less for his surroundings, all that existed for him then was she, Maria, the love of his life.

Marta and Gretl joined their siblings, who were watching in delight while Maria approached Georg. Brigitta took her place close to Max, and Liesl got closer to the altar but waited for Maria and her Father, who, at the moment, was taking his bride's hands in his. He led her and both kneeled by the altar, Liesl joining them in the gesture. Their backs turned to the others, they couldn't see the how admiringly they were being observed.

The priest blessed Maria and Georg individually, and then Liesl, who, after that, retreated and joined Max and Brigitta on the left side of the altar, opposite the other children, Petra and Bernhard. After asking the couple to get up the priest recited a few words that had been chosen by Maria herself. Noticing she had tears in her eyes, Georg hold her hand tighter, making her smile.

"You may say your words to the bride," the priest addressed Georg, who nodded and turned to Maria.

"I, Georg von Trapp, take you, Maria Augusta Kutschera, to be my wife, the mother of my children, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Maria looked deeper in his eyes, held back some tears, and, after receiving permission from the priest, spoke, "I, Maria Augusta Kutschera, affirm my love to you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

At this moment, following what had been arranged, Brigitta approached the couple holding the rings. Georg took one of them.

"Take this ring as a seal upon the marriage vows I have spoken, and as you wear it, may it be a reminder of how much I love you, not only on this precious day, but every single day of your life," he said, taking Maria's left hand and placing the ring on the third finger.

Maria then took the other ring. Brigitta smiled at her and returned to her former place.

"My dear Georg, take this ring as a symbol of our eternal love," she said in a hoarse voice, placing the ring on his finger.

"I pronouce you husband and wife," the priest declared. "You may kiss the bride."

Looking into Maria's eyes, Georg kindly held her shoulders and pulled her closer. Their lips touched in a soft but deep kiss, and finally the veil of love fell and closed itself upon those two souls that were destined to be together, creating an atmosphere of peace that took over the place and penetrated, above all, the children's urging hearts.


	24. The Reception

I'm back….sorry again for the delay; my life has been pretty busy. But I haven't forgotten this story, not at all. For the ones who wondered if I'm going to finish it, yes I am. I have it all planned out, just need to find the time to write. I know it's boring to read the same kind of apologies at the beginning of each chapter. So, let's go to the story.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Reception

After the wedding ceremony all the guests headed to a saloon Georg had booked specially for the occasion. The newlywed couple went together in a separate car also specially rented, while Max and Bernhard drove Petra and the children. The grant saloon was beautifully decorated; it had clearly been work of extremely competent professionals, but one could see traces of Maria's touches too. Flowers were spread all over the place, edelweiss among them. However, the sight on which everyone's gazes were stuck was the large table that had been put at one of the corners. It was covered in white sheets, with pieces of gold cloth that formed thin waves. But what stood out in the middle of such beauty was the huge cake placed on the center of the table.

"Liesl, look!" Gretl exclaimed agitated, handing her sister the bouquet she was still holding.

"Gretl, come back!" the older girl shouted, in vain.

Liesl run after her sister to make sure nothing would be spoiled there. The others followed the adults to the table Maria and Georg had chosen for them. From there they would be able to see all around the saloon, including the dancing floor. At first, they simply observed while the guests arrived and filled the room, occupying every single table. Most of them were adults, but there were some children too, including Klaus Toller, whose grandparents' table was close to the von Trapp's. Louisa was glad. Klaus too.

After bringing Gretl back to the group, Liesl took her seat and soon her thoughts drifted away. She imagined herself sat at a table with Rolf, the two as one of the many couples present at the reception, but she was aware of the fact that it was highly unlike to happen. _"If only he could be here!"_ The girl knew why he couldn't, but still wished things were different. Why couldn't they be together now? She understood the situation, but this fact didn't ease her pain. It was a nudge that brought her back to the real world. She looked at Louisa, who pointed at the door.

"Oh," the older girl gasped.

Entering the saloon was none less than Patrik and his family. Liesl's heart leapt. In her reverie, she had forgotten about him, but now an overwhelming feeling took over her. She gulped and, without realizing, started to tremble. _"What is happening?"_

Patrik and his family sat at one of the last free tables. It wasn't close to the von Trapps, but Liesl could still spot the boy. She saw he was looking around the place, probably trying to find her. The girl didn't know where to look at, and her uneasiness became clear.

"Are you alright, Liesl?" Louisa asked after their parents had stood up to greet some of the guests.

Confused, Liesl looked between her sister and the distant table. "Yes," she lied. "But I need to find a toilet."

Unwillingly, Max overhead the conversation. "I can show you where to find one," he said half worried and half curious.

"Er, thank you," the girl accepted the hand he had stretched out.

After leading her to the closest toilet, Max went to take a look around the place and have a smoke on the balcony. Liesl didn't really want to use the toilet, she just wanted to have a moment alone and reflect about her situation. That moment her inner conflict became as clear as ever. Why did she felt that way just for seeing Patrik? Was she emotionally fragile or did she feel something for him? Was it only a strong feeling of friendship? How come, since they barely knew each other? Liesl didn't notice, but her heart was pounding and she was sweating. Her thoughts were on Rolf now. She felt bad for thinking about Patrik in a special way. Yes, she knew it was special, at least, only didn't know how special. At the same time, however, she asked herself if Rolf deserved her caring. If he liked her the way he said, why didn't he try to contact her, why did he make her so worried? Was it really necessary? Liesl hated the thought of Rolf's uncaring for her. She wondered why it had come to her, if that meant her own feelings for him weren't the same anymore. But she had been so sure about him just a few moments before.

And then there was Patrik. Was he the one responsible for Liesl's current doubts? If he was, she didn't blame him for that. It wasn't his fault that they had met in such a delicate moment for her. The girl didn't like to be in such conflict. She told herself that, if it in fact existed, then her love for Rolf wasn't unbreakable. Again, it was a hateful thought, but why does suffer for the boy if he seemed not to care about her anymore? There had been almost three months and no word from him! Liesl knew that, if he ever looked for her again, she would once more fall straight into his arms. But why suffer in vain? It hadn't been worthy so far. The girl decided that she was going to try and put Rolf aside for a while. It wouldn't be easy, but she would at least accept Patrik's company and enjoy their friendship. He had showed to be so supportive of her. It couldn't do her any harm, could it?

Liesl took a deep breath and looked at her reflection in the mirror. _"Not that bad,"_ she thought. The girl straightened her dress and left the toilet before someone started to ask about her whereabouts.

When she looked at Patrik's table she realized he wasn't there. Before she could wonder where he was, her eyes fell upon the boy, who was fetching a drink not very far from her. He had seen her leave the table and decided that it was his chance to talk to her. Liesl didn't know what to do. She wanted to approach the boy, but didn't have the nerves to do so. There were some long seconds during which their eyes locked and none of them moved. Finally Patrik took a last sip of wine, put the glass on a nearby table and made the first move.

"Hello, Liesl," he greeted, getting closer to her.

"Patrik."

"The wedding was very beautiful," he started, having nothing better to say.

"Yes, it was," she replied even more embarrassed. She was sure her family would have noticed her long absence by now. She took a glance at them, and saw Louisa looking at her. She hoped her sister would invent a good excuse to save her skin, but, from the distance, couldn't tell what her expression meant. But then Louisa smiled, and Liesl knew she could relax. Partially, at least.

"So, Liesl, how have you been?" Patrik asked truly interested.

It had been months since they had had a proper talk, that day in the von Trapp Villa. After that they only saw each other at school, and Liesl had been avoiding staying alone with him. But not now. She had convinced herself the boy deserved at least her attention; she couldn't ignore his urge to be with her anymore. Nor did she want to.

"Just fair," she said, surprised by her own honesty.

"Oh." Patrik expected her to make up an excuse to leave him, like she had been doing at school, but she didn't, and he was extremely thankful for that. "Fair?"

Liesl didn't know why she had said that in the first place. How would she explain it now?

"Yes," she started. "I've been very tired lately." That was a terrible lie, and Patrik was very aware of that.

He wanted to make Liesl feel more comfortable to talk to him. "Don't you want to go for a walk, Liesl?" he offered.

It would be good to cool down her thoughts. "Yes."

Patrik led their way to the balcony. Liesl was careful not to pass by her family; she didn't want them to see her with Patrik, or rather, didn't want the questions that would certainly come if they saw them together. The balcony was very extent, and the boy chose a corner where they would be able to talk without being bothered and without attracting attention. The two rested their elbows on the parapet and made themselves comfortable, but none dared to look at the other. It was Patrik who broke the silence.

"Do you want a drink?" he offered.

"No, thanks," she said at once. Before he could say something she changed her mind. "Yes, I want."

"Juice, wine?" he asked. Patrik was amused with her confusion, but didn't let it show.

"Wine," she replied without thinking. Liesl had tried it once, from her Father's wine cellar. He never discovered this mischief of her. She didn't see any problem in that, anyway.

Patrik left her for a moment and returned with two glasses of red wine, one of them he offered to Liesl. He watched interested while she took a sip from it.

"I'm glad you didn't leave me this time, Liesl," he said when she brought the glass to the parapet.

Liesl raised an eyebrow. She was going to protest, but he continued.

"I mean it. I just want to talk to you, to know how you have been," he told as though he was releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. "To be your friend."

"Patrik," Liesl said heartbroken.

He looked away, but the girl brought him back to her when she touched his hand. She couldn't help noticing he was trembling.

He looked at her hand, and then into her eyes. "I told you I just want to be your friend, Liesl. Have I done something that upset you?"

"No, Patrik," Liesl said disheartened. "I-"

But the boy didn't let her speak. He had to tell her everything that was on his mind. "Why then, Liesl? I've always respected you. Well, except for that night, but you made me believe I had been forgiven for that. Please, I've just wanted to be near you, to help you. I know you haven't been well. I know, Liesl."

She didn't say a word at first. Even if she wanted, no words would come forth. _"Why have I been so cruel? He doesn't deserve that."_ After some time the girl looked at him, and he held her look, almost defiantly. "I forgave you, Patrik. It's not like you are thinking."

"How come it isn't?"

Liesl decided she would tell him the truth. At least part of it. "Patrik, do you remember when I told you I have a boyfriend?"

He nodded. How could he not remember? He had felt as if he had just been hurt with a knife, right in his chest. "Yes," he replied trying to seem unaffected.

"That's the problem. I don't know what is happening to him."

Liesl told Patrik about Rolf's situation, about the lack of news from him, but especially about how it made her feel, and confessed that she thought he didn't care for her anymore. That moment the smallest hope arose inside him, and Liesl could swear his eyes sparkled for a fraction of second. Even so, Patrik tried to comfort her, and make her think Rolf must have had some serious difficulty to deal with the Nazi. Liesl was not convinced, though.

At some point, Patrik asked her how she felt about Rolf.

"Do you like him, Liesl?"

If it had been asked some weeks earlier, she wouldn't have hesitated in answering 'yes.' But she wasn't very sure anymore. "I really don't know, Patrik."

It was clear the girl was emotionally fragile, and Patrik wouldn't take advantage on the situation. He would let things go their way, being there for Liesl whenever she needed or wanted him. Whenever she wanted a friend to talk to. If something was to happen between the two, he would let Liesl take her time, and, if it was to come, it would come naturally. He would know the time. He wouldn't force anything, not after the disaster that had resulted from the kiss he had stolen from her at her birthday party.

The two talked for some minutes more. The boy felt way better; Liesl hadn't been avoiding him deliberately, there was something more serious going on. Liesl, too, was much less worried, some weight had been taken off her back. Another kind of worry filled her mind at that moment, though: her family surely had noticed she was missing. She didn't even know how much time she had been outside with Patrik.

"We'd better go inside," she said, giving Patrik a sincere smile.

"Yes. It's a bit chilly here, isn't it?"

Patrik went back to his table, while Liesl went back to hers. When she returned Georg and Maria were engaged in a conversation with Petra, Bernhard, Max and the Tollers. They barely aknowledged her presence. The girl thought they may have not noticed her abscene, but she was wrong; Maria knew well where she had been. It didn't matter then, for what caught Liesl's attention was the fact that Louisa was alone with Klaus at the Tollers table. The boy seemed uneasy, unlike Louisa, who, as Liesl thought, was very excited, not at all shy. She was like that; it was difficult for her to trust a person, so she usually felt very uncomfortable in the presence of what she considered strangers. However, once she knew and liked you, she acted as if you were part of her family. Apparently she felt that way with Klaus.

"And what are you going to do when the weekend is over?" Louisa was asking.

"I have to return to my school."

"That boarding school, I know," she said unenthusiastically.

"Yes," he agreed. "But I won't go there once February is over."

Louisa's eyes widened. "You won't?"

"No. My father wanted us to go there in the first place because it was his school," he told, more at ease now. "But my mother thinks we spend too much time apart."

"Oh, Klaus, but that is great!"

"Yes," he smiled.

"You must be very happy!"

At this moment the girl realized Liesl had returned. Their eyes met for a second, but the older girl quickly diverted her look, not being able to hide a grin from her sister. It was weird to see the tomboy growing up. Louisa frowned but soon returned her attention to the boy. Liesl's attention, however, was diverted to another fact: her Father wasn't at the table anymore. She was even more surprised when she found out where he was: talking to Patrik's Father near their table. So that's why the boy was at the party; his Father knew hers. But how come? What about Patrik, hadn't her Father recognized him at her party? Maybe he didn't know whose son he was back then. Patrik seemed to be involved in the conversation too. That was until some of Georg's friends were called to speak on tribute to the newlywed couple. After that a classical waltz started to play in the saloon.

The music had an effect on almost everyone, who, one by one, awaited a reaction from Georg and Maria. Traditionally they had the first dance. Georg was back to Maria's side, offering her a hand she so eagerly took. The two opened the dance floor very gracefully, their love for each other evident in every move they made together. After a few minutes Georg beckoned other couples to join them. It was the clue for Bernhard to ask Petra a dance and earn admiring looks from their children. Liesl's eyes searched nervously for Patrik's, but the boy had already moved in her direction, while his parents got up to dance as well.

"Would you give me the pleasure, Liesl?" the boy asked bowing.

Liesl's heart was beating fast. Of course she wanted to dance with him, but she didn't want to make it so obvious. What if others noticed? Nobody was paying attention to them, though. She smiled and offered him a hand. His look was pure happiness when he conducted Liesl to the dance floor and the two started to dance with perfection. The girl couldn't help feeling attracted to him. He lead her with grace, he was witty, a perfect gentleman.

Meanwhile Klaus was thinking of the best way to ask Louisa to dance with him. Why was he so embarrassed? It had seemed so easy when he danced with her at Liesl's party.

"Excuse me, may I have a dance with my pretty sister?" Friedrich teased.

Louisa looked at Klaus, as if waiting a reaction from him. He cursed himself for having hesitated too much, but smiled sheeply at her, telling her it was okay to dance with her brother and trying to show that it didn't mean they wouldn't dance later. After all, it wouldn't be polite to interfere and prevent Friedrich to take his sister. She somehow got his message and went to the dance floor with Friedrich.

Kurt tried to dance with Brigitta too, but it wasn't only the Ländler he wasn't good at dancing. The poor girl gave up trying to lead him and returned to her seat. Watching the other couples was better than getting her feet stepped on. She also could see how clumsy her oldest brother was. Even though he knew how to dance, he didn't do it as graceful as Patrik did. Talking of Patrik, Brigitta did notice how gleeful he looked to be with Liesl, and how Klaus couldn't keep his eyes off Louisa. The girl always noticed everything.

"Here, Klaus, take it." It was Mrs. Toller offering his grandson a glass of water.

Usually the boy didn't like when his grandparents treated him like a child, but this time he didn't bother. Actually he barely noticed his grandmother talking to him.

"Yes," he nodded absently, still wishing he had been faster than Friedrich.

Mr. Toller realized the reason of Klaus's dumbness. "Where is your friend?" he teased, sitting close to his wife at the table.

"My friend?"

The man laughed. "It seems her brother is enjoying some dancing lessons," he said, not even waiting for a reply.

Klaus frowned at his grandfather, and, after taking a sip from the glass, left the table. He could tell the reception wouldn't last much longer, so that was his only chance. Nervously, he approached the siblings and touched Friedrich's shoulders.

"Can I borrow your sister for a while?"

Louisa smiled relieved. She did like to dance with her brother, but she was looking forward to dance with Klaus again since Liesl's party.

"Of course," the blond boy said, curtsying.

Klaus took Louisa's hand and the two started to dance beautifully. The girl smiled at her partner, who returned it gleefully.

Liesl was happy to see her sister having fun. "Look how they look, Patrik."

"The same way we do?" he asked without thinking. Regret came over him. He didn't even dare to look at Liesl, fearing her reaction. Something along this had almost cost their friendship some months ago.

"I suppose it is," Liesl muttered, trying to show not only that it was alright, but that she agreed with him.

The two didn't talk for the next minutes. Patrik couldn't risk his luck two times in a row. Some waltzes later it was announced that the guests should reunite around the cake table to, once again, celebrate the wedding and hear some words dedicated to the newlyweds. Maria and Georg cut seven pieces of cake and offered them to their children, who received them with pride. Nothing could have made them happier than seeing their parents officially together at last. The reception was coming to and end. Soon the couple would leave to a Hotel where they would spend the night before going to Paris. When the party was over and it was time to go they gathered the children to give them some recommendations.

"Children, I trust you will obey uncle Max when I and your Mother are away. Can I have your word?" Georg spoke serious. In the past he often deprived his children of his care for long periods of time, but this time it was different. Earlier he was so distant from them that it didn't make much difference when he was not at home. He would miss them a lot, and couldn't help feeling worried. At least they would be with someone who they liked.

"Yes, Father," Friedrich replied. His siblings nodded.

"And I don't want you to forget your studies."

This time it was Louisa who spoke. "We won't."

"But Fräulein Maria won't be there to help us," Marta complained.

"I'll help you, darling," Liesl affirmed.

Brigitta agreed. "Me too."

"I'm sure you'll help each other," Maria smiled, enlacing Kurt, who was closest to her. "We'll be back before you can think of all your favorite things," she joked.

"I'll miss you," Gretl declared tearful, hugging her parents.

Her Father picked her up. "Oh, come on, dear," he said wiping a tear off her face.

"You won't even remember us with Max around," Maria laughed.

Kurt protested. "Of course we will!"

Max approached the group. "You will what?" he asked in his usual high spirited manner.

"They will behave themselves, Max," Georg spoke firmly, putting his youngest daughter back on the ground.

"Oh, how boring, Georg."

"Max," Georg admonished

"Alright, alright."

"I'm serious, Max. I trust you'll take good care of my children, and watch that they have everything they need."

Max nodded.

"Make sure they do all their lessons too," Georg instructed.

"Father, we can take care of ourselves," Louisa assured.

Maria realized he was extremely worried about his children. Even though she felt the same way, she dealt better with the issue. "They will be fine, darling," she tried to comfort her husband. "Thank you for your help, Max."

"It will be a pleasure," he assured, blinking at the children. There were several plans he would like to put in practice with the von Trapp Children while their parents were away.

Georg and Maria hugged each of the children and left for their so awaited honeymoon. There were still some guests there, including Patrik's family and the Tollers. Patrik called Liesl to a corner while Mr. and Mrs. Toller said goodbye to the other children and Max.

The boy gave Liesl a note and asked her not to read it right then. He took her hands and told her he was looking forward to meeting her at school.

Meanwhile Klaus promised Louisa he would let her know when he was back from his boarding school, for good. He might even go to the same school they all studied at, who knew?

At last the only people in the place were Max, the von Trapp children and some professionals, who stayed behind when Max left with the children and went back to their Villa, which felt awfully empty without Maria's cheerfulness and Georg's strict but caring manners.

* * *

I hope the wait was worthy. Thanks for keeping up with me. And review if you liked. If you didn't, review too. But review. Anything :) 


	25. They are on their Honeymoon

Chapter Twenty-Five: They are on their honeymoon

* * *

The day after the wedding was an uncommon day at the von Trapp Villa. Without Maria or Georg to wake the children up early, they all slept through the morning. Max was no help in that matter either. In fact, he had to be awoken by Petra, who wanted to say goodbye.

"Why didn't you wake us up earlier, Uncle Max?" Gretl asked angry as they watched Petra, Bernhard and their children leave. "We wanted to play with them before they left!"

"He was too busy sleeping to care about that," Louisa mocked.

"Come on, children, we had a tiring day yesterday," Max justified. "You know we needed that extra sleep."

Friedrich cut in. "Father wouldn't agree."

"Look who is talking!" Brigitta exclaimed full of herself. "The Lord of sleeping."

"You shut up!"

Max felt things were getting too far. It wasn't a good start for the season they were about to spend together at the Villa. It was too be a relaxing month, yes. But it didn't mean there shouldn't be discipline.

"Enough, children," he said doing his best to seem serious, and then changed the subject. "Who want some strudel?"

"But we have just had breakfast!"

"You didn't complain yesterday, Kurt," Brigitta stated full of herself.

Before the boy could protest Frau Schmidt came in to put some discipline in all the mess, as Max seemed unable to do so. "Children, children, your parents gave me clear orders to make sure your school things were all ready as early as possible today," she said walking in fast and clapping her hands, ushering them up the stairs.

"My things are all ready," Louisa complained.

Frau Schmidt knew better than that. In no time all the children were upstairs collecting books and checking their uniforms to see if they need ironing, cleaning or both. Those that needed some assistance were tended to by Frau Schmidt herself or some of the other ladies responsible for the house service. The day went too fast; soon it was time for everyone to be put up to bed.

"When are Father and Mother going to come back?" Gretl asked as Liesl made sure she was warm enough under the covers.

Marta turned to the other two, waiting for Liesl's answer as excitedly as her little sister.

The older girl looked from one to another, not knowing exactly what to say. It will take a little while still," she started. Marta and Gretl looked disappointed, so she quickly added, "But we are going to have lots of fun together." This seemed to be enough for them to sleep happy, so Liesl placed a soft kiss on both their foreheads, turned the light off and left their room, closing the door behind her. As she went past Louisa's room, she noticed the lights were on. The girl considered going to her room and leaving the other alone, but she decided to check on her sister and see if everything was alright.

"Louisa?" she called as she carefully opened the door, but got no answer. "Are you asleep?"

Louisa had apparently fallen asleep while reading a book, which was spread open on the floor. Having a closer look, Liesl realized it wasn't really a book, but a photo album, a rather ragged and old one. She took it and went trough the photos on the pages at view. All of them showed a little blond girl with lots of freckles on her cheeks, being held by either her Mother or her Father, sometimes both, other times with other children, both older and younger than her. The older girl looked from her sister to the album and back to her sister again, and, as the blonde looked so deeply asleep, Liesl decided against disturbing her. Instead, she put the album back on the nightstand and left the room full of thoughts in her head.

The following morning was a mix of half sleeping and complaining children, some of them saying they didn't want to go to school until their parents had come back. Max, who was surprisingly awake in time to take them to school, couldn't help but laugh.

"What will your Father say when he discover you haven't been to school while he was away?" he asked while helping Marta accommodate herself in the back seat of the car.

"He won't find out," Kurt offered.

"Right, until he gets a note from that really nice Sister that runs the school," Louisa replied slightly smacking his brother's head.

Brigitta saved her sister from revenge by, God knows how, forcing her way between the two soon to fight siblings. "Move!"

Apart from some small fights like the one that had just been avoided, school days went by without any major incident. Naturally, weekends were what all of them most looked forward to, for they got to do a lot of interesting things, like singing. Max encouraged it a lot, saying they needed to rehearse. Visits to the local market were appreciated as well, especially when they were allowed to buy some sweets. Sometimes they even forgot how much they missed their parents. Until one of the little girls asked for them again, and why they never called them.

"They forgot us." Friedrich spoke, half joking and half hoping it was not really true.

"They did not!" Gretl said annoyed as one of her strawberries slipped away from her tiny hands.

"They are just too busy," Liesl said before she could help herself, earning a stern look from Uncle Max. She tried to make it seem better. "The lines are busy, I mean. It must not be easy to get a connection from Paris." Even though her explanation was as convincing as some of Friedrich's, nobody questioned further, and were satisfied enough when Max said they should receive news from their parents anytime now.

"Uncle Max, can I have a chocolate cake?" Kurt's eyes were bright as he surveyed the window of an old bakery.

Marta and Gretl's interests in the orange fishes that were swimming around and jumping up and down in a nearby fountain were suddenly forgotten. "Can we too?"

Max looked from one to another, and then to other expectant faces, and gave in. "Alright, children, everybody in," he said as they, one by one, made their way past him and inside the shop. He counted one, two, six children. One was missing. "Where is," he looked inside – "where is Louisa?"

Brigitta turned to her side. Her sister had been standing beside her seconds before, but not anymore. "I don't know."

Max frowned. Meanwhile Liesl noticed something was wrong, and, while her siblings were kept entertained with their cakes, she went to him and was told to keep an eye on the others while he went looking for the missing child, wondering where the ability to vanish from one second to another had come from, and amusing himself at the thought that he already knew the answer. After searching and asking all around the market, without success, Max started to get worried. It was when he was a bit away from the tents in the market, in an area surrounded by trees, that he heard a wail and some desperate meowing. There was a mother cat on the ground looking upwards and making some fierce noises. One of her kittens had gone up and didn't know how to get down. Surely enough, there was Louisa, poorly hanging from one of the highest branches and making her best to reach for the miserable creature that was meowing miserably.

"Louisa!" he called instinctively.

The girl, who hadn't seen him coming, lost her balance and fell down. At least she had managed to grab the kitten and bring him safely to his Mother, who quickly checked on him and left carrying it away.

Max run towards her and put his hat on the ground as he helped her sit upright. "Oh, Christ, Louisa, are you alright?" he asked searching for some kind of injury. Apart from some scratches, she seemed to be fine.

"I'm great," she assured, annoyed at his excess of concern. When she tried to stand up, though, her body didn't move as quickly as she wanted. Apparently she had sprinkled her left ankle.

Max noticed her difficult to stand up, but, knowing it better, didn't make any move to help her. He simply asked, "Can you walk?"

Using all her strength not to show she was in pain, she simply nodded, straightened her dress and followed him back to the bakery, where at that time everyone had long finished their cakes and were wondering where Uncle Max and Louisa could be.

By the time they arrived home Louisa's ankle was slightly better, maybe it wasn't sprinkled after all, so Max didn't bother to call a doctor, nor did she ask for one or any kind of medicine. She really was her Father's daughter, he mused to himself.

The rest of the day went by really fast. After having sung some songs together in the living room, they younger children were ushered to bed and the older ones were either reading in bed or, in Liesl's case, making a cup of tee to take upstairs with her.

"Liesl?" Franz's raw voice came from behind her.

She turned with a startle, almost knocking the kettle with the boiling water. "Yes, Franz?"

He spoke with indifference. "There is a young man in the foyer waiting to talk to you."

Her mind raced. _"Rolf?"_

The butler spoke again before she could ask anything. "What should I say to him?"

"Tell Rolf I will be there in a moment," she ordered despite her conflicting feelings for the boy.

"It is not Rolf."

Her feelings were now a mix of relief and disappointment.

"I will go there." With that, she left the kitchen and went looking for her visitor, the tee forgotten on the table.

"Hi, Patrik," Liesl greeted with a sincere smile, which was immediately returned. She tried not to seem rude, "what are you doing here so late?"

If he was hurt, he didn't let it show. "I just wanted to see how you are," he told.

Liesl grinned, amused. "But we saw each other yesterday," she thought. "I am great, thanks." Mischievously, she added. "But you didn't come here only to say that, did you?"

"Well," he started, becoming suddenly interested in his own shoes. "No, but, I- I-, well, I just wanted to see you."

Liesl was very happy to see him too. Happier than she would have thought, and she was glad for that. Maybe it could be a new start for her life? She got closer to him. "Would you like to sit outside? I could ask someone to bring a tee for us."

Patrik realized how close they were, and, despite wanting nothing more than to be close to Liesl, he felt a bit nervous. "Oh, no, thank you. I mean, I would love to sit outside, but I will save the tee for another time," he blinked, his nervousness gone.

Liesl lead the way to the terrace, asking herself why she had called him there, knowing where it could go if thye were outside alone, but felt strangely excited about that entire situation. Once there, Patrik grabbed a chair and offered it for Liesl to sit. He took a chair himself and sat close to her. They talked for a while, about school, their expectations for the following weeks, about life.

Conversation seemed to flow without difficult between the two of them, until there was a sudden lack of subject, and their faces were dangerously close to each other, so close she could even feel his warm and accelerated breath. Liesl couldn't resist when he made a tentative move, got even closer and their lips finally touched. His lips felt so tender, his touch so gentle. Everything was so natural that she didn't realize his arms were encircling her shoulders and, his hands grabbing her head, so, despite a little gasp of surprise, she let herself go and put all her feelings and thoughts on that kiss. When they at last broke apart, Patrik stroked her cheeks and looked deeply inside her eyes, wanting her to take in all the meaning of what he was about to say.

"I like you very much, Liesl, I really do."

"Oh, Patrik, I like you too," she said, meaning every word.

At this moment one of the lights on the second floor went on. It was Max's room. They both realized it.

"I should go now," Patrik spoke, his hands holdings hers. Even though she didn't want to let him go, she knew she had to, so she let him guide her inside again.

Patrik was extremely gleeful that this time Liesl's reaction to his kiss had been different from the one that other day. This time it hadn't been stolen, she had wanted it as much he had. He knew, however, that he shouldn't rush anything between them. Liesl had to be with him because she wanted to, not because she was looking for someone to replace the other boy in her mind and heart, if that was the case at all.

Under Franz's scrutinizing gaze, Liesl said goodbye to Patrik in her best formal way, promising him she would look for him at school first thing the following morning. On her way to her room, barely aware of what she was doing, the girl took the kettle that was exactly where she had left it earlier and went to her bed to the most peaceful sleep she had had in a long while.

* * *

Yes, I am still alive, in case you were wondering. And so is this story. I am so very sorry for the huge gap between the last chapter and this one! I know it would be too much to ask for a review, as the old readers probably aren't around anymore, and, if they are, most certainly don't remember it exists anymore. Anyway, any feedback would be welcome.


End file.
